


North Star

by Daryah



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Domestic Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Drama, Episode: s03e11 Going Home, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Making a new life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 120,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryah/pseuds/Daryah
Summary: Having to leave Storybrooke with her son in tow with Pan's curse fast approaching, Emma asks Hook to go with her to start a new life away from her family. Crossing the town line, she finds something that she never expected: they have their memories.





	1. Ripped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Standing at the town line, Emma did everything she could in her power to remain calm as she faced the harsh reality that the family she had finally found after twenty-eight years was about to be ripped away from her. A year ago on her birthday she had been brought to Storybrooke to Henry to break a curse, resulting in her finding her parents. And just before her twenty-nineth birthday, it was all going to be ripped away.

She was going to be all alone again.

The only comfort was that she would be there for Henry, the only one who couldn't go to the Enchanted Forest. That fact alone, that she would be with her son, was the only thing to give her the strength she needed to say goodbye to her parents. Henry was all that mattered.

It was the last time that she would be embraced by her parents, to feel her mother hug her tight as her father cradled her head as if she were still a baby. She was out of time, time that she never knew was limited. Just as she had finally found them, she was going to lose them.

She even mourned the loss of Hook, knowing that she would never get to explore whatever it was that existed between them. He had said he would fight for her, and he would never get the chance because of the curse. Emma knew there was something between them, otherwise his goodbye wouldn't hurt so much.

The fact that Regina told her that when Storybrooke was gone, their memories would be effected, scared her. She didn't want to forget her family. She didn't even want to forget Regina, the woman who had raised her son. She knew it would be a gift to have new memories given to her by Regina, but a large part of her didn't want them; she wanted to remember everything, including the pain. She didn't want to forget her parent or the pirate who had invaded her mind so much.

"You... you can bring someone with you," Regina told her, her voice pained. "Someone who wasn't brought over by the curse. They can still cross the town line."

Feeling her breath leave her, Emma couldn't help shifting her eyes over to Hook, who met her eyes, her emotions raging inside her. She knew it was wrong, to rip him away from his life to plunge into the unknown. But part of her selfishly wanted it.

Seeing the anticipation and hope on his handsome features, his blue eyes bore in to hers as he gave her a small encouraging nod, silently telling her to just ask.

She took a deep breath, about to voice her proposal, when a small, nervous voice broke the silence that surrounded him.

"Dad?" Henry's voice pleaded.

Closing her eyes, Emma couldn't help but kick herself. Of course Henry would want his father to come with them, to have his family together.

As she opened her eyes, she saw the resigned expression on Hook's face, both knowing that Neal had more right to be there for Henry than he did.

She looked over, her blood running cold as she saw Neal with an uneasy expression, before he shook his head, backing slightly away. She knew exactly what he was about to do, and she couldn't even protect Henry from it.

"I can't," Neal said, his voice slightly shaking. "I just- I can't. I need to find some way to find my father. I'm sorry, Henry, but I can't."

Emma felt completely helpless as she watched Henry's face crumple, instantly pulling him into her arms as she glared at Neal. Neal shifted away, away from her furious gaze, along with those of Regina and her parents, who looked at him in angry disbelief.

She saw the green and violet smoke billowing nearer. They were running out of time.

She turned her head, seeing Hook staring at Neal in both anger and disappointment. She was quiet when she spoke again, her voice tentative. "Hook?"

Hook's eyes instantly softened when he turned his gaze to her.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah."

Hook instantly stepped forward, moving to join them. He stepped over to Regina, saying something quietly to her as Emma's mother stepped forward.

Mary Margaret held Emma's face between her gloved hands, giving her a weak smile.

"Be happy," she said quietly, leaning forward to kiss Emma's forehead.

Emma couldn't stop the moisture that spilled over, knowing it would be the last time she would see her mother.

She looked at her parents one last time as Mary Margaret went back to David's side, willing herself to memorize them despite knowing she would forget them.

Looking down at Henry as he moved back to her side after his final goodbye to Regina, her heart clenching as she saw silent tears leaking from his eyes, she gently tugged him to her yellow Bug, parked and ready just shy of the town line. Pushing the front seat forward, she ushered Henry in, making sure that he was settled before pushing the seat back for Hook.

"Hook," David called as Hook stepped away from Regina toward Emma.

He looked up towards the prince curiously.

"Take care of them," he said, giving him a nod.

Hook returned the nod as he continued to walk toward Emma.

Looking slightly apprehensive, he climbed in, letting Emma shut the door behind him as she rushed to the other side, climbing into the driver's side and quickly starting the car. With one last lonely glance at her family, the smoke about to encompass them, she stepped on the gas, driving them over the town line.

Everyone disappeared as the smoke swallowed them, before that vanished, Storybrooke becoming no more.

Emma instantly missed them, feeling an acute ache for the loss of her parents. She quickly wiped at her eyes, checking for any tears that may have fallen. She knew she had to be strong for Henry.

She glanced in the rear view mirror at Henry, tears still leaking down his face at Neal's abandonment, holding his storybook tight to his chest.

What nearly killed her was that she had so little experiance being a mother, only really stepping into the role for the past year. She had no idea what to do to comfort him. She'd faced abandonment countless times as she grew up, but she had never been put in Henry's situation.

She shifted her eyes over to Hook, who looked completely out of place in her car dressed in his coat, vest, and pants, all made of leather, his metalic hook gleaming in the setting sun. He was staring out the window, silently taking in their surroundings, having only been outside of Storybrooke once.

She sighed to herself, wondering what they were going to do with no where to go back to.

Shocked realization suddenly washed over her, making her slam of the breaks of her bug. Hook and Henry instantly looked at her, both their expressions betraying alarmed concern.

Regina's words ran through her mind, but Emma couldn't deny it. She remembered.

She looked at Hook, her eyes searching to see if he had held onto his memory.

"Who are you?" she asked intently.

"You know who I am, love," he said, quirking his brow at her in question.

"Humor me," she said, her voice serious.

"Killian Jones," he answered, his tone curious.

"What's the name you're known by?" she pressed.

His eyes grew understanding, catching on. "Captain Hook."

Not letting herself feel the relief that wanted to rush through her, she turned in her seat to look back at Henry, dropping her voice to a gentler tone. "Henry, where did you grow up?"

Henry looked at her, confused. "Storybrooke."

"Who's your mother? Your other mother?" she asked.

His look twisted further in his confusion. "Regina. The Evil Queen."

Emma finally let some of the relief wash over her, knowing she wasn't crazy, but the feeling was marred by confusion.

"We remember," she said, wonder filling her tone. "Storybrooke, all of it. We remember."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: For now, I will only be updating this story once a week on Thursdays, at least until I've almost finished writing it, then I will hopefully be able to start posting twice a week again.
> 
> Teaser: "I'm fine, Swan," he responded just as quietly, taking a glance back at Henry's sleeping form. "It's better to be in the bow of one of these vessels than in the stern."
> 
> Review?


	2. Drifting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma looked between Hook and Henry as their expressions took on the same realization she knew she wore.

"How is this possible?" Hook said, his brow pinched together. "Regina said that all of our memories would be erased."

Releasing a heavy breath, Emma shook her head. "I don't know. It could be the storybook, me being the Savior, I don't know."

They all sat quietly, the rumble of the engine the only source of noise, contemplating. Finally, Emma shook her head. "Right now, it doesn't matter. We need to get out of here, and find some place to go. At least for the night."

"Where will we go?" Henry asked in a small voice. "Back to your old place in Boston?"

She shook her head sadly, looking back at her son. "Can't, kid. I officially moved out of there when I decided to stay in Storybrooke. Plus my lease was almost up, anyway."

He tried to hide the disappointed, lost look on his face.

Emma bit her lip as she looked back out the windshield, thinking. She knew Hook wouldn't be able to give them a location, he wasn't from her world. She had to think of somewhere where she could go with an eleven year old and a pirate.

She looked back out at Henry, deciding to take a chance. "How about New York?"

Finally, Henry perked up, excitement creeping into his eyes. "Really?"

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah. Why not?"

She glanced at Hook, smirking. She knew the city was going to be hell for him, to go from the Enchanted Forest and Neverland to New York City. But somehow, she knew he would adapt.

As she looked toward the open road, seeing the sky's brilliant red and orange hues, she knew the sun would set soon. She knew that the drive to New York would take at least nine hours, the thought nearly making her groan.

She quickly looked at her options. Either they could make the drive that night, resulting in them all being completely exhausted and arriving some time in the very early morning, possibly as the sun was coming up, or they could wait for the morning, either sleeping in the Bug or finding a place to stay for the night.

If it were just her, or even her and Hook, staying in her car would have been no big deal. She'd done it before. But she didn't want to do that to Henry.

Emma quickly realized that she had no idea what her bank account looked like, or even all of their records. She still had her old identification from before she moved, as well as everything that would let her obtain everything they would need. But Henry's records had all been in Regina's name, with her serving as his only parent. Hook didn't have anything to mark his as being part of her world.

She inhaled deeply, leaning her head back on the headrest as she closed her eyes in frusteration. She wondered if maybe one of her old contacts could give her the documents they needed.

Suddenly remembering that Regina said that she would set up some lives for them, despite them remembering everything, Emma unbuckled her seatbelt, leaning over Hook's lap to reach into the glovebox and finding a stack if papers she'd never seen before. Placing them on her lap, she quickly rifled through them, giving a silent thanks to Regina.

Along with all of her own records, which weren't a product of magic, she found everything needed for a Henry Swan, including a birth certificate, social, school records, before finding another set of records and identification for Hook under his true name, including what looked like a bank account.

"What is all that?" Hook asked, eyeing the papers curiously.

"Everything we'll need," Emma answered. "Records for all of us to make a life somewhere." She separated his from hers and Henry's to show to him. "These are yours, but I'm holding onto them for now. It looks like Regina gave you everything."

He nodded. "Aye. I asked Regina is she could let me keep all of my plunders. I had a feeling we may need it."

Emma tried to keep the surprise from her face as she looked over at him to see him looking at his papers, a warm feeling filling her chest. She knew that she was the one to ask him to come with her, but hadn't expected him to make preparations, or to in any way provide some way to help take care of them.

Shaking herself, she quickly pulled out her own financial information, nearly balking when she saw it, the amount much more than it previously had been. Regina really had made sure that Henry would be taken care of.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she quickly replaced the papers back in the glovebox, knowing that she didn't have worry for the time being. She may not have had to worry about their identities, but she still needed to find them somewhere for the night.

Hitting the gas, she decided that they would get to Portland for the night. She made a mental note to find Hook some clothes, something that would be much more inconspicuous than his leather coat and pants.

As they continued to drive on the road before merging onto a highway, she kept shifting her eyes between the two others in the car, worried about them both. Henry had remained eerily quiet, before she realized he had fallen asleep, his book still in his hands. She glanced at Hook, worried about him being a pirate that hadn't ridden in a car before aside from when an ambulance took him to Storybrooke's hospital after Greg Mendel hit him with his car.

"You doing okay?" she asked him, dropping her voice so she wouldn't wake Henry. "I know you haven't really been in a car before."

"I'm fine, Swan," he responded just as quietly, taking a glance back at Henry's sleeping form. "It's better to be in the bow of one of these vessels than in the stern."

Emma glanced over at him, her brow raised curiously.

"When Tamara brought me back to Storybrooke, she held me in the back of a larger version of one of these contraptions," he clarified. "After she found me in that closet you locked me in, I was tied up and brought back to the town."

She felt a twinge of guilt at his statement, but shook it off. "Just let me know if you feel sick."

He nodded in response.

* * *

Just as the sun set, Emma spied a shopping center on the outskirts of Portland that was to remain open for a couple more hours. Quickly looking back at Hook, she decided it would be better to get him some clothes at night rather than during the day, drawing less attention. She pulled into the lot, turning to look at Hook as she turned off the ignition.

"It would be better to get you some new clothes now," she told him. "We'll draw less attention now."

Nodding, Hook quickly agreed, reaching into his coat to retrieve a wooden false hand. He undid the hook from its brace and clicked the hand in its place, holding it up for Emma's inspection. "I gather that perhaps walking around with my hook may cause some alarm in this realm."

She smirked. "Got that right, buddy."

She turned around, reaching back to gentle rouse Henry. "Henry? Come on. We're going to get some things for Hook. We should maybe get a couple things too."

Henry blinked tiredly, looking up at her. "Okay."

Getting out, she moved to the other side of the car where Hook was examining the seat, trying to figure out how to adjust it so Henry could get out.

She nudged him aside, letting him see her movements as she pulled the small, hidden lever. "Here."

Letting Henry exit, she spoke again to Hook, not looking at him. "Just pull it again and push it back to get it back to its original spot.

He nodded as she shut the door.

"C'mon," she said, gentlely draping her arm around Henry's shoulders, leading them in.

As soon as they entered, she could immediately feel Hook hesitate beside her, overwhelmed at the new surroundings. She turned to glance back at him, dropping her voice to a more comforting tone. "C'mon. It's okay."

Seeing his unsure eyes, she reached out, gently resting her hand on his arm. He looked back at her, letting her know he was okay.

Withdrawing her hand, she led them through the center, finding a place that would suit their purpose, ignoring the glances some people cast at them, particularly the women eyeing Hook.

"Henry, why don't you go ahead and find a couple things for yourself?" she suggested to her son. "You can come find me when you're done. I'll be with Hook."

Nodding, Henry quickly took off, happy to pick out his own stuff.

Emma turned back to Hook, seeing him looking at the brighter colors of some of the shirts in distain.

She bit back a chuckle. "We can stick to black if you want, or at least dark colors."

She couldn't fight the amused grin that spread across her lips at his relieved look.

Leading him further into the men's, Emma looked around at their options. "I guessing you would prefer to dress kind of like you do now?"

"Preferably," he answered.

Nodding, Emma found some button-up shirts, pulling him to them. She pulled one, trying to guess the size, before eyeing the leather he was wearing, annoyed. The bulk of his garments made it hard to guess, leading her to pull multiple sizes before pulling him towards the jeans. Setting down the shirts, she pulled a pair of black jeans, examined them, then pulled Hook towards her, holding the pants to his waist.

"Bloody hell, Swan," he exclaimed, surprised by the action before he gave her a flirtatious smirk. "I told you before, love. If you wanted to get close to me, you don't need an excuse."

She gave him an exasperated look, rolling her eyes. "I need to at least get an idea what size you wear."

Thinking the jeans she grabbed were close, she grabbed a couple similar sizes before pulling him to a fitting room, pointing to a stall. "Try those on. I'll be right out here."

Sitting in a chair as he walked into the stall, she checked her phone before quickly stuffing it away back in her jacket, realizing there was no one to call her. The thought stung, but she pushed it away, knowing she couldn't think about it for the time.

"Everything okay?" she asked, just loud enough for Hook to hear her.

A second later, Hook unlatched the door, letting her see him in the black shirt and jeans. The jeans hugged his legs, showing off the defined muscles, but weren't obscenely tight. The shirt fit snugly, showing off his toned arms and torso. Just like how he regularly wore his linen shirts, he left several of the top buttons undone, leaving the path that ran from the column of his neck to his exposed chest in plain sight, only decorated by the charms of his necklace.

Emma would not admit that she thought he looked good in the clothes.

"Everything fit okay?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah. Do these look alright?"

Deciding to be nonchalant, Emma nodded. "Yeah, they do. Change back for now, and we'll grab you a couple more things."

* * *

Headed back to the Bug, each carrying a couple new sets of clothes each, with Hook wearing a modern version of his previous attire, including waistcoat and leather jacket, Emma looked around, trying to see if there was a hotel in sight for them to spend the night. She sighed when she couldn't spot anything.

Opening the trunk, she moved to deposite the bag she carried before stopping, seeing some of the contents inside the trunk.

"Hold this real quick?" she asked Hook, holding out the bag.

She turned back to the trunk when he took her bag, pulling the contents closer for inspection before realizing one of the boxes contained the mementos she had kept from her childhood. Looking at the small chest beside it, she guessed that it contained some of Hook's possessions that he'd been unwilling to part with over the years.

Carefully, she moved them aside so they could add their bags. Turning, she saw Hook looking at the chest, and Emma knew from the expression on his face that her assumption was correct. He had been lost for so long, just like she had. She knew he'd been lying when he said he wasn't sentimental.

"Here," she said, holding her hand out to put their stuff in the car.

Tearing his eyes away from the chest, Hook moved past her to deposite the items himself.

Emma shrugged, not about to complain. She took his heavy coat earlier while he was changing and staggered, amazed at the heavy weight. She wondered how he'd been able to stand trekking through Neverland wearing it the entire time.

As soon as they all settled in the car, Emma pulled her phone, quickly looking at nearby hotels that they could stay in for the night. Seeing one a couple miles away, she pulled up the directions before she started the car, happy to have found a place for the night.

Quickly finding the place and getting a room for them, she breathed a small sigh of relief. Between finding out Pan had switched his body with Henry's, Rumplestiskin's death, and losing her family to another curse, she was physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to find them something to eat then sleep.

Inspecting the room, she found it would do, letting them rest for the night. Hook was staying with them; she knew that she could have gotten him his own room, but she wanted them all to remain together, to feel like she had control over something. Not looking at the two beds, she would figure out sleeping arrangements later.

Hook understood, not protesting or giving her an alternative, letting her do what she needed.

She watched as Henry entered the room, quiet.

She worried about him, how quiet he'd been since they crossed the town line. She knew he hurt, that his own father abandoned him to leave somewhere they couldn't follow. If he had cried, yelled, anything, she could have handled it. But his silence scared her.

It reminded her of her own walls, something she had hoped Henry would never have.

She chewed on her lip, trying to figure out what to do about her son.

"Swan?" Hook said softly, standing beside her near the door as they watched Henry inspect the room.

She looked at him, curious.

"I might be able to talk to the boy," Hook offered tentatively.

"About what?" she snapped. "Leather, conditioner, and eyeliner?"

He seemed to visibly shrink, scratching behind his ear nervously. "My father had actually abandoned me at sea along with my brother. So I might be able to help him come to terms with Bae leaving."

Emma immediately felt horrible. Her embarrassment grew as she stammered to try to apologize. "I'm sorry, Hook. I had no idea. I didn't-"

He waved her off, his voice gentle. "It's alright, Swan. You couldn't have known. But I understand what Henry is going through."

"You'd do that?" she asked softly. "You'd help him?"

"Aye," he responded. "If you want to try to find us some dinner, I'll talk to him."

She released a heavy breath, knowing that she would be eternally grateful if he could help her son. "Thank you, Hook."

He gave her a small smile, nodding.

She went to stand by Henry, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, kid. I'm gonna look for something for us to eat. Hook is gonna stay here with you. Do you want anything in particular?"

He shook his head, his voice quiet. "Not really."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll be back in a little bit."

Quietly, she walked out of the room, sharing a quick glance with Hook as she left.

* * *

Unlocking the door while she carried a pizza box under her arm and a small bag of toiletries in her hand, Emma walked into the room to see Henry watching some sitcom on TV while Hook flipped through the storybook curiously. She let out a small sigh of relief at seeing Henry looking less melancholy and more at ease.

"I bring pizza," she announced, releasing a chuckle when Henry nearly jumped toward her as she set the box on the small table in the room.

She watched as they ate, Henry's appetite returning as he quickly ate his slices.

"Everything okay?" she asked Hook curiously as she saw him examining his food.

"Just wondering what this is," he answered.

"It's bread with cheese, tomato sauce, herbs, and some meat," she answered.

He nodded, taking a tentative bite of it before his expression turned to one of dislike.

"This isn't the really good stuff," she said sympathetically.

"It's too rich," he said. "The sauce and bread are too sweet."

Emma instantly realized that Hook wasn't used to the food from her realm, that he wouldn't be able to just eat anything, that he would have to gradually get used to it.

"Sorry," she said, setting down her own portion. "I didn't think of that."

He shook his head, taking another bite. "It's alright, love."

"I promise that pizza is usually much better than this," she told him. Her voice turned curious. "While you were in Storybrooke, what did you do about food?"

"Fish mostly," he replied. "And whatever that revolting stuff was in the infirmary was. Though that blue medicinal substance was actually quiet good."

She released a small laugh, making a mental note to keep blue jello around for Hook.

As soon as they finished eating, Henry quickly grew tired, lasting just long enough to change into some pajamas they had gotten before crawling into one of the beds, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

As soon as she was sure he was asleep, Emma turned to Hook, dropping her voice. "I'm guessing it went well?"

He nodded. "Yeah. He didn't wish to talk really at first, but when he heard that my father left me and my brother, well, he was more willing to talk. He will hurt, but with luck, he may come to terms with it."

"It's something, though," she nodded. Her tone turned soft, giving him a small smile. "Thank you, Hook."

He gave her a small smile.

She turned, looking at where Henry had already sprawled out, his small form taking up most of the bed. She knew that she would be in for a long night.

"Take the bed, love," Hook told her.

She snapped her head back to him.

"I'm not implying we share," he quickly clarified. "I'm merely suggesting you take the bed. I'm fine on the floor."

Raising her brow, she looked at the floor. "Seriously? You're gonna be uncomfortable."

"Believe me, love," he said lightly. "I've had much worse."

She sighed, knowing that he wasn't about to budge. "Fine."

She turned to go into the small bathroom, quickly changing and brushing her teeth before coming back out to let Hook have it. She ripped off the cover to her bed along with grabbing one of the pillows.

When Hook walked out, barefoot in a black long sleeved tee shirt and cotton pants, she handed him the cover and pillow.

"If you're gonna insist on sleeping on the floor, at least take these," she told him pointedly.

He eyed the thin blanket that remained on her bed. "And let you sleep with just that?"

"I'll be fine," she said. "Look, if you're sleeping down there, I'd feel better if you weren't freezing."

"Then give me the other blanket, and you take this one," he argued.

"No," she said stubbornly. She crawled on the bed, drawing the blanket around her. She knew she was acting like a child, but she didn't care. She didn't want him to freeze.

After a moment he sighed, relenting to her. "Stubborn lass."

He laid down, settling the blanket over him as he adjusted the pillow beneath his head.

After turning off the lamp and plunging them into darkness, Emma reclined back, letting her head hit her own pillow as exhaustion washed over her, dragging her under.

"Good night, Hook," she said softly.

"Good night, Swan," he responded as she slipped into unconsciousness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "You really care about her, don't you?" he asked unexpectedly. "You gave up everything to come with us."
> 
> Review?


	3. Resentment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Driving into Manhattan in the early twilight, Emma breathed a sigh of relief. The roads were congested with traffic, the air filled with the loud noises of people and cars, just as she knew it would be.

"Where to now?" Hook asked her quietly.

"We find another place to stay until we find something permanent," she said lowly. "It's too late to look for an apartment tonight, anyway."

"Any ideas where to start?" he asked her, looking at the city's busy streets.

"Not really," she answered. An idea struck her, but she was loathe to suggest it.

Hook of course read her. "What are you thinking, Swan?"

She exhaled a heavy breath, uneasy. "I might know a place where we can stay in the mean time." She glanced at him quickly, dropping her voice. "We could stay in Neal's apartment until we found our own place."

Hook glanced back at Henry, seeing him sleeping in the back seat. His concerned voice was quiet. "Do you think Henry is ready for that?"

"I honestly don't know," she said, unsure. "But it's our best option right now."

He nodded, his tone sure. "If you think it's what's best, then we'll do it."

She suddenly felt warm, her throat tight at his confidence, that he would follow her lead without hesitation. She shook herself. "I remember where it is. I don't think it should take too long to get there."

They remained quiet the rest of the way.

* * *

Looking up at the familiar building, Emma knew they were in the right place. Reaching into the glovebox, she withdrew the keys, knowing that they were to the apartment, and that was why they were left in her car, in case they needed to return.

Gently, she shook Henry awake.

"C'mon, kid," she said, gently rousing him. "We're at where we're staying for a little while."

Half asleep, he nodded, exiting the car and following her and Hook to the entrance. He was too tired to recognize where they were.

Emma unlocked the gate, leading them to the apartment door where she quickly unlocked it, leading them inside. The place was mostly untouched, if anything slightly tidier from what she guessed was Tamara picking it up before she left for Storybrooke.

Stepping into the apartment, Henry perked up, finally realizing where they were.

"Why are we here?" he asked angerly. "Why are we back at my dad's place?"

"It's the best place I could think of for us to stay until we find a place," Emma said soothingly, trying to calm her son. "We're leaving as soon as we find somewhere else."

"I don't want to stay here," he replied. "Not after he left us."

"Henry-" she went to reply, but was cut off when he turned and climbed out the window onto the fire escape.

She released a heavy sigh, looking at the window Henry had just went through. She swallowed, at a loss for how to talk to Henry. Her voice was small. "I don't know what to do."

"You're doing what you can," Hook responded softly as he came to stand beside her. "Swan, nothing about this was going to be easy."

"I know," she replied, not harshly. "It's just... I don't know what to do. I'm not Regina, and I'm not my mother. I don't know how to be a mother, especially when that's what Henry needs."

"You're doing what you can," Hook repeated, turning his blue eyes on her. "You're doing everything that you can so that Henry has what he needs. You're making him the priority, whether he sees it now or not."

She gave him a small nod.

"He might talk to me," he offered.

Releasing a shaky breath, Emma shook her head. "I can't keep having you be the one to go to him. I should be the one to talk to him."

"I'm not," he said. "But right now, he may be a bit more likely to talk to me."

She closed her eyes, knowing that Hook was right. She nodded as she looked back at him. "Thank you, Hook."

He gave her a small smile before turning, going to the window.

* * *

Killian found Henry sitting on the steps, his knees drawn to his chest.

He sat down beside him, waiting for Henry to say something.

"She brought us here," the boy said after a couple minutes.

"It was the only place she could think for us to stay for now," Killian responded.

"But he left," Henry said. "He did that, and Mom brought us to where he lived."

"Henry," Killian said gently. "Your mother is doing everything she can. She's trying to make sure you're safe. But she's hurting, too."

"But why here?" Henry asked. "I know something happened with her and my dad. I know cause she lied to me about it before. But then he leaves us and she brings us here?"

Killian hid his surprise at the information Henry gave him, deciding to possibly ask Emma about it later. "It was our best chance. Your mother knew that. No matter what Bae did, she knows that you're her first priority. If we stay here, it's better than finding some inn. It gives us something while we look for a place for us to live."

Henry nodded.

"You really care about her, don't you?" he asked unexpectedly. "You gave up everything to come with us."

He knew that he shouldn't be surprised that the boy had read him just as well as his mother did. Deciding to be completely honest, Killian nodded. "Aye, I do. I care very deeply for her."

"That's good," Henry responded happily.

Killian couldn't help but give a small smile.

"What do you say we go back in?" he suggested.

Henry broke into a wide grin that instantly reminded Killian of Emma.

"Yeah," the boy responded, jumping up and going to the window.

Shaking his head fondly, Killian rose to enter back into the apartment, seeing Henry talking to Emma when he crawled through the window. He smiled when he saw Emma smiling at her son.

"Thank you," she mouthed when she saw he had reentered, watching as Henry hugged her.

He nodded in return.

"So where are we gonna start looking?" Henry asked as he pulled away from her. "Will we stay in Manhattan?"

"I don't know, kid," she responded. "It depends on if we can find a place big enough for all of us."

"We'll find something," Henry said, sure of himself.

"We'll start looking tomorrow," Emma promised. "For now, we're gonna stay here. I'll go out and look for something for us for dinner, okay?"

When Henry nodded, she turned her attention to Killian. "Can you stay with Henry while I go get us dinner?"

He immediately nodded. "Of course."

Giving him a small smile, she left, leaving him alone with Henry.

He looked around the small apartment, seeing that the space was cramped, but they could make it work for the time being.

"This might not be very comfortable," Henry's voice came from behind him. "This place is a lot smaller than Grandma and Grandpa's."

"Yeah, but we'll manage," Killian responded, turning to look at him. "Besides, it's only for a couple days."

* * *

Killian couldn't help but be nervous when Emma returned, their dinner in tow. He'd had very little luck with finding sustenance that he could eat, most of the food in Emma and Henry's world too sweet or rich for his taste, while other things were just revolting.

He looked at the food Emma set out on the table, eyeing the boxes suspiciously.

"What exactly is this?" he asked, looking at a box filled with what looked like abnormally long grains of soft rice with strange vegetables.

"It's Chinese," Emma told him. "Well, the food is all Chinese. But there's other stuff in here. I tried to get a little variety of it, so hopefully there's something in here you like."

He nodded, looking at the different boxes, seeing what looked like meats in some of them, as well as rice.

"Here," she said, grabbing a plate and putting some of the food from every container into it before handing it to him. "Just try it at least?"

He nodded, taking the plate from her. "Of course."

He sat at the small couch, setting the plate on his lap as Emma filled her own plate, sitting beside him. He hid his surprise at her close proximity, that she chose to settle so close to him.

Watching her as she happily began to eat her food, he gingerly picked at his own, eating a piece of what he quickly concluded was beef, finding that he enjoyed the taste, along with the green vegetables that went with it. He was pleasantly surprised at the chicken with a strong citrus flavor, finding he liked it, as well as the strange long rice. Some of the tastes were faintly familiar, similar to some of the foods he'd had in the various lands he'd been to.

"Doing okay there?" Emma asked him curiously.

He nodded. "Actually, yes. Some of this is actually quiet good."

She smiled. "Good."

Discussing where to begin looking for an apartment, they finished their meal, leaving little left over between the three of them. They quickly agreed with Emma to first check the area around them, knowing that it would at least be a start.

"You and Henry take the bed and couch," Killian told Emma as he helped her clean up.

"Henry and I can share," she immediately protested. "It's not fair to have you sleeping on the floor again."

"I've slept on much worse before," he responded, not daring to drop an innuendo at her. "It's no problem, Swan."

"No," she said firmly. "You're taking the couch at least. Henry and I will take the bed."

Before he could argue, she gave him a look that let him know not to cross her. He released a heavy sigh, deciding to concede.

"Alright, Swan," he said, defeated.

"Good," she replied. She glanced at the clock before looking back at him. "It's getting late anyway. I know Henry's probably asleep now, but I think I'm gonna turn in, too. Night, Hook."

"Good night, Swan," he replied as she left the main room, going to the bedroom.

Quickly changing, Killian looked once at the couch before laying across it, pulling the thick blanket draped on it over himself, quickly falling asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "You don't want to try it, kid," Emma replied. "Trust me."
> 
> "It really is quiet vile," Hook added.
> 
> Review?


	4. Settled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

With a sigh of relief, Emma deposited the last grocery bag on the floor of their apartment.

They had found the place the first day they had searched, and immediately knew it was what they needed. Prefurnished, the space was large enough for them to all live comfortably, each having their own room. She was happy with the decent kitchen connected to the living room, knowing that she could easily work in it. There were only two bathrooms, meaning someone would have to share, but she knew that it would work between the three of them. They had quickly contacted the seller of the apartment, and had moved in the next day, working to get settled in and gain some type of normalcy. Once settled, they pieced together what they would each need, everything beginning to fall into place for them.

She knew that she still had more work. She had to get Henry into a school, hoping that it wouldn't be too difficult with the time of year. She knew too that though they were well off for the time being, she would need to do something with her time, deciding to go back to working in bail bonds. The distraction would be welcome, letting her focus on something while she wasn't thinking about a way to find her parents again. She had no idea what Killian was going to do; while he was even more well off than she was, she knew he would grow restless confined to the apartment. While he was quick to adapt to what ever Emma had presented him with, she still knew he would be overwhelmed or bored with many of his options.

As she began to put away the groceries, Henry ran through, looking for food.

"You do know I'm gonna be starting dinner soon, right?" she asked her son.

Henry shrugged. "I'm a growing boy."

She glanced at the clock. "I can have it ready in an hour."

"Okay," he said, moving to help her put the stuff away. He looked at her curiously. "Think we should try introducing Hook to some more stuff tonight? Help him get used to everything?"

"I think we should give him a little break," she replied. "Especially after all the takeout we've been having. Let him have something home cooked."

"That would be much appreciated, love," Hook said gratefully, emerging from the hallway. He walked to the kitchen's island, looking at the bags. "Especially not having takeout."

Emma flashed him a small smile. "We actually have a kitchen, so you don't have to worry about that too much now."

He smiled in return. "Good. Because honestly, I prefer Chimera to some of the things that pass as food in this realm."

She repressed a shutter, remembering the taste of the meat from when she was in the Enchanted Forest with her mother, right before she met Hook.

"Well, we don't have Chimera in this realm," she said.

Henry cast a curious glance between the two of them. "Chimera?"

"You don't want to try it, kid," Emma replied. "Trust me."

"It really is quiet vile," Hook added.

Henry shrugged.

"Anyway, I'll start cooking," Emma said, moving to pull the food she needed.

"Would you like some help?" Killian offered, stepping closer as Henry padded off toward the TV.

Emma looked at him, slightly surprised at his offer. "Um, yeah." She set some vegetables on the cutting board on the counter. "Can you cut these up?"

He nodded. "Of course."

As she prepared the meat, she glanced over at him, seeing him reach with his false hand to grab one of the pots, only to stop and reach with his right hand instead. She saw him do it a few more times before realizing that he was used to his hook, and that the false hand was alien to him. She felt a shot of sympathy for him as she watched him, continuing with her task.

Despite his trouble, Emma realized that she and Hook worked well together, that they moved with ease around each other. She smiled to herself, thinking that maybe living with him would be easy.

* * *

As Henry got ready for bed, Emma stood in the kitchen, cleaning up the last remnants of the dishes from their dinner. Burying her arms in the sink, she scrubbed at a pan, trying to get it clean.

"Need a hand, love?" Hook's voice drifted from behind her.

She bit back a smile, remembering when he had said the line to her before in Neverland. "No, it's okay. I got it."

She saw him nod, leaning against the island.

"Do you think that you could possibly show me how to use that talking phone of your's after you're done?" he asked her after a moment, sounding slightly nervous, like he was afraid she would shut him down.

"Yeah," she said, turning her head to look back at him. "That would be no problem. And it's just called a phone."

"What an impractical name," he responded.

She couldn't help smiling at his comment.

"I'm almost done here," she told him. "You can go sit down or something, and I'll be there in a minute."

She saw him nod before walking into their living room, settling on the couch to wait patiently for her.

Henry poked his head out from the hallway, looking toward Emma.

"Night, Mom," he called to her before rushing to her and hugging her around the waist.

Emma quickly wiped off her hands, hugging him back. "Night, kid."

He pulled away, looking at Hook. "Night Hook."

Hook smiled at him. "Good night, lad."

Grabbing her and Henry's phones as her son disappeared through the hallway into his room, she turned it off as she moved to join Hook on the couch. She sat close to him to allow him to easily see what she was doing, but still left a short distance between them.

"Okay," she said, holding out her phone for him to see it. She showed him the button to turn it back on, pressing it. "Press this to turn it on. To turn it off, you press the same button."

Glancing up at him, she caught his nod.

"I'm just going to teach you the main stuff," she told him. "It's all you really need to worry about. Just how to make calls, stuff like that."

"Okay," he responded.

"To call someone, you just need to tap this icon," she explained, bringing up the keypad. "All phones have a certain number assigned to them. You enter the number by pressing on them, then tap on this phone button down here."

"Wait," he said, perplexed. "That phone picture looks nothing like this."

Emma couldn't help smiling. "Phones used to look like this. They used to have wires attached to boxes, and you couldn't carry them around like you can now. A lot of them look like this now. People usually use cell phones now, which is what this is, instead of more traditional phones."

He shrugged, accepting her answer.

"You can save numbers to the phone, which I'll show you how to do when we get you your own," she continued. She tapped on her contacts list. "Here's all of the numbers I have saved. You scroll through them to find whoever you want to call, and tap on the name." She quickly scrolled through her contacts, ignoring Belle and David's names, along with others, to find Henry's. "It's pretty easy, but there's a faster way."

She quickly showed him how to exit out, going back to the keypad. "You can assign someone to your speed dial, where when you press and hold a number, it automatically dials someone's number." She pressed the number for Henry, showing him as she did it.

"So you just have to press the Henry button, and it calls him?" Hook asked, his eyes alight with curiousity.

"Yeah," she answered, nodding as she quickly hung up before Henry's phone could start ringing.

She explained the rest of the details of calling and messaging to him, as well as texting, answering all of the questions he asked her. He quickly memorized everything she told him, finding the information easy to remember before she had him try to work the phone himself, their hands brushing as she passed the phone to him, feeling warm where they touched. She was happy that he had no problems with it.

"Thank you, Swan," he said, giving her a small smile.

She returned his smile, taking her phone back. "No problem."

She bit her lip, glancing down at the device in her hands before peeking back up at him, seeing him looking at her curiously. She knew that he would immediately know she was thinking about something.

"Hook, I know that to keep appearances, you need to wear the hand," she said quietly, gesturing to the wooden hand attached to his brace. She saw him raising a curious brow at her. "But I was thinking, while we're home, there's really no reason for you to wear it. If you want, you should wear your hook. We all know who each other is, so there's no reason to have to hide who we are here."

A wide grin stretched across his features. "That would be much appreciated. To be quiet honest with you, love, I hate wearing this thing."

Emma released a small laugh, happy at his light mood. "I figured too it would be easier for you."

"It would be," he agreed. He looked down at the prosthetic. "I will remember to wear this out though." He looked back up at her, his blue eyes amused. "Wouldn't want to scare the good people of New York, would we?"

At that, she released a full laugh before quickly stopping herself, glancing back towards the hall to be sure she didn't wake Henry. She turned back to Hook, seeing him happy to elicit the laugh from her.

"In the name of drawing less attention, maybe I shouldn't go by my more colorful moniker, either," he mused.

"So what should we call you then?" she asked, chuckling. "Captain Hand?"

He released a chuckle of his own. "Killian will do."

She smiled, the thought of calling him by his true name warming her, before catching herself. Shaking herself, she nodded. "Alright then."

Looking to distract herself, she glanced at the clock, seeing the late hour.

"It's pretty late," she said, rising up, unable to look at him. "I should go to bed. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow. I need to try to find a school for Henry."

He nodded, rising with her. "Aye, you're right. I should probably turn in, too."

Walking beside him to the hallway, she avoided looking at him until they both stopped.

"Thank you, Swan," he said softly, his voice sincere.

"It's no problem," she responded.

He offered her a nod. "Good night."

She gave him a small smile. "Good night, Killian."

Quickly retreating into her room, she shut the door. She inhaled deeply once before moving again, changing into her pajamas and climbing into her own bed, her mind whirling. She knew she would have to deal with what it meant that she asked him to come with her, but she found she wasn't ready to face it for the time, knowing she still had things to worry about first with setting up lives for them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: Killian released a small chuckle. "Interesting job you have, Swan."
> 
> Review?


	5. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma felt deep satisfaction as she climbed the stairs to the apartment, her tired body aching. The mark she was after had put up a fight, running as soon as she revealed her intent. Part of her had missed bail bonds, but she didn't miss the occasional injuries she received. She shook her head. It had only been a couple weeks since everything had happened, she knew that she would settle into a new routine.

She was admittedly happy that it wasn't how it used to be. She finally had people to come home to, others she could be with. She had her son, something she never thought she ever have, not after she gave him up for his best chance. And she had Killian, who was quickly adapting to his new life with them. He was proving to be someone she could rely on, someone she found she could count on. He fit easily into their lives, becoming someone who simply belonged with them.

Pulling her keys, Emma unlocked the door quietly as she could, careful to make as little noise as possibly due to the late hour. She had left them alone the week before to catch a skip, but had been back much earlier, before they had even had dinner. She knew that there was no way Henry would still be awake, wondering if he'd done his homework, what they did about dinner, everything she could worry about when it came to her son. She thought with amusement that she at least didn't have to worry about a dragon attacking the apartment anymore.

As she kicked off her heels, she tried to figure out what she would try to scavenge something from the fridge for dinner. Walking into the living room, she noticed with a start Killian sitting on the small couch, reading in the lamplight. She had expected him to be asleep, not to wait for her.

"Swan," he greeted, setting his book down and standing to meet her.

"Hey," she replied. "I thought you would be asleep by now."

"I'd figured I'd wait for you to come home," he responded, moving toward the kitchen. "Do you want dinner?"

"Uh, yeah," she said, taken by surprise. "I'm just gonna change first is all."

She walked to her room, peeling off the tight dress and throwing it in her hamper as soon as her door shut and digging out some pajamas. It didn't matter to her that Killian saw her in her pajamas, he'd seen her before. He had been surprised at her choice in outfit, looking at her in surprise at the short, tight red dress. He became even more surprised upon hearing that showing so much skin was normal, that women in her realm often wore similar outfits to go out in. She did however catch his appreciative smirk when he thought she wasn't looking.

She left her makeup on, choosing to remove it before she went to bed.

Walking out, she saw two plates sittling on the dining room table, waiting for her and Killian. She raised a curious brow.

"You haven't eaten?" she asked him.

"I'd figure I'd wait for you," he answered, sitting in his spot.

Emma instantly felt a shot of affection at the fact that Killian had waited for her to come home, staying up in the late hour with dinner waiting for her. She sat in her spot across from him, looking at her plate, seeing he had made baked chicken, rice, and vegetables, a simple dish, but something that he had learned quickly when she began teaching him the little she knew about cooking.

He scratched behind his ear nervously. "I don't know how good it is. Henry said it was, but I don't know for myself."

She began eating, smiling at him. "It is, don't worry. How was Henry?"

"He was fine," he replied, beginning to eat his own dinner. "He finished all of his school work, and went to bed at a respectable hour. He tried to teach me how to use that video box of his, but I don't thing that it was designed for someone like me in mind."

Her smile grew. "Thank you. Did he have any trouble?"

He shook his head. "A bit with mathematics, but nothing I couldn't handle."

She nodded, relieved. Math had never been her strong suit in school before she quit, so she had been happy when she found that Killian had extensive knowledge on the subject.

"So I'm guessing you were successful in capturing your criminal?" he probed.

Emma's smile turned into a smirk. "Yeah. He tried to run, but I just had to put a boot on his car before I went in to meet him."

"A boot?" he asked curiously.

"It's something you put on a car's wheel so it can't move," she explained. When he nodded, she continued. "It was a typical job, honestly. Flirt with them a little, get them comfortable, then corner them. Sometimes they even flip the table to try to stop you, but they always run. At least this guy didn't flip the table, he just ran. And of course, he tried to talk his way out of it when he realized he wasn't going anywhere."

Killian released a small chuckle. "Interesting job you have, Swan."

She smiled, a thought occurring to her, but she pushed it away for the moment.

"Yeah," she replied. "It's always kept me busy, and it pays the bills."

"So when will you be going out again?" he asked her curiously.

"I don't know," she answered. "It depends on when I get a call again. I told them that I can't take as many skips as what I used to, so it may be a little while."

"I'm taking it you used to do a lot?" he inquired.

She nodded. "I found I'm good at finding people."

She didn't say anything else, trying to figure out how to voice her desire.

"Swan?" Killian asked, picking up on her sudden shift in mood. "What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm wondering if there's some way to find my parents again. I know, I know they're back in the Enchanted Forest, but I can't believe that Storybrooke is just gone like that. My family is always supposed to find each other. And I can't believe that Regina would be able to just go on in another realm without Henry."

He exhaled, contemplating. "We can always try going back again."

She gave him a small smile. "Maybe my mom has finally rubbed off on me."

* * *

Resisting the urge to hit the snooze button on her alarm clock, Emma got up, moving to her bathroom to shower and get dressed, knowing she had to get Henry ready and off to school. After she was dressed, she walked out, going to the kitchen to start breakfast. She heard Henry getting ready, knowing that Killian would likely be out any second.

As soon as she cracked an egg, the pirate in question walked in, dressed in his shirt and vest, hook in place on his wrist. He hadn't abandoned his eyeliner, keeping his bright blue eyes lined in black. He looked every way the modern version of the pirate he was.

"Morning," she greeted as she began to whisk the eggs together.

"Morning, love," he greeted, going to the coffee.

Emma smirked when he placed a mug beside her, knowing he knew she hadn't gotten her own caffeine fix yet.

"Did you still wish to look for some tables for the rooms today?" he asked her as he took a drink of his coffee, pulling the fridge door open with his hook.

She nodded. "Yeah. Didn't you say that you needed a small bedside table, too?"

"It would be useful," he responded, placing some bacon on the counter and throwing some pieces in a frying pan. "Just so I have somewhere to keep my hook at night so it's near me. Have you found a place to look?"

"I saw a small place nearby that I think might work," she told him. "I passed by it on my way to the place where I was meeting my mark."

Henry walked in, his hair slightly damp as he padded through to the kitchen.

"Breakfast will be ready in a minute," Emma told him, turning off the eggs and pulling some plates. She quickly served the eggs as Killian pulled the bacon, setting the plate on the center of the dining table.

Henry began eating as soon as his food was placed on the table, wolfing down his food as Emma and Killian sat down. As soon as he finished, he said a quick goodbye, leaving for school.

"He's doing a lot better than I hoped he would," Emma said, her tone happy.

Killian nodded. "Aye."

After they finished, Emma grabbed her keys as she shrugged on her jacket, waiting for Killian as he went to his room to retrieve his false hand. He reemerged, his hand and leather jacket in place, as he slipped his new phone into his pocket.

"Ready?" he asked her.

She nodded as she moved towards the door, stepping out into the hallway, Killian right behind her. He walked beside her to her car, easily opening the door and settling into his seat as Emma got in the driver's seat.

She was thankful that the traffic was relatively light, letting them get to the shop in a good time.

"I know, just ignore the name," she told him, as they got out,  _The Wizard of Oak_  written proudly across the front.

He shrugged, going to the door and pulling it open for her.

She walked into the small shop, finding that it was somewhat dimly lit and cluttered. Killian stood beside her, looking around curiously before moving to wander.

Emma glanced over as she heard the shop owner approach. He was slightly taller than Killian and lanky, with brown hair and deep brown eyes. He didn't give off a threatening air, but something about him set her on edge, making her cautious.

"Can I help you?" he said, smiling brightly.

"Just looking for some tables," she replied, fighting the urge to step back when he came too close for her liking. There was something in his eyes that faintly reminded her of a waiting predator.

"Anything in particular?" he asked before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name's Walsh. And you are?"

"Emma," she answered reluctantly.

He held out his hand to her, prompting her to unwillingly grasp it to shake it. As she moved to pull away, he slightly squeezed her hand, lingering longer than was necessary.

"So do you have anything in particular you're looking for?" he asked. "Any particular style you're looking for?"

Emma knew he was technically doing his job, but she didn't appreciate how he kept looking at her, how he kept checking her out. Especially since she walked in with Killian.

"Not yet," she answered with a tight smile, willing him to go away.

He nodded, smiling at her in a way that put her on edge. "Well, if you need  _anything_ , just let me know."

She breathed a small sigh of relief when he left. She turned to look at the tables, but with how Walsh set her on edge, she honestly wanted to just leave. She glanced over at Killian, finding him talking to Walsh. She noticed how he clenched his jaw, knowing immediately that whatever Walsh was saying to him was greatly annoying him. She quickly stepped over just as Walsh left, coming to stand beside Killian.

"Everything okay?" she asked him quietly.

He nodded, his movements stiff. "Aye. He's just rather rude."

She couldn't help give a small snort. "I wish he'd been like that with me. He kept checking me out and trying to flirt."

He cocked his brow at her in question.

She just shook her head. "Don't ask."

She was struck with an idea, making her lean closer to him. "If he comes back, pretend that we're together. That way he should back off."

He nodded slightly, a conflicted look in his eyes.

Reaching out, Emma took Killian's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. She noticed with a start how well their hands fit together, and that his rough, calloused skin felt comforting against hers.

Walsh reappeared then, striding towards them. His eyes focused in on their held hands for a second before he plastered a wide false smile on his face.

"Doing okay out here?" he asked, his eyes in Emma. "I can move some stuff around if you would like." He finally looked at Killian, his eyes condescending. "I know that some of the stuff is hard to move, it can be pretty heavy. You need a good pair of hands to move it."

That made Emma snap. She glared at Walsh, her tone sharp. "Really? I come in here to do business, and you flirt with me while my boyfriend is here with me? Then you do it in front of him and  _insult_  him like that? I don't think so, buddy."

She turned her eyes toward Killian, her gaze softening as she looked at him, seeing the tips of his ears redden before it spread to to the rest of his face. She gently tugged on his hand. "Let's get out of here. We'll look somewhere else."

Killian threw a glare at Walsh before he turned, following her out the door and to the car. Silently, he let go of her hand and climbed in the car.

"Sorry about that," she said when they were both settled. "That may have been a bit much, but just with how he..."

He shook his head. "It's fine, love."

"No, it's not," Emma replied. "What he did wasn't right. Any of it."

Killian turned away, not meeting her gaze. "What say you we get out of here?"

She nodded, turning her key in the ignition.

"I do hope that if he'd asked you out, you wouldn't have accepted," he said said when they started driving. "There was something positively simian about him."

Emma laughed.

* * *

Stepping into their apartment, Emma collapsed into the couch, as Killian sat more gracefully beside her.

"Wanna see what's on Netflix?" she asked him.

He smiled widely at her. "I don't know what that is, but sure."

She chuckled, shaking her head at his enthusiasm as she turned on the television.

Browsing through the menu, she glanced at him, seeing him looking at the screen curiously. She took a breath, steadying herself.

She had been considering going back to the town line for a while, to see if the town was still miraculously there, but she never knew how to bring it up. The more she had thought of it, the more the desire grew to go back.

"Hey," she said quietly.

He immediately turned his attention to her.

"I've been thinking, and I want to go back to the town line," she confessed, nervous.

Killian studied her for a moment before speaking, his voice soft. "When?"

She hid her surprise before realizing that of course Killian would support her in her decision. He always seemed to what she needed.

"Maybe the weekend, but it's hard because of Henry," she told him. "He has school, and I don't want to drag him to that, just to see that Storybrooke might not there."

Nodding, he looked at her intently. "If you feel like you need to do this, Swan, do it. I'll take care of the lad."

"You'd do that?" she asked.

"Aye," he nodded. He smiled. "Plus it would give me and Henry some time to bond. Teach him how to be a real pirate."

Laughing, she shook her head. "Are you sure, Killian?"

"Of course," he responded.

"Thank you," she replied.

"When do you plan on going?" he asked her.

"Saturday," she immediately responded. "I'll leave early in the morning, and be back Sunday."

He nodded, smiling. "Alright then. But for tonight at least, I know that Henry said it's your birthday, and it would be a shame not to celebrate it."

She rolled her eyes, grinning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "Don't worry, I'll fill him in," Henry said happily, hugging Emma back tightly.
> 
> Review?


	6. Empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Moving quietly through the apartment, Emma gathered what she needed for her trip, careful not to disturb Henry as he slept, though she knew there was no point. He slept like the dead, unperturbed by the loudest noises. Packing a change of cloths in her bag, she took it out to rest on the kitchen island, moving to grab herself some coffee. As she grabbed her cup, Killian quietly padded into the room.

"Do you want anything for your trip?" he asked her.

"No, thanks," she replied. "If I get hungry, I'll just grab something."

She stopped, worrying her lip before turning to look at him, worry in her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this? I get it if it's too much. I can stay instead."

He shook his head. "It's fine, love. I've got this. I promise, Henry will be fine with me."

"We'll be okay, Mom," Henry said as he walked into the room, his hair sticking up from sleep. "Me and Killian will have fun while you check out stuff for Operation Bluebird."

Emma and Killian both raised their brows curiously.

"Operation Bluebird?" she asked.

"To get back to Storybrooke," Henry said like it was obvious. "Bluebird for Snow White. I thought it would be better than Operation Python."

Emma cracked a smile, moving forward to hug her son.

"Operation?" Killian asked, looking between the two of them, lost.

"Don't worry, I'll fill him in," Henry said happily, hugging Emma back tightly.

"I gotta get going," she said as she pulled away, ruffling his hair. She looked at both the man and boy. She knew they would be perfectly safe, that Killian would take care of Henry, but she knew she would always worry. Henry was her son, and Killian was something, something she didn't want to think about. "If anything happens, if you need anything at all, just call me. I'll have my phone on me."

"We'll be fine, Mom," Henry insisted.

"I'll see you soon," she said, moving to hug her son one last time, Henry hugging her tightly. As she drew away, she kissed his forehead.

Moving to Killian, she rested her hand on his arm. "Thanks for this."

"It's no problem, Swan," he said, smiling softly as his blue eyes bore into hers. "Just be safe."

She smiled back. "Of course. I'll be back soon."

Turning away, she grabbed her bag, coffee, and keys, walking out the door. As she started her car and began to drive, she wondered what kind of trouble her son and Captain Hook could get into.

* * *

Aching from her long drive, Emma slowed her car close to where she knew the town line to be. The sun was setting, signaling the end of the day as well as her long drive.

Her body hummed in anticipation, but a heavy feeling of dread persisted, unable to deny that she already knew Storybrooke wouldn't be there. She stopped the car, taking a deep breath to prepare herself. She glanced at her phone, not seeing any new messages from Killian or Henry. She had heard from them a couple times throughout the day, letting her know that they were doing okay.

Knowing she couldn't stall anymore, she stepped out of her car, walking to where she knew the dwarves had drawn the town line. Closing her eyes, she stepped forward, over where the imaginary line would have been.

She felt no resistance, nothing that would indicate that she stepped into the magical town.

Opening her eyes, she saw nothing but forest; no bright orange line, no 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign. The town wasn't there.

Though she expected it, Emma felt crushing disappointment radiating through her chest. She had let herself hope that the town was still there, that Mary Margaret was busying herself in the kitchen of the loft while David filed paperwork before going on patrol with her. That Regina was busy in her office. That Belle was reading countless books in the library. That Granny was bustling around in the diner.

Emma kneeled down, fighting tears and the feeling of abandonment washing over her. The place where she had decided to make her home, where she had finally found her parents, along with a wide assortment of fairy tale characters she had grown so fond of during her time in the town. She was alone again, just as she had always been. She was once again an orphan, nothing more than a lost girl.

She didn't know how long she remained there, only that the sun had finished sinking below the horizon and the air grew cold as she finally stood up from her cramped position.

She wiped her eyes as she stood upright before feeling her phone vibrate. Pulling her phone out, she quickly opened the text, seeing it was from Killian.

_7:21- Just letting you know Henry and I are home. Are you doing alright?_

She wore a small smile as she looked at the screen, knowing that Henry was okay, and even that Killian was still trying to check up on her even when he wasn't there. Before she could type a response, she received another message from him, making her laugh.

_7:22- What's a light saber?_

Grinning, she quickly keyed in a response to his question and sent it before typing a more serious message, telling him that Storybrooke wasn't there. She moved back to the Bug, sitting in the drivers seat as her phone buzzed again. She smiled softly as she read the message.

_7:25- We'll find it again, Swan. When you come home, Henry and I will be waiting for you._

Closing out her phone, she set it down her phone and turned the key in the ignition, the car rumbling to life. She wanted to go back, to be with Henry and Killian. The thought slightly surprised her. Henry, she knew that she would want to get back to, but how much she missed Killian was a surprise to her. He had become an anchor for her, someone to help provide her with stability and comfort when she needed it.

Stepping on the gas, she knew she had a long journey ahead and that she would be exhausted, but she wanted to go back. She longed for the comfort and familiarity of those she cared for, knowing it was the only thing that could sooth the ache in her chest.

Resolved to drive all night, she turned around, heading back to New York, knowing that even though she no longer had her parents, she still had two people who cared about her waiting for her.

* * *

Parking the car in its usual spot before the sun even came up, Emma pulled the keys, wanting nothing more than to go up to her room in the apartment and sleep. Checking her phone, she saw that it was almost five in the morning.

Trudging up the stairs, her overnight bag in hand, she got to her own door, unlocking it and stepping through. She was instantly hit by a wave of comfort, knowing that she was back.

She kicked off her boots as she hung up her jacket, moving to the kitchen to get some water. She was hungry, but decided she would eat later, exhaustion winning out.

Her back turned to the rest of the apartment as she faced the sink, she nearly dropped the glass she held when Killian's voice reached her. "Swan?"

She quickly turned, seeing that he had just woken up, pulling on a long sleeved shirt, briefly exposing a patch of lightly tanned skin on his stomach. His dark hair was adorably mussed from sleep and his eyes were unlined. Emma noticed that though still covered by his sleeve, his wrist was absent of its brace.

"Hey," she greeted tiredly. "Sorry if I woke you."

He shook his head. "It's alright. I thought I had heard someone coming in. We didn't expect you back until later tonight."

"I felt like I needed to come back," she said.

Killian nodded, understanding what she wasn't saying.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes intent on her.

She gave him a small nod. "Yeah, it's just... I didn't think it would be there, but I hoped, and now that I'm seeing it's not there, well... It sucks."

The tears that had threatened to spill when she was at the town line reappeared, frustrating Emma. She knew she was beyond tired, and that it was messing with her emotions, making her feel more vulnerable. She rubbed at her eyes, willing the traitor tears to disappear.

"That doesn't mean that it's gone forever," he told her softly. "You will see them again."

She dropped her hand to look at him, her voice betraying her surprise. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because your family finds each other," he said, his soft voice confident. "But just remember, even if they're not here with you, they would want you to be happy."

Offering him a small smile, she nodded before it became too much. Swallowing, she set her glass in the sink to briefly distract herself, turning back to him as she felt his eyes on her.

"I'm sorry about this, but I'm exhausted," she told him, wanting to leave his piercing blue gaze. "I really, really want to go to bed for a few hours at least. Do you think you could watch Henry for a bit longer?"

Killian immediately nodded. "Of course, love. Go rest, I can handle things around here."

She threw him a heavy, grateful smile. "Thanks. Night- or is it morning?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Go get some sleep, Swan."

Still smiling, she moved past him, their arms brushing against each other. Not looking back, Emma went to her room, shutting the door firmly behind her. Quickly shedding her cloths and grabbing some pajamas, she went to her bathroom and scrubbed her face clean of makeup, instantly feeling better as she went to her bed and collapsed on the mattress, sleep overcoming her as her head hit her pillow.

* * *

Waking up, Emma glanced at her clock, seeing it was early afternoon. Listening, she heard Henry and Killian in the living room, faintly laughing. She smiled, hearing them together. She knew that Killian was already coming to care for Henry, and faintly wondered how their relationship would turn out.

Deciding to get up, she got out of bed, heading to her shower, knowing she would feel better after. The hot water helped, relaxing her muscles that ached from her long drive as she scrubbed the invisible grime from herself. She felt more awake once she was clean, quickly brushing through her hair before going to get dressed, pulling on some jeans and a simple long sleeved tee shirt.

She saw Killian and Henry sitting at the dining table, each holding a hand of cards as the rest of the deck sat between them. Standing back, she leaned against the archway, smiling as she watched them. She noticed Henry making subtle movements before they layed their cards on the table, Henry having a winning hand.

"You taught him to cheat at cards?" Emma asked, trying to make her voice disapproving.

Killian turned his head, smiling brightly at her. "Aye. I do believe I can make a pirate of him yet."

"Mom, I had so much fun with Killian yesterday," Henry said excitedly. "He taught me to play cards, and he practiced sword fighting with me, just like Grandpa used to. It was so cool. And I got him to try pizza again. Some of the good stuff, too."

Emma raised an amused brow at Killian as she came closer until she was standing beside them at the table.

"The stuff we had was actually good," he admitted. "Much better than what we had gotten that one night. We actually saved you some, if you want it."

"Thanks," she replied. Her hunger getting the better of her, she moved to the fridge, finding the small box and pulling it out, setting the contents in the microwave to warm up. She was grateful that neither of them brought up her trip to Storybrooke, unwilling to relive the pain just yet. As soon as her food was ready, she sat at her spot at the table in the middle of Killian and Henry. She smirked at Killian. "I'm surprised you guys did the sword fighting, considering how our own match ended up."

"Only because you found that compass," he said, smiling back at her. "And because I went easy on you."

She balked at him. " _Easy on me_? You had me on my back, and you-" She stopped herself, not wanting to go into the details of their fight in front of Henry.

Seeing Killian's unashamed grin, she glared at him, realizing what she had said.

"If I'd truely wanted to beat you, it would have been over much faster," he said simply.

"Oh really?" she asked critically.

"Yes, really," he replied. "If you like, I'll be more than happy to provide you with a demonstration."

"Can you guys do that?" Henry asked, excited. "That would be so cool."

Emma shook her head, chuckling. "Sure kid, but just not today. We'll go again, and this time, I'm gonna beat him."

"We'll see about that, love," Killian winked. "Maybe I'll be able to make a pirate of you, too."

* * *

Looking out toward the city lights, Emma leaned on her arms on the ledge on the roof, thinking. It had been less than a month since Storybrooke had disappeared, but returning to the town line made her think about the day she had to leave with Henry and Killian.

She never spoke to Killian about what it meant that she asked him to leave with her.

She wondered if she had asked out of fear, knowing that she would be alone with only her son, no one else existing from the life that she had to leave behind.

Closing her eyes and resting her head on the cool brick, she knew that wasn't it. She was used to being alone.

She cared for the pirate, despite her original reservations about him. He had began to break past her defenses. As he had once told her before, they understood each other.

Emma hadn't counted on them all remembering, finding it to be both a blessing and a curse.

Despite her asking Killian to come with her, despite his promises to fight for her, she wasn't ready.

Her eyes flew open as the door opened, raising her head.

"Swan?" Killian asked, closing the door and walking to stand beside her. "Are you alright, love?"

She nodded stiffly. "Yeah, just thinking."

He quirked his brow curiously.

Sighing, she crossed her arms over her chest, closing herself off from him. "Look, Killian. I know that I asked you to leave to come with me and Henry. But I didn't think we would have our memories, or that everything would end up like this."

He nodded slowly, his peircing eyes on her. "Do you regret asking me to come with you?"

Her eyes wide, she quickly shook her head, dropping her arms. "No! No, I don't. It's just-" She sighed, her voice low. "I can't do this right now, Killian. I'm sorry, but I need to think of Henry. I need to focus. I need to make sure that we can have lives here before I can think of anything else."

He gave her a small, sad smile. "It's okay, Emma."

Slowly, he raised his hand to her face, giving her the chance to pull away. She didn't, letting him stroke his fingers along her cheek and jaw, leaving a trail of warmth where he touched her.

"I can be very patient, love," he told her gently, his eyes soft. "I'll wait for as long as you need."

She offered him a weak smile. She knew that he knew that she was scared, and that he was giving her the time she needed.

It wasn't fair to him, yet he cared about her enough not to push her, to let her make the decisions.

She wondered how she got lucky enough to have him care for her.

"It's not fair to you," she whispered.

He stroked the apple of her cheek with his thumb. "You're worth it."

Carefully, she raised her hand to cover his, gently squeezing.

Silently, she promised him and herself that she would give them the chance they deserved when she was ready.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: He smiled at her. "So what is it exactly will we be doing?"
> 
> Review?


	7. Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Walking into the kitchen, Killian rubbed the last remnants of sleep from his eyes as he went to get some coffee, easily getting the machine going just as Emma taught him. He hadn't bothered to get ready for the day yet, dressed in flannel pants and a shirt he had just put on, the long sleeves covering his blunted wrist. He was barefoot, the wood cool under his feet in the mid-November morning. As soon as the coffee was ready, he poured himself a mug of the hot, bitter liquid, sitting at the island, mug in hand. He thought about starting breakfast, seeing how early it was, just as he heard Emma softly walking in.

"Morning," she said, walking past him to get herself some coffee then checking her phone for messages.

"Morning," he replied.

He took a moment to examine her, noticing with quiet surprise how she looked. She'd seen Emma in her night clothes before, but she always had on some type of cosmetic and her hair tamed. As he looked at her, he smiled, seeing how she truely looked in the morning. Her face was completely free of makeup, easily letting him see how unnecessary the products were for her. Her eyes appeared brighter without all of the product surrounding them. Her hair was a mess from sleep, it's usual smoothness absent. He found her beautiful in her state, if not rather endearing.

It was then that he realized that she was comfortable, that she was letting her walls down around him and letting him in.

He heard her quietly groan as she looked at her phone, noticing the annoyed pinch in her brow.

"Everything alright, love?" he asked.

"I have a new mark," she huffed. "And by the sounds of it, I can't just do my usual trap for catching them. I need to wait this one out."

Killian nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. "I take it from your tone that's less than enjoyable?"

She gave him a humorless chuckle. "Yep. There's usually nothing to do but sit and wait for them to show up. It can take hours, and get really boring."

He nodded again.

Emma took on a contemplative look before shifting her gaze toward him, curiousity sparkling in her green eyes.

"Look, Killian, I know you've been bored staying here the entire time, so what would you say to trying something new?" she asked, sounding slightly excited.

"What do you have in mind, love?" he asked, trusting her completely.

"You know how you were curious about what I do?" she asked. When he nodded, she continued. "What about you come with me? It's not so bad with another person. And you can finally see some of what I do."

He quickly considered her offer. He had grown bored; though he always had either Emma or Henry with him, he couldn't get out like they could. He was still adjusting to his new world, and though most things were becoming easier, he still felt at times that he was out of his element. Being with Emma and Henry gave him a strong sense of belonging, and it was something he was thankful for in his new life.

And he had often been curious about Emma's chosen profession. He'd stay up to wait for her every night she'd been out, often dressed in a provocative way he'd never seen the likes of back in the Enchanted Forest, waiting up until she came home, sometimes slightly injured from capturing the person she was to bring in.

He smiled at her. "So what is it exactly will we be doing?"

When she grinned widely back at him, clearly happy, he felt his heart warm.

* * *

Sitting in her car, Emma checked her phone to make sure Henry hadn't called before slipping it back into her jacket.

"So this is what you do then?" Killian inquired.

"Sometimes," she answered.

"What do you do to prevent it from becoming so tedious?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Eat. Drink. Watch. Talk, if I have someone with me, which is pretty rare."

"Well, I'm happy to alleviate your boredom then," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Stakeouts are pretty rare. If you want, I'll bring you with me on one of my fake dates. Those can be a lot more exciting."

"I'll be happy to accompany you," he said, smiling brightly at her.

Emma shifted her eyes away from him, trying to ignore the feeling his smile brought.

They had already been out for a few hours waiting, but the time had been flying by. She was glad she decided to ask Killian to come with her, his presence making the job enjoyable even, even just talking. She'd never laughed on the job so much before, at least genuinely.

"How long do these usually last, out of curiousity?" he asked.

"Couple hours, at least," she said. "Sometimes a little longer. Hopefully it's not like that tonight."

"At least I'm in good company if it is like that tonight, then," he replied lightly.

She fought the blush she felt creeping up at his statement.

"How did you come to be in this profession?" Killian asked, genuinely curious.

She shifted uncomfortably, hesitating. "Someone had a lot of influence on me who was a bail bonds person. I was... looking for someone, and she tried to take me in, doing her job. Anyway, I saw what she did, and I found out I'm good at finding people, so, well, I started doing it for a living."

He nodded, a thoughtful look in his features. "Who were you looking for?"

Emma was quiet, not wanting to answer. As she took a breath, she saw movement ahead of them in the dark street, recognizing their mark. She was thankful they decided to show up at that moment to save her from answering.

"They're here," she said, turning to exit the car. "Time to teach you how to catch a skip."

* * *

Emma felt herself relax as she leaned back on the couch, Killian sitting beside her. Henry had gone to bed as soon as they got back, leaving them alone.

"So what do you think, catching your first skip?" she asked him, a small smile stretching across her lips.

"I can see why you like it so much," he responded, wearing a matching smile as he relaxed beside her.

Her smile grew as she looked away before completely slipping off her face. She had never answered his question. He didn't push her, but she knew that he was curious, wanting to figure her out. To know her.

Quickly contemplating, she knew that Killian was making his way past her walls. He'd already done so much for her and Henry, more than anyone else. And if she were honest with herself, she wanted him around, to trust him and let him in.

She took a deep breath as she turned to look at him again. "I was looking for my parents. Anything I could to find them, or at least find out who they were. As you can guess, I never found anything."

His blue eyes grew sad. "You never had any idea?"

"No," she answered honestly. "When I was found as a baby, it was on the side of a highway. It turns out August- Pinocchio- was with me, but I never knew that until recently. There was nothing to indicate who I was except my baby blanket, just cause it had my name on it. There wasn't anything to tell me who my parents were. So, I grew up thinking I was abandoned, with parents who couldn't even leave me somewhere like a hospital, and just left me on the side of the road instead. I ended up growing up in the foster system."

Still carrying a look of sympathy, he pinched his brow curiously at her. "Foster system?"

"It's where they send kids with either no home or that come from bad homes," she said, her tone slightly bitter. "They're put in group homes, and hope that they get adopted. A lot of the people who take care of the kids don't even care about them, they're just in it for the money. I was in a lot of really bad homes myself, before I ended up just running. No one cared, so I just ran." Her tone lost its bitterness, becoming more pained. "I always dreamed of my parents coming to find me, or for some family to care about me enough to want to keep me. I always wondered why no one wanted me, not even my own parents."

She shifted her eyes down, unable to look at him as she tried to get a grip on herself. She could feel him looking at her, knowing the expression he wore.

Killian released a heavy breath. "I know what I told you and Henry, but it's not the whole truth. When my father left my brother and me, he sold us into servitude."

Releasing a small, shocked gasp, Emma snapped her head up to look at him, her eyes wide.

"He was a wanted criminal," he told her. "He said we were going to explore the realm, and that we were going to sail. One night, I woke up from a nightmare and called out to him. He came, and I can remember exactly what it was he said to me all those centuries ago. 'Before you know it, you're gonna be a man, so I'm just trying to prepare you 'cause then you're gonna have to answer life's big question: what kind of man are you going to be?' I told him I wanted to be just like him. I went back to sleep, and when I woke again and called for him, the captain of the ship came in and informed me that he sold me and my brother to pay for a boat so he could escape."

"Killian," she said weakly.

He shook his head, shame darkening his features. "As a test to see if I was fit for assassinating Cora, Regina gave me the task of killing my own father. He'd fallen under a sleeping curse, allowing him to live for so long before it was broken by his nurse. He'd started a new family, had a son."

Emma closed her eyes, sympathy shooting through her for the man beside her. She knew what it cost him to tell her, she shared a similar pain.

"I was so close to reconciling with him," he continued in a low voice. "I even procured papers for him to leave, to make it that it looked like I had killed him, and he'd be away from Regina. But then I heard him say the same thing to his son that he said to me, and that he named him after my brother.

"I couldn't handle it," he said, his voice dropping further. "I burned the papers before confronting him, and fought with him. I killed him. Before he died, he told me it wasn't too late to decide the type of man I wanted to be. Now, I do regret that night. Now, I'm wondering if what he said was true or not."

"You're different from the man I met back in the Enchanted Forest," she told him softly. "You're different from the man who nearly stole that bean and left town."

"I truely hope so," he said, his voice barely above a whisper, for once unable to meet her eyes.

"I understand why you did what you did," she said softly. She reached out, gently resting her hand on his arm. "I'm not saying what you did was okay, but I understand."

He finally turned his eyes back to her, small traces of hope shining in them despite the fear that was dominant in them.

 _He's afraid I'll push him away and refuse him_ , she realized sadly.

"You were abandoned, just like I was," she said quietly. "You grew up an orphan, just like I did."

"Wounds made when we're younger tend to linger," he agreed softly.

She nodded, drawing her hand away, but not before gentle squeezing his arm.

"That's why I'm so afraid with Henry," she confessed. "I had to give him up, but he found me, and I refuse to leave him again. But Neal, Neal left him. I don't want Henry to have the pain I had growing up."

"He won't," Killian protested, confident. "He knows he's loved, by both you and Regina, even if she can't be with him. His grandparents, too. He knows that the people who truely love him didn't leave him by choice."

"I really hope you're right," she said, offering him a small tired smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "You know you could have said something," she told him, her voice soft.
> 
> Review?


	8. Friction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma walked down the street, her coat pulled tight around her body to block out the brisk cold air of late fall as she walked back home, some groceries in hand for the night. The streets weren't too crowded in the later hour, making it easier for her to move around. She was thankful the store they relied on wasn't too far from their apartment, but it still wasn't as easy as it had been back in Storybrooke.

Not paying attention to the people she was passing, she didn't notice Walsh until he was right in front of her.

"Excuse- oh, I didn't think I'd be seeing you again, Emma," Walsh said, a wide grin stretched across his face.

She eyed him suspiciously, instantly feeling uncomfortable. "Yeah, what a coincidence. I'm sorry, I can't talk right now. I need to go."

"It will only take a second," he called out as she stepped away. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior when we first met. I'd really like to take you out to make up for it."

Emma spun on her heel, glaring at him. She quickly remembered her cover story the first time she met Walsh. "In case you forgot, I have a boyfriend, who I'm very happy with, so sorry, but I'm not interested. He's actually waiting for me at home, so if you'll excuse me, I need to leave."

She turned away, walking away from him quickly, hoping he'd leave her alone. Though she couldn't exactly point it out, something about him put her on edge, made her think of a dangerous wild animal. Despite her foul mood due to the encounter, she chuckled when she remembered Killian's monkey comparison.

She couldn't help glancing behind her as she moved further away, relaxing slightly when she didn't see Walsh following her, but she knew she wouldn't be completely relaxed until she was back in the safety of her apartment with Henry and Killian. She quickened her pace, eager to get back to them.

Walking up to the building, she made her way up to the apartment, stepping through the door as she felt her self completely relax. Setting down the bags, she saw Henry sitting on the couch, controller in hand as he kept his eyes glued to his game.

"Hey kid," Emma called, drawing his attention.

Jumping slightly, Henry paused his game, turning back to look at her, smiling. "Hey Mom. I didn't hear you."

She chuckled. "I can tell. Did you pass level twenty-four yet?"

"You're talking to a level thirty knight," he announced proudly, rising up to meet her in the kitchen.

"Someone's been busy," she laughed as Henry began helping her put everything out. She glanced around, noticing Killian hadn't come out when she came back. "Where's Killian?"

"Up on the roof," he said, shrugging. "He said he just wanted to be outside for a minute."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll go get him before I start dinner. Go ahead and go back to your game for now."

Not being needed to be told twice, Henry darted back to his game, immediately starting it up, filling the room with the dim sounds of swords clashing.

Smiling fondly, Emma shook her head at her son as she walked back out the door, heading to the stairs that lead her up to the roof.

She immediately spied Killian, his dark silhouette standing out against the night sky. His back was turned to her, his head tilted up slightly toward the sky. She saw that he had his false hand on instead of his hook, looking to keep up appearances. He didn't look back to see her, but she knew he knew she was there.

"Hey," she said as she came to stand beside him, looking up at him. "Everything okay out here?"

"Aye, love," he responded, looking down briefly before looking at her, smiling.

She raised her brow skeptically, knowing he wasn't telling her the truth.

He scratched behind his ear nervously. "I wanted to see if I could see the night sky is all."

Emma's brow softened. "That won't be easy here. It's too light to really see any stars."

He nodded, his voice taking on a slightly melancholy tone. "I know. This isn't the best place for stargazing."

Nodding, she was quiet while she watched Killian as he turned his head to look out back toward the city below them. She suddenly wondered how he felt about the city, if he was even happy living in New York.

"Killian?" she asked gently. "Do you even like it here?"

He didn't respond for a moment before answering, looking back at her. "You and Henry do. And I know this is where Henry wanted to live."

She immediately understood what he didn't say outright, that he didn't like the city and was silent about it because she and Henry did.

"You know you could have said something," she told him, her voice soft.

He shook his head. "It's fine, Swan. Henry chose this place, and I don't want to take that away from him. Besides," he smiled widely, "I'm nothing if not adaptable."

Emma released a slight chuckle before dropping her voice. "I know it's gotta be different from what you're used to, between the Enchanted Forest and Neverland."

He nodded, his smile slipping. "It is. It's a lot louder than I'm used to, especially at night. And not being able to see the night sky. But I'll admit, this world really does have some conveniences."

"Like no Chimera?" she teased.

She smiled when he gave a small laugh. "That definately is a benefit. Though that bologna is even worse. I don't see how the lad can eat it."

"You know, we can always go somewhere sometime that's darker and quieter," she told him, sounding hopeful. "Even if just for a weekend."

His smile returned. "That actually sounds really good. Though I don't imagine it would be too hard to find somewhere quieter."

Emma released a small laugh, knowing he was right.

She leaned slightly towards as she stood by him, feeling the warmth radiating from his body in the cool night air.

Holding his eyes, she tilted her head slightly, leaning towards him. His own expression soft, he began to move closer to her before stopping, letting her decide.

Just as she started to move to close the distance between them, the door opened, making them both flinch back.

"Hey, is everything okay up here?" Henry asked, oblivious to what was going on.

Nodding, Emma looked at her son. "Yeah. Go ahead and go back inside. We'll be in in just a second, kid."

"Alright," he nodded, going back down and closing the door behind him.

Shaking herself from almost kissing Killian, she looked over at him, seeing he was looking at where Henry disappeared.

"I need to go back down," she told him, slightly stepping away to go back down the stairs, not able to look him in the eye. "I need to start making dinner before Henry starts to look for the Pop-Tarts."

He nodded, shadowing her. "Need a hand?"

Happy for the help, she nodded. "Yeah."

Moving past her, he pulled the door, holding it open for her and stepped through when she had already began to decend the stairs. As soon as they were back in the apartment, he disappeared into his room, reappearing without his jacket as he twisted his hook into place. He stood beside her at the counter, moving with her to prepare the food.

The simple domesticity she shared with Killian had still surprised her. She never expected the pirate to easily fall into step with her and Henry, often sharing household chores with them.

Emma leaned back against the counter as the marinara sauce simmered in the pot on the stove, watching Henry as he played his game. Killian leaned beside her, resting his hand at his belt as he trailed his eyes over to Henry.

"I really don't understand the appeal of the video box," he mused quietly.

"It's something to do for fun," she told him.

He shrugged.

"Plus I think a lot of it has to do with how old fashioned you are," she teased, smiling.

He cracked his own smile. "Well, Swan, what do you expect? I am three-hundred years old."

"Yeah, you're ancient," she laughed.

"Yet I've retained my youthful glow," he teased back with a florish of his hand, chuckling.

She shook her head as she checked the stove, beginning the rest of the dinner when she saw the sauce was ready. They quickly finished and sat down at the table as Henry turned off his game, joining them.

"I saw that guy from the furniture place, Walsh, on my way back from the store," Emma said, nearly forgetting to tell them.

"Wasn't he the one you said reminded you of a monkey?" Henry asked Killian curiously, his brow pinched together.

"Yeah, he's the one," Killian confirmed, smiling as he nodding at Henry before looking back at Emma. "What did he say, love?"

"He wanted to apologize, then he asked me out again," she said, her tone uneasy. "There's just something about him that seems... off. But I can't say what it is exactly."

"Aye, I got that sense too when we had our interactions with him," Killian said.

"Do you guys think he's dangerous?" Henry asked nervously.

"I don't know, kid," Emma said, immediately looking at him, her voice reassuring. "But you don't have to worry. We won't let anything happen to you."

"I know," he said confidently, looking between his mother and Killian.

Emma glanced at Killian, seeing him locking eyes with her and nodding, silently promising her he would protect Henry. She nodded in return, giving him a small smile in thanks.

"So," Henry said, his tone perking up. "Any new plans for Operation Bluebird?"

Smiling wider, Emma shook her head, ready to begin their plans for finding Storybrooke again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: Henry raised his brow skeptically, giving him a knowing smile. "Sure that's all."
> 
> Review?


	9. Abandoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Looking up from his book, Killian checked the time, wondering when Emma would be back from catching her skip.

"So when do you think she'll be back?" Henry asked, seeming to read Killian's thoughts.

Killian shook his head. "I don't know."

"Aren't you hungry at all?" Henry asked, looking up at him curiously from his game.

Shaking his head, Killian looked back at Henry. "I'm fine, lad. I'll eat when Emma comes home."

No matter how late she was out, Killian would stay up until Emma came home, making sure she came back okay. He'd wait to have his dinner with her, no matter the hour. He did however always make sure Henry ate at a decent hour, along with just spending time with him. He would often assist Henry with schoolwork if he could, or even just sit with him while Henry tried to teach him to play his games. Killian found he couldn't, but not for lack of trying, his hook making it difficult for him to use as he grasped the controller. He didn't mind it, knowing it was enough for him to at least be included in Emma and Henry's lives.

He quirked his brow at Henry's scrutinizing expression. "Henry? What is it?"

"You really do care about my mom, don't you?" Henry said. "I mean, I know I asked you that before. But it's just, you really do care about her, don't you?"

Killian swallowed, deciding to choose his words carefully. "I want her to know that she has people who do care about her. And I want to make sure she gets home okay."

Henry raised his brow skeptically, giving him a knowing smile. "Sure that's all."

Releasing a hard breath through his nose, Killian chuckled as he scratched behind his ear. "I do care a great deal about her. But first and foremost, I want her to know that she does have someone there for her."

"You know, she does like you," Henry replied. "I mean, she does like having you around. I think you're good for her. She's just scared, but you should give her some time."

"I'll gladly give her whatever she needs," Killian responded sincerely, nodding.

Henry nodded back. "And honestly, I actually really like having you around, too."

Killian grinned. "I'm really glad to hear that, lad."

Henry's grin matched his.

* * *

Walking through the door, Emma kicked off her heels and hung up her leather jacket, wanting nothing more than to curl up in her bed and let her emotions take over her as memories flooded her mind.

"Swan?" Killian's voice came from the couch as he stepped toward her. He immediately read her mood, his voice instantly growing concerned. "Emma? What's wrong?"

Emma shook her head. His concern gave her some comfort, but she still didn't want to think of the skip she had just caught.

As she moved away from the hall to the kitchen, Killian caught her arm with his hook, the cool metal raising goosebumps on her skin, but not from the cold.

"Emma," he said quietly, asking her to let him in. "You know you can talk to me, if it will help."

She released a heavy breath. "Just, the guy I just caught."

"Did he hurt you?" he asked, his voice turning hard.

"No, no," she quickly responded, shaking her head. "It's nothing like that. I just need a minute to change. I'll be right back out."

Before he could respond, she went to her room, shutting the door firmly behind her. She leaned against it, breathing deeply, before pushing herself away, quickly shedding her dress and finding her most comfortable pajamas. Going into her bathroom, she studied her reflection and seeing her eyes holding a pained, haunted look. She shook her head, turning on the water and scrubbing her face clean of all products. Once clean, she dried off her face, taking a deep breath and leaving her room, preparing herself to try to keep a hold of herself.

Killian was waiting for her, their dinner on the table. She didn't meet his eyes, pretending not to see the worried expression he wore as she went and sat at her spot at the table.

They ate in silence as Emma ignored the concerned looks Killian threw her way. Part of her felt guilty, knowing he was becoming more and more worried at her silence. As she finished, she quickly cleaned her plate in the sink, taking Killian's before he could wash it himself. When she could no longer find a distraction, she moved to the couch in the living room, quickly tugging his sleeve so he would follow her.

She settled in, drawing her legs up with her, hugging her knees as he sat beside her, leaving a few inches between them. He waited patiently, giving her the space she needed.

"He left his family behind," she said quietly after a while. "He had a wife, who's just barely an adult, and she's pregnant with their second kid. Their other kid is barely a year old. He just left them with nothing."

Slowly, he nodded. "It reminds you of how you grew up."

Swallowing hard, Emma gave a small nod. "That's part of it. I just don't get- I mean- how can someone just leave like that? If they're supposed to love someone, how can they just leave them like that? Especially with nothing?"

She knew that he knew that it was more than a parent abandoning their child that bothered her, but he didn't comment on it.

Killian shook his head, his voice soft. "I don't know love. When Milah left with me, when she left Baelfire- Neal, that never really sat right with me. I know she wanted to get him when he was older, the sea is no place for a young child, but her leaving him like she did was the one thing I could never condone."

She saw his eyes shift, wondering what he saw in her expression when he mentioned Neal.

"How can a person leave like that?" she whispered quietly. "How could he leave her alone like that with a baby on the way?"

"I don't know, love," he said just as quietly.

She saw him looking like he wanted to reach out to hold her, but was unsure. She didn't blame him, she hadn't ever allowed him to be close to her like that before.

They lapsed into silence, both growing more tired as the hour grew later. Emma wanted to crawl into her bed, to feel safe beneath her blankets, but she didn't want to be alone.

She glanced over at Killian, seeing him with a pensive look. She knew it was incredibly selfish, that she would be using his feelings against him, his confession in Echo Cave weighing on her mind. But she also knew that he would give her whatever she asked for, no matter what it cost him.

"What is it, Swan?" he asked her softly, breaking her from her thoughts.

She looked at him, his blue eyes looking at her softly. She took a breath.

"Killian, will you stay with me tonight?" she asked in a small voice. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

He nodded. "Of course, love. I just need a moment is all."

"Okay," she said, rising up from her spot on the couch.

He rose beside her, moving down to the hall to his own room, shutting the door. Emma walked into her own room, sitting on the edge of her bed as she waited for him.

Killian soon entered into the room, barefoot and his eyes free of his eyeliner. She saw that his left arm looked less bulky, before realizing that he had removed his brace, his wrist only covered by the long sleeve of his tee shirt.

"I don't know which side you want," Emma told him. "I'm comfortable on either."

"I prefer the right side," he replied hesitantly. "Unless you'd rather have that side."

She shook her head, rising up and taking the left side. She pulled back the heavy blankets, sliding in as he moved to the other side, mirroring her actions. She stretched out, laying awkwardly on her back before turning on her side facing him, seeing him on his back looking at her, unsure. Something about seeing him so nervous for once, so vulnerable, made her want to be vulnerable with him.

She took a deep breath. "I know you know Neal left me. But you don't know the full story."

He quirked his brow in interest, letting her know she had his full attention.

"I had just turned seventeen when I ran away from the foster system and met Neal," she told him. "I stole his car, which actually he stole before. We decided to stick together, commit petty thefts to survive.

"He made me feel wanted," she confessed quietly. "Like I was worth something. I fell in love with him while we were on the run."

He reached his hand across his body, silently holding it out to her in an offer of comfort. She reached out to take it, resting her hand in his. She knew she would need the support.

"When we were in Portland, he saw some wanted posters," she continued. "A while before we met, he stole some watches. I wanted to help him, so we made some plans to fence them, and use the money to start over again in Tallahassee, where we talked about going before. I told him I would go get the watches from a locker he stashed them in, because they wouldn't be looking for me."

She paused for a moment, knowing she had to continue. "I got the watches, and left. I went to where me and Neal had agreed to meet, but he wasn't there. Turns out, someone left an  _anonymous_  tip to the cops, and they were waiting for me. He let me take the fall for his crime."

She heard Killian's sharp intake of breath, as well as saw his eyes flash in anger.

Despite his angry expression, his voice was soft. "Swan..."

"I found out I was pregnant while I was in jail," she told him. "I gave birth to Henry there, cuffed to a bed. I didn't even look at him after he was born, because I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to give him up and give him his best chance. I knew I wouldn't be able to be the mother he needed, so I gave him up for adoption.

"The day you came to New York and tried to kill Gold was the first time I saw Neal since he left me," she continued in a tight voice. She felt herself reaching her breaking point. "I had no idea he was Gold's son. I thought that it was all some sick joke, that the son of Rumplestilskin is the guy that left me to go to jail. I lied to Henry before, and told him that his dad died, cause I never thought I would see Neal again, and I wanted Henry to have one parent he could look up to, and he already knew some of my history. When he came back, and became involved with Henry, I was scared that he'd hurt Henry like he hurt me, and now he has."

Swallowing, Emma fought for what little control she had left as the memories flooded her mind. She had never told anyone what had happened to her with Neal before, and it hurt.

She felt a single tear escape her, angerly wiping it away.

"Swan," Killian said gently. Carefully, he stretched out his left arm, exposing his side to her.

She hesitated before deciding to give in, quickly moving forward so she was pressed against his side. She rested her head on his chest as his left arm came around her, holding her securely to him as his thumb ran across her knuckles.

"I know there's nothing I can say to take away what he did to you," he said softly, his blue eyes gazing at her. "I'm sorry he did all that to you, and that you had to go through that."

"Please, don't tell Henry," she pleaded. "I don't want him to know. Not yet."

He nodded. "I won't. You don't need to worry. I just can't believe that Bae did that."

"Thank you, Killian," she said softly after a while. "For staying with me, and for listening."

"You're welcome, love," he sad just as softly. "Whatever you need, you need only ask."

She gave him a small nod, cuddling closer to him.

"Good night, Killian," she said quietly.

"Good night," he replied, his voice gentle. "Sleep well, sweetheart."

Closing her eyes, Emma felt Killian's heart beat steadily beneath, gently lulling her to sleep. Before she went under, she thought that she felt the safest and most comfortable she had ever been.

* * *

Cracking her eyes open, Emma saw Killian still with her, sound asleep in the dark room. She saw it was before dawn, the night sky still visible outside her windows.

Glancing down at Killian, she noticed how he still held her, even in sleep. She was still nestled close into his side, her head resting on his chest, but her leg had hiked over his, somewhat straddling him. His hand had moved to rest on her waist as hers rested on his chest.

The close intimacy should have scared her, but she couldn't help feeling safe in his embrace, and if she were honest, a sense of belonging.

She looked at his face, seeing it completely relaxed in his slumber. He looked younger, softer, his handsome features portraying none of the troubles that usually plagued him.

Not wanting to leave him or her bed, she settled back down, about to close her eyes to go back to sleep, when a glint of silver caught her eye.

She looked at it, seeing her swan pendant, the one from the keychain Neal gave her so many years ago, resting on the black fabric that covered Killian's chest.

Staring at it, she thought of everything that necklace meant to her, what it symbolized. She wore it as a reminder, to never let anyone in again, to never trust, not to leave herself open to the hurt others could cause if she loved again.

She thought to herself how Killian had began breaking down her walls, how she already trusted him so much. He even knew why she had her walls, offering her nothing but the comfort and patience he knew she needed. Killian cared about her, and had already proven he was willing to wait for her.

She just had to take that chance with him.

She was scared, she would be leaving herself open to the pain of being left again, but she had to decide if it was worth the possibility of having something more.

She was tired of letting Neal's actions control her, of making her live with the fear of being hurt again.

Emma carefully grasped the pendant, tugging on it until the chain snapped, cautious not to wake Killian. Freed from her neck where it rested for so many years, she looked at the necklace, resolved to hide it away where she no longer had to see it. She tossed it behind her, where it landed on a rug with a barely audible thud.

She instantly felt lighter with the weight of the necklace gone.

Smiling softly to herself, she closed her eyes, falling back asleep with Killian.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: She quirked her brow in anticipation. "That's what I've been waiting for."
> 
> He winked at her. "You asked for it, Swan."
> 
> Review?


	10. Rematch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Watching as Killian and Henry grabbed their things, Emma waited for them, ready to go out. Henry had asked Killian for more lessons in swordplay, and Emma thought it was time she and Killian had their rematch.

Glancing out as she sipped her hot cocoa, she saw the sun shining bright despite the thin layer of snow that covered everything. Winter had began to set in, making it colder with snow often falling.

"Ready, love?" Killian asked her, standing beside her wearing his leather jacket.

"That's all you're wearing?" she asked, looking at his outfit.

He looked down at himself before he shrugged. "Yeah. It's not even cold out."

Emma felt her eyes widen in disbelief. "Seriously?"

He chuckled. "I'm used to much colder, Swan. I've spent many years at sea. This is nothing."

She nodded, realizing he was right. He was used to much harsher environments, able to stand both heat and cold with no problems. He'd even trekked through Neverland with them dressed head to toe in leather when she herself had to shed her long sleeved shirt in favor of her tank top.

Henry hurried up to them, dressed in his coat and scarf, carrying two practice swords. He grinned up at them excitedly. "Are we ready?"

Emma smiled back at him. "Yeah, kid. C'mon."

Resting her hand on his back, she guided Henry out of the apartment, Killian following close behind.

Driving to one of the parks relatively close to their apartment, Emma was happy to see there weren't too many people, giving them some more freedom.

Finding a good spot near a bench, she brushed off the snow that rested there, content to watch Killian teach Henry. She smiled as she watched them, seeing Henry grinning and laughing as he practiced, listening to Killian's instructions. She was happy that Henry still had someone to teach him some things she couldn't since David was gone, despite him learning from a pirate instead of a prince.

If she were honest with herself, she even liked seeing Killian enjoying himself, teaching Henry to strike and block. He was grinning widely, laughing with Henry. She knew he'd grown to care for Henry, something she was thankful for. She wanted her son to have as many people for him as possible.

He grinned widely as Henry aimed to land a blow, blocking it last second. "Well done, lad."

"Thanks," Henry smiled back, stepping back to strike again.

Emma felt her own grin widen, her chest growing warm.

When Henry began to grow tired and moved to sit beside her for for a break, Killian looked at her, his eyes twinkling.

"What do you say to that rematch, Swan?" he smiled mischievously.

She smirked. "Eager to lose again?"

His grin widened. "We'll see about that, love."

He held out his hand for her. She took it, pulling herself up and taking Henry's sword as she moved to stand in front of Killian. She gripped the sword tightly, falling into her position to fight.

Killian copied her movement, but his body was more fluid in the movements, more disciplined, used to the activity.

She struck out, being met with a block, before moving against him again. As she continued to try to land hits, she saw his grin.

"I thought you weren't going easy on me?" she asked, teasing.

He slid the swords together so the hilts touched, his face inches from hers.

"You really want me not to go easy on you?" he asked in a low, amused voice.

She quirked her brow in anticipation. "That's what I've been waiting for."

He winked at her. "You asked for it, Swan."

The second he pulled away and struck out at her, she instantly regretted it.

His attacks were quick and sure, leaving her with barely seconds to anticipate and avoid them, until he finally disarmed her.

Not wanting to lose so easily, Emma moved to kick out at him, only for him to anticipate it, grabbing onto her leg with his arm. Suddely off balance, she fell back, landing in the snow.

Killian was suddenly on top of her, her legs pinned between his and his hand holding her wrists together above her head, his false hand, which normally would have been his hook, at her throat.

He smirked smugly at her. His voice was low, making it so Henry wouldn't hear. "Somehow whenever we fight, you always end up on your back underneath me."

Emma blew out a hard breath, admitting defeat. "You win."

As his smirk turned into a grin, she noticed the compromising position they were in. She felt her cheeks begin to slightly redden. "Mind letting me up now?"

Releasing her and standing himself, Killian offered her his hand to assist her up. She took it, feeling his warm, calloused fingers under hers.

"Okay,  _that_  was cool," Henry said, looking at them in amazement. "How did you learn to do that?"

"Years of training and practice," Killian replied, smiling at Henry. "We'll get there soon enough." He turned to Emma, his smile shifting to something softer. "If you so desire, I would be more than happy to teach you to fight."

Despite her slightly bruised ego, Emma nodded. She knew it would be a good idea, that though she had used a sword before, she'd been incredibly lucky in that instance. "Alright. I don't think it would be a bad idea to learn to use a sword."

Killian's smile brightened.

* * *

Walking back into the apartment, Emma shed her heavy coat and scarf, hanging them up in the closet at the entrance. Killian and Henry did the same beside her before they all dispersed. Henry went to his room to deposit the training swords as Emma and Killian moved to the kitchen, moving to decide their dinner for the night.

Hearing Henry come back in, Emma turned when he placed his storybook on the island.

"I'm starting to think I know what Hoth feels like," he said as he sat down.

Emma caught the bewildered look Killian shot her.

" _Star Wars_  thing," she mouthed to him.

He nodded in understanding as she made a mental note to one day show him the movies.

"I was thinking, what if we looked in some of the libraries around here for Operation Bluebird?" Henry asked. "I remember the first time we came to New York hearing that there were some big libraries, and there have been people from the Enchanted Forest living here before. So I thought, you know, maybe something got left behind there?"

Emma raised her brows in surprise, having never thought of the option. "I think you're on to something."

"If there have been beings living here from our land before, they could have left something," Killian agreed.

Henry smiled widely.

"As soon as your school's out for break, we'll start looking," Emma said, looking at Henry.

The smile slipped from Henry's face.

"You only have a week left," she reminded him. "Plus if you skipped school before break, your other mom would kill me."

Nodding, Henry released a sigh. "Alright. But promise we start looking as soon as I'm out?"

"Promise," she replied, smiling at Henry's grin.

* * *

"He misses his family," Killian said quietly once Henry was in bed.

"Yeah, he does," Emma agreed as she sat beside him on the couch, handing him a mug of her preferred drink as she took a drink of her own mug. "Hell, I do, too."

Henry had began making plans for them during dinner, plotting where to look to begin their search. Emma promised him she would look for possible locations, knowing she was still just as desperate to get back to her parents as he was. Killian agreed to help them, knowing how much they missed their family.

"I know," he responded. "But I admit I'm worried that we may not find anything that can help us."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, and this may be my mom finally rubbing off on me, but I want Henry to have hope. I don't want him to grow up with most of his family away in another realm."

Killian nodded in return. "Aye."

They sat in silence for a while before she turned to face him curious. "What happened to your brother?"

She saw him instantly shift uncomfortably.

"It's okay," she said quickly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

He shook his head. "It's okay. It's just not something I really like remembering."

She nodded in understanding, turning so that she faced him. He set down his mug on the coffee table as he stood up, receiving the bottle of rum they had gotten after they had moved in from the kitchen. Sitting back down, he poured a generous amount into the hot cocoa before offering her the bottle. Taking the bottle from him, she poured a smaller amount into her drink.

As Killian took a drink, Emma realized that it was the first time she'd seen him really drink since they moved into their apartment. They had shared a drink in celebration, but the bottle had remained mostly untouched since.

"Liam was older than me, and when we entered the Navy, he was my captain," he said, looking over at her. "When I was made leiutenant, we were given the  _Jewel of the Realm_  for our first mission. Our king sought a plant that we were told would heal anything, any disease, any injury. Using a sail made from the feathers of a Pegasus, we were to go to Neverland to retrieve it.

"When we arrived, Liam and I left to go on the island to complete our mission. We immediately met Pan, who told us that what we sought was a deadly poison. Liam didn't believe him, insisting that our king was honorable, and that Pan just wanted all of the medicine for himself, but I had doubts. When I told Liam something felt wrong, he pulled rank on me."

His voice dropped. "We found the Dreamshade, the plant that nearly killed your father, and to try to prove me wrong, Liam cut himself with the thorns. He immediately collapsed. Nothing I did revived him, then Pan appeared. He showed me the water behind the plants, and told me it would cure Liam, but he didn't tell me the price."

Emma closed her eyes for a second, having a feeling she knew what happened.

"As soon as Liam drank the water, he was revived," he continued. "We decided to expose the king, that he planned to use the poison against his enemies. We left Neverland."

Killian's eyes turned down toward his lap. Wanting to give him at least a small semblance of comfort, she reached out, covering his hand with hers.

He looked back at her, giving her a small, weak smile as he turned his hand over, intertwining their fingers together.

"As soon as we landed back into the waters of our realm, Liam collapsed," he told her. "My brother died in my arms. We buried him at sea, and I decided that I wouldn't serve under a king without any honor. We renamed the ship the  _Jolly Roger_ , and decided to live by our own laws as pirates."

Emma gently squeezed his hand tighter when he finished, seeing the broken, empty look on his features.

He released a heavy breath, closing his eyes. "Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened had I not pushed him."

She remembered what had happened to David, how he was poisoned and they all thought he could never leave Neverland before Gold created a cure. They knew the risks because Killian saw the consequences of everything first hand.

Swallowing, she hesitated for a second before shifting forward, sitting so that there was no space separating them. Carefully, she switched her hands so that her left held his and reached out, gently stroking along his cheek with her thumb. He instantly leaned into her touch.

"Him dying wasn't your fault," she whispered. "None of that was. It was the king's. You can't blame yourself for what happened to him."

He nodded weakly into her hand, his eyes slightly opening.

Releasing a heavy breath, she leaned further toward him as she released his hand, slowly drawing him into her just as he held onto her when she told him about Neal.

Hesitantly, as if he were afraid she would suddenly change her mind and pull away, he leaned his head on her shoulder.

She felt him relax, taking the comfort she offered, as she realized that he had some walls of his own.

She also realized that she wanted to be there for him, just as he was there for her.

Neither of them had talked about the night she asked him to stay with her, the night that she slept in the cradle of his arms. But she knew that something had shifted again between them, just like it had in Neverland, and again when she asked him to stay with her and Henry.

Before she could do anything, Killian shifted away. She instantly missed his warmth.

"It's late," he said, forcing his voice to be light. "I know we have an early morning tomorrow."

She instantly realized he was giving her an out, worried about her own feelings instead of his own.

Nodding, she looked back at him, seeing his blue eyes tired. Though she didn't really want to escape, she knew that they were in fact both tired.

"Yeah," she replied, rising up and taking her mug to the sink. He rose after her, draining his own mug and depositing it beside hers.

She walked beside him to the hallway, stopping by her door.

"Night, Killian," she said quietly.

He gave her a small, weary smile. "Good night, Swan."

She methodically prepared for bed, finally letting her body relax as she sunk into the mattress, but her mind was whirling.

Thoughts of Killian invaded her mind. How he was slowly breaking down her walls, and she in turn seemed to be breaking down some of his. How much she enjoyed having him around, even just late at night when they would just sit on the couch together and talk. How warm she felt where his skin touched hers, only to feel cold once the contact was gone. Her lack of fear of how close she was getting to him.

Her lack of fear was what scared her.

Emma's had been by herself for so long, too afraid of the pain that came from letting others in, but that fear was absent with Killian. What did scare her was her willingness to open up to him, to let him in, something she had only ever done once before, and was badly burned by it.

Drifting off to sleep, Emma realized Killian made her feel safe, cared for, something she hadn't felt for a long time, if ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "Swan, what the devil is that?" he asked, sounding slightly horrified.
> 
> Review?


	11. Padawan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aurhor's note: Okay, I'll admit it. I'm a Star Wars nerd. I had actually originally planned for this to be a one-shot, but when I came up with the idea for this story, I decided to scrap the one-shot and work it into this fic instead. That being said, I hope you all enjoy the chapter.
> 
> I own nothing except my delusions.

 

Emma stepped through the door to the apartment after dropping Henry off at his friend's house early that morning, bag in hand. Henry had been asked to spend the entire day and night with his friend for the first weekend of his break, leading for them to plan to begin their search for something to get them back to Storybrooke on the first Monday, leaving Emma and Killian alone for the entire day.

She immediately spied Killian in the kitchen, cleaning up their last bit of breakfast from earlier.

He smiled at her in greeting. "The lad get there okay?"

She nodded, walking into the small kitchen. "Yeah. He's all set to spend the night there. I gave Avery's mom both our numbers, though, just in case."

He nodded, tossing a dish towel neatly on the counter.

"So did you have any plans for what you wanted to do today since Henry will be gone all day?" Emma asked, trying to hide her excited smile.

Killian looked at her, curious. "No. Why?"

Unable to hide her grin, she placed the bag on the island, withdrawing one of the movies from it. She showed it to him,  _Episode IV: A New Hope_  printed on the cover. "What do you think about finally watching  _Star Wars_?"

He raised his brow curiously, examining the movie and peeking into the bag to see the other five. He looked back at Emma, a smile stretching across his lips. "Alright, then, Swan. Will I finally know what Henry is always talking about?"

She chuckled. "Yeah, you will."

His smile grew. "Sounds like a plan then."

He picked up the bag with his hook, following Emma to the small living room.

"Shouldn't we start with the first one instead of the fourth?" he inquired, watching as she undid the wrappings and took out the disk.

"This one was actually made first," she told him. "The origininal three became four, five, and six after the second trilogy, the prequels, came out. So the newer ones are the first, second, and third."

"Why did they do that?" he asked her incredulously.

"No one knows," she shrugged, moving to sit beside him on the couch, controller in hand. "I'm gonna show you the first original two first, then the prequels, then the last one. It's the best order to show someone who's never seen the movies before according to the guy from the store."

He quirked his head. "If you say so."

They fell silent as the movie started, their attention on the screen. Emma glanced at Killian a couple of times, smiling at his fascinated expression as he watched the story begin to play out.

She looked back at him when she heard his quiet snort, raising her brows in question.

"They're all depending on this boy, who not only won't stop whining, but points that light saber weapon at his own face?" Killian asked critically. "And that gold droid thing is rather annoying."

She bit back a chuckle. "I know. But Luke does get better. C3PO though, not so much."

"I do like Han I must admit," he said before smiling proudly. "And I finally know what a Wookie is."

Emma smiled, turning back to the movie. Her laugh was quiet. "Of course you'd like him."

"She's a tough lass," Killian later remarked, watching Leia and Han fighting back and forth.

"She's a favorite of mine," Emma replied. "Always has been."

He tore his eyes from the screen, giving her a fond smile. "I can understand why."

Feeling a slight blush rising in her cheeks, she kept her eyes trained on the screen.

They were quiet as the movie continued, only speaking again once it ended.

"So what do you think?" Emma asked him curiously, hoping he liked it.

"I understand the appeal," he answered, smiling. "It was very good, and I did enjoy it."

She smiled at him. "Good. Ready for the next one?"

He smiled in return. "Aye."

Emma rose up, switching  _A New Hope_  for  _The Empire Strikes Back_  before taking her spot back beside Killian.

She felt her cheeks flush again as they watched Han and Leia arguing, feeling Killian's eyes shift to her in amusement, keeping her own eyes ahead, refusing to meet his eyes. As they watched them finally kiss, the kiss she shared with Killian in Neverland flooded her mind.

The memory had been invading her thoughts more and more, especially in the week since he told her about his brother. She remembered how it felt to kiss him, how his coat felt under her fingers, how his lips felt against hers, how she could feel nothing except him, how it felt to breath him in after.

She pushed the memory away, not looking at Killian.

He huffed out in annoyance as he watched Lando trade everyone to Vader. "And Han is the scoundrel? This bastard just sold them all to the enemy."

"He didn't really have a choice," she reminded him. "Plus he did try to get Han to leave."

Emma couldn't help smiling, finding it rather cute how much he was liking the movies. "Just keep watching."

She shifted, feeling conflicted as the movie ended. She couldn't help thinking about how many similarities there were between her and Killian and Han and Leia.

"Do we have to watch the other ones now?" Killian asked, clearly unhappy. "It just left off that Han was frozen in that strange substance, and Luke found out that Vader is his father. Can't we just watch the last one?"

Smiling, she shook her head. "Sorry buddy. As bad as these ones are, we gotta watch them. They're about how Anakin became Darth Vader."

"Fine," he pouted.

Emma bit back her chuckle as she turned on  _The Phantom Menace_.

Despite wishing to continue the original trilogy, he fell silent, watching just as he had with the first two, only breaking his silence as a certain character came on.

"Swan, what the devil is that?" he asked, sounding slightly horrified.

She gave him a slightly apologetic smile. " _That_  is a Gungan, specifically Jar Jar Binks."

He shook his head. "At least that annoying droid isn't in here."

She didn't have the heart to break the news to him.

Emma bit back a laugh at Killian's exasperated expression as the droid made its appearance.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled.

* * *

"Are you getting hungry?" Emma asked him as she turned on  _Revenge of the Sith_.

"A bit," Killian replied, reluctantly turning away from the screen. "Would you like some help making anything?"

She quickly shook her head, knowing how much he was enjoying the movies. "No, you go ahead and keep watching. Anything in particular you want?"

"No," he answered. "What ever you want, love."

"Grilled cheese?" she asked.

He smiled back at her. "That sounds perfect."

Flashing him a quick smile, she grabbed their discarded popcorn bowl and began to prepare their meal. She finished quickly, carrying their plates over. She couldn't help smiling to herself, seeing Captain Hook eating like a five-year-old and watching  _Star Wars_  on their couch. She felt a tightness in her chest, at just how normal and right it felt to have him there.

"Thanks, love," he replied as he took the plate she handed to him.

"No problem," she said, sitting slightly closer to him than she previously had, her thigh touching his.

Killian made no comment on her closeness, instead shifting slightly so he pressed further into her.

She only moved away to put in the final movie, teasing him, as she went.

"Here's the last one," she smirked. "Now you'll finally get to know the fate of the galaxy."

"About time," he teased back. "And please tell me that fish creature isn't in this one."

Emma laughed. "No, he's not. He's only really in the one for the most part. This one you get the Ewoks."

"Ewoks?" he asked, his brow pinched curiously.

"You'll see," she responded as she sat close beside him again. Her leg still pressed against his, she leaned slightly into his side, their bodies aligned thigh to shoulder.

She glanced up at him, seeing his slightly surprised expression, his blue eyes furtively glancing down at her.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked her quietly.

She nodded, humming. "Yeah."

He nodded, clearly happy.

As  _Return of the Jedi_  started, she kept her eyes on the screen, but her thoughts strayed to the pirate beside her.

She never thought she would ever be comfortable enough to lean against someone again, yet she was beside him, warm where her body touched his. She has always liked having him around in their apartment, but it had grown into more. She wanted him there, wanted to always see him, whether it was just them working together in the kitchen or her coming home late in the night from catching a skip.

Even the few times when she was out on a job and he accompanied her, she had come to rely on him, working with him as a team. They had become a team since their first adventure together on the beanstalk before she chained him and left him, working in harmony with each other.

She wanted him with her, to always be there, no matter what she needed, whether for comfort when it felt like everything was falling apart or just someone to be her companion. He had fit so easily into her life since they left Storybrooke, had become a constant for her. He was someone she could trust and rely on, a best friend. She cared for him, maybe always had, but had constantly fought those feelings until she was confronted by them while they were in Neverland, then she had still tried to suppress them. He had already broken down so many of her walls, and she wanted him to be the one to continue to break them down.

She was tired of fighting and running.

She already knew how Killian felt, his confession in Echo Cave running through her mind. ' _I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love, my Milah, to believe that I could find someone else. That is, until I met you_.'

He'd given up everything for her, all because she asked. He left his life behind for something uncertain, all for her. He could have returned to his old home in the Enchanted Forest, his ship, but did it for a chance to stay with her instead.

Before she knew it, the movie ended, startling her out of her thoughts as Killian moved beside her. She quickly shook herself.

"So what do you think?" she asked, looking over at him. She smiled at his happy expression.

"I can definately understand the fascination with the story," he said smiling. "I really liked it."

"Good," she replied. "So now you know everything Henry talks about."

He chuckled. "I think I should be able to keep up." His laugh died down, his voice soft. "Thank you, Swan. Truely."

Her smile softened. "What for?"

"For helping me become more acclimated with this world," he responded. "For everything, really. For giving me this life."

"But you gave up yours for me," she responded, her voice just barely above a whisper. "Just because I asked."

His blue eyes were intent in hers. "Aye, love. And I'd do it again."

Emma looked at him, seeing his tender expression, realizing that she wanted him. That she wanted a future with him. Slowly, she leaned forward.

Killian leaned toward her in response, closing his eyes just before she closed hers, pressing her lips to his in a kiss. She rested a hand on his jaw, feeling his rough scruff beneath her fingertips as her other hand carded through his dark hair. He stroked along her jaw once with his thumb while his arm moved to her waist, pulling her closer.

She felt warmth spread through her as her lips continued to move with his, feeling like everything was finally falling into place. She could feel him pour his feelings into the kiss, all of his longing and affections coming to the surface, while she reciprocated with the same emotions. The kiss was different from the one they shared in Neverland. Both still held their passion, but the one in Neverland was filled with need, was heat of the moment. This kiss felt like a promise, that he would remain by her side.

She was ready to let go of her fear and just be with him.

As they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together, breathing each other in. She smiled, happier than she could remember being in while. She opened her eyes, seeing Killian wearing a wide smile of his own, his blue eyes shining.

Tilting her head, Emma moulded her lips to his again. As he moved his hand to tangle it in her blonde hair, she pulled him impossibly closer, relishing in her weightlessness and warmth, her skin burning wherever he touched her.

She knew that things would be different, that there was no going back, and she didn't want to. She wanted Killian to be her partner, to be the person she went to and relied on, and she wanted to be that person for him, to be the person he could always go to.

She didn't have to be alone anymore.

A single thought broke her from her bliss.  _Henry_.

He just suffered the abandonment of his father, and though he wouldn't admit it, still felt out of place after having to leave Storybrooke. She couldn't change everything for him again, despite her own feelings.

She quickly pulled away from Killian, breaking their kiss.

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically, her voice quiet. "I can't, Killian. I have to think of Henry. He just lost his father, and I can't do this to him."

She saw the hurt in his eyes quickly shift to understanding as he nodded. "The lad comes first."

She gave him a small nod as she pressed her forehead against his. "I just can't change everything for him again."

"It's alright, Swan," he said, his gentle voice comforting. "Even if he knows how I feel about you, this would be a big change for him."

"He knows?" she asked him.

"Aye," he answered, giving her a fond grin. "He's bright. He figured it out pretty fast, even when I tried to deny it."

"I'll talk to him," she promised. "Tomorrow, as soon as he comes home. I'll take him out and I'll talk to him. He may have said he was okay with it before, but if things were to actually change, he might not like it."

He gave her a small nod, not breaking contact with her.

She leaned forward, giving him a chaste kiss. "Be patient."

Killian offered her a small smile. "I'll be waiting."

She relaxed into him, breathing out, tired.

"It's late," she said. "And I don't want to be tired tomorrow when I talk to Henry."

"Yeah," he agreed.

Reluctantly, she pulled away from him, moving to stand. She knew they were alone, that she could go all the way with Killian, but didn't want to in case Henry didn't like the relationship, not wanting it to be a one time thing with Killian. She didn't want to be with him just to find out it couldn't happen again.

She turned off the television, setting the movies out of the way as he stood up. She walked beside him into the hallway, stopping by her door.

Turning to face him, Emma rested her hands on his chest, leaning up to press her lips to his, his hand and hook immediately going to her waist.

"Good night," she said as she pulled away.

"Good night, love," he replied, leaning down for one last kiss.

After they broke apart, she gave him a small smile, turning into her room. She methodically got ready for bed, laying down. Despite being nervous about talking to Henry, she was happy. She finally let her feelings be known and kissed Killian. As she fell asleep, she felt hope for the first time in a long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "So are you gonna tell me what all this is about?" Henry asked her once the waitress deposited their hot cocoas and food.
> 
> "What do you mean?" she asked, picking at her onion rings.
> 
> Review?


	12. Nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Standing at the stove, Emma waited nervously for Henry to come home as she cleaned the already spotless kitchen. She felt Killian come up behind her, gently resting his hand on her waist.

"It's gonna be alright, Swan," he said softly.

"I'm just nervous," she replied as she pushed her hair back behind her ears. "Henry might not like this. And I don't want to push him into something."

"I know," he replied, tilting his head so that it leaned against hers. "If he doesn't like it, we'll just have to deal with it."

She released a heavy breath. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

She turned around, resting her hands on his chest and pressed her forehand to his.

"He should be home any minute," she muttered quietly.

As soon as the words left her mouth, they heard the locks click in the door, prompting them to quickly break apart, Killian stepping away so a good distance stood between him and Emma.

"Hey kid," she greeted, smiling at her son as he walked through the door. "How was it?"

"Awesome," Henry replied, dragging his backpack behind him. "It was cool. We played a ton of video games until really late, and had pizza for dinner."

"Well, we're glad you enjoyed yourself," Killian said.

Henry nodded, moving closer. He lifted his backpack. "I just need to put this in my room really quick."

He quickly ran to his room, appearing a couple seconds later.

"Are you hungry?" Emma asked him.

"Not yet," he nodded.

Emma smiled at him. "I was thinking we haven't gotten to do anything for a while, so what do you think about just me and you doing some shopping then get some lunch?"

He grinned brightly at her. "That sounds great." His smile faltered, looking at Killian. "But what about Killian?"

Killian quickly shook his head, giving him a teasing smile. "I'll be fine, lad. I've lived for three-hundred years so far. I think I can survive a few hours on my own. You and your mother go enjoy yourselves."

Henry shrugged, his smile returning as he looked back at Emma.

"Go get cleaned up, and we'll go," she told him.

He nodded, turning to go get ready.

Emma released a sigh as she moved slightly forward, leaning her head on Killian's chest. She felt his nervous chuckle.

"It's gonna be okay, love," he whispered into her hair.

She nodded in response, rubbing the skin of her forehead against the satin of his waistcoat.

Tentatively, he pulled her closer, repositioning her so her head rested against his shoulder as he draped his arm around her waist.

Relaxing under his touch, she closed her eyes, content as he leaned his head against hers.

They only pulled apart when they heard Henry coming from the hall.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked him as she moved to the counter, grabbing her keys and phone.

"Yeah," Henry nodded.

"Do you want anything?" she asked Killian as she went to grab her coat.

He shook his head. "No, thank you."

She looked back at Henry. "Ready?"

"Yeah," he responded happily, moving to the door.

Emma exchanged one last look with Killian, him giving her a small nod, wishing her good luck. She gave him a slight nod in return, opening the front door and leaving with Henry in tow.

"So is there anywhere you want to go in particular for lunch after?" she asked when they stepped out onto the street.

"How about that diner we tried a couple weeks ago?" Henry suggested.

She nodded, nudging him toward her car. "Alright then."

She listened to Henry chatter happily about his day as she drove, her stomach a bundle of nerves. She parked on an open spot on the street by their destination, climbing out and following Henry as he began to look at the shops.

"Do you know what you're gonna get Killian for Christmas?" he asked her curiously. "Cause I have no clue."

"Not yet," she answered. She spied an old maritime place, resting her hand on Henry's shoulder. "But I think I just found a good place to look."

Henry spied where she began directing them, beginning to hurry.

"He didn't get to keep any of his old stuff, did he?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I don't think so. At least not a lot of it."

"Maybe he might like a compass or something like that, then?" he suggested as they walked into the small shop.

Emma smiled, remembering her and Killian's fight at Lake Nostos where she knocked him out with a compass. "I think he would like that."

Satisfied, Henry smiled.

Moving around the shop, she scanned the items displayed, coming to a stop at some frames. Stepping closer, she saw the contents, the old star charts with the figures the constellations represented beautifully sketched across them. She smiled, remembering her conversation with Killian on the rooftop, wondering if perhaps it would be something he would like.

"Kid, come here?" she called.

Henry walked over, looking at her curiously.

"Think Killian would like something like this?" she asked, indicating the star chart.

He examined it for a second before he smiled, nodding. "I think he'll like it."

She smiled back at him.

* * *

Arriving at the diner a few blocks from their apartment, she entered with Henry, seeing that most of the lunch crowd had already cleared out. She followed him to one of the booths, sitting across from him. As they settled in, she glanced wistfully at the establishment. It faintly resembled Granny's, but lacked the same atmosphere, and from her experiance, the food, but it was the closest they had to what they missed.

A waitress came over, giving them some menus and took their orders for drinks, leaving them alone as Emma pretended to look over her menu anxiously.

"So are you gonna tell me what all this is about?" Henry finally asked her once the waitress deposited their hot cocoas and food.

"What do you mean?" she asked, picking at her onion rings.

"I know a bribe when I see one," he replied with a smug smirk. "And you've been trying to bribe me all day while we've been out."

She took a deep breath, looking down before looking back at him, folding her arms on the table.

"Okay then, Henry," she sighed. "I need you to answer me honestly. What would you think if I started seeing someone?"

She didn't know what she expected his reaction to be, but she never expected the sheer panic that he wore. Her eyes widened at his reaction.

"You can't!" he exclaimed, frantic. "Mom, you can't! What about Killian? He cares about you and gave up everything to be with us-"

Emma couldn't help smiling as she heard him bring up Killian, releasing a small chuckle, making him stop. She reached out, touching his hand to calm him.

"Henry, who do you think I wanted to start seeing?" she asked in a calming voice, soothing him. "I like Killian a lot, but we both agreed that I should talk to you first. We both want you to be okay with this, cause we both know it's a pretty big change."

A wide, bright smile broke out on his face. "Are you kidding? This is great. My mom is going to be dating Captain Hook."

She released a small laugh, shaking her head as she withdrew her hand. "You're sure about this?"

"Absolutely," he declared. His voice softened. "Mom, I want you to be happy. And I know that you're happy with him, and that he cares about you."

Her smile softened. "Thanks, kid."

* * *

Deciding to keep their bags in the car for the time being, Emma led Henry up the stairs to their apartment. Opening the door, she let Henry through first, hearing him greet Killian as she shut the door behind her, locking it. After depositing her coat in the closet, she walked into the living room, seeing Killian standing up from the couch, his book discarded. She could see he was anxious as she met his eyes, stepping until she stood right in front of him.

"Swan," he greeted. His voice dropped. "How did it go?"

Instead of answering, Emma leaned forward, kissing him chastely.

He smiled at her when she pulled away, his voice light. "Really?"

She smiled, pressing her forehead to his. "Really. He actually started to freak out at first when I asked him what he would think if I started seeing someone, until I told him it was you."

Killian released a small chuckle, leaning in to brush his lips to hers.

They pulled away just before they heard Henry enter the room, smiling knowingly at them.

"Do you guys really have to do that now?" he teased.

Emma and Killian both laughed as she moved her hand on his chest as he moved his arm to her waist.

"So, it's still kind of early, so do you think we can do some more sparring practice?" Henry asked.

Glancing down at Emma first to make sure she had no objections, Killian nodded. "Of course. I'm always happy to help you, young Padawan."

Henry whirled on them, his mouth hanging open. His voice was incredulous. "You guys watched  _Star Wars_  without me?"

Emma bit back her laugh that he had no problems with her beginning to see Killian, yet was offended they watched some movies without him. She truely loved her son.

Killian released her waist to scratch behind his ear. "Your mother decided yesterday it was time I saw those stories. And I can see why you enjoy them so much."

Quickly seeming to forget his annoyance, Henry grinned at him. "Now I have someone else to talk to about it."

Killian returned his smile. "Aye. I found I am rather partial to Han."

Henry's smile widened as he laughed. "I thought you would. Just like mom likes Leia."

Emma felt her cheeks start to redden as Killian looked down at her, quirking his brows as he gave her a cocky smirk.

"Okay, aren't you two supposed to be practicing with your swords?" she asked them, trying to hide her blush.

Killian and Henry both chuckled.

Stroking her waist with his thumb, Killian turned to kiss her temple. "Right you are, love." He looked over to Henry. "Maybe we should give your mother a little break."

Henry laughed in agreement, going to retrieve their swords.

"Where are you guys gonna go?" Emma asked.

"Most likely the roof," Killian responded. He pulled back enough to look at her. "Care to join us?"

"In a few minutes," she responded, deciding to sneak the bags from the car into her room after they went up. "I just need to do a couple things really quick."

He nodded as Henry returned, releasing her and going to switch his hook for his false hand and shrug on his jacket.

"I'll be up soon," she called as they went out, waiting a minute to go out to her car.

Dragging the bags into her room and carefully hiding them away, Emma wondered faintly how everything was going to work out over the coming days and couldnt help but worry. Henry had come from a stable home with Regina, he had had many Christmases. Emma's own experiances with the holiday were less than favorable, it had just been a day that reminded her she was an orphan more than usual, that she had no family. Killian had no experiance with the day at all, leaving him nearly as lost as she was.

She knew that perhaps she was over-compensating, but she wanted to make the day special for Henry, despite her own feelings on the holiday. They may have been missing most of their family, but she didn't want Henry to feel that absence, for him to know he still had people who cared about him.

Sighing, she walked out to climb up to the roof, hearing the sounds of laughter mixed with wood hitting wood. She couldn't help smiling when she saw Henry and Killian mock-fighting, seeing them both grin widely as Killian instructed Henry how to move.

She went to the bench, settling in as she watched them, warmth spreading through her chest, knowing that everything was going to be alright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "I was able to get it from Grandpa- Mr. Gold- a while ago," he confessed. "It was in the small box my other mom sent us with for me. I thought you might like to have something that your parents wanted you to have, so I held onto it for a while."
> 
> Review?


	13. Sentimental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Carefully placing the wrapped gifts under the small tree, Emma stood up, inspecting her work. The tree was left behind from the previous tenants, something she was thankful for, letting her give Henry at least one tradition he had had in Storybrooke. They did have to get their own ornaments, but she hadn't minded, watching happily as Henry picked out the baubles and some that weren't so simple, saying they all needed something more personal, leading for the tree to be adorned with a sword, a ship, a book, and Darth Vader. The gifts underneath weren't excessive, but there was what Emma had hoped would be enough. She hadn't ever really experianced the holiday, not celebrating with other people.

She smiled fondly as she remembered Killian's perplexed expression as she explained the customs, having been completely unfamiliar with the holiday. Her and Henry helped him as much as they could, trying to get him more acquainted.

Just as she stepped farther away, Killian entered the room. He stepped towards her, resting his hand in her waist.

"Morning, love," he greeted, pecking her lips.

"Morning," she responded, smiling lazily at him. "And merry Christmas."

He hummed in response.

She chuckled. "I don't know when Henry will be up. I'm not sure if he's gonna be up sooner or later."

"So what do you want to do until then?" he asked, quirking his brows suggestively.

She rolled her eyes, lightly smacking his chest as she pulled away. "I'm gonna start making some breakfast."

He moved with her into the kitchen, going to the coffee maker to prepare them a pot.

"Pancakes?" she asked, hesitating with her hand resting on a box.

"Aye," he answered, looking back at her. "Do you wish for me to prepare anything else?"

"You dont have to," she replied lightly. "I've got it."

He shook his head, moving to the fringe to pull out ingredients. "It's bad form to have you do everything when I'm perfectly capable of assisting you."

She didn't protest, secretly loving when they worked together, just doing even domestic activities, as she began to mix the batter.

They worked beside each other, perfectly in sync until they finished, Emma placing the stack of pancakes on a plate on the table as Killian set down another plate piled with bacon and eggs. As she went to grab more plates to set in their spots, Emma smiled, amused, knowing Henry would most likely eat all of the food they set out.

As soon as she finished setting the table, she felt Killian rest his and and hook at her waist as he pressed his cheek to hers from behind. Smiling, she turned her head to press her lips to his lightly, before turning to face him fully, deepening the kiss. She rested one hand on his chest, running the other through his hair as he pulled her closer.

"Ew," they heard Henry say teasingly, causing them to break apart. They saw he was smiling, still wearing his pajamas and his hair ruffled from sleep.

"Morning, kid," Emma greeted, smiling. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," he responded smiling at them both as he walked closer to them.

"So do you want to eat first or do your presents?" she asked him.

"Food first" he decided, taking his spot at the table.

As soon as Emma and Killian sat down, Henry began to pile his plate with food, immediately beginning to eat. Emma wondered how much he would grow in the coming year.

Laughing, they ate, making jokes as they passed around the food.

"Leave it," Emma said when they all finished, indicating the dishes. "I'll take care of it in a little bit."

Henry nodded, as he grinned, turning away to go to the tree.

She smiled, looking up to see Killian's small grin as he turned his eyes from Henry to her. She kissed his cheek as she got up and began to pull him with her towards the couch. Settling down beside him, she pressed her side to his as he rested his arm around her.

"You guys are slow," Henry laughed from his spot sitting beside the tree.

"Hey, we came, didn't we?" Emma responded.

He stood up, holding three small boxes and a larger package carefully out to them. "Here. These are your presents."

"Thank you, lad," Killian responded, carefully balancing his gifts in his hand as he set them down beside him.

Emma took the two small boxes Henry offered her, setting them on her lap before looking back at Henry. "Thanks."

He went back to his spot on the floor, pulling the first of his gifts toward him.

"You know you can open your stuff," she said, nudging Killian when she saw his unsure expression.

He turned his eyes to her, giving her a weak smile.

"Go on," she urged, giving him a small, encouraging grin.

He gave her a small nod as he took her gift to him on his lap, carefully undoing the paper, a stark contrast to the loud ripping noises Henry was producing. Peeling the paper away, he uncovered the frame that held the star chart. He looked at Emma with wide, surprised eyes.

She gave him a little shrug, nervous as she wondered if maybe her choice was a bad idea. "I know you don't have anything really like this anymore, and I thought you might like to have something like this again."

He leaned forward, kissing her as his hand moved to cup her cheek.

"Thank you, Swan," he said softly as he pulled away, leaning his forehead to hers. "Truely."

She instantly relaxed under his touch, smiling. Peeking over, she saw Henry watching them, grinning widely, having stopped his task to watch them before turning back to his own presents.

Emma kissed Killian once more before pulling away slightly, grabbing the small box from Henry. She deftly removed the paper before opening it, pulling out a light object wrapped further in tissue. Carefully, she undid it, revealing a blue glass unicorn, one she recognized that once hung on the mobile that hung above what was supposed to be her crib.

She looked up at her son, her throat tight. "Henry."

"I was able to get it from Grandpa- Gold- a while ago," he confessed. "It was in the small box my other mom sent us with for me. I thought you might like to have something that your parents wanted you to have, so I held onto it for a while."

Placing the unicorn back in its box, she rose up, walking over and falling to her knees beside him, pulling him into her arms.

"Thank you, Henry," she said softly, holding him tight. "I love you, kid."

"I love you, too, Mom," he responded, hugging her just as tightly.

She kissed his head as she released him, standing and going back to her seat beside Killian, where he immediately drapped his arm back around her as he pressed his lips to her hair.

"You still have one more," she reminded him.

"Aye," he responded, grabbing his smaller box.

He quickly opened it, revealing the compass Henry had chosen for him. He ran his thumb over its face, admiring it.

"Thank you, lad," he said, giving Henry a warm smile.

Henry smiled in return. "I thought you might like a new one."

Killian nodded. "And you were right indeed."

Henry gave him one last grin before retreating back into his pile of discarded wrapping paper as Emma smiled at them.

Carefully, she picked up the small box with Killian's elegant script on it, curious what he could have gotten her. Glancing over at him, he saw her watching her, a nervous smile playing on his lips.

She unwrapped it, opening the hinged box and feeling her breath catch at the necklace it held. The silver swan was beautifully crafted, gold streaks running through the wings with a gracefully bowed head, giving it a very elegant look. She tore her eyes from the pendant, seeing Killian scratching behind his ear nervously.

"I saw it, and thought that perhaps you would like it to replace the one you lost," he confessed.

She gave him a tender smile as she reached up, cradling his face in her hand, his words and gesture warming her chest. "Thank you, Killian."

Leaning forward, she moulded her lips to his, kissing him tenderly.

She leaned her head against his as she pulled away, still cradling his face.

"This is awesome," Henry's voice rang out, making them turn to look at him, seeing him smiling excitedly. "Thanks, Killian!"

Emma gave Killian a teasing look. "Maybe you were right about him liking the journal and pens."

He shrugged, smirking. "I had a feeling."

Henry walked over to them, perching himself on the edge to the couch beside Emma as she pulled away from Killian.

"Thanks, Mom," he said, hugging her tightly.

Emma immediately wrapped her arms around him. "You're welcome. Help us pick up all the paper, then go get cleaned up."

He nodded as he pulled away.

Quickly finishing, Henry slipped away, leaving Emma and Killian alone, dragging his video games, comics, and journal with him. She grabbed her two boxes, carrying them into her room. Unwrapping the unicorn, she placed it on her dresser in front of the mirror, the late morning light illuminating blue glass.

Looking at the necklace, she removed it from its box, placing it around her neck, where she stroked the pendant with her thumb before releasing it, letting it rest over her sweater.

She glanced at herself in the mirror, noticing with a small start how happy she looked, before smiling and exiting her room.

She found Killian already back in the kitchen at the sink rinsing the dishes, his sleeve pushed up his arm so his tattoo was exposed.

"You know I was just coming out to do those," she told him.

He shook his head. "It's alright, Swan. I've got them."

She huffed, stepping so she stood beside him. "You weren't even supposed to help me make breakfast. I'm not letting you do the dishes."

"Well, too bad," he responded teasingly.

Before he could move, she snatched the plates from him, loading them into the dishwasher.

"All taken care of," she said smugly once it was done.

He shook his head, amused.

"So what now?" he asked her, resting his hand and hook on her waist.

"I don't really know," she responded, lost. "I've never really celebrated Christmas before, so I have no idea what to do."

He nodded, pulling her closer to him until she rested against his warm chest. She was instantly grounded.

"We'll figure something out," he murmured.

She nodded into his skin.

Only pulling away when Henry made his reappearance, Emma dragged Killian with her into their living room.

"So kid, what do you want to do now?" she asked.

Henry was quiet for a moment, musing. "What about we watch the original  _Star Wars_  trilogy?"

Emma bit back a laugh as she felt Killian perk up beside her, knowing he was happy with the suggestion.

"You want to get them started?" she asked. "I'll make us some cocoa."

She turned away to prepare their drinks as Killlian and Henry went to start the movies, returning with three mugs and chocolate laden popcorn in hand.

"Thanks," Henry said happily as he took his mug.

"Thank you, love," Killian said as Emma sat between him and Henry. He slung his arm over her shoulders, prompting her in lean into him.

"I added cinnamon," she told him. "I hope you don't mind."

"I prefer it this way anyway," he responded, giving her a small smile.

She smiled in return, cuddling deeper into his side as she began watching  _A New Hope_ with her little family, sensing a tradition in the making.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: He quirked his brow in interest. "You wish for me to accompany you?"
> 
> Review?


	14. Skips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Setting her phone down, Emma looked at the clock, seeing the time. She knew she had a couple hours before she had to get ready for her supposed date with her skip. She almost felt bad getting him right before the new year.

She glanced over at Killian, seeing his head bent over some library books beside Henry, both looking for anything to help them bring back Storybrooke. She bit her lip nervously as she watched him, deciding.

"Hey, Killian?" she asked.

He raised his head, looking over at her curiously.

"You've gone with me on stakeouts before," she said. "But do you wanna see how I get my guys with a honey trap?"

He quirked his brow in interest. "You wish for me to accompany you?"

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah. I could use the backup."

He gave her a small grin in return, his eyes betraying his eagerness.

Emma turned to look at Henry. "I'll call Mrs. Q and see if she can keep an eye on you."

"Mom, you know you don't have to do that," Henry said, a slight whine in his voice. "I can stay here by myself."

"I would feel better if you had someone watching you, how about that?" she told him, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Okay," he relented.

Killian gave her an amused smile.

* * *

Stepping out of her room in a short, tight black dress and black heels, her clutch with everything she needed in hand, Emma saw Henry nestled into the couch, game controller in hand. She knew he likely would be occupied for the night. She saw Killian waiting in the kitchen, watching Henry curiously.

"I still don't understand the appeal to those games," he said as she walked up to him.

She shrugged. "Some people really like them."

She looked over at Henry, slightly raising her voice to get his attention. "Henry, we're heading out."

He paused his game, turning to look back at them. "Okay. Good luck."

"Thanks," she replied, moving to their coat closet.

Before she could grab her red coat, Kllian pulled it, holding it out so she could put it on.

"Aren't you the gentleman?" she teased, allowing him to help her.

"I'm always a gentleman," he replied, making her roll her eyes playfully.

As soon as he put on his own jacket, they walked out, Emma slipping her hand in his. She felt him gently squeeze her hand in his strong grip.

Going to her car, they climbed in, taking off to the restaurant they were supposed to go to.

"So, I'm going to be sitting with the guy," she told him as she looked for a parking spot. "There's a bar in the place. You go ahead and stay there, and keep watch for in case I need you, but don't make it obvious. I'll try to get a table near the bar if he's not already there. If he is, we just have to deal with it."

"It's okay, Swan," he reassured her, resting his prosthetic on her arm. "We've got this."

She quickly glanced at him, giving him a small smile. "I know."

She spotted the skip's car, taking a mental note to put a boot on one of its wheels before they went in. Finding a spot, they got out, where she showed Killian how to put the device on the car and explained what it did. They walked together to the entrance until she paused, making him stop.

"Let me go in first, then wait a minute before you come in," she told him, resting a hand on his chest.

He placed his own hand over hers. "Pirate, love. You don't need to worry."

She smiled, quickly kissing him on the lips. "I guess not."

Withdrawing her hand, she turned away from him, walking into the establishment. Scanning the room, she quickly spied her mark, seeing him sitting ideally close to the bar.

Plastering a smile on her face, she approached him, moving to the opposite end of his table. "Hi, Daniel?"

Her skip, Daniel, looked up, his brown eyes looking over her as he grinned salaciously.

"Emma," he greeted.

"Sorry I'm late," she said as she removed her coat, sitting down. She looked up to see Killian enter, his piercing blue eyes quickly finding her as he moved to his post.

"I must say, your picture does not do you justice," Daniel flirted, cocking his brow.

Emma snapped her eyes back to him, making herself laugh. "Well, does anyone's Tinder picture really look like them?"

He laughed. "I think you're the exception. You're much hotter in person."

She forced a smile, just as she saw a pretty brunette approach Killian at the bar, trying to talk to him. She instantly felt a possessiveness flare inside of her as she watched the woman try to rest her hand on Killian's arm. She couldn't help a small, smug smile as he drew away, saying something to her to make her leave.

She suddenly realized that Daniel had said something to her, making her eyes focus on him. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

He gave her an indulging smile. "I was just saying, it's nice to finally see a pretty woman who is who she says she is."

She laughed. "Well, you definately seem to be who you claim to be."

Glancing over, she saw Killian's gaze on her, with something that looked a bit like jealousy playing in his handsome features. She fought her quiet laugh, knowing he had no competition.

She quickly banished the thought from her head.

"So, what do you do for a living?" she asked, looking back at Daniel.

"Business," he responded. "I'm in charge of finances for a small company. It's actually a pretty boring job. What about you?"

Emma smiled flirtatiously. "You know those people who embezzle hundreds of thousands from their bosses and run when they're let out on bail? Well, I catch those people."

A look of realization crossed his face before he suddenly stood up, flipping the table as he ran.

Quickly standing herself, Emma rounded the table, seeing Killian disappear through the door after the skip. She hurried after them, cursing her heels as she went.

As she exited the restaurant, she saw Daniel's car still parked, something not planned, with him and Killian disappearing down the street. She took off after them, seeing the men get down to the end block before Killian grabbed hold of him, restraining him.

She quickly caught up, pulling her cuffs to wrap them around Daniel's wrists.

"Thanks," she said, flashing Killian a smile, pulling her phone to call someone to pick up Daniel.

"My pleasure, love," he replied.

After the call was made, she put her phone back in her clutch, realizing she left her coat at the restaurant, leaving her in nothing but her short dress, the cold air sinking in around her.

Killian realized it the moment she did, noticing her slight shiver. He quickly shed his leather jacket, draping it over her shoulders.

"What about you?" she asked, looking up at him.

He shook his head, smiling softly. "I'm fine. I've dealt with much colder. This is nothing."

She nodded, moving to push her arms through the sleeves, surrounding herself in the warmth and his scent.

"You brought your boyfriend with you on a date with me?" Daniel asked, his tone filled with disbelief.

"First, this wasn't a date," Emma snapped, annoyed. She saw Killian's confused expression, deciding to explain to him later what the term meant. "This was to catch you for skipping bail. Second, he's my backup, and helps me. Whether or not we're seeing each other is none of your business."

She leaned slightly into Killian, who wrapped an arm around her in response, warming her further.

After the skip was picked up, they turned back to the restaurant, intent on getting her coat. As much as she liked wearing Killian's jacket, Emma felt guilty leaving him without it in the cold night air. She shifted so that her arm was linked through his, walking down the street. As soon as she had her coat back, she gave him back his jacket, instantly missing the feel of the leather as she shrugged her own wool coat on.

"Swan, your skip called me your boyfriend," Killian said when they got into her Bug. He looked at her, his brows pinched together. "What exactly does that mean?"

She hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain it. "It's... what is a guy is called when he's in a relationship. Kind of... like a suitor, I guess."

"Then I'm assuming you would be my girlfriend?" he asked, grinning.

She couldn't help smiling, happy he had quickly caught on. "Yeah."

They were silent for a moment, comfortable, before Emma realized they hadn't eaten since noon.

She glanced over to him curiously. "Hey, are you hungry at all?"

"I bit," he admitted.

"Wanna get some take out?" she asked. "Chinese? Cause honestly, I don't feel like cooking, and it is getting kind of late."

He nodded. "Whatever you want, Swan."

She gave him a small smile.

* * *

Returning to their apartment, Emma turned on the light as she and Killian walked through the hall to the kitchen. Seeing the dark apartment, she knew that Henry had already gone to bed in the late hour.

She grabbed a couple of plates and forks for them as he set the bag with their food on the table, pulling out the contents.

"So what do you think with how I catch bail jumpers?" she asked him curiously as they sat down with their plates.

"It's very interesting work," he answered. "I must admit, I do feel bad for those poor men."

She raised an eyebrow curiously. "And why's that?"

"They go, expecting an enjoyable evening with a lovely lass," he said, waving his prosthetic towards her.

She grinned mischievously. "But it does work."

"Aye," he grinned back.

"Thanks for the help earlier," she said.

He nodded. "It's no problem, Swan. I'm happy to be of assistance."

"Well, is it something you might like to do again sometime?" she asked him, slightly nervous.

"Of course," he grinned.

"Good," she responded happily.

As they finished, she picked up her plate to set it beside the sink, Killian following behind her. As she turned, she found him right beside her, able to feel the heat radiating from his body. Feeling her want for him take over, she stepped slightly closer so that her chest pressed into his, capturing his lips with hers.

His arms immediately encircled her, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her back. She shifted her hips so they brushed his, causing him to move them against the counter, her lips demanding on his. The movement made one of the plates fall into the sink, making the clanging ceramic ring out as they continued to kiss, ignoring the sound.

A moment later, Henry's voice called to them through the hallway, sounding nervous. "Mom? Killian?"

Emma and Killian broke apart, their eyes wide as they hastily put some space between them.

"Sorry we woke you, kid," she said as Henry stepped into the room, his eyes landing on them.

"What was that noise?" he asked, calmer knowing it was them.

"A plate fell in the sink," Killian quickly responded.

Emma worried that Henry would ask more questions, but relaxed when he shrugged sleepily.

"Did you get your guy?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah," she responded, smiling. "Go back to bed, and we'll tell you about it in the morning. We're going to go to bed in a minute too, anyway."

He nodded. "Okay. Night, Mom. Night, Killian."

"Good night, lad," Killian responded as Henry turned to go back to his room.

Emma released a sigh, resting her head on Killian's shoulder. She felt him chuckle as he began to rub his hand between her shoulders.

"That was close," she muttered into his waistcoat.

"Aye," he responded.

She picked her head up to look at him, both their desire squashed. "But we should go to sleep."

He chastely kissed her, a sharp contrast from what they had previously been doing, before stepping away, leading her to the hall. She instantly missed his warmth.

"Good night, Swan," he said softly.

Emma leaned forward, kissing him gently, leaning her forehead to his as she broke away.

"Good night, Killian," she responded just as softly.

Giving him a small smile, she turned and entered her room. Quickly exchanging her dress for her pajamas, she prepared for bed, thinking about how well she and Killian worked together during her job. He had been right before when he had said they made quite the team, leading her to smile at how far they'd come.

She laid down in her bed, sleep quickly overtaking her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "Plundering a ship as a topic of conversation?" she laughed. "Really?"
> 
> "Aye," he responded. "I think you may actually find the tale amusing."
> 
> Review?


	15. Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Sitting curled up on the couch with her game controller in hand, Emma thought about her and Killian's relationship. She was happy, something she thought she wouldn't get to really experiance again. She knew that had it just been her and Henry, they would be fine, but Killian fit so easily into their lives that she couldn't imagine him not being there with them. Though they were together, they still hadn't gone out at all on an actual date.

Her character on the game died, causing Henry to look at her curiously.

"Everything okay, Mom?" he asked.

"Yeah," she quickly responded.

Henry raised his brow critically at her.

She hesitated for a second. "What would you say if me and Killian went out on a date?"

"You should," he immediately responded, grinning. "Aren't you guys supposed to be doing stuff like that anyway?"

She released a small laugh. "Okay, then." She paused for a moment, her tone turning serious. "Henry, are you really okay with all of this?"

He scoffed. "Mom, you're dating  _Captain Hook_. Do you have any idea how cool that is?"

Emma laughed.

"Besides," he continued, his tone lighter. "I want you to be happy, and I know he makes you happy."

She gave him a fond smile. "Thanks, kid."

"Do you know when Killian will be back, anyway?" he asked.

"He should be back any minute," she responded.

A second later, they heard the door unlock, Killian stepping through. She instantly picked up on his mood.

"Hey, everything okay?" she asked him, standing to move beside him.

He shook his head. "I'm fine love. I just ran into that Walsh that we've had trouble with before."

She tensed. "What did he say?"

He shook his head again, smiling as he stepped closer to her, resting his hand along her jaw. "Nothing of importance."

She gave him a small smile as he turned to take out the contents of the bags he brought in so they could start preparing dinner.

"I actually wanted to talk to you," she told him.

"I find whenever a woman says that, I'm rarely in for a pleasant conversation," he said in a resigned voice.

She bit back a smile. "I actually wanted to ask you out."

Killian, always so collected, stumbled, causing Emma to bite back a laugh.

He turned to look at her, his eyes narrowed in confusion. "Shouldn't I be asking you?"

"Should have known you'd be old fashioned at your age," she teased. "What are you, like three-hundred?"

"Curses and Neverland may have given me experiance, but as you can see, I've retained my youthful glow," he responded with a grin as he flourished his hand. "I'll accept on one condition, that you let me plan the evening."

She quickly considered his proposal, deciding. "Alright then. Tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night," he agreed.

* * *

Emma stood in front of her mirror, smoothing down the front of her pale pink dress. It was different than what she wore to catch her skips, more modest. She hoped that Killian liked it, knowing he was used to seeing her in the more revealing darker dresses.

"Henry?" she called. "Can you come in here?"

Henry entered her room a second later, peeking his head in her door. "Yeah, Mom?"

"How do I look?" she asked, slightly nervous. "Honestly."

He smiled. "You look great, Mom. Killian will love it."

She smiled at him, comforted. She held her arm out, prompting Henry to cuddle into her side. "Thanks, kid."

"Oh, Mrs. Q sent a message saying she would keep an eye on me tonight," he told her, his tone telling her he thought it was unnecessary.

"Good," she responded. She glanced at her clock, seeing it was almost time. She looked back at Henry, suddenly nervous. "Are you really sure you're okay with this? We don't have to go out, we can stay at home instead."

He shook his head. "Mom, go. You and Killian deserve this. You guys should go out on a date."

Instead of waiting for her to move, he playfully pulled her towards her door and into the hall.

She entered the living room with Henry just as Killian did, coming in from the outside.

She quickly took in the snug navy blue shirt he wore beneath his waistcoat and jacket, finding the color suiting him, making his vibrant blue eyes stand out even more. She had to admit he looked every bit the dashing rapscallion he claimed to be.

He stopped when he saw her, his eyes raking over her in wonder, making her cheeks flush slightly. Judging from his expression, she knew he liked the dress.

"Swan," he said softly. "You look..."

"I know," she said with a small smile as she stepped closer to him. "You look pretty good yourself."

He offered her a smile in return, holding out his hand to her to reveal a single red rose.

Emma felt her breath catch. No one had ever really given her flowers before. She accepted it, kissing him on the cheek in thanks as she moved to put it in some water. She turned back to look at Henry as she went to grab her coat.

"Not too late," she reminded him.

"I know," he responded. "You two have fun."

Helping her into her coat, Killian rested his hand on her back, walking close to her as they exited the apartment and went to her car.

"So where to?" she asked him as she started her car.

After he told her where to go, Emma drove down to the harbor, quickly finding their destination. She wrapped her arms around herself as she got out of the car, chilled at the waterfront.

Killian came over to her, pulling her into his side. "Sorry, love. I thought it would be a good place."

"It is," she disagreed, leaning into him. "This dress just doesn't hold any warmth at all."

Giving her a small smile, he led them into the restaurant, somewhere she'd never been before, even for her job. Emma immediately relaxed at the warm air, earning a small chuckle from Killian. They were quickly seated, with Killian taking Emma's coat and pulling her chair out for her before shedding his jacket.

"I've only seen you go on one date, and that was to get one of your skips," he told her as he sat down. "Thought I had to top that."

"Well, he set the bar pretty high," she teased. "He kept on both hitting on me and insulting me at the same time."

"And then he ran off on you," he reminded her, grinning, amused.

"Right, there's that," she conceded.

"What?" he asked when he saw her small smile.

She shook her head. "It's just... I wasn't expecting this. I like it, but it's just kind of surprising."

He smirked, raising a cocky eyebrow. "Well, I know how to plan an evening."

She gave him a small laugh as their waiter came by with their wine.

* * *

Huddling into Killian's side, Emma sighed contently, despite the cold. The water in the harbor was calm, the moon reflecting of its surface as they stood at the railing.

"Do you wish to head back?" he asked her quietly.

She hummed in response, resting her head in his shoulder. "Not yet."

He nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, his hand rubbing small circles on her arm.

She picked her head up, reaching over to kiss him, her heels giving her the extra height she needed. As their lips met, he pulled her closer, resting his false hand on her waist. Her hands came up to rest on his chest, feeling the soft leather beneath her fingers as she tilted her head, deepening the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, she rested her head back on his shoulder. She smiled when he tilted his head, resting it atop hers as she snaked an arm around his waist.

Eventually the cold seeped in through her coat too much, making her involuntarily shiver.

Killian brought his head up to look down at her.

"Maybe we should consider going back," he suggested. "Get you out of this cold."

She nodded as she pulled away, reaching to grasp his hand. Gently tugging on him, she fell into step beside him as they walked back to her car. As soon as they got in and she started the car, Killian turned on the heat, turning the vents to point towards her.

"Look who's become a twenty-first century man," Emma remarked with a fond smile.

He gave her a small chuckle, grinning.

"It is rather difficult to speak of some subjects here," he said as she pulled into the street. "I know you don't wish to draw attention, so we can't exactly talk about certain things."

She laughed. "Yeah. Portals, curses, and dragons don't exactly make for normal first date conversations." Her laughter died down as she stared at the road ahead if her. "I really do miss Storybrooke." She glanced over at him. "I mean, I don't miss the portals, curses, and dragons, but I do miss having my parents and being able to talk about this stuff."

She saw him nod out of the corner of her eye.

"I know, love," he responded gently, touching her hand with his prosthetic.

"Sorry, I'm ruining the date," she said with an uneasy laugh, feeling slightly guilty.

"No, you're not," he replied, flashing her a smile. "You just miss your family."

She have him a small nod.

"Well, we can always try somewhere more private, and I can tell you about one of the first ships I looted when I first turned to piracy," he said in a light tone.

"Plundering a ship as a topic of conversation?" she laughed. "Really?"

"Aye," he responded. "I think you may actually find the tale amusing."

They continued a light banter on their way back, Emma's mood greatly improving. They quickly entered back into the building, getting out of the cold night air.

They stopped outside their door.

She turned to face him, grinning. "Well, not bad. I would ask if you wanted to come in for coffee, but I think that's kind of pointless since you live here."

They both laughed.

"Next time, we can maybe go somewhere more private so we don't have to watch what we say as much," he told her.

"Next time?" she teased. "I don't remember asking."

"That's cause it's my turn," he smiled at her. His smile dropped as his eyes turned serious but tender. "Will you go out with me again?"

Instead of answering, she looked at his lips before leaning in, kissing him. Her hands went to his waist as his hand went to her loose hair, his arm going around her own waist, pulling each other close.

"We should go inside," she said, briefly breaking the kiss.

"Yeah," he responded, kissing her once more before pulling away so he could unlock the door to their apartment.

As soon as the door was open, she pulled him through, pressing her lips to his again before they shed their coat and jacket. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back to her, his touch burning her. Just as they moved into the kitchen, neither noticing the light in the living room on, Henry's voice interrupted them.

"Hey, how did your date go?" he asked.

Emma and Killian broke apart, their eyes wide, surprised at being caught.

"Um, good. Really good," she said, blinking as her cheeks reddened. "Henry, how come you're still awake?"

Henry got up from his spot on the couch. "I wanted to wait for you guys to see how it went."

She released a breathy laugh as she looked at Killian, seeing the amused twinkle in his eyes despite his red ears. She found his embarrassment endearing.

"Well, lad, we decided to go on another date, so it went well," Killian said, looking over at Henry.

Henry grinned widely. "Good."

"And you need to get to bed," Emma told him.

He sighed dramatically. "Alright. Night, Mom. Night, Killian."

"Goodnight, kid," she responded, hugging him.

Throwing them one last smile, he turned to go in his room, leaving them alone.

Emma released a small laugh, shaking her head as she went back to Killian. She knew that whatever had been about to happen between them was gone.

"We should probably go to bed, too," she told him.

"Aye," he responded, a small grin stretching across his lips.

"Goodnight, Killian," she said, kissing him softly.

As they broke apart, he leaned his head against hers for a brief moment. His voice was soft. "Goodnight, Swan."

Giving him one last smile, they went to their rooms. As she prepared for the night, Emma found she was happy, happier than she had been for a while. She realized with a small start that her walls had fallen even further, that Kllian was working his way even further into her heart. She trusted him completely, was willing to let him in, as much as it scared her. She had already told him many secrets she thought that she would never reveal, like her past with Neal or even some of her homes growing up. And he in turn trusted her and let her in, telling her much of his own past. She knew she cared deeply for him, wanted him in her life.

When sleep took over her, she had a smile on her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: She shook her head. "It's fine. Thanks for letting me sleep some. And being my pillow."
> 
> Review?


	16. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: If anyone's interested, Killian's story is inspired by the pirate Henry Avery.
> 
> I own nothing except my delusions.

 

Emma collapsed on the couch, wanting to go back to bed as she buried her face in the cushions. She had gotten back from taking Henry to Avery's, the boys wanting to spend the day hanging out before Henry spent the night. She was happy that her son had friends who he could hang out with, who he could be a kid with, but she wasn't fond of getting up early to get him to his freind's so they could spend a day in the snow. Her hair was even still damp from her shower from before she took him.

Killian walked over, placing a mug of hot cocoa with cinammon in front of her. She peeked up at him, barely cracking her eyes open.

"Thanks," she said tiredly, her voice muffled by her arm.

He gave her a warm smile. "You know, you can go back to bed if you wish."

She shook her head, her nose scraping against the couches material. "No, it's okay."

His warm smile turned teasing. "Well, it wouldn't do for you to fall asleep on me now, would it Swan?"

She picked her head up, looking at him curiously. "And what exactly did you have planned for today?"

"I figured if your boy is going out for the day, there's no reason we can't do something," he told her.

"Like what?" she asked, sitting up and grabbing her cocoa to take a drink.

He shrugged. "I'm not too sure, really. But I figured it would be nice for us to go out. Unless you would rather spend the day in bed," he added, winking as he gave her a salacious grin.

She playfully scoffed. "I don't think so."

He sat down beside her, throwing his arm around her shoulders. She instantly leaned into his side.

Emma hummed. "But it does sound good though. Going out."

"Good," he replied. He saw her close her eyes tiredly. "But seriously, Swan. If you wish to get some more sleep, you can."

She nodded tiredly. "I think I might."

"Come here," Killian said gently, pulling her closer to him.

Cuddling closer into his side, she rested her head on his shoulder. "Just an hour, then wake me."

"Of course, love," he replied, leaning his head against hers.

* * *

Blinking awake, Emma peeked up at Killian, seeing him quietly reading as she rested on him. She shifted off of him, checking the time to see that her allotted hour hadn't yet passed.

"You still had a bit of time, so I'd figure I'd let you rest a while longer," he told her, pushing her hair back with his hook.

She shook her head. "It's fine. Thanks for letting me sleep some. And being my pillow."

He gave her a small, loving smile. "You're welcome."

She rose up as he marked his book, stretching. "Let me just get ready. Give me a few minutes."

"Of course," he responded.

Emma entered her room, going to her bathroom and grabbing her makeup. Killian had seen her plenty of times without it, especially in the early mornings or sometimes at night, just as she'd seen him without his eyeliner. She was comfortable being without it around him, but still felt better wearing it out, especially when she was going after skips. But it was just another bit of armor Killian had managed to peel back from her. Finishing, she went back into her room to change her cloths. Satisfied with her outfit, she stepped out to the living room. Seeing he was ready, she grabbed her coat, donning it before they stepped out.

They ended up in Central Park, walking along the path hand in hand like any other normal couple. Emma smiled at the thought.

He nudged her hand, his tone curious. "Find something amusing, love?"

She shook her head. "No, it's just... This is nice. Just doing stuff, like this. Like a normal couple. I don't think we could have been able to do something like this in Storybrooke."

"Between the various monsters running around, not likely," he chuckled. His smile fell. "And I know your family doesn't exactly like me, or would approve of this."

She squeezed his hand in hers. She looked over at him, her voice gentle. "Hey, that doesn't matter. You're the one who's with me. You're the one I'm with. And besides, you gave up everything to be with me and Henry." She stopped them, leaning her head against his. "Even if that doesn't prove to them that you are changed, that you're more than a pirate, it's more than enough for me. Because I'm gonna choose to see the best in you."

He gave her a small smile in return, his blue eyes tender. "And I see the best in you."

She could tell he was holding something back, but decided not to push him as she leaned forward to kiss him, resting her hand that wasn't joined with his on his chest. He settled his false hand on her waist, pulling her to him. She leaned her forehead against his as they broke apart, breathing him in.

She gave him a small smile before turning for them to start walking again.

"So, I remember you promising me a story about you stealing from a ship," she said as they moved along the path.

"How could I forget?" he teased, lightly nudging her. He looked ahead, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "I had only been a pirate for a little over a year at the time when we found the merchant ship in our path. We didn't actually need anything from it, but they were sailing from the kingdom we had actually been from. One look, and we knew that they were subjects to the monarch. So, we decided to take from him.

"The men abroad the ship immediately surrendered, we didn't even need to draw our weapons. The easily handed over their goods from the king that they meant to deliver to another kingdom. There was no fight, and to ensure that they would receive compensation, I gave them a receipt of everything we took from them."

"You didn't," she laughed.

They continued walking as she listened to him, laughing at the story. She couldn't help finding it ridiculous because it was so different than anything she'd ever heard, anything she ever thought she would hear or experiance. He smiled at her laughter, happy to be responsible for the smile on her lips.

They ended up in the diner she had Henry had gone to, sitting together at one of the small booths. She told him about some of the skips she had caught when she first became a bail bonds person, laughing with him in his amusement. Just as they got their food, her phone beeped, letting her see the message from Henry.

"Everything alright with the lad?" Killian asked curiously.

"Yeah," she responded as she sent her reply. "He's just checking in to let me know he's okay."

He nodded. "I take it he's enjoying himself?"

She chuckled. "Of course. He's an eleven year-old boy who's with his friends in the snow just outside the city."

He returned her smile.

Emma bit her lip nervously, deciding to ask him something she had been thinking over for a while, but wasn't sure how to bring up.

"Hey, Killian?" she said, looking at him.

He rested his eyes directly on her, letting her know he had her attention.

"I've been thinking about it, and I want to make another trip back to where Storybrooke was," she told him, her voice uneven. She looked down, uneasy. "I want to look for it again, to see if it's back."

She looked back up at him as he reached across the table, slipping his hand under hers.

"Whatever you need, love," he told her in a soothing voice. "I'll be happy to watch Henry if that's what you're asking."

She gave him a weak smile. "Actually, I was hoping you would come with me."

He looked at her, surprise in his eyes.

"I just don't want to face that alone again," she confessed in a small voice.

He tightened his grip on her hand, his eyes soft. "Of course, Swan. I'll gladly go with you."

She gave him a small smile, suddenly feeling stronger.

* * *

Going back to their apartment, they settled in on the couch, nestled close together as Emma showed Killian more movies she and Henry had agreed it pertinent for him to see. She decided to save more of the Disney movies until Henry was home, to wait to show Killian what people of their realm believed Captain Hook looked like.

She was warm beside him, warm and content as her arms rested lazily over his trim waist, but knew she was getting hungry. She didn't want to move, but knew she would have to soon enough. When her stomach growled, Killian looked down at her, his brow raised.

"Shut up," she grumbled playfully as she sat up from him. "I'm gonna go start making us some dinner. Is pasta okay?"

"Sounds wonderful," he replied, turning off the movie to move with her to the kitchen.

"Killian, you know you can keep watching that," she told him as she began rummaging through the cupboard. "You don't have to stop it."

"It's okay, love," he replied. "I honestly stopped paying much attention to it about half-way through. Not as good as your  _Star Wars_."

She cracked a smile as she felt a laugh bubble up inside her, her chest warming with it.  _Star Wars_  was still his favorite.

She worked with him around the kitchen, the both of them moving so easily, easier than she thought she would ever be with someone. He made her laugh with his witty comments, as she would sometimes kiss his cheek as she passed him. He made her happy and gave her strength when she needed it, always supporting her and believing in her. Always giving her what she needed. Always looking at her with love in his eyes.

And she in turn wanted to do that for him. She wanted him to always be by her side, to spend every day with him. She wanted to go to sleep with him every night and wake up beside him, as they did the one night she asked him to stay with her. She wanted to be the one to make him smile. She wanted him to lean on her as she did on him. Whatever they would have to face, she wanted them to be together.

He had gotten past her carefully constructed walls that had protected her for so long.

As she watched him, she realized she loved him.

She hadn't even realized how much she had grown to love him, only that she had cared for him, and wanted him to be the one to go with her when she and Henry had to flee Storybrooke. She didn't even know when it happened. She waited for her fear to set in, for the urge to run, but instead found she wasn't scared, something that should have terrified her. Instead of fear, it felt right, as if things had fallen into place. As if it was natural that she would love him. He was her best friend, and she was in love with him, more than she had ever loved anyone else besides her son.

She blinked at the realization, not wanting to tell him until she was ready. Despite her feelings for him, she still held her old fear of being left. He had the power to break her more than anyone else.

She moved to help him finish preparing their dinner, behaving how she normally would with him.

"Everything alright, Swan?" he asked as they sat down, plates in hand.

"Yeah," she nodded, taking her spot, knowing she should have known he would pick up on her emotions.

He studied her for a second before nodding, deciding not to push her.

Emma couldn't help her small smile, knowing that he always knew what she needed.

They quietly ate dinner, moving back to lounge on the couch after they finished.

She rested into him, as he wrapped his arm around her, her head resting against his shoulder.

"Killian?" she asked him, peeking up at him curiously, slightly nervous.

He hummed in response, stroking her hand where it rested on his leg with his thumb.

"If you hadn't have come with me and Henry, what would you have done? Back in the Enchanted Forest?" she asked quietly. She had been curious about it for a while, but her newfound realization gave her the strength to finally ask him. She wasn't so conceded to think he would have been pining after her, but him telling her he would think of her every day when they were to leave Storybrooke and his time spent with her and her family in Neverland made her wonder.

Killian looked down at her, his eyes hiding nothing. His voice was soft. "I honestly don't know. I could have gone back to my ship, sailed as a pirate again, but it wouldn't have been the same. I don't think I would of been able to stay with your parents. I'm not a hero, it would have been wrong. But I honestly don't know what I would have done. I think I would have been lost. But I do know for sure I would have looked for a way to come back to you."

She kept her eyes on his, moving her hand to rest on his cheek as she shifted towards him, kissing him softly. He instantly responded, wrapping his arm around her, his hook resting on her lower back, as his hand moved to cradle her face, holding her to him.

Deepening the kiss, she tilted her head slightly, releasing a small moan as he pulled her even closer, her chest pressed against his.

She knew what she wanted, what she needed.

Even if she wasn't ready to tell him she loved him aloud, she could still let him know in another way. She was ready to take that step with him.

She pulled back away from him slightly, just enough to break their kiss. She took his hand in hers, gently tugging him up with her.

His brow quirked curiously as he stood, until she kissed him again, drawing him back to her room. She felt her desire for him taking over, making her breathless.

He pulled away from her, his eyes watching her carefully. "Swan? Are you sure?"

"Yes," she exhaled, lurching forward to capture his lips with hers again.

Killian instantly responded, his hold on her tightening as he drew her closer to him as his lips moved over hers.

Moving her hands along his torso, she found the buttons to his waistcoat, quickly undoing them and removing it before she began working on his shirt, undoing the buttons and pushing the fabric off his toned torso. She ran her hands across his chest, feeling the soft, dark hair beneath her fingers.

He lowered his own hand and hook to the hem of her shirt, pushing it up, breaking the kiss just long enough for him to pull it off before Emma kissed him again. She moved her lips from his, moving to kiss along his neck, making him release a shaky breath.

They each removed their jeans and toed off their socks, standing in their underwear as they moved closer to the bed.

Running her hands from the hard planes on his stomach to his chest, she reached where his brace rested over his arm. She pulled away when she felt him stiffen, looking at him to see his eyes unsure.

"If you don't want to take it off, you don't have to," she said, her tone gentle as she gave him an out. "It's okay."

He looked away, not meeting her eyes, but she could still see the uneasy look in them. Gently, she reached her hand to his face, stroking his cheek along his scar.

"Killian, I'm sorry," she said softly. "If you don't want to take it off, you don't have to."

He didn't meet her eyes when he spoke. "I... don't want you to think less of me if you actually saw it. To think that... I'm not whole."

Emma instantly felt her heart ache as she continued to stroke his face. "Killian. I couldn't think less of you, or that you weren't whole. I could never see you as anything else than the man I care about. If you don't want to expose yourself like that to me, now or ever, that's okay. I won't push you."

His eyes met hers, deciding after a second.

He held out his arm to her, giving her a small nod. "Do it."

She nodded in return as she looked down, finding the straps and undoing them until the leather loosened, letting her slide it off his arm to expose his wrist. She set the brace down, looking at his blunted wrist, seeing the various scars. Tenderly, she ran her thumb over his skin as she drew it up, pressing her lips to it. She looked back up to meet his eyes, seeing the relief and another emotion in them.

Slowly, he leaned in, gently kissing her as his arms moved around to her back. Her own arms slipped around him, her hands running across the scarred skin of his back.

As he deepened the kiss, his hand moved to her bra, skimming the material to try to find how to remove it.

"Swan?" he asked as he broke away, his eyes looking slightly troubled. "How do you remove this corset?"

"It's a bra," she told him with a small chuckle. She reached behind her, guiding his hand. "There's tiny little hooks that keep it fastened."

With her direction, he quickly figured out how to undo it, pulling it away from her and tossing it to the floor with the rest of their clothes, their underwear following to leave them completely bare before the other.

Emma backed up until she reached her bed, pulling him with her so that he hovered over her.

Killian kissed her once, gently, before looking at her, his eyes nearly black with desire. His voice was tender. "Emma, you're beautiful."

She kissed him in response, arching into him as he lowered his body to hers.

As they joined together, Emma couldn't help but think that even if she wasn't ready to tell him she loved him with words, she could still let him know as they moved together. They memorized each others bodies, mapping out every scar that decorated their skin. She wanted to be impossibly closer to him, knowing that nothing would ever be enough.

Letting her love and desire for Killian consume her, she should have known that it was useless to fight her feelings for him, that she would love him.

* * *

Cuddled up into Killian's side, Emma rested her head on his chest over his heart. He rested his hand on her ribs, his arm resting around her back to hold her to him as they both laid covered in a thin sheen of sweat with the blankets over them.

Closing her eyes contently, she breathed in his scent, feeling warm and happy. Being with him was different than any of her other partners, her past relationships. She had truthfully never expected the pirate to be so tender and loving. As Killian had kissed her and touched her, she had never felt so loved, so cherished, like he really did love her. It wasn't just sex, it was her actually giving herself to him, and him giving himself to her.

She smiled at the thought.

Rubbing small circles with her thumb over where her hand rested in his chest, she tilted her head to look at him, seeing his light, happy expression.

"Will you stay?" she asked him softly. She didn't want him to leave, to go back to his own room. She wanted him to stay with her, to sleep with her. She never actually really slept with any of her partners or stayed with them. Even with Neal, they were always on the move, never able to afford any time to lay together. Killian was different, and she wanted it with him.

"Is that what you want?" he asked her just as softly, tilting his head to look at her. He always made sure of what she wanted, putting her first before acting on his own desires.

She gave him a small nod. "Yeah."

He gave her a tender smile, one that lit up his eyes. "As you wish."

Emma returned his smile as he leaned his head down to brush his lips to hers in a feather-light kiss, pulling her even closer to him. Pulling away, she rested her head back over his heart as he rested his head back to its own previous position. Killian's steady, rhythmic breathing relaxed her further, lulling Emma to sleep with a small smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "Swan, you wound me," he replied, feigning hurt.
> 
> Review?


	17. Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma hung up her phone from her call to Henry, making sure everything was set with him being at his friend's house for the night as Killian set their bag on the kitchen island.

"Everything alright with the lad?" he asked, looking over at Emma.

"Yeah," she nodded as she locked her phone, slipping it in her pocket. She was nervous, and a little scared, knowing she would most likely face the disappointment that the town wasn't there. She looked up at him. "He's all set."

Reading her nervousness, Killian walked over to her, resting his hand and prosthetic on her arms. He looked right into her eyes, not breaking contact. "Are  _you_  all right?"

Biting her lip, she nodded.

He raised his brow at her, skeptical.

"I'm just nervous," she told him. "I know that chances are, it won't be back. Most likely it won't be. And I just don't want to face that disappointment again."

He nodded. "Swan, I know you feel like you need to, but we don't have to go."

She gave him a weak smile. "I know. But you don't have to come if you don't want to. You don't have to do this."

"Swan, you asked me to come with you," he said, pushing her hair back with his false hand. "I'm not gonna back out. I'm going with you."

Her smile turned genuine as she leaned forward, pecking his lips. "Thank you."

He smiled at her as she pulled away.

"Are you sure you're okay with the car ride?" she asked him curiously. "I know you've been getting better, but nine hours is a lot for anyone."

"I'll be fine, love," he responded, moving to throw their bag over his shoulder.

She shook her head, amused as she pulled on her leather jacket, grabbing their coffee.

Packing the bag into trunk of her car, they got in, Emma easily pulling out into the traffic.

"I told Henry that he's also supposed to call us through the day, just to make sure everythings okay," she told him.

He nodded. "Aye."

"And let me know if you get hungry or anything," she told him.

Chuckling, he turned to look at her, grinning. "Swan, it's fine. Everything will be okay."

"I'm just making sure," she said, pretending to be affronted. "I know how you like being dramatic or you won't say anything."

"You find it charming," he teased. "Just one of my many admirable qualities."

"Right up there with your humility," she laughed.

"Swan, you wound me," he replied, feigning hurt.

She quickly glanced over at him, smirking. "As I said, dramatic."

* * *

Right as the sun began to set, they stopped, right where the town line for Storybrooke used to be. Emma turned off the ignition, resting both hands on the wheel as she stared out the windshield at the road.

Silently, Killian turned his body towards her, offering his hand in quiet support.

She took his hand, threading their fingers together, before looking at him, anxious.

"What do we do if it's not there?" she asked him quietly.

He was quiet for a minute. "What we've been doing. We keep looking, and keep living our lives. It's all we can do, love."

She gave him a weak smile, leaning to lightly kiss him on his cheek. She gave him one last glance as she pulled away, opening her door and climbing out. She found she was stiff and sore from the long drive, and knew Killian had to be just as bad, if not worse. She heard his door shut a second after hers.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly began to walk forward, her eyes right where the orange line used to be painted. Emma glanced back at Killian, seeing his patient eyes watching her. He gave her a small, encouraging nod as he stepped just behind her.

Steeling herself, Emma moved forward, stepping right before the invisible boundary, before she hesitated and took the final step.

There was no resistance, anything to keep her away or make her feel like she stepped back into Storybrooke. Just as the last time, there was no 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign, or anything but the forest that continued on. There was nothing but the road and the trees.

Though she was prepared, just as the last time, she felt crushing disappointment wash over her.

And just like the last time, she felt her legs falter, making her fall to her knees on the asphalt as silent tears threatened to spill.

She heard quiet, steady footsteps behind her, until they stopped and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

Emma let Killian pull her into his chest, both kneeling in the middle of the road as he held her tightly, rubbing his hand along her back. She tucked her head under his chin, some of the tears finally escaping her as she clung to him, her hands fisting at his shirt. He pressed his lips to her hair, making soft, soothing noises as he held her, letting her have her breakdown.

Though she was embarrassed to break down and cry in front of him, she was comforted by him being there with her.

After the sun had fully made its decent, she pulled away, looking at him. He never complained, just giving her what she needed. She gave him a weak smile, one he returned.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

He shook his head. "Don't apologize, love. There's nothing to be sorry for."

She gave him a tight lipped smile, leaning forward to wrap her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you for this," she whispered.

"Whatever you need, Swan," he responded just as quietly.

She pulled away, wiping under her eyes as she glanced around.

"We should get out of here," she said. "There's no use in staying here anymore. There's nothing here."

He silently nodded, standing and offering his hand to help her up. She took it, standing beside him, continuing to hold onto it.

"Do you mind we just get a room tonight?" she asked. "I don't want to make that drive right now, and I doubt you do, either."

Visably wincing at the thought, he shook his head. "I'd rather not."

Cracking a smile, she nodded, tugging his hand in hers.

"I want to make it to Portland," she said as they climbed back in the Bug. "We can probably stay where we did last time. We can probably get something to eat before hand, unless you're willing to be subjected to that pizza again."

He gave her a sharp look. "I should think not. That was bloody revolting."

She laughed, instantly making him grin.

They made it to the city, finding a small diner for them to get their dinner. Emma still felt her melancholy mood persisting, but resolved to push it back until she could deal with it later, preferably in private without anyone around.

Killian knew she was hiding, retreating back behind her walls, but didn't say anything, instead letting her have her space through their meal.

Tired, they found the hotel they had stayed at when they had first left Storybrooke. Stiffly, Emma got them a room as Killian got their bag, going with her to their room.

He set the bag on the single bed, looking back at her.

"I assume we're in for the night?" he asked her.

She nodded as she stepped closer. "Yeah. Honestly, I just want to sleep."

He nodded in return as he looked back toward the bag, unzipping it to pull some cloths. He handed her her loose cotton pants and tank top before retrieving his own sleep pants.

Not bothering to go in the bathroom, they undressed. She couldn't help looking at him as he shed his shirt, leaving his torso bare. She quickly averted her eyes before he noticed her staring, not wanting to feed his ego.

"No shame in looking, love," he said with a smirk as he passed her to go to the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. She had found he actually preferred to sleep shirtless, meaning he was wearing just the pants, something she far from minded.

She sighed, knowing she should have expected that he would catch her looking. She grabbed her own toothbrush, following him.

"Don't pretend you weren't looking either," she snorted as she came up beside him.

He smiled, unashamed as he turned to look at her, his eyes free of his eyeliner. "Never claimed I didn't."

She shook her head playfully, rolling her eyes.

He kissed her temple as he left, leaving her to finish getting ready for bed. She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face free of makeup, looking at herself in the mirror and leaving the small bathroom.

She saw Killian sitting on the bed, free of his brace, his phone in hand. He glanced up at her when he heard her, setting his phone on the bedside table.

"Just texting Henry," he told her. "Just telling him good night from the both of us and we'll be returning tomorrow. I also told him, well, the town isn't there."

Feeling the emotions she had been keeping at bay beginning to rise to the surface again, Emma nodded stiffly as she moved to her side of the bed.

Instantly picking up on her emotions, Killian turned toward her, holding out his arms for her in a silent offer. Turning off the light, Emma pushed him down onto the mattress before laying beside him, right in the cradle of his arms as her own went around his waist.

"We'll figure something out, love," he whispered into her hair.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," she said brokenly into his chest. "After I looked for my parents for so long, I wasn't supposed to lose them again."

He didn't say anything, instead just holding her tighter.

"I looked for them for twenty-eight years," she told him. "I always thought that they had abandoned me on the side of a road, not even caring enough to take me somewhere. I had no one. And I finally found them, just to lose them.

"I just feel lost," she confessed, tears beginning to leak from her eyes again as quiet sobs shook her. She pressed her face into his shoulder, him warm skin providing her with some comfort.

His hand rested between her shoulders, gently rubbing along her spine. Softly, he kissed her head.

"You know your parents love you," he reminded her. "You know they had no choice. But they want you to be happy, Swan. They wouldn't want you to be hurting."

She nodded, pulling him tighter.

"I know," she whispered brokenly. "I know I'm not alone. I have you and Henry. But I just miss them."

"Aye," he responded gently. "You do have your boy. And you have me. I'm not going anywhere, Swan, unless you send me away."

Emma felt a small smile curling on her lips at his words despite her tears. She felt like she loved him even more.

"I'm sorry you keep seeing me like this," she said apologetically.

She felt him shake his head.

"I'm happy to comfort you when you need it," he told her, pulling away enough to look down at her. "I want to do it. I want to be the one you lean on and come to."

She moved her head away from his chest, giving Killian a watery smile. "And I want to be the one you come to and lean on."

It wasn't a confession of love, but it was all she could give him, knowing she wasn't ready and it wasn't the right time.

He returned her smile, leaning his head down to rest his forehead to hers.

"I'm really glad you're here right now," she whispered to him, closing her eyes. She tilted her head, brushing his nose with hers before pressing her lips to his.

His hand traveled up to tangle in her hair, angling his head to slightly deepen the kiss.

As she pulled away, Emma pressed her nose into his shoulder, running her fingers across some of the scars on his back.

"Sleep, love," Killian whispered. "We have a long day tomorrow."

She nodded into his skin, feeling sleep taking over her. From the long car trip and crying, she was exhausted.

"Night," she murmured.

She didn't hear his response as she fell under.

* * *

As Emma woke up, she felt Killian's arms still wrapped around her. She pulled away from his chest just enough to look up at him, seeing he was still asleep. She couldn't see the clock to see what time it was, with Killian's body blocking her view. The curtains blocked most of the light entering the room, leaving her unable to guess the time. She knew that if Killian was still asleep, it was early.

Immediately deciding not to extract herself from his arms, she resolved to wait until he woke up. Emma snuggled closer into him, relaxing against his warm body. The few times they had shared a bed she found she loved falling asleep with him and waking up beside him. She found that she actually slept better with him beside her.

Closing her eyes, she rested her face against the column of his throat. Gently, she kissed his neck.

"You know, if you keep doing that, we're gonna be staying in this bed a lot longer," he said huskily, drawing his arms tighter around him.

Emma laughed quietly, moving away from his neck to meet his eyes. "Good morning."

He smiled before lazily kissing her. "Good morning."

"What time is it?" she asked him.

Turning his head, he looked behind him. "Six thirteen."

She quietly groaned. "Seriously?"

Emma felt his chuckle. "Yeah. If I remember correctly, you did want to rise early anyway to get back."

"Still," she muttered as he withdrew his arms from her, climbing out of the bed. She sat up, watching him as he moved in the dark room before rising up herself, opening the curtains to bring in some light.

They quickly got ready, checking out and finding somewhere to get some food for breakfast before heading back to New York.

* * *

The sun had already set by the time they entered their apartment, Henry in tow.

"I promise, I'll actually cook us dinner tomorrow," Emma promised Killian as she set the pizza box on their dinning table.

He shook his head, amused. "It's okay, Swan. I'm just happy to be back."

She smiled at him, grabbing their bag from him to set in her room, reminding herself to unpack it and sort their cloths after dinner. Returning, she grabbed some of the pizza, taking her spot at the table.

Henry looked between her and Killian, his eyebrows raised curiously. "I'm guessing everyone's going to bed early tonight?"

"Yeah, kid," she responded. "You have school tomorrow, and it was a long drive for us."

Henry nodded. "Okay."

They finished eating, quickly cleaning up. Going back to the overnight bag on her bed, Emma sorted her things from Killian's, throwing the clothes in her hamper before giving Killian his contents from the bag before returning to the living room to stay up for a while longer. As the hour grew later, she grew more tired, feeling herself wanting to fall asleep beside Killian. Sending Henry to bed, she quickly followed, Killian right behind her.

"Good night, love," he said softly, chastely kissing her.

She hummed as she drew away. "Night."

Emma watched as he turned away, going to his own room. Returning to her room, she changed, throwing herself onto her bed, tired. As she burrowed under her blankets, her bed felt too large, lacking the warmth she craved. Sleep taking over her, she wished she had asked Killian to stay with her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for you guys. I always tend to plan all of my stories ahead and have some with their outlines done with others in progress, but there's one that I thought of and actually didn't want to originally do, but I can't stop thinking of ideas for it. So my question is: What would you all think of a fic for Once Upon a Time, but set in the universe of The Walking Dead? If you guys are interested, let me know in a review or comment, and I'll see you all again next week : )
> 
> Teaser: He released a light chuckle. "I would hope so."
> 
> Review?


	18. Beacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Gently tossing her phone on the island, Emma sighed heavily, wishing that her boss hadn't called with a new skip. Guilt shot through her, knowing she had promised Henry they would take him out to the harbor.

"Everything alright, Swan?" Killian asked, concerned, as he and Henry looked at her from their spots at the table.

She rested her arms on the island, sighing as she buried her face in them. "I got assigned to a skip that I can't pass up. And of course, they want me to get him tonight."

They were quiet for a minute as Emma missed the silent conversation that passed between Killian and Henry.

"Mom, we can always go another night," Henry offered. "Killian and me can still do something or just hangout here."

She perked up her head, shifting her eyes between them. "Are you sure you guys would be okay with that? I know we promised you."

He shrugged. "We'll be okay, Mom. Me and Killian have done stuff before. It will be fun."

Emma looked over to Killian. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, reassuring her. "We'll be fine, Swan. As the boy said, we've been on our own before. We'll just stay home for tonight."

She gave them a weak, grateful smile. "Okay, then." She glanced at the clock, sighing. "I should probably start getting ready. At least my boss gave me the skip's info."

"Do you need any assistance tonight?" Killian asked her.

"No," she shook her head. "It's an easy job. I just need to go to a bar downtown, and pretend I"m trying to pick him up."

He nodded, smirking. "Sounds like a simple enough task."

She returned his smile.

* * *

Stepping out of her room, her hair and makeup done, Emma saw Killian and Henry on the couch, watching  _Raiders of the Lost Arc_. She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Trying to get him onto a new series, kid?" she asked Henry lightly.

Henry shrugged as he and Killian glanced over at her. "I wanted to show them to him. He's never seen them before."

As he turned his eyes back to their movie, she saw Killian's eyes appreciatively go over her, taking in her snug jeans and lowcut blouse. She rolled her eyes at him playfully.

While she could dress more how she wanted when she went out with Killian, she had to advertise more to help her catch some or her marks. Killian never complained about how she dressed, and knew he liked her softer looks when it was the two of them, but she knew he also enjoyed some of her outfits for her "dates."

She glanced at the clock as she entered the kitchen, checking her phone to see where exactly she needed to go.

"I'll be back later tonight," she told them, leaning over the back of the couch. She kissed Henry's head. "You know the drill."

"I know, mom," he responded, smiling indulgently. "Good luck."

She smiled at him before turning to Killian, kissing him quickly.

"Gook luck, Swan," he told her, giving her a gentle smile.

"Thanks," she said as she returned his smile.

She pulled away, moving to the hall and leaving their apartment.

Driving to the bar where she was supposed to find her skip, she found her mind drifting off, wondering how her son and boyfriend were doing. She smiled, thinking how easily they had bonded in the few months since they came to New York. Henry had come to rely on Killian in a similar way he did for her, asking him for help when he needed it. She was happy that Henry had someone else to go to and rely on besides her, having another person who cared about him.

In turn Killian had never merely tolerated Henry, having quickly grown fond of him. He was always willing to make time for Henry whenever he needed him, no matter what he was doing. He genuinely cared about him.

Arriving at the bar, she checked over the guy's picture one last time, memorizing his face, before stepping it, scanning the area. She sighed in frustration seeing he wasn't there, knowing she would have to wait. Going up to the bar, she let the bartender know who she was as she settled in. She ordered rum for appearances sake, keeping an eye out for her mark.

Quickly growing bored, she checked her phone, briefly considering texting Killian or Henry, telling herself it would be just to check on them, before shaking herself. She couldn't distract herself using them as an excuse, no matter how tempted she was to be back with them. She did pull her phone to check the time, seeing a little over half an hour had passed since she arrived.

She ignored the glances of many of the men, keeping an eye out for the skip. A few men approached her, prompting her to turn them all away. She found she had less patience for them than usual, not even wanting to check out the men. She was done with one night stands.

A little over an hour and a half into her wait, she broke down, sending a quick text to Killian.

_8:49- Hey, you guys doing ok?_

She only had to wait a minute before she got his response.

_8:50- We're fine, love. Henry's just getting ready for bed. I'm assuming you're still waiting?_

Emma fought back a grin as she typed in her reply.

_8:50- Yeah. Hasn't shown up yet. I don't know how late I'll be. You don't have to wait up._

Just as she was about to put her phone away, it buzzed.

_8:51- You'll get him. And I will wait for you._

Smiling softly, she slipped her phone back into her pocket, comforted knowing that as always, Killian was waiting for her. The thought filled her with warmth, making her eager for her to finish the job.

Almost two hours later, just as Emma grew more and more irritated and bored, she saw her skip, Richard, come in, looking at the women in the bar. She turned slightly to show off her profile, subtly watching him as he saw her. With a sly grin, he approached the bar, taking the stool beside her, calling the bartender's attention to order a drink for himself.

"Seems a shame a lady pretty as you is here by yourself," he said, winking flirtatiously at her.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. The guy wasn't terribly unattractive, with dark hair that fell over tanned skin, someone she once would have been happy to go back to their place with, but he didn't appeal to her. He had a certain charming air about him, but she found it grating.

"Who says I have to be alone?" she asked, giving him a flirty smile.

He grinned. "I'm hoping I may be of assistance to that."

She hummed, pretending to think it over.

"Maybe I could buy you a couple drinks first," he offered. She knew he was trying to charm her, but she saw past it.

Emma realized with a small start that all of the men who had approached her that night, trying to flirt with her to get in her pants, she had been comparing to Killian. She knew why she had not patience for them, why she didn't even bother checking them out just for the sake of blending in. None of them compared to her pirate. She didn't want anyone but him.

She looked back at Richard, seeing his salacious, eager grin, and knew her job was going to be easy.

* * *

Quietly closing the door behind her, Emma kicked off her heels, picking them up to put them back in her room.

Walking further into the apartment, she was greeted by Killian. He lightly pecked her lips, smiling at her.

"Killian, I told you, you don't have to wait up for me," she told him, unable to hold back her smile. "It's okay of you want to go to bed."

He shook his head lightly at her. "It's no trouble, Swan. Besides, I like letting you know that there is someone waiting for you."

Her smile widened as she reached up, kissing him.

"And I did save you dinner," he told her as they broke apart.

"Thanks," she replied. "Let me just change really quick."

He nodded as he stepped back, letting her go to her room.

Quickly shedding her clothes and pulling on her pajamas, she went into bathroom to wash her face of her makeup, smiling. She did feel bad that Killian would stay up to wait for her, not eating his dinner until she was home, but she loved that he did it. She loved that he waited for her, greeting her as soon as she got home and having dinner together. He gave her something to come back to, and she loved him all the more for it.

Rid of everything from her "date," she returned to the main room, seeing Killian waiting for her. She lightly kissed his temple as she passed by him on the way to her seat.

"So what did you guys do all night?" she asked.

"Just watched those  _Indiana Jones_  movies," he replied.

She grinned. "And what did you think of them?"

"Rather enjoyable," he responded. "I know Henry's fond of them."

Her smile softened. "He likes showing you this stuff, you know. He likes spending time with you."

He smiled in return. "And I enjoy spending time with him. With the both of you."

"It's not too bad having you around either," she teased lightly.

He released a light chuckle. "I would hope so."

Finishing, she grabbed their dishes, quickly cleaning them and putting them away. Turning back to him, she stifled a yawn.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed," she told him. "I got home a lot later than usual."

Stepping closer, Killian rested his hand on her waist as he kissed her lightly. "Aye. It is rather late."

She nodded as she bit her lip, slightly nervous, despite knowing that her nerves were pointless.

"Killian?" Emma asked as he started pulling away, making him pause to look at her curiously. "I was actually wondering if you would sleep with me tonight."

He raised his brow in interest, his eyes soft.

She shrugged, feeling more confident. "I just want to have us share a bed for once without anything. Whenever we've slept together, it's always been because you've needed to comfort me, or after..."

"More enjoyable activities?" he offered lightly.

She felt a smile tug at her lips. "Yeah."

"Just give me a moment to prepare, love," he told her. "I'll be in soon."

Stepping away, she went to her room as he went to his. Pulling back her covers, she sat down and pulled the blankets over her lap. She only had to wait a couple minutes before Killian came, his clothes changed and sans brace, shutting the door behind him. Moving to the other side of the bed, he stripped off his long sleeve shirt and pants, leaving him in his underwear as he climbed in beside her. Laying down, he reached out, pulling Emma into his side. She instantly cuddled into him, hiking her leg over his and resting her hand on his chest.

"Comfortable?" he asked her softly as he rested his hand over hers.

She nodded as she cuddled into him. "Yeah. You?"

He hummed drowsily, turning his head toward her.

Emma raised her head up, reaching forward to brush her lips against his. He responded in return, tilting his head so his forehead pressed against hers.

Giving him a small, tender smile, she layed her head back down to rest on his chest over his heart.

"Night, Killian," she muttered, feeling sleep quickly take over her.

She barely heard Killian's response before she slipped under. "Night, love."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: Killian huffed. "I'm guessing the bloody demon feeds me to it?"
> 
> Review?


	19. Forget Me Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the kitchen island. She kept her gaze on Killian, frusterated.

"Swan, I've survived three-hundred years without that magic box," he said stubbornly. "I don't need it to survive now."

She groaned. "Killian, just look up the damn recipe."

Killian had no trouble adapting to most technology in her world. He had no problems navigating through his phone or working any of their appliances. Computers however, he refused to use out of sheer stubbornness. Both Emma and Henry had thought him to use one, which he picked up with the same ease as everything else, but had decided that it wasn't a necessity.

They had decided to try something new for their dinner, leading them to try making a variation of shepard's pie, something Killian missed from the Enchanted Forest, but found that neither of them could quiet figure out how to do it, prompting them to look it up.

"Should I just call out for a pizza?" Henry asked them.

"No," Emma and Killian responded at the same time, causing Henry to stifle a laugh.

She turned back to Killian. "You don't remember what the site said to do? Or how it was made at all?"

"Faintly," he responded, sighing as he threw himself in a chair, firing up the laptop.

She smiled in triumph as he waited for the device to load.

Henry bit back a smile, one Killian noticed.

"Find something amusing, lad?" Killian asked, hiding his own amusement.

"Nothing," Henry responded, shaking his head.

Emma bit back her own smile.

After finding what they needed, Killian set the laptop on the island so they could see the instructions. Having a guide, they were able to finish with ease as Emma set the dish in the oven.

Washing her hands, she sat at the table beside Henry, peeking at his book.

"School?" she asked him.

He nodded as he looked up from his book. "Yeah. It's kind of hard to see Peter Pan as the hero now because of what happened. But even in this, he's pretty evil." He looked over at Killian. "The crocodile kills you in this."

Killian huffed. "I'm guessing the bloody demon feeds me to it?"

"Yep," Henry replied with false cheeriness. "He kicks you over the rail of your own ship then he pretends to be you."

"C'mon kid," Emma said, rising up to stand beside Killian, resting her hand on his chest. "Stop teasing Captain Hook."

"Still a little spitfire," Killian remarked quietly as he nodded toward Henry, amused.

"Yeah," she responded. "I'm just happy Neverland didn't completely scar him."

He nodded as he raised his hand up to rub it along her back. "It is fortunate. I don't think he would be so welcoming of me otherwise. I  _am_  supposed to be the villain in that tale."

"Well, even in the story, Hook wasn't all bad," she replied, smiling slightly as she looked up at him.

"I should hope not," he said he looked down at her.

She reached up, lightly brushing her lips against his.

"Can you guys not be gross?" Henry said teasingly.

Smiling, Killian nudged his head against Emma's as he turned to look at Henry. "You'll understand when you meet a pretty lass."

"Which won't be for a long time," Emma quickly added. She looked at Killian, her eyes slightly narrowed. "He's eleven."

Killian shrugged, raising his hook in surrender.

Moving to the couch and flipping on a movie, Emma nestled close into Killian's side, Henry on her other side, as they waited for their dinner to finish. Her hand went to the nape of his neck, her fingers playing with his hair.

As soon as the timer went off, she rose up, leaving the warmth of Killian's side to check their dinner, deeming it done as she examined it and pulled it from the oven. She called them over, announcing that their dinner was ready, shortly sitting with them at the table.

"What do you guys think?" she asked as they began to eat.

"It's really good," Henry commented as he took a huge bite of meat.

Killian chuckled as he looked at Emma. "It's delicious, love."

She smiled. "I think we can save this recipe then."

They continued to eat before Henry spoke up again. "Hey, you guys know how we kind of talked about going out of the city to somewhere where it's dark? When did you guys want to do it?"

Emma shared a curious glance with Killian as she shrugged. "I don't really know, kid. Why?"

"Spring break is next week," Henry replied, lightly shrugging himself. "I was thinking, we could go then?"

She raised her brow, contemplating. "That could work out. I don't have any assignments, and I can always call to tell them I'll be out of town."

Killian nodded. "I think that that would work out quiet nicely. We would just have to figure out where to go."

"Yeah," she nodded. She grinned mischievously at him. "That means we have to do some Internet research."

He released a dramatic groan, making Emma and Henry laugh. Emma caught his subtle wink, making her smile.

They debated staying in New York or going out of state as they finished dinner. At Henry's insistence, they began looking at places they could possibly go within the state until he yawned widely.

Emma glanced at the clock, noticing the late hour and her son's heavy eyes. "Henry, you gotta get to bed. You still have school."

He nodded tiredly. "Can we look more tomorrow?"

"Of course," she responded, smiling as she kissed his head.

"Night, Mom," he said as she pulled away, moving to go get ready for bed. "Night, Killian."

"Good night, lad," Killian replied.

"Night, kid," Emma added as Henry went to his room. She turned off the laptop, rising to go to the couch, dragging Killian with her.

He settled beside her, pulling her against him.

"You know, if you want, we can always go somewhere near the ocean, too," Emma told him lightly. She smiled when she saw his eyes light up.

"I would like that," he said, grinning.

She hummed. "You're really good with him, you know."

He didn't have to ask to know who she was talking about. "I should hope so. You know I'm fond of the lad, and we have spent a lot of time together."

"Yeah," she replied, content. She was comfortable with him, he was an anchor for her, something that always kept her grounded. She sometimes wondered what their lives would be like if he weren't with them, but found that she couldn't imagine it; Killian was a huge part of their lives, one she didn't want to be without.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her, his curious voice soft.

She shrugged lightly as she bit her lip. "That I'm just happy you're here. Sometimes I wonder what mine and Henry's lives would be like if you weren't here, and I just can't image it."

He smiled tenderly at her. "I'll always be by your side, Swan. Nothing will change that unless you send me away."

Emma's eyes met his for a moment until they drifted down to his lips before she turned towards him, kissing him. He pulled her closer as she shifted so she was on his lap, straddling him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as his went to her waist, pulling each other closer as they tilted their heads, deepening the kiss. She felt her immediate need for him, warmth coursing through her body.

"Not here," she said as she quickly broke off the kiss before pressing her lips back to his.

Instead of answering, Killian carefully shifted until he was standing, moving to grip her under her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist, walking them back to her room, never breaking the kiss.

* * *

Laying with her skin pressed to his, Emma cuddled into Killian's chest, right over his heart as he drew his arms around her, the sheets covering them.

She drew her hand over along his side, briefly making his body jerk as she hit a ticklish spot along his ribs.

"Sorry," she said, biting back an amused grin.

He looked down at her, his eyes suspicious while he grinned teasingly at her. "You did that on purpose."

"No I didn't," she denied, no longer able to fight her grin.

"Tell me why I don't believe you," he said playfully.

She shrugged innocently. "You're a pirate, therefore naturally suspicious?"

Killian released a quiet laugh as his hand trailed down to her stomach, finding a ticklish spot of her own. She released a soft squeal as she joined in his laughter, burying her face into his chest as he rested his hand back on her waist.

As their laughter died down, she propped herself up on her elbow to look down at him.

"Move in with me?" she asked him.

Emma had wanted to ask him for a while, but didn't know how to bring it up. She wanted to sleep and wake up up with him everyday, always loving it whenever they did. She reasoned that they wouldn't have to worry about Henry asking questions anymore, making it that Killian would no longer have to leave her room early in the mornings to avoid Henry seeing them after they slept together. Her main reason, despite those, was simply because she loved him, and wanted to be with him.

He quirked his brow curiously at her. "Love, we already live together."

She smiled, fighting a blush. "I mean share my room with me? I like it when we sleep together, and I like waking up with you there with me. I want you here with me."

He gave her a bright smile as he moved his hand from her waist to her face, pushing back her blonde hair.

"When you put it like that, I would love to move in with you," Killian said.

She returned his smile. She knew that it was time to tell him, to admit to him how she felt. She was done waiting.

"I love you," Emma told him, her smile gentle.

Watching his expression soften and his eyes light up at her words, she wondered when the last time was that someone told Killian they loved him. She knew he deserved to be loved, just as she knew he loved her.

His smile widened as he sat up, pulling her to him and kissing her. She ran her hands up his chest to wrap her arms around his neck, pressing her chest to his as the sheets fell away.

Killian stroked her jaw with his thumb as he pulled away to look at her, smiling.

"And I love you," he told her lovingly, pressing a tender kiss to her lips.

She smiled at him before she kissed him again, feeling her need for him take over again as he held her flush against his body, turning them and lowered their bodies back onto the bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "I didn't," she confessed. "I... locked it away. Where I would never have to see it again."
> 
> He tore his eyes from the trinket to look at her, wonder in his expression. "Why?"
> 
> Review?


	20. Swans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Waking to the bright morning light streaming through the bedroom windows, Killian glanced down towards Emma, seeing her still asleep on his chest. Smiling softly, he pushed her hair away from her face before gently kissing the scar just above her eye. Reluctant to leave the warm bed, he knew he had to get up.

"Swan, I'm going out, before Henry wakes," he said quietly.

She hummed, still half asleep.

He smiled, thinking that they soon wouldn't have to worry about him sneaking back to his room, worried that Henry would see him. Neither he nor Emma wanted to answer any questions Henry would possibly ask if he saw Killian exiting the room in his clothes from the previous night. He quickly threw on his clothes, carefully sneaking out and making it to his own room.

Glancing around, he knew that he wouldn't have a lot to move, that it would take a few trips at the most. He briefly wondered at beginning to pack up some of his things then, before deciding to hold back, to wait and see how soon Emma wanted him to share her quarters with her. He was eager to, wanting to spend his nights sleeping with her and wake up with her every morning. He knew he had fallen in love with her before he began his life with her and her son, that he wanted a future with her.

The life he had with Emma was so different from anything he would have ever imagined he would have, but knew he wouldn't change it for anything. He had to learn a whole new world, but for him it was worth everything. He had gotten a second chance.

Grabbing a fresh set of clothes, he exited his room to go shower. Quickly finishing, he went back to his own room before Henry woke up, with the sounds of Emma stirring in her room. Depositing his clothes, he went to the kitchen, intent on beginning breakfast. Glancing outside, he knew they were in for a storm later in the day, having been at sea too long not to know the signs.

After a short time later, Emma came into the kitchen, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"Morning," she said, smiling.

He smiled back. "Good morning, love."

He examined her, seeing her relaxed appearance. Her face was free of cosmetics, and she was wearing a light blouse, the swan he gave her resting around her neck. While he did like her choice of garments for when she was catching bail jumpers, he loved how comfortable she was around him, which reflected in her clothing. When it was them, whether they went on a date or just stayed in, her look was softer, the colors lighter. He had admitted to her before that he liked it and the look suited her, making her blush.

She wore the swan necklace everyday, something that made him happy whenever he saw it, knowing that she rarely took it off. He loved knowing that she always wore a piece of him with her, no matter how little.

"Need help?" she asked, looking to see what he was doing.

He shook his head. "I've got it."

She shrugged as she went to prepare some hot cocoa for them. "So was there anything you wanted to do today?"

He quirked his brow at her curiously. "I was waiting to see what you had in mind."

She grinned widely at him. "How about moving your stuff?"

His answering grin marched hers. "I look forward to it."

Henry entered a couple minutes after, dressed for school as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"I think that it should only be a few trips to move everything," Killian told Emma as they sat down to eat.

"Move everything where?" Henry asked, looking between the adults curiously.

Emma looked at him, her expression calm. "Killian's going to be sleeping in my room from now on. We're going to be moving his stuff today."

He nodded before he suddenly smiled mischievously. "You mean I get my own bathroom now? I don't have to wait for him to finish his makeup in the mornings?"

Killian saw Emma bite back a laugh as he grinned teasingly at Henry, his tone light. "I'll have you know, lad, that it takes effort to look this devilishly handsome."

"Whatever you say, Captain Guyliner," Emma quipped, no longer able to contain her laughter.

Not able to help himself, Killian's laughter joined hers and Henry's.

Finishing, Henry quickly said his goodbyes, leaving for school. As Killian moved to grab the dishes, Emma waved him off.

"You cooked," she said plainly. "I can get the dishes." She smiled at him, her eyes bright. "If you want though, you could always start gathering your things, and I'll clear out some of my drawers as soon as I'm done."

He kissed her temple. "Alright, love."

Moving back to his room, he began pulling his clothes from the drawers of his dresser, laying them on his bed. He looked on top of the dresser, where the star chart and compass he had received from Emma and Henry resided along with his cutlass, before deciding to get them last. Instead, he began pulling things from his closet, resting everything beside his folded clothes.

Emma came in, standing just inside the doorway. "I just finished with my dresser, and wanted to see if you wanted some help."

He nodded, smiling warmly. "That would be appreciated."

She stepped closer, grabbing a couple of stacks of clothes as she glanced at the small trunk at the foot of his bed, which she knew contained his pirate garb. Despite his new life, he was unable to part with it, something that Emma understood. She had even helped him find the small antique trunk to store it in.

She nodded towards it. "I'm guessing you want to get this last?"

"Aye," he replied, grabbing a few stacks himself. "Unless you mind it being in there?"

She stepped closer to him, smiling lovingly as she gently kissed him. "Not at all. Killian, I want you to keep the pieces of yourself. I don't want you to forget your past, or hide it. You don't have to hide from me."

He smiled softly at her in return as they pulled away, both moving to transfer everything into Emma's room. As he had predicted, they had everything moved within a couple trips.

They began to put his possessions away, easily working together.

"If you want to keep the quilt from your bed, we can change mine out," Emma told him as she began carefully placing his things in the dresser. "Or just get a new one. This  _is_  your room now, too, and I want you to have a say in what goes in it."

"It's fine, love," Killian responded, shaking his head gently. "Whatever you prefer."

She sighed. "Still, I'll go get the quilt from your bed. I think yours is softer, anyway."

He released a chuckle as he went to the closet, the chest where he kept his sentimental possessions in hand. Carefully, he set to move it onto a self beside a cigar box, accidentally bumping it and knocking it loose.

"Bloody hell," he muttered as the box tumbled down, it's contents scattering across the floor.

Emma looked up from her spot by the dresser, looking for the source of the noise.

"Sorry, love," he said, dropping to his knees to gather the spilled contents.

She shook her head, moving to him to fall beside him to help him. Her voice was soothing. "It's okay, Killian."

As she helped him gather the objects, Killian noticed that some of the objects were older, some looking like something a child would hold onto. He looked at the box that had held everything, recognizing it as the things that Emma had held onto in her life. He tried not to look too long on the trinkets, wishing not to pry into her private effects.

Thinking that they had gotten everything, he noticed a glint of silver under the bed. Using his hook, he pulled it, revealing a chain with a pendant attached. He sat back on his heels, looking at it when he recognized it.

He held the swan pendant in his hand, looking at it, puzzled as to why it was hidden away in a box of memories.

He heard Emma release a breath as she saw him holding it.

"I thought you had lost this," he said curiously, looking at the small swan.

"I didn't," she confessed. "I... locked it away. Where I would never have to see it again."

He tore his eyes from the trinket to look at her, wonder in his expression. "Why?"

She took a breath as she sat beside him. "Neal gave me that pendant when we were together. After he left, I turned it into a necklace, something I could wear as a constant reminder never to let anyone in or trust anyone again."

Killian felt the air leave his lungs as his eyes found the necklace that he had given her, the one she wore everyday, panic taking over him. She had rid herself of a reminder of her past that had deeply hurt her, and in what he thought was a thoughtful, loving gesture, he replaced it.

Seeming to read him, Emma shook her head, gently taking the necklace from him and carelessly throwing it into the box before looking back at him, her eyes soft.

"I took off that necklace and put it away because I'm tired of living with Neal's abandonment hanging over me," she told him gently as she raised her hand to stroke his cheek. "This," she rested her fingers on the edge of the swan around her neck, "let's me know that it's okay to trust and love again. That not everyone will hurt me and leave me. Neal left me.  _You_  stayed.  _You_ are the one who's been there for me.  _You_ are the one with me."

Killian felt himself relax as she explained, sinking into her touch.

She gave him a small, loving smile as she nodded, continuing to stroke his cheek.

"I love you," Emma told him softly, pressing a kiss to his other cheek.

He smiled, moving to kiss her, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"I love you, too," he responded, smiling widely, ecstatic he could finally say the words to her, to express how he felt about her for so long.

Her smile matched his as she moved to kiss him again.

"C'mon," she laughed as they broke apart, resting her head against his. "We're almost done. Just a few more things, then you're completely moved in."

He pecked her lips once before pulling away, standing and grabbing the cigar box and carefully putting it back in its previous spot.

He looked back down at her, extending his hand to help her up. She took it, letting him pull her up beside him.

"Actually, tonight, I wanted to show you that box," she said, slightly nervous. "It's just, kind of stuff I've collected through the years."

Resting his hand on her waist, he leaned slightly into her. "I would love to learn more about your origins."

She gave him a small, shy smile as she nodded.

He instantly decided that when she brought her box down to show him, the chest of his own memories was coming down with it, that she would get to learn more of him as he learned her.

They finished soon after, all of his possessions mixed with hers throughout the room and joint bathroom. The top of the dresser was a mix of the two of them, with her unicorn sitting beside his cutlass, various other objects mixed on it. As she had promised, Emma had dragged in the quilt from his room, replacing her own bedspread with it.

They sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the room.

"I've never actually shared a room with someone before," she said lightly.

He looked at her curiously.

"I mean, I have, when I was in foster care," she quickly ammended. "But I mean that I've never actually lived with someone before." She looked at him, her eyes open. "Even when I was with Neal, we never actually stayed somewhere for very long. We made plans to settle, but, well, you know the story."

She shrugged, smiling weakly. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, this is new to me."

He leaned into her, nudging her head with his. "Well, I can promise you I'll try not to steal all of the blankets at night."

Killian smiled as she laughed.

* * *

Groggily opening her eyes, Emma immediately noticed Killian was awake, sitting up in their bed as she reached out to him. Rain pelted outside with thunder booming in the distance, the noises unruffled from the sound of the city.

Sitting up, she pulled the coverings tighter around her, wanting to drive off the chilled air.

"Killian?" she asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

He started slightly from looking out the large window, turning his head to face her.

"Yeah," he replied, giving her a weak smile that didn't touch his eyes as lightning struck, briefly illuminating his face. "I'm sorry if I woke you. I just had a strange dream and needed a moment."

She nodded, slowly inching closer to him. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Shrugging, he looked back out. "I'm not too sure. It was a memory more than I dream."

Sitting beside him, she hugged the quilt tighter. "A memory?"

He nodded, a small, sad smile tugging at his lips. "Aye. Something from when I was a child. I think the storm and looking at my old possessions was what caused the dream."

Raising her brow in surprise, Emma looked back at him. "About your father?"

Shaking his head, he looked back at her, his eyes soft. "No. My mother."

Hiding her surprise, she nodded. She knew all about Brennan, his father, and what Killian's life had been like with him before he walked out on his sons. He had never spoken about his mother, someone she always wondered about, but didn't have the courage to ask.

"Oh?" she asked, not wanting to pry.

A small, fond smile stretched across his lips. "When I was younger, storms like this had terrified me. My mother knew it, and would often come into the room I shared with Liam to calm me. She would often sing an old lullaby to us and stay with me until I fell asleep again."

Giving him a small smile, she shifted so she was cuddled into his side, both leaning against the headboard, settling the blanket so it wrapped around both of them. He rested his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"She would have loved you," he said, a smile in his voice.

Emma hummed happily. "Really?"

Turning his head, he lightly kissed her cheek. "Yeah, she would have. She would have adored Henry."

"What happened to her?" Emma asked quietly.

His smile instantly took on a melancholy note. "She was sick for a long while. She knew she was dying, but she made sure to be there for Liam and me. She promised me she would try to say with me as long as she could."

Feeling a stab of sadness, she leaned her head against his jaw. Despite growing up without her parents, she could easily imaging the pain of being lost when a parent leaves in one way or another. It was clear to her that between his two parents, Killian was much closer to his mother, even before his father's betrayal.

She peeked up at him. "What was her name?"

"Alice," he answered.

She moved her hand, covering his blunted wrist where it rested over her shoulder.

"Will you tell me some more about her?" she requested gently, curious about the woman who raised him.

His smile returning, he began telling her tales of his mother as the storm continued outside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "Sounds like he always knew who you were if he insisted on taking you to a castle," he murmured, giving her a soft smile as he turned slightly.
> 
> Review?


	21. Gemini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma looked out at the coastline from her spot on the log bench in front of the bonfire, watching as the waves washed up on the shore as the horizon turned blazing orange and red. Killian sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist as he pulled her into his side.

"It's peacefully, isn't it?" she murmured as they listened to Henry swimming in the shallow water.

He hummed in agreement, enjoying the solitude they had.

They had gone to Massachusetts for Henry's break in the end, choosing Town Neck Beach as their destination. They had gotten lucky that most people on Spring Break, namely college kids, flocked to different beaches, leaving them with nearly the entire beach to themselves. Some boats drifted in the water, marking the only other people there.

She leaned the crown of her head against his jaw, sighing contently.

"The lad seems to be enjoying himself," he said simply, both of them looking toward Henry.

"He likes beaches," she chuckled, getting lost in a memory. "Back in Storybrooke, Henry and I had a place where we liked to meet. It was our place. It was a playground that looked like a castle, and is was right by the beach. It was damaged during a storm, and then Regina tore it down soon after."

"Sounds like he always knew who you were if he insisted on taking you to a castle," he murmured, giving her a soft smile as he turned slightly.

"Not a castle with stuff like turrets," she replied, unable to help her amused grin. "Just a small playground. It wasn't much, but it was somewhere where we could meet and just connect."

"Still, it sounds wonderful," he responded.

Humming, she gave him a small nod.

"It will be a full moon tonight," he remarked, looking up toward the sky.

"I'm thinking it will be nice," she said quietly. "I mean, it is relatively dark. I know it's not ideal, but it's better than New York."

"It is," he agreed lightly. "Not nearly as loud, either."

She took a moment to revel in the quiet, hearing only her and Killian's breathing and the surf crashing against the shore with occasional splashing from Henry. She was content, finding the place more relaxing than New York.

"It'll be cold tonight," she said quietly.

"We'll be fine," he told her.

Nuzzling closer to him, Emma closed her eyes, comfortably tucked into his side.

A coupe moments later, she opened her eyes as she saw Henry walking towards them with a large towel wrapped around him, dripping wet.

"Are all of the clothes in the tent?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "Everything's in there. Go get changed. It'll be dark soon."

Henry gave her a small nod, turning and disappearing into the tent.

"I'm surprised he stayed in the water as long as he did," she muttered. "It's freezing in there."

She felt a chuckle rumble in Killian's chest. "Not really."

Moving her head away from his, she widened her eyes as she looked at him. "Are you serious?"

He shrugged lightly.

Snorting, she shook her head, amused.

Henry emerged a few minutes later in dry clothes, plopping down near them in front of the fire, moving to their lunchbox of food and grabbing one of the sandwiches.

"So what will we be able to see tonight?" he asked curiously.

"Gemini, Virgo, and Leo will be out," Killian answered, looking out toward the darkening sky. "Those, and the stars that are always out."

"Those will be a lot easier to see here, won't they?" Henry asked curiously, swallowing a large mouthful of food.

"Aye," Killian nodded.

Happy with the answer to his question, Henry continued to eat as the sky grew darker.

Emma leaned closer into Killian, moving her arm around his waist.

He looked down at her. "Cold?"

"No," she answered. "Just comfortable."

He gave her a tender smile. "You're happy here, aren't you?"

"Yeah," she smiled back. "It's nice here. We're alone and we don't have to worry about anything. It's just... peaceful."

Leaning in, he gently kissed her, just a soft brush of his lips against hers. She responded by kissing him again, intertwining her fingers with his and resting their joined hands on her thigh.

They leaned their foreheads together as they ended the kiss.

As she pulled away from him and opened her eyes, she saw her son lowering his phone.

"Henry?" she asked, eyeing her son warily.

Instead on responding, he tapped something on his phone before putting it down. A second later, her own phone buzzed. Curious, she pulled it and looked at the message he sent her, seeing a picture of her and Killian sitting together holding each other, her in her red and black flannel and he in his usual shirt and leather, love in both of their eyes in front of a starry night sky.

"Henry," she said in awe.

"I thought it would make for a good picture," he replied, slightly sheepish. "I thought it would be a good idea to have some from the trip.

"It is," Killian responded, flashing a warm smile at him.

Henry's grin grew more confident.

Quickly saving the picture, Emma tucked her phone away.

"So is it time?" Henry asked eagerly.

Killian glanced up, a grin curling his lips. "I would say so."

He motioned Henry closer, making it easier to guide him. Shifting over, he faced them towards the north.

"See those two bright stars?" he asked, pointing to the two small lights amongst the thousands surrounding them.

Henry nodded.

"Those are Castor and Pollux," Killian said. "The twins. If you follow down to the stars here," he indicated to some more specific stars, Henry's attention focused on the impromptu lesson, "they form Gemini."

His eyes locked on the sky, Henry's voice was filled with wonder. "There's actually names for them? I mean besides the names of the stars?"

Killian nodded. "Aye. The ancient queen Leda carried a pair of boys, Pollux and Castor. Castor was the son of King Tyndarus, and known for his skills with horses, while Pollux was the son of Zeus, and known for his great strength. They were close, always side by side, until one day Castor died. Because of his lineage, Pollux was immortal, meaning he couldn't follow his brother. Pollux pleaded to his father to allow him to share his immortality with his brother, so Zeus then took both of the brothers and placed them in the sky, where they could remain together."

Henry nodded in awe before looking at him curiously. "Okay, I have to ask. What form did Zeus take that time? Cause in the myths, he likes to change into a lot of stuff."

Turning to face Emma, Killian gave her a small smirk. "A swan."

Emma gave him a playful little shove, making him chuckle and pull her closer into his side.

"Is that where the constellation Cygnus comes from?" Henry asked curiously.

Killian grinned at him. "Aye, it is."

Leaning into his warm side, Emma listened contently to Killian's lilting voice as he showed Henry various stars and the myths behind them, finding herself more relaxed than she had been for a while.

* * *

Emma shook one of their blankets free of sand as Killian put out the fire, snuffing out most of their light.

"Well, I think the lad enjoyed tonight," he commented quietly.

She hummed in agreement. "I know he did. Besides, you know he likes spending time with you."

"He and his mother make good company," he replied as he picked up a canteen.

Feeling a light blush across her cheeks, she smirked over at him. "Kind of like I never knew a pirate could be so nice to have around."

He gave her a flirty grin. "Especially a devilishly handsome one."

She released a laugh before quickly stopping, not wanting to wake Henry.

"Come on," she told him, her smile remaining as she reached out and tugging on his false hand. "Let's go see if Henry took all of the blankets."

Chuckling, he followed her, letting her pull him with her into the tent. She grinned affectionately as she looked down at her son, sighing slightly.

"Should've known," she muttered, amused, gesturing to the multiple blankets Henry had hoarded.

Killian released a small chuckle. "The lad does like to sleep with a lot of coverings."

Crouching down, she lifted the corner of the last blanket that Henry hadn't claimed.

She held back a snort. "This is all that's left. I hope you don't mind us sharing."

Dropping the fabric, she dug out their pajamas before looking at Henry.

She tossed Killian his garments. "He shouldn't wake, but I don't wanna risk it. Go into the front part of the tent to change."

He nodded, leaving the main part as she grabbed her own clothes to follow him.

Re-entering as soon as they were both changed, Killian settled down in their bedroll, making space for her beside him. Emma layed beside him, drawing the blanket over them as she rested her head over his chest.

She knew that he was only wearing one of his long sleeve shirts, as well as keeping on his brace, was because Henry was with them.

Listening to the surf, she thought how calming it was, and even began to regret not finding them somewhere closer to the water. She knew Killian was at ease, more relaxed by the water than he ever was in the city.

"You miss the water, don't you?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," he responded just as quietly. "I've practically spent my whole life at sea. It calls to me, and calms me. The sea is familiar."

She nodded, the material covering his chest rubbing against her skin.

He tightened his arms around her, his eyes soft as he looked at her. "Still, I wouldn't trade this for anything."

She gave him a loving smile. "And I wouldn't, either."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "And I don't have to worry about my immenent demise near as often," Killian added, unable to resist joining in Henry's laughter.
> 
> Review?


	22. Storge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Carefully rising not to wake Emma, Killian carefully extracted himself from their bed, a small smile tugging at his lips when she shifted into his side of the bed. Glancing at the clock, he saw that he still had a little time before everyone had to get up, Henry for school, and he and Emma to catch a skip. He moved around their bathroom, quickly showering and getting ready, standing at the mirror when Emma got up, hugging him from behind.

"Hey," she said sleepily, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

He turned his head to peer down at her, grinning. "Hey."

"Ready for today?" she asked him, smiling softly.

His grin grew. "I would say so. I had an excellent teacher."

She reached up, quickly kissing him. "I would hope so. It should be easy. But I will be in there with you, just in case." Kissing him one last time, she stepped away. "I'm gonna go start breakfast."

Killian nodded as she stepped away, leaving their room. In the past month that they had moved his things into their room, they had found it easy being in each others space, easy to just be together. He loved being able to sleep and wakeup beside Emma, to able to just have a normal life with her. He had been slightly nervous at first, the last woman he had cohabited with had been Milah, but Emma had fit so easily with him, giving him more than he'd ever thought that he would ever have again.

Getting dressed and applying his eyeliner, he went to the kitchen just as Henry entered, looking for food. He shared an amused glance with Emma as she began to plate the eggs, handing one off to Henry.

"I'm sorry to ask, but while I'm getting ready, do you think you can run by the drugstore to pick up a couple things for me?" she asked Killian as they sat down.

He nodded. "Of course, love. I'll just leave with Henry." He glanced towards the boy in question. "If that's alright?"

Henry grinned widely. "Yeah it is."

Killian smiled in return as he ruffled the boy's hair, rising up to change out his hook and grab his wallet along with the small list Emma provided him. He didn't bat an eye at the list of things Emma had asked him to get; having been with Milah for years, he knew what to expect living with a woman. He was comfortable, unperturbed by anything it entailed he would have to endure every month.

Stepping back in, he saw Henry setting his plate in the sink, going to get his backpack.

"Ready, lad?" He asked as he grabbed his phone, slipping it into his jacket pocket.

Henry nodded, standing beside Killian. He looked back at Emma. "See you later, Mom."

She smiled in return. "Bye, kid."

Holding open the door, Killian followed Henry out, walking beside him on the way out of the building.

"So are you nervous?" Henry asked curiously, his eyes intrigued as they stepped outside. "You're catching your first skip on your own today."

Killian grinned, shaking his head lightly. "Not at all. Besides," he nudged Henry playfully on the shoulder with his false hand, "I've caught some before."

"Yeah, but these are completely yours," he boy said. "So what are you doing to get them? Or is it top secret?"

Reaching the corner, Killian chuckled. "Just what your mother referred to as a coffee date. And she'll be in there, too, just in case."

"It's pretty cool," Henry observed as they kept walking, his school in view. "Mom teaching you to be a bail bonds person. That you get to work together."

Nodding, Killian looked down at him. "Aye. I enjoy spending time with her. And her job is rather exciting. Except for all of the paperwork and reports, of course."

"You guys still get to catch the bad guys," Henry laughed. "Except now instead of them trying to destroy the town and curse everyone, they just skip bail."

"And I don't have to worry about my imminent demise near as often," Killian added, unable to resist joining in Henry's laughter.

Glancing up, Henry saw that they were nearly in front of his school.

"Go on, Henry," Killian said, nodding towards the builting. "I'll see you later."

Henry nodded, rushing forward as he saw some of his friends waiting. He turned back towards Killian, waving. "Bye, Dad!"

Stunned, Killian was frozen in place, not noticing Henry's own brief expression of surprise as he turned back.

Almost in a trance, Killian turned back, intent on running the small errand for Emma, unable to stop smiling as warmth bloomed in his chest. Henry had called him his dad.

When he had been with Milah, they had talked about going back to retrieve Baelfire, and to be together as a family. Even after she was gone and the boy had been pulled on his ship, Killian had been willing to give up piracy to be the boy's father. Besides those brief moments, he had never imagined himself in the role, unable to imagine himself with a child because of the life he had.

When Killian left his life behind to make one with Emma, he had never intended to replace Baelfire as Henry's father. He had always intended to be there for her, but as he came to know Henry more and more, he began to care for the boy as if he were his own. He never meant to replace his father, but as time had gone on, he had found himself falling more and more into the role, constantly looking out for and caring for the boy.

Before he knew it, he was back at the apartment, stepping into the kitchen to toss the small bag on the counter just as Emma came from the hallway.

Her expression morphed into one of curiousity as she looked at him, immediately going to his side. Reaching up, she cupped his face, her eyes boring into his.

"Killian?" she asked, her voice intrigued. "Did something happen? Is everything okay?"

Swallowing, he nodded before a small smile stretched across his lips. "Aye. Henry... called me Dad."

She smiled before it quickly disappeared, her brow pinched. "Is that okay? I mean, I know that you're not-"

He quickly shook his head. "Swan, you know I'm fond of the boy. He may not be of my blood, but I care for him as my own." He bowed his head, resting his forehead against hers. "I never meant to replace his father, I never meant to take Bae's place."

Her smile returned as she looked at him. "You know Henry looks up to you. And you didn't replace Neal. He left, you didn't. You've been there for Henry more than Neal has. You've done more for him than Neal has."

Releasing a breathy chuckle, he grinned as she stroked his cheeks with her thumbs.

"You are a part of something," she said softly. "You're part of this family."

His grin grew as he tilted his head to kiss her, resting his hand and brace on her waist.

She laughed lightly as she pulled away. "You have a date you need to get to, remember?"

"Ah, how could I forget?" he chuckled.

Stepping away, Emma glanced back at him as she grabbed her phone. "Remember all of the details of the skip?"

"Yeah," he nodded, glancing at the clock. He easily remembered all of the details provided to him on the woman, studying her profile on the dating site Emma had set him up with. "Are we walking, or taking your vessel?"

She snorted in amusement, knowing he had called her car her vessel on purpose. "The place isn't far, and it wouldn't be so suspicious if we walked together versus driving, in case she's already there."

He nodded as he walked with her to the door and out of the building, going in the direction if the small coffee shop where he was supposed to find the bail jumper.

Killian slipped his hand in Emma's, intertwining their fingers as they quietly walked through the crowded streets, smiling when she lightly bumped into his side. He was content, happy to just be near her as they walked.

Stepping into the shop, Emma followed him a few seconds after, seeing that the skip hadn't arrived. After Killian got them some coffee, she glanced at him as they moved to separate tables to wait.

She game him a small smile as she moved to a couple tables away from his. "It's time to see how much you've learned, Padawan."

* * *

Leaning against Killian on the couch, Emma cuddled contently into his side as his fingers played with the ends of her hair.

"You did really good, you know," she told him, tilting her head to look up at him.

He smiled lovingly at her. "As I told you, love, I had an excellent teacher."

Releasing a small chuckle, she stretched forward to chastely kiss him. Breaking away, she settled back into him, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Pretty soon, I think you won't even need me to go with you," she said playfully.

"You would honestly just leave me like that?" he teased back, his eyes sparkling.

She laughed. "Maybe."

Before Killian could retort, the front door opened, Henry walking in with a conflicted look on his face. Emma shared a concerned glance with Killian before looking back at her son.

"Henry?" she asked worriedly. "Is everything okay?"

He hesitated, not looking at her or Killian. When he spoke, his voice was tentative. "Can I actually talk to you, Mom?"

"Of course, kid," she quickly nodded as he went to throw his bag in his room.

"Do you think something happened at school?" Killian asked her quietly, his brow pinched in concern, his eyes on where Henry disappeared.

She shook her head as she rose up, leaving his embrace. "I don't know."

Henry reappeared, moving to exit the apartment again, heading to to roof.

Silently, Emma walked beside him, closing the door behind them and standing beside the table and benches on the roof of the building, ready to wait as Henry walked around the area, hunched in on himself.

After a couple minutes, he finally looked at her, his eyes and tone worried. "Mom, I think I might have messed up."

Immediately, she sat down on bench, pulling Henry into her side.

She kept her voice soothing. "What happened?"

He cuddled into her, letting her wrap her arms around him.

"This morning, on the way to school, I called Killian Dad," he confessed quietly. "He didn't react at all. Mom, I messed up. I know Killian isn't my dad, but he's been there ever since we had to leave Storybrooke, and he's looked after us and helped us. I know he's not, but I think of him as my dad. And now I think he doesn't want any of that."

Tightening her arms around him, Emma pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his hair.

"Killian told me all about that this morning," she told him, smiling. "He was surprised, Henry. He didn't think you thought of him that way. And I promise you, he was so, so happy."

"Really?" he asked, hope in his wide eyes.

She nodded. "He does care about you, Henry. Killian will do everything he can for you, no matter what. He's told me many times." Her voice dropped. "Henry, he cares about you like you're his son."

He smiled. "So I didn't scare him off?"

"No," she smiled back. "You didn't."

"He really is part of this family," he said, his somber mood completely gone.

"He really is," she agreed. "Wanna go back in? Stop Killian from worrying?"

Henry chuckled as he nodded, rising up. Rising herself, Emma followed as her son barreled through the door, leading the way back to the apartment.

She chuckled as she entered, seeing Henry already at Killian's side.

Killian glanced at her, silent question in his eyes. She shook her head, silently letting him know she would tell him later.

"Do you think we can do some more sparing practice soon?" Henry asked, calling back Killian's attention.

He quickly recovered, nodding. "Of course."

Emma leaned against the island, watching them and smiling, thinking about how lucky she was.

* * *

Snuggling into his side as they crawled into bed, Emma rested her head atop Killian's chest as he drew his arms around her, holding her to him.

"So do I need to be worried about Henry?" he asked her quietly, concern lacing his voice.

"No," she assured him. "He was afraid that you didn't like that he called you his dad."

Despite her gentle voice, his head snapped to look at her, worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry," she quickly responded, running her hand across his shoulder. "I told him that it surprised you, but you were happy. And that you do care about him like a son."

He nodded, relaxing.

"Henry said what I told you earlier," she said gently. "You're part of this family."

His eyes were warm when he looked at her, happy. "And I'll be forever grateful for that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "If it were, you wouldn't be so shaken," he responded, reading her.
> 
> Review?


	23. Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Stopping the car, Emma turned off the ignition, pulling the keys as she, Killian, and Henry got out.

Killian glanced up at the large building, his voice curious. "Do you really think that they might have something here that may be of use?"

Shrugging, Emma fell into step beside him, linking her arm through his. "Maybe? I don't really know. But it's not like we have a lot of options, and university libraries tend to have a lot of books, sometimes stuff that people might overlook."

He nodded, letting her pull them to the massive library.

Stepping inside, they looked around, taking in the large amount of books.

"Okay," she signed, looking over at Killian. "I'll check the computers, you guys go check the directory."

"Mom, I don't think they'll have a section labeled 'magic and magical artifacts' listed somewhere," Henry said as he looked around.

"Yeah, but some places do have a mythology section," she responded. "And this place is huge. There could be something."

A small, hopefully smile stretched across his face. "I hope so."

Nodding to him and Killian, she left them to find some type of archive to search.

As she stood at the computer, quietly huffing in frusteration, Henry found her.

"Mom, we might have found something," he said excitedly. "They have a section on mythology, and a small section on magical objects."

She smiled at him. "Lead the way. Where's Killian?"

"Dad already went to look," he responded, leading her through the rows of shelves.

"Actually kid, why don't you find us one of the little study corners?" she suggested. "Just so we have somewhere to look at everything."

He nodded. "Alright. I think there are some near the area we need, anyway."

Smiling, she ruffled his hair as he took off, his backpack bouncing. She quickly found Killian in the section Henry directed her to, a small stack of books already in hand.

"Anything promising?" she asked, starting to look through the shelves herself.

"Possibly," he replied, pulling another book.

"Henry's getting us an area to look at everything," she told him. "It will be a lot easier than looking at everything here. Plus it will give us some privacy."

"Aye, because it's completely normal for people to look for magical means to travel realms in this land," he responded quietly with a teasing smirk.

She rolled her eyes as she pulled a book.

After they each had a decent stack of everything that they thought could give them something, she led him to where Henry was, quickly finding him at one of the secluded tables, notebooks spread out on it.

He eyed the books as they were placed on the table.

"Is this everything?" he asked.

Emma nodded as she sat down, pulling one of the large books and a notebook. "It's better than some of the other places we've looked."

Henry shrugged as he pulled his own book.

They began pouring over the books, only occasionally taking notes for the scarce information that would possibly be useful.

Despite the many possible leads they had thought they had found over the months they started looking, they weren't any closer to finding a way back to Emma's family than before, everything turning into a dead end, always leaving her with crushing disappointment.

They had never stopped looking, but it was coming to cease being as frequent as it used to. They had searched countless places, leading them to exhaust many of their sources, but there were days they did nothing, just enjoying their daily lives. Emma had found that she was happy, even with just Henry and Killian. She loved her time with them, just having normal lives with them, having days with Henry, going out with Killian, and just spending days with the both of them, sometimes doing nothing.

She had began to feel guilty, like she was forgetting about her parents. She felt like she was so happy with how her life had become, that she was abandoning the family she had ripped away from her, making her want to redouble the search for some way to get back to them. She had never really even bothered trying to really make their apartment theirs, always thinking that it would be a temporary thing for them.

"I can't even read this thing," Emma muttered, frusterated at the volume layed out before her, one of the few they had yet to completely go through.

Killian and Henry glanced up at her curiously.

"Why?" her son asked.

She waved toward the picture in the book. "It's ancient Greek."

"Here," Killian offered, sliding the book towards him. He sighed as he studied it. "It's nothing useful, anyway. It's about how one supposedly would enter into the Underworld, and I highly doubt either of us need to sacrifice our blood in Central Park."

Emma raised her brow at him as he slid the book back toward her. "You can read ancient Greek?"

He smiled warmly at her. "You'd be amazed what they teach you in the Royal Navy."

She released a small chuckle as she took the book back from him. "Good to know."

Henry released a small groan as they finished, resting his head in his folded arms.

"I know, lad," Killian said soothingly, rising up and grabbing one of the piles of books. He looked over at Emma. "I'm gonna go put these back and check over the shelves again, see if we possibly missed something."

"Okay," she nodded, glancing back down at the measly notes she had before pulling Killian's notes toward her, seeing his weren't any better.

After a few moments, Henry raised his head, looking at his mother. His voice was tired, making her instantly reach out to him, smoothing his hair. "Mom, I don't think we're gonna find anything here."

Slowly, she nodded. "Not here, but we can always look somewhere else." She rose up, grabbing the few books Killian had left befind. "Why don't you pack up the notes, and we get out off here?"

"Okay," he nodded, gathering their pens.

Giving him one last smile, she left the area to find Killian.

"Find anything else?" she asked as she walked up to him.

He shook his head. "Unfortunately, no."

She shrugged, hiding her disappointment. "We'll just have to look somewhere else."

Reading her, Killian reached out, pulling her by the waist so that she was tucked into his side as he pressed a kiss to her hair. She smiled, feeling warmth bloom in her chest at the gesture.

"Henry's packing up," she said quietly. "He's waiting for us by the stairs."

He nodded, releasing her waist and letting her grip his hand to pull him with her to find Henry.

Descending the stairs with Henry in tow, Emma snaked her arm around Killian's waist, feeling the smooth leather under her fingers as he draped his arm around her shoulders.

"How are you seriously not hot in that thing?" Emma asked when they reached the car, gesturing to his leather jacket.

In the early May weather, Emma had forgone her jackets, instead wearing light, thin tops that were either short sleeved or sleeveless, whereas Killian constantly dressed the same, wearing his long sleeved button down shirts, waistcoats, and his leather jacket.

He smiled teasingly at her when they climbed in the Bug. "Love, you'll find that when you're wearing leather in Neverland for three-hundred years, weather like this doesn't really bother you."

Raising her brows in disbelief, she shook her head as Henry chuckled in the back seat. Her eyes drifted to the clock on her dash, seeing the late hour.

"Wanna go to that diner?" she asked them.

"Yeah," Henry immediately responded.

She shared an amused glance with Killian.

"That's fine with me, love," he replied.

Taking off back towards their apartment, Emma couldn't help being happy at the moment.

* * *

Jerking awake, Emma tried to still her breathing, seeing Killian hovering over her, his tired blue eyes worried.

"Swan?" he asked, concern lacing his voice as she tilted her head to better look at him. "Are you okay? It looked like you were having a nightmare."

"Yeah," she replied, trying to calm herself.

"No," he said, his eyes studying her. "You're not."

She shook her head. "It was just a nightmare. I'm fine. It's no big deal."

"If it were, you wouldn't be so shaken," he responded, reading her.

Sighing, she pushed him back down to rest her head back on its spot on his chest. She was quiet for a minute, steadying her breathing as Killian's hand rubbed up and down her arm.

"I found my parents, and they didn't even remember me at first," she confessed, her voice barely a whisper as she tried to shake her mind of the dream. She fought the emotions she had buried, brought back to the surface from the images. "When they did finally remember me, it was like they didn't even care. It didn't even matter to them that I had been looking for them."

Killian tightened his arms around her in response, pulling her closer to him.

"They replaced me," she whispered, feeling the dam break. "They had another baby, and forgot about me."

He buried his face in her hair, his voice soft, soothing. "Emma."

"My first family kept me until I was three," she told him brokenly, tears beginning to spill over onto his bare chest. "Then they had their own baby, and decided that I was too much work."

Moving away to look at her, he moved his hand to her face, wiping her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"You never told me that before," he said quietly, his eyes doing nothing to hide his pain for her.

She slightly shook her head. "That's why I hated Neverland, too. I could always hear the cries of the Lost Ones. You remember that map Pan gave me, saying I had to admit who I was to get it to work?"

He silently nodded.

"I had to admit that no matter what, I'm an orphan," she admitted. "That place reminded me of that, that I still feel like that. I know I found my parents, but I still feel that way, and now they're gone again."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "In Echo Caves, I fought against what Mary Margaret had said, instead focusing on your confession, but it made feel like I was being replaced all over again. I understand that she missed out on everything, but it hurts."

Instead of answering, Killian wove his fingers through her hair, cradling her head as she cried, making soft, soothing noises. He held her, letting her sob into his chest.

"I feel horrible for it, too," she sobbed. "I know my mom missed out on everything, but I feel like she can get a second chance, and I get nothing. And I know it's selfish."

"It's human," he replied gently. "You didn't grow up with your parents, and you missed it. You're mother can have another child, but you can't turn back time. You were left hurt, and those wounds won't just heal. Wounds like that don't heal without scars."

"I thought that once I found them, that everything would be okay," Emma said brokenly. "That we would all stay together, and be a family. But I couldn't keep my parents, and I know that's not their fault, and now my mother wants another baby, because it's too late. I'm just left behind again. Everyone leaves."

"I'm not leaving you," he immediately responded, his eyes and voice fierce but gentle. "I promise you, Emma, unless you order me away, I will be by your side."

She shook her head, her old insecurities rising inside her. "You might change your mind."

"Not likely," he responded. "Emma, I love you, that includes all of your walls and scars. Nothing is going to make me change how I feel about you."

Swallowing, Emma looked at him, seeing the certainty in his eyes.

"I love you," he reminded her.

Holding his gaze, she saw the man who had his own scars and walls, who had given up everything for her. She knew he wasn't lying about anything he said, only telling her the truth. He was always the one to break down her walls, to chase away her fears. She reached forward, pressing her lips to his as she moved her hand to his cheek.

"I love you, too," she said softly, her tears drying.

He tilted his head, resting his forehead to hers.

"I do have one question, love," he requested quietly.

She nodded. "What is it?"

"Your last name, is it from that family?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"No," she replied, with a slight shake of her head. "I picked it myself."

"Oh?" he responded.

She nodded, giving him a small smile. "Yeah. I don't know if it exists in the Enchanted Forest, but you know the story of the  _Ugly Duckling_?"

His brow raised, he nodded. "Aye, it exists. It's an old fable."

"I saw myself as the duckling," she said quietly. "Lost and alone, something no one cared about. I decided to turn myself into the swan, to make myself into someone strong."

Smiling proudly, he lightly brushed her lips. "And you did. You became the swan."

She smiled, feeling safe and loved as he held her, sleep eventually claiming them, with her settled on his chest and his arms still wrapped around her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "Love, I'm just worried," he said.
> 
> Review?


	24. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Looking back over the papers with the notes on how to possibly get back to Storybrooke, Emma sighed in frustration, pushing them away and laying her head on her arms.

"There's nothing in here," she groaned.

Despite the multiple searches, they still hadn't been able to find anything at all to lead them back to the town. Emma's continued trips to the town line, always accompanied by Killian, always held the same result, crushing disappointment taking over her every time she saw that it wasn't there. Killian was always there for her, always holding her as the realization that the town hadn't reappeared. Despite the constant disappointment she always faced each time they found nothing, Emma buried her emotions, deciding to keep going.

Closing his own book, Killian reached out, touching his hand to hers in silent comfort.

"It's been seven months," she said, turning her head to look at him. "All this time, and we're no closer to getting back to our family."

Instead of answering, he stood up, offering his hand to help her up, and leading her to the couch when they were both standing. She settled in beside him, drawing her legs up and wrapping her arms around them.

"There has to be something," she said in a low, frusterated tone. "Maybe I missed something somewhere."

He shook his head. "We've been over those books countless times, along with those notes. We didn't miss anything." He moved his hand to her hair, pushing it back. His voice was gentle. "Swan, I'm worried about you. You've haven't been eating, and you've barely been sleeping. I don't know how many times I've awoken in the night to you coming out to pour over those books."

"I'm fine," she protested. She knew his concerns were valid, that she hadn't been sleeping or eating, instead obsessing in her search.

"Love, I'm just worried," he said.

She released a breath, her voice quiet. "I want to go to the town line again."

Feeling him tense, she looked up at him, her green eyes slightly narrowed. "What?"

He swallowed, his voice quiet. "I don't want to see you hurt again if it's not there. We've gone before, and each time it's not there, you always get hurt. I can't watch that anymore."

"What am I supposed to do?" she snapped, her emotions teetering from stress and exhaustion. She pushed his hand away. "Just give up because we haven't found anything yet?"

He quickly shook his head. "No. I'm not suggesting that at all."

"Then what is it, Killian?" she asked icily. "What do you suggest?"

"Maybe stepping back," he responded, trying to calm her. "Just for a while."

Emma got up, pacing and crossing her arms in front of her. "No. I can't stop, not until we find something."

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair. "And until then, what? Do you plan to keep doing this?"

"I'll do what I have to," she responded in a hard voice.

Killian stood up, moving to standing front of her to stop her. He held her gaze, meeting her hard eyes. "Emma, your parents wouldn't want you to be doing this to yourself. They would want you to be happy. They don't even know that we still have our memories."

"They're not here!" she bit out, all of the emotions she had been repressing finally starting to break free. "I can't know what they would want me to do, cause they're in the damn Enchanted Forest, and we're here."

"What about me?" he asked, his own frustration seeping through. "Do you think that I can just stand by, watching you do this to yourself?"

"Do what exactly, Hook?" she replied, her tone cold.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, releasing a hard breath as his jaw clenched before responding. "You've been happy, and now you've been feeling guilty about that, so you've been doing what you can to punish yourself. You've been looking for anything you can so that you have an excuse not to let yourself be happy."

Emma refused to flinch back, knowing that he was right, that she had been guilty about not finding her parents, and was punishing herself for it. He was right, but her anger got the better of her.

"Yeah, because you're an expert on self destructive behavior," she spit out.

She instantly regretted the words as soon as they left her lips.

Killian flinched back from her, hurt in his eyes that he quickly tried to cover as his jaw clenched again.

She couldn't look at him, guilt bubbling up inside her. Her voice was quiet, just barely a whisper. "Go. I can't- just go."

Not looking up, she heard him hesitate for a moment before turning and walking out, closing her eyes when the door slammed with a finality.

Feeling herself losing what little bit of control she had left, Emma went back to the couch, hugging her legs to her and letting her sobs escape her chest as guilt wracked over her.

She knew that what she had said was a low blow, and that she had wounded him. They had never actually had a fight, neither of them actually avoiding it, but they never had reason to. She knew too that the fight was on her, that she was the one who took out everything on him.

Letting her cry herself out, Emma wiped under her eyes, not looking at the books scattered on the dining table as she moved to the bathroom. Seeing her reflection, she quickly wiped the black smudges from under her eyes, trying to hide the evidence of her breakdown. Deeming herself presentable, she walked back into the main room, intent on putting away all of the books and notes, not wanting to see them. She knew Killian was right, that she had allowed the research to consume her.

Looking at the clock, she saw that an hour had passed since he had left. Checking around, she saw that he at least had his phone and keys, relaxing slightly that he took them.

She knew Henry would be back soon, and that he would immediately know that something had happened. She wasn't looking forward to telling him about her and Killian's fight.

Just to keep herself busy, she cleaned around the apartment, trying to keep her mind blank and not think about what had happened. She knew that they would have to have a long talk when he came home.

Finally as Henry was about to come home, Emma pulled her phone, writing a quick message to Killian.

_2:24- Are you gonna be back soon? Henry will be home soon._

Her own pride kept her from actually calling him.

She waited for a response, checking her phone until Henry walked through the door.

"Hey Mom," he chirped, flashing her a grin before it fell, noticing her mood and Killian's absence. His voice dropped. "Where's Dad?"

Emma felt her heart clench in her chest. Her own voice was tight with tension. "We had a fight, and he went out."

Henry's face fell. "When will he be back?"

She stiffly shook her head. "I don't know, kid."

Before he could ask her anything else, she shook her head again, forcing to keep her tone light. "What do you want for dinner? I didn't make any plans on what to make tonight."

He shrugged, sensing she didn't want to say anything else on the matter. "I don't know. I'm gonna put my stuff away."

She nodded, letting him go. She didn't want to lie to Henry, she knew from experience that it didn't end well, but she didn't want to tell him the whole truth.

She didn't want to tell him that she drove Killian out.

His words from just a few weeks previous ran through her head, along with the ones she had spoken earlier.

_"I'm not leaving you. I promise you, Emma, unless you order me away, I will be by your side."_

_"Go. I can't- just go."_

He had promised her he wouldn't leave unless she told him to, and she turned him away. Guilt and regret seized at her again.

She didn't realize that she had buried her head in her hands until her son spoke up, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Mom?" he asked tentatively. "I know it's kind of much, bit do you think we could have lasagna?"

She quickly nodded. "Yeah, kid. I just need to get a couple things, but we can have that."

Grabbing her keys and phone, quickly checking it again, she stuffed them in her pockets, leading Henry out the door.

* * *

Standing at the counter, Emma mixed the ingredients for their dinner, hoping the menial work would keep her busy. Unable to help herself, she quickly rinsed her hands, reaching for her phone, intending to write another message.

_4:36- Will you be home for dinner? We need to talk._

She knew the message wasn't exactly warm, but she just hoped that Killian would finally respond or come home. He'd been gone for a little over four hours, and while logically she knew he would be okay, she couldn't help worrying about him.

"Mom?" Henry asked from his spot at the table. "Need help?"

Looking up, she saw Henry looking at her curiously. She shook her head, giving him a small smile. "No, I've got it. How's your homework coming?"

He shrugged distastefully. "It's math."

Despite her solemn mood, she couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her.

Finishing the dish and setting it in the oven, she sat with him at the table, glancing at his messy scrawl.

"Is this all you have?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he responded. "I already finished my history and English in class. I didn't have enough time for this."

She nodded. "Do you need any help?"

He shook his head. "No thanks, I'm good."

Deciding to try to busy herself, she stepped away, knowing that when he needed help with some of his homework, he would often go to Killian. Another pang of guilt shot through her, along with fear for the first time, knowing what Killian's possible leaving could do to Henry. She didn't want her son to face being left by another father figure.

Checking her phone and seeing no new messages, she dialed his number, bringing it to her ear only to hear it immediately go to voicemail. She hung up, not leaving a message, not knowing what to say.

As she moved around, she felt the loneliness his absence brought, realizing how much he had truely been integrated into her life. The space felt too big, everything too empty without him there.

Moving to grab some plates after pulling their dinner, Emma stopped suddenly, a sharp, tearing pain running through her right shoulder. It felt like claws were digging into her, like her skin was being torn. She gripped onto it, a gasp escaping her from the pain.

"Mom?" Henry panicked, rising from his seat.

Pulling at the collar of her shirt, she saw the pale skin unmarked, nothing visibly causing the pain that was quickly fading. She had no idea where the pain came from, or why something told her to get to Killian.

She shook her head, her tone filled with wonder, deciding her stress was making her feel uneasy. "I'm fine, kid. Just hurt my shoulder somehow."

He nodded, watching her as she began moving around again.

Giving in, she decided to try calling him again. She dialed his number, only for it to go straight to his voicemail.

Dinner was quiet with just her and Henry, knowing he was worrying. She considered waiting until Killian returned to eat with him, but she hadn't eaten since the early morning, and she didn't want to make Henry any more worried.

"When do you think he'll be back?" he asked quietly as he ate.

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

He looked up at her from his food. "What was the fight about?"

Not wanting to answer, she shook her head, her voice small. "Something stupid."

Henry turned back to his food, but she knew he wasn't happy with his answer.

Unable to keep waiting, she sent Killian another message as she began to clean up their dinner, saving the leftovers.

_7:28- Henry's asking about you. I don't know what to tell him. Please come back._

She knew it was low to drag Henry into it, but she hoped that if not for her, he would at least come back for Henry.

Moving to sit beside Henry on the couch, she caught his eyes on her, she looked at him, her brow raised. "What?"

He suddenly looked nervous, looking away.

"Henry," she said gently, turning her body towards him, "what's wrong?"

Slowly, he looked back at her. "Are you going to finally take a break from looking?"

She felt all of the breath leave her lungs. "What do you mean?"

He turned his head towards her, his voice growing hysterical as he spoke. "Mom, me and Dad have been worried about you. I asked him to talk to you about it. I know you miss your mom and dad, and I miss them and Mom, too. But this isn't good for you. All you've been doing is looking through those books. I want to find our family too, but please, stop."

Feeling tears well up in her eyes at her son's distress, she pulled him to her, holding him tight.

"I'm so sorry, kid," she whispered. A fresh wave of guilt ran over her. She had worried them both. Henry had asked Killian to talk to her, though Killian had never mentioned that Henry spoke to him. "I promise, it will stop. I don't want to stop looking, but  _this_  will stop. Not if it's hurting you and Killian."

He nodded into her chest as she hugged him tighter.

"Mom, what happened?" he asked her. "What was the fight about, and why has Dad been gone?"

She released a shaky sigh, knowing she had to tell him. Her own voice was tight. "I was researching earlier, and Killian tried to calm me down when I got frusterated, and I snapped at him. He did talk to me, and told me he was worried, and I said something that I shouldn't have. I really hurt him, and told him to go. I screwed up."

Horrified, she saw Henry's eyes begin to shine.

"He will come back, right?" he asked in a shaky voice. "He won't just leave us, right? After everything?"

She swallowed, her voice rough. "I hope so."

* * *

_9:49- Killian, please, call me. I hope wherever you are, you're safe and okay. I'm worried. But please, just call me._

Emma paused for a second before typing out another message.

_9:49- I know I screwed up. But please, come home, or at least call me._

Setting her phone beside her on the couch, Emma turned her eyes back to the television, not seeing the channels as she flipped through them. She had tried calling Killian a few more times, each time his phone going straight to voicemail. She had left him some messages and voicemails, noticing that she was sounding more and more worried with each one.

Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back against the couch, releasing a deep sigh, willing to keep her fears at bay. She did not want to break down again.

Seeing the news on when she opened her eyes, she turned off the television in distaste. The only reason it had been on originally in the first place was that she had allowed Henry to stay up late, on his insistence that he wanted to wait for Killian, before finally becoming too tired to stay awake.

Finding herself to anxious to sit around, but not having the will to really do anything, Emma stood up, pacing around the living room and kitchen, making sure everything was in place, that the place was clean.

Grabbing the laundry, she set the basket beside the couch, thinking that if she kept her hands busy, she might be able to keep her mind occupied. As she sorted through everything, she found that the menial chores did nothing to quiet the demons of her mind, constantly thinking that she may have messed up enough that he wouldn't come back. The thought hurt.

The laundry finally sorted, she set out to put it away, completing her task and checking her phone again, only to see the device free of any new messages.

Chewing in her lip, she opened a new message.

_10:31- Killian, I'm worried. You've been gone for hours. Please, come back._

She instantly made the decision to wait up for him, to stay wake and wait for him to come back no matter how late, just as they did for each other whenever the other had been out working late. She would wait for him just as he always waited for her.

She thought about looking for him, knowing something was up. Killian wasn't petty enough to purposefully ignore her, or not at least not saying anything to her. The only thing that was stopping her was Henry. She couldn't leave him alone in the apartment, but she also knew she couldn't drag him out in the night with her. Painstakingly, she had decided to stay and wait.

The pain she had in her shoulder had still scared her and made her wonder if she made the wrong decision in not going out.

Releasing a sigh, Emma unlocked her phone, deciding to give herself an extra dose of pain. Opening her gallery, she flipped through the pictures, wondering how everything could have gone so bad so fast.

She remembered every memory with each picture, starting at the first ones when they had began their life in New York. Memories flooded her mind, bittersweet, as she looked at each image.

Shots of after they had settled in, with Killian teaching Henry to spar with their wooden swords, and them just doing some mundane things filled her screen. She smiled slightly, thinking how Killian had immediately stepped up to help her with Henry, making it so the boy rarely felt the sting of Neal walking away.

Flipping past those, she saw some of just her and Killian, knowing they were of them after they had just gotten together. Even in those early pictures, she could see the love in his eyes as he looked at her, his smiles easy. He had loved her the entire time.

Emma came across the single picture from their first date, seeing their light, happy smiles. She noticed with a small start as she looked at the small portrait looking at Killian that her eyes held the love that his did. She had loved him even back then, but just hadn't known it.

More followed, of them all playing in the snow, making her smile at the memory. The day had been cold, but she had decided to brave it for them, going with them to the park. After getting Henry to team up with her against Killian, the pirate had managed to catch up to her, hoisting her over his shoulder as she laughed before gently tossing her into the snow, making them all laugh harder.

She went through the many pictures of them from when they camped when Henry was on break, all of them staying at place by the sea. Killian had taught Henry the constellations, Emma learning a lot herself as she listened to Killian's lilting voice. She had been almost disappointed when the trip had ended, enjoying the simplicity of it, of just being a family.

She smiled at the pictures from when they had celebrated Killian's birthday. Because it had been so long since he ever did anything for it that he no longer even remembered the date, Emma decided to celebrate it on the anniversary of when they met, on the anniversary of the day that she pulled him from the pile of bodies in the sanctuary and he told her he was a blacksmith. They had spent the day by the water, all of them enjoying the day as she and him walked on the pier while Henry raced ahead, looking at the boats.

Coming across the pictures of them from more of their dates, or just the days they were together, some candids even taken by Henry when he thought it would make for a good picture, made her chest ache. They were always so happy, so in love.

And she was terrified that it was over.

Her words kept repeating over and over in her head.

_"Yeah, because you're an expert on self destructive behavior."_

_"Go. I can't- just go."_

She felt sick.

She knew that if he was gone, it would be her own fault, that she would only have herself to blame. She hurt him, then sent him away.

She was worried about him, wondering what he was doing, hoping that he was okay. She knew that he was likely still mad at her, but she didn't care. She just wanted him to come back home.

She switched her phone back to messages.

_12:08- I'm sorry about everything. I don't care that you're mad at me, Killian. Just please, please, come home. I need you here. I can't do this without you. Please, come back home. Come back to me. I love you._

Going back to her pictures, she saw the ones that were only taken a few days previous, the most recent one in her album, seeing how she was tucked into his side, her head resting on his shoulder as he smiled gently at her, both of them looking at the other.

He was right. She had been guilty about being happy, and had tried to ruin it.

Closing her eyes as the screen blacked out, she released a shuttering breath, wiping under her eyes before any of the traitor tears could escape, wishing he would just come back.

Hearing a rattling at the door, Emma's eyes flew open as she ran to the door, ready to see Killian and apologize to him, to do whatever it took for him to forgive her. She reached the door as it opened.

Killian stumbled through the door before turning and shutting it firmly behind him, doing up all of the locks.

"Killian," she breathed out in relief as she neared him. Her voice betrayed her shocked and horrified emotions as he turned to face her, letting her see the blood. "Killian!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: Sighing, she nodded, knowing he was right. She looked at him, studying him. "Do you trust me?"
> 
> "Always," he answered, looking back at her, sincerity shining in his tired eyes.
> 
> Review?


	25. Stitched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma darted forward, catching Killian as he almost fell over. Her eyes grew wide as she took in his state, sifting to support his weight as he slumped into her. He had a large cut on his forehead, right below his hairline, and with how he held his leg, she guessed that he had sprained his ankle. Touching his chest, she drew her hand away, seeing it bloodied.

"Oh, god," she exhaled, ducking her head under his arm to shoulder more of his weight to lead him through the apartment. She found her voice near hysterics as she spoke. "C'mon. I'll get you cleaned up. What happened?"

He weakly shook his head, limping beside her, leaning into her. "I swear, Swan, I was coming back earlier. I noticed after I left that my phone was dead, so I couldn't call you. I was almost home when something came after me."

"Something?" she asked as she walked them through their room, turning on the light in their bathroom. She sat him on the toilet lid, pulling back to look at him, all of the air leaving her lungs as she looked at him in the light.

Dark circles rested beneath his eyes, the eyeliner he always wore mostly smudged away. There was a bruise around the cut on his head, along with various other smaller scrapes, but what Emma found the most disconcerting was the wound on his shoulder, visible beneath the tears in his leather jacket. Peeling back the jacket, she tossed it away, knowing it was beyond salvageable. Carefully removing his vest and shirt trying not to hurt him further, cautious of the dried blood sticking it to his skin, she saw the wound. What looked like deep scratches marred his right shoulder, blood dried around the wound and his chest. A large bruise discolored his side along his ribs, the skin purple and black. She instantly feared broken ribs.

For the first time since they had left Storybrooke, she wished she had her magic back, if only to heal him and ease his pain.

Faintly in the back if her mind, she thought of the sharp pain in her own shoulder that occurred earlier in the night. It was the same exact spot as where Killian's shoulder was torn up.

"It was- it looked like a flying monkey," he said quietly.

Emma stilled at the sink where she was wetting a washcloth. She didn't detect any lies from him. She didn't want to believe him, didn't want to believe that something could exist like that in New York, but she knew he wouldn't lie to her, especially about something that had attacked him. She herself had seen too much to doubt him. She had to admit that the long wound along his shoulder did look like claw marks from something huge.

"Killian, are you sure?" she asked just as quiet as she kneeled in front of him, gently wiping away the blood. "I mean, we're not in Storybrooke anymore. Stuff like that shouldn't exist here."

He knew that she wasn't doubting him. "Aye."

He winced as he shifted.

"Hey, don't move," she urged softly, resting her hand on his thigh to hold him in place.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back earlier," he sighed apologetically. "I got away from that thing, but I was afraid I would lead it back to you and Henry. I didn't want to risk you like that."

She stilled her movements, looking up and meeting his tired blue eyes. Even when she had been horrible to him, he was still taking care of her and Henry, looking after them.

He gave her a weak smile.

Unable to help herself, she reached up, careful not to jostle him, so she could softly kiss him. He easily reciprocated the kiss, raising his hand to rest it on her waist.

"If it hadn't of been for me, you wouldn't have been out in the first place," she whispered brokenly as she pulled away, feeling her throat tighten with the threat of tears.

He opened his mouth to respond before Henry's voice interrupted them, making them look to see him standing in the doorway.

"Dad?" he asked, his eyes wide as he looked at Killian, seeing his injuries.

Killian offered him a weak smile. "Hey, lad."

"What happened?" Henry asked worriedly, stepping closer.

Emma and Killian shared a quick glance, silently trying to decide what to tell Henry.

"Something went after him," Emma said, looking back toward Henry as she resumed cleaning Killian's wound.

"Will you be okay?" he asked, looking at Killian.

Killian nodded. "Aye. If I trust anyone, it's your mom."

Emma flashed him a small watery smile when he looked back at her, her heart aching at how despite their fight and him being hurt, his confidence in her never wavered.

Henry nodded, hesitating for a moment before speaking again. "I'm glad you're home, Dad."

Killian nodded in return. "I am, too, lad."

"Henry, why don't you go back to bed," Emma suggested. She knew that she and Killian needed to have a long talk, but she was more worried about first dressing his wounds. "He'll be okay."

Looking somewhat reluctant to leave, he nodded. "Alright. Night, Mom, Dad."

He left them after they bid him a good night, leaving them alone again.

Satisfied with removing most of the blood, Emma turned away to get under the sink, grabbing the first aid kit and alcohol.

She wet a fresh washcloth with the alcohol. "This is gonna sting."

Killian nodded. "It's alright, Swan."

She pressed the cloth to his wound, tensing slightly at his sharp intake of breath. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "It's fine, love."

Pulling the cloth away, she examined the scratches. "I think these need stitches. We might need to take you in."

"And say what?" he asked, not unkindly. "We can't exactly say that I was attacked by a giant flying monkey. And it's clear a human or dog didn't do this."

Sighing, she nodded, knowing he was right. She looked at him, studying him. "Do you trust me?"

"Always," he answered, looking back at her, sincerity shining in his tired eyes.

A slight frown tugging at her lips, she retrieved a needle and thread, soaking them both in the alcohol.

"I've had to do this myself before," she said quietly. "I couldn't always go to the hospital, so I learned to do it myself." She paused, quickly thinking if getting him something for the pain. She didn't want to give him rum, not wanting to thin his blood more after all of the bleeding.

Deciding to look for the strongest painkillers she had, she pulled away, nearly running to the kitchen for the pills and some bottles of water for him. She jogged back, shutting the door to their room behind her, seeing he hadn't moved.

He quickly drained one of the waters she offered him before accepting the pills, swallowing them and drinking nearly half of the other water.

She kneeled in front of him, needle and thread in hand.

"Do it," he said quietly, trust in his eyes.

She nodded, carefully piercing the needle through his skin. She checked his back as she worked, noticing with relief that he had no injuries there.

After she finished, checking over the stitches to make sure they wouldn't tear, she turned her attention to the cut in his head. Wetting another cloth, she wiped away the blood, applying some butterfly stitches when she finished.

Gingerly, she prodded his side, immediately retracting her hand when he hissed, flinching.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized.

He shook his head. "It's fine, love."

"I need to make sure nothing's broken," she said.

"I don't thinks so," he told her. "It's painful, but not at all like when that car hit me."

She nodded, gently touching his ribs again. He inhaled a sharp breath, but didn't recoil.

"It doesn't feel like anything's broken," she said, dropping her hand. "Just badly bruised."

He smiled slightly. "Finally some good news."

"What happened to your ankle?" she asked as she sat back, rolling up his pant leg so she could remove his boot and sock.

"The thing tossed me when I fought it," he told her as he watched her tiredly. "When I landed, I fell onto my ankle."

She fought back a wince, knowing from experiance how it felt. Revealing the discolored skin, she gingerly touched it, noting the swelling.

"You're gonna need to be off of this for a while," she murmured.

She sighed as she looked back up at him. He still had some dried blood on him, as well as grime from being out. She knew she still had to wrap his shoulder in bandages, as well as his ankle, but knew it would be better to clean him up first. Taking in his exhaustion, she knew he wouldn't get very far on his own.

Helping him remove his other boot, she tossed it beside the other before standing, moving to turn on the shower. Finding the water to be a good temperature that wouldn't irritate his skin, she began to strip.

"Not that I don't enjoy the show, love, but what are you doing?" he asked as he watched her.

"You can't shower on your own right now," she said as she helped him rise up and rid himself of the rest of his clothes and his brace. "You can barely stand on your own."

He nodded as she led him into the shower, winching slightly as the water hit his sensitive skin. He waved off her concerns before she could voice them.

"It's fine, love," he said as he stood under the water.

She nodded as she moved closer to him, beginning to carefully go over his shoulder, mindful of the stitches.

"Quite a bit different from our other showers, eh, Swan?" he remarked, smiling weakly.

Emma smiled slightly, knowing that if he was able to still make his innuendos, he was going to be okay. Though he had originally hid behind them to protect himself, much like Emma did with her walls, he still said a couple occasionally, just to lighten the mood and make her laugh.

Their walls no longer existed, especially with each other.

She finished helping him clean up and step out, both of them drying off before she led him to their bed. Setting him down, she rifled through the dresser, handing him a pair of boxers and grabbed a tank top and shorts for herself. Pulling them on, she went back to the bathroom, piling all of the discarded clothes together to deal with in the morning and grabbing bandages and a wrap.

Sitting in front of him on the bed, she unrolled some of the bandages, beginning to wrap his shoulder.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him as she reached for another roll of the bandages.

"Probably," he replied. "Honestly, I mostly just want to sleep."

She nodded in understanding, feeling her chest constrict. "You can soon. Let me just finish this and take care of your ankle."

Silently, he let her continue to take care of him.

Setting a couple of small pillows down under his ankle, she moved beside him, gently pushing him to lie back.

Killian released a sigh of relief.

"You're safe now," she reminded him gently. "You can rest. I'm not gonna let anything else happen to you."

"Thank you, Emma," he said quietly as he turned to face her, moving closer.

Knowing that he needed it as well as herself, she met him the rest of the way, laying so that he could rest his head on her chest as she drew her arms around him.

Feeling he was quickly slipping under, she pressed a light kiss to his still slightly damp hair, relieved that he was back.

* * *

Waking to feel Killian had shifted beside her, Emma opened her eyes to find herself pressed into his side as he sat propped up against the headboard, looking as his phone.

"Killian?" she asked, raising her head to better look at him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm fine, love."

She sat up beside him, glancing at the clock and seeing it was almost four in the morning. Looking back towards him, she saw his phone screen.

He was looking at her messages.

Guilt automatically gripped her again.

"I should have just come home," he said, his tone low. "I should have just come back immediately instead if staying out. I only left because I knew you needed me to back off for the time."

"I'm sorry," she said in a small voice. "About what I said. About everything. This is my fault. You wouldn't have been out if it weren't for me. I'm sorry I didn't go out after you, especially when you didn't come home, but with Henry..."

"No," he responded, tossing aside the phone to rest his hand on her face. "No, it's not. Neither of us could have guessed that a winged monkey would attack me. And besides, you couldn't have done that to the lad. I don't blame you, for any of that."

She hadn't even realized that tears had began to fall from her eyes until he gently began wiping them away with the pad of his thumb.

"It still doesn't change the fact that you were out there because of me," she whispered as her guilt continued to fester.

He reached out, pulling her to him until she rested in his lap, drawing his arms around her, her face buried in his neck. Somehow, even though she was the one to hurt him, that he was the one who was injured, he was comforting her.

"I'm so, so sorry for everything I said," she sobbed. "I wish I could take it all back. I never meant any of that. I'm sorry I hurt you. You didn't deserve any of that. I'm sorry."

Pressing a kiss to her hair, he slowly began to rock her.

"It's okay, Emma," he said gently. "It's okay. I forgave you for it long ago."

"How?" she asked him. "How could you forgive me? I was a horrible bitch."

"Because I love you," he said simply. "All sins can be forgiven when someone loves you. You showed me that. And I know you've been hurting. And I do know a thing or two about lashing out."

She didn't say anything, instead wrapping her arms around him, careful of his shoulder. She couldn't believe that he wasn't even angry with her, that he had forgiven so easily.

Emma suddenly had an idea of just how much Killian loved her, finding it just as deep as the love she had for him.

The thought that they had to talk about what had caused their fight in the first place weighed on her.

"You were right," she said quietly. "About the research. Why I was doing it."

He didn't respond, merely continuing to rock them.

"I feel guilty that I'm happy with this life," she murmured. "That I'm happy with just you and Henry. I feel like if I don't keep looking for my parents, I'm failing them."

"It's okay to be happy," he told her. "They would want you to be happy, and live your life. They wouldn't want you to make yourself miserable trying to find them."

She nodded. "Henry actually talked to me about the research when he saw I wasn't doing it. He told me that he asked you to talk to me about it. I didn't- I didn't think that what I was doing was worrying you two so much."

Pulling back to look at him, she cupped his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "I'm gonna promise you what I promised Henry. I will stop the research. I won't do this to either of you anymore."

He leaned his forehead to hers. "I don't want you to stop completely. We'll continue to search."

"Not like I was," she compromised. "Not if it means I hurt the two people I love most. I'm not risking that again."

She thought it over for a second, deciding. "No more hiding stuff, no matter what it is. If something like this happens again, I don't want us to hide it from each other. And next time we have a fight, I won't walk away, not until we're okay."

He gave her a small nod. "I want the same. I won't walk away either. I don't want us to feel like we have to hide something from each other."

She relaxed, knowing they were both okay.

Moving his head so his cheek pressed against hers, he tightened his arms around her, hugging her close. She felt his breath stir her hair as he exhaled.

"I love you, and I'm so sorry," she whispered into his hair.

"As I love you," he responded just as quietly. "And I forgive you."

She inhaled his scent, sea mixed with leather, rum, his soap, and something that was just distinctly him surrounding her, relaxing her.

"My dad once said something about just living for the moments," Emma remarked, still holding onto him. "I think I'm finally going to take his advice."

She could hear the smile in his voice as he responded. "I'm glad to hear that."

He pulled away slightly, reaching to grab his phone.

"Just to prove that this is behind us in the past," he told her, noticing her curious expression.

Killian opened his messages from her, selecting the ones she had sent him throughout the night, and deleted them.

She returned his smile as he looked back up at her as he set his phone back on the nightstand. Reaching for her own phone, she repeated his actions, deleting the messages.

As she looked back at him, he closed the distance between them, kissing her. As her fingers began to card through his hair, she moved to deepen the kiss, sighing into his mouth. His own hand tangled in her hair, holding her to him.

Knowing that she had come close to losing him had scared her, had made her want to keep him close. She had focused her own future on only getting back to her family, but the thought of losing him made her see that she couldn't imagine a future without him, that she couldn't see herself spending the rest of her life without him. She wanted her future with him.

"You should get some more rest," she told him when they broke apart, seeing the shadows that remained under his eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

"So should you," he responded.

"We both should," she ammended, gently pushing on his chest so he would lay back.

Not breaking his hold on her, he tugged her down with him so that she rested on his chest, both falling back asleep as they held each other.

* * *

Quickly turning the alarm off before it could wake Killian, Emma looked down at him, seeing he was still in a deep sleep. Pressing a light kiss to his lips, she extracted herself from his arms, careful not to wake him as she got out of bed.

Going into the kitchen, she quietly began to make breakfast for Henry, knowing he would be up soon. She heard the water running a second later, knowing he was awake.

Just as she finished, he walked in, rubbing under his eyes tiredly.

"Morning, kid," she greeted as he accepted the plate she held out to him.

"Morning," he replied. "How's Dad?"

"He's resting," she told him. "He'll be okay, but he's gonna hurt for a while."

She saw Henry staring at his breakfast, knowing he was worried.

"Hey," she said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be okay."

He nodded, looking back at her. "What about you and him?"

She gave him a small smile. "We're okay. We had a long talk after he woke up for a while. We're still gonna look, but not like it was. But me and Killian aren't mad at each other at all. Everything's gonna be just fine."

As she spoke the words, she knew they were true.

Henry finally smiled. "Good."

"And I'm taking you to school," she told him, not leaving any room for argument.

"Okay, but why?" he asked curiously.

Her eyes met his hazel ones. "I'm not willing to take any chances with you. Killian said that whatever attacked him last night looked like a flying monkey."

His brow pinched. "But Mom, we're in  _New York_. Storybrooke, yeah, I can believe. But New York? Nothing like that should be here."

"I know," she replied, sitting by him. "But I believe Killian. And I don't know how something like that is here, but it is. I don't want you going anywhere without either of us, unless you're with other people."

Slowly, he nodded, accepting her conditions. He had seen Killian's injuries, he knew what the thing was capable. And Killian was much stronger than him.

As he finished his breakfast, Emma went back to the bedroom to change, not wanting to take Henry in her pajamas. She saw Killian was still asleep.

Quickly scribbling a quick note in case he woke up while she wasn't home, she left it on her side on the bed for him to find.

* * *

Walking back into the quiet apartment, she saw Killian was still asleep as she checked on him. Deciding to change back into her pajamas for the time being, she sat back in the bed, where he automatically curled into her.

Reaching to his hair, Emma gently ran her fingers through it, smoothing it out as she waited contently for him to wake.

Before an hour had passed, he stirred beside her, opening his tired blue eyes to look at her.

"Hey," he said, his voice husky from sleep as he smiled softly at her.

"Hey," she replied. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I was attacked by a flying monkey," he responded, his smile light.

He sat up as her face started to fall, reaching for her.

"I'm okay, Emma," he said as he leaned into her.

"I know," she replied quietly.

He gave her another soft smile before glancing at the clock. "Bloody hell. I slept late."

She shook her head. "No, you needed it. Plus you deserve it. Rest is the best thing for you right now."

"I'm taking it that that means you're putting me on bed rest?" he asked, amusement in his eyes.

"Yep," she replied, grinning as she rose up, moving to his side of the bed to help him up to shower.

He refused the pajamas he rarely wore when she offered them, insisting on his regular clothes. Both finally dressed, she had helped him to the couch, where he settled down with ice on his ankle as she made them food. Finishing, she brought it over to him, along with some coffee in the mug she had found for him for his birthday, 'Captain Stud Muffin' printed on the side with a ship's wheel.

After their meal, she rested his head on her lap, letting him stretch out on the couch as she ran her fingers along his scalp.

"I must say, Swan, your bedside manner is quite different from the last time I was incapacitated," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes, amused, earning a chuckle from him.

She quickly found that despite his ankle, Killian wasn't one to keep still, much like when he had been in the hospital before. He kept trying to get up, whether it be from boredom or to try help her with something, always protesting when she pushed him back down in his spot.

"I promise, Killian, if you don't stop getting up for unnecessary reasons, I will tie you down," she said as she brought in the laundry from the night before, the bloodstains removed from the clothes she was able to save.

Emma instantly knew that she would regret her words, knowing she had delivered him the opportunity.

He grinned salaciously at her, his voice seductive. "Ah, I knew it was only a matter of time, love."

She knew he was definately going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So you all know that idea for a Walking Dead AU I asked if you guys would be interested in? Well, I'm happy to tell you all that because there was such a positive reaction to it, the first chapter of Red Skies will be posted tomorrow! I look forward to seeing everyone's reactions to it, especially because it is so different than any of my other stories. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Teaser: He quirked his brow. "Was?"
> 
> Review?


	26. Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Waiting until Killian and Henry left, Emma sat on her and Killian's bed, pressing her head into her hands. She sighed, knowing that she had to go before they got back.

Getting up and grabbing what she needed, she left the apartment, choosing to take her car instead of walking. She was for once thankful that she wasn't in Storybrooke, knowing she wouldn't be able to hide walking into the drugstore to look at pregnancy tests.

She had originally not thought about it, not noticing her late period until the day before to mark a 'date' with a bail jumper in the next week. She mentally counted back, finding that she was a week late. She knew that there could be any number of reasons, her birth control messing with her since it was changed, she was stressed, or that she even had just counted wrong, but she was scared. She and Killian weren't exactly celibate, but they had never discussed the possibility of them having a child together.

Walking into the section with what she needed, she quickly grabbed one, not caring which. She didn't notice the figure approaching her until they spoke.

"Emma," Walsh greeted, an edge in his voice.

She instantly stiffened, turning to look at him icily. "What do you want, Walsh?"

He smirked at her. "I can't just have a friendly conversation?"

Feeling herself being put on edge, Emma slightly backed away from him, trying to put distance between them.

"With you, it usually hasn't been very friendly," she deadpaned.

He gave a wide smile that make chills run up her spine.

"I suppose you must be in a hurry," he said, gesturing toward the test in her hand. "You'll be wanting to go home to see if you're pregnant. But the sad thing is, even if you're knocked up, that doesn't mean your boyfriend's gonna stick around."

"What?" she snapped.

"Just that even if you're knocked up, he could still walk away," he laughed. "There's nothing tying him to you. Do you really think he would want to have a kid with you? Why would he stick around?"

"He wouldn't leave," she replied, her tone hard, trying to figure out why he was saying everything.

Walsh smirked. "C'mon, Emma. Do you really think he would stay out of a sense of honor? Everyone leaves you. What makes him any different? Maybe," he cocked his head to the side, "maybe it's just that you're too broken."

Fighting the urge to slap him, Emma glared at him, willing herself not to show him what his words meant to her and wondering how he knew her past.

"You don't know anything," she spat. "Leave me alone, and leave Killian alone."

She turned on her heel, striding away from him to leave and pay for her test.

Wishing she could wear her jacket so that she could hide the bag with the test in it, she got in her car, thankful that she at least wouldn't have to walk with it. As she drove, Walsh's words ran through her, making her feel sick.

Her demons still invaded her mind, telling her that she was too broken, too much work, and that Killian would see that and leave her. She still feared being abandoned.

Quickly returning to the apartment, she sighed in relief that Killian and Henry were still gone for the time being. Going to her and Killian's bathroom, she pulled out the test, crumpling the paper bag in her hand as she stared at it. She knew she had to do it, had to see if her life would change again.

Waiting for her results, she sat on the floor, leaning against the tub. She remembered when she took the test telling her she was carrying Henry. Just as the last time, the three minutes felt like an eternity.

She wondered what would happen if the results came back positive, if she was pregnant with Killian's child. She wondered what his reaction would be, if it was something he even wanted. She didn't want to trap him, but she was terrified that he would leave if it was something he didn't want.

She was even afraid of what Henry would think. Despite it being to give him his best chance, she still gave him up. She couldn't just have another baby without fearing that he would feel like he was being replaced, like she was getting a do over.

Closing her eyes, she thought of all that a baby could mean for her. She wondered what would happen when a thought struck her.

He had never been asked, but Killian had instantly fit in with her and Henry, taking up a father role for her son. He stepped up to help her with Henry, though she never asked, but he didn't immediately put himself in the role. He had naturally fell into it, eventually seeing Henry as his son, just as Henry saw him as his dad.

Emma smiled, recalling his reaction from the first time Henry had called him his dad, remembering the happy expression on Killian's features. He had admitted to her that he saw Henry as his own, and in turn treated him like his son.

Henry had gained a father in that moment.

He had even admitted to her that when he found Neal as a child in Neverland, he had been willing to give up piracy to take care of him. Though they hadn't ever talked about it, she knew that based on what he was willing to do for Neal and what he had done and continued to do for Henry, he wasn't opposed to the idea of being a father.

She knew too that despite her deep-rooted fear, Killian wouldn't leave. He had promised that he wouldn't leave her unless she ordered him away.

Even when she had told him to go away, the only thing that had kept him away had been his desire to keep her and Henry safe.

He had seen her at her worst on multiple occasions, seen her demons and scars, and stayed, revealing his own to her.

She wasn't alone like when she was pregnant with Henry, and she wasn't in anywhere near the same situation. She had support, and she had a life. She would be able to provide for a baby.

Suddenly the thought of having a baby with Killian wasn't so scary, and she could actually begin to think about it.

Startling slightly when her phone's timer went off, she reached up to swipe the test from where it rested on the counter.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at the test, seeing the single line on the screen.

Exhaling, she was surprised to find that she was somewhat dissapointed. Until she had really thought about it, she hadn't realized that she would one day want to have a child with Killian.

Staring at the screen, she didn't hear Killian and Henry come back, or even them calling out for her that they were home, until Killian found her still sitting cross-legged on the bathroom floor.

"Emma?" he asked, his eyes widened in concern he looked down at her. He dropped down to his knees beside her. "Are you alright, love?"

She nodded, her tone soothing. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then why are you sitting on the floor?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. His eyes caught the box for the test resting on the edge of the counter.

Reaching out, he grabbed the box, examining it before looking back at her, his eyes wide. "A pregnancy test?"

Slowly, she nodded.

He released a shaky breath. "Emma, are you-?"

Knowing it was the moment of truth, she shook her head. "No, I'm not."

She watched him, noticing what looked like disappointment in his eyes before he hid it away.

"Killian?" she said quietly. "I know it's something we never talked about, but is that something you want?"

He was quiet for a moment before answering, shifting to sit beside her against the tub so their sides pressed together as he intertwined his fingers with hers. "I don't know how good of a father I would be, but I would be happy if one day we did have a child. But if we don't, you and Henry will be enough for me."

She smiled tenderly at him. "You're a good father to Henry. You've done more for him than Neal did. And Henry adores you. You would make a wonderful father."

He smiled back at her. "Swan, is that something you want?"

She shrugged. "One day. I don't want to start preparing a nursery now, but someday. I'm just worried about what Henry would think."

Nodding in understanding, he raised their hands, kissing the back of hers.

"I was afraid of what your reaction would be if I was pregnant," she confessed.

He quirked his brow. "Was?"

"I didn't know what you would do," she told him. "I was afraid you might leave, or that you wouldn't want it."

Shaking his head, he leaned his forehead to rest against hers.

"Emma, you know that I won't leave you," he whispered. "And if you were carrying a babe, I would want it."

She raised the hand that wasn't clasped with his to his face. "I know. I realized that while I was waiting. You've stayed, and have been by my side through all of this. And I know how you are with Henry."

She tilted her head, kissing him softly.

"I will stay with you, Swan," he promised. "I'm not gonna leave." He smirked. "And I should hope I'm good with the lad, considering you let me around him so much."

Chuckling, she pulled back to shake her head.

"I don't think Walsh being there when I was getting the test helped with anything," she said, her tone low.

His eyes flashed in anger as he clenched his jaw.

"Walsh approached you again?" he asked, forcing his voice to be calm.

She began stroking his cheek, trying to calm him. "He said that if I was pregnant, you might leave, and that you would eventually leave anyway because I'm too broken. I don't even know how he knew all of that."

He sat still for a moment, silently fuming, before releasing Emma's hand to wrap it around her shoulders, pulling her against him.

"I know he just said all of that to make me doubt you," she whispered as she nosed along his cheek. "I know that you won't leave. You've proven that."

A small smile broke out across his lips.

"I just want to know what the hell he wants," she said quietly.

"I haven't the faintest idea, love," he responded. He rose his head up away from hers, his brow pinched in realization. "We should probably go out, before Henry comes looking for us and finds us sitting on the floor."

She laughed as she nodded.

* * *

Watching her son after dinner as he settled on the couch to start his game, Emma stepped closer to him.

"Henry?" she called out, grabbing his attention. "Can we go outside so I can talk to you a minute?"

He nodded, dropping the controller. "Sure."

As he strode past her, she shared a quick glance with Killian. He nodded at her before she shut the door behind her.

Stepping out into the summer night air, Emma went to the ledge, standing beside her son as he looked out over the city.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" he asked her curiously.

She took a deep breath. "I need you to be completely honest with me. How would you feel if I was going to have another baby?"

"Are you?" he asked.

She thought had she heard something almost like excitement in his voice.

"No," she responded, shaking her head.

The excitement quickly faded. "Oh."

Biting her lip, she looked down at him. "I thought I might have been, but I'm not. But, when I thought that I might've been, I was afraid that it would be something that you wouldn't be able to accept, and that you would be angry or dissapointed."

"Mom, I know why you gave me up," he told her sincerely. "You wanted to give me my best chance. You couldn't keep me, and you wanted to give me a chance. But if you  _did_  have a baby, it would be different this time. You would be able to keep them, and you wouldn't be alone this time."

She looked at her son, wiser than he should be in his eleven years, in amazement.

"Plus I think it would be cool to have a little brother or sister," he added, smiling.

Chuckling, she ruffled his hair before he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her. She instantly returned the hug, noticing that his head almost reached her shoulders. She hadn't realized how much he'd grown until that moment.

Pulling back, she led them back to the apartment, shutting the door behind them and settling by Killian on the couch.

She nodded, giving him a small smile as he raised his brow in question. He smiled in return.

"Do you guys want to watch  _A New Hope_?" Henry asked from beside them.

Emma smiled, knowing what Killian would say. "Go ahead, kid."

Grinning widely, Henry jumped up to turn it on as Emma curled up beside Killian as he drew his arm around her sounders, leaning her closer to him.

* * *

Laying with his front pressed against her back, Emma covered his hand in hers, moving it to rest over her heart.

"Would you ever want to maybe see about moving somewhere else?" she asked him quietly. "I mean like finding a house or something instead of this apartment?"

He hummed behind her. "Is that something you want?"

She turned her head so she could peek at him. "Someday. Even if- even if we don't ever find a way back, I don't want to stay here forever."

He raised his head slightly to look down at her. "You've been thinking about the future a lot today, haven't you?"

Releasing his hand, she turned around to face him, their bodies pressed together.

"Yeah," she replied, giving him a small smile. "I do want a future with you. I know the future's nothing to be afraid of."

Smiling, he moved his hand until it rested on the skin of her lower back beneath her shirt.

"I'm really glad to hear that," he responded.

She leaned her head to his contently.

"What type of home would you want?" he asked her curiously.

"I don't really know," she shrugged lightly. "When I was a kid, I always wanted to live in a house, like a Victorian, with a white picket fence. When I got older, I kind of gave up on it, hoping that I would just be able to stay in one place."

His eyes soft, he nodded in understanding. "Would it be something you would want now?"

She chuckled. "Maybe, but it's not like we have to begin house hunting right now."

He released a chuckle of his own. "Aye."

"What about you?" she asked him. "You know you get a say, too."

"Somewhere that isn't quite so crowded and bright, preferably," he replied, making her chuckle. He smiled at her before continuing. "But other than that, I don't really have too much preference. I would like to settle somewhere near the water."

She nodded. "I think we should be able to find something."

"I do want a future with you, love," he said tenderly, honestly. "With you and the lad. If you'll have me."

Emma softly kissed him, her hand resting on his chest, mindful of his nearly healed shoulder. He returned the kiss, pulling her even closer to him.

"I love you," she told him softly, nuzzling into his neck contently.

Shifting so that his chin rested on her head, Killian sighed contently. "I love you, too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "There's something else, isn't there?" she asked him, her voice tight.
> 
> Review?


	27. Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Hanging up his phone from his call to Emma, Killian released a heavy breath. Looking around the kitchen, he decided to begin making breakfast for him and Henry.

Emma was to be gone for a couple days, the bail-bonds agency she and Killian worked for giving her a case out of the city that she couldn't get out of. She hadn't wanted to take it, not wanting to be away from him and Henry, but knew she couldn't refuse it. She had left early in the morning, before the sun rose, promising she would be back as soon as she could.

Despite her promise of returning soon, Killian wasn't looking forward to the days until then. He knew he was going to have trouble sleeping without her beside him in their bed.

He had been away from her before, but it was never more than a day, and that had been before he and Emma began their courtship.

Finishing the eggs, he looked up as Henry padded into the kitchen, still in his pajamas.

"Morning lad," Killian greeted, turning back to look at him.

"Morning," he replied, yawning. "Did Mom already get to New Jersey?"

Killian nodded. "Yeah. I actually just spoke to her. She got there okay, and said she'll be back as soon as she can."

Henry grabbed his plate and sat down, Killian following him to the table.

"So what are we gonna do without her here?" Henry asked as he shoved a large forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"You're still going to school," Killian replied. "Your mother would have my hide if I let you skip. But I'm thinking that we run everything as normally as possible."

Nodding, Henry grabbed some of the bacon. "Can we maybe do some more practice with the swords later? After school?"

Killian grinned. "I don't see why not. As long as you complete your school work."

"Awesome," Henry smiled as he finished his food.

"Go ahead and get ready," Killian told him. "I'll walk you when you're ready."

"Do you and Mom still think that you guys need to take me and pick me up?" Henry asked.

Nodding, Killian looked over at him as he moved with the plates to the counter. "We would both still feel much better about it. Neither of us are willing to risk your safety, lad."

"I know," Henry replied. "But I'm just wondering why whatever that monkey thing was only attacked once."

"I don't know," Killian replied. "But until we know that that thing is no longer a threat, I would feel better about taking some precautions."

Henry nodded as he went to the hallway, leaving Killian alone to clean up the kitchen. As he finished putting the last of the dishes away, Henry came back, dressed.

"Ready?" Killian asked him.

"Yeah," he replied, slinging his backpack over his back.

As they walked to his school, Henry looked up at Killian curiously.

"Do you think I can start learning to use a real sword soon?" he asked him. "I'm twelve now."

Killian chuckled. "You just turned twelve last week."

"Still," he replied, grinning slyly.

"Lad, I haven't survived for three-hundred years just for your mother to kill me for giving you a sword," Killian told him, smiling in amusement.

"That would suck," Henry agreed with a laugh.

* * *

Killian walked beside Henry as they exited the small diner, Henry carrying their wooden swords in his backpack.

"Do you know when Mom's gonna call?" Henry asked.

"Not really," Killian admitted. "I assume when she has some free time, or she's not too close to her skip."

Henry nodded as they continued walking down the street.

"She might even do the video chat on her phone, so we can see her," he suggested happily.

Smiling, Killian nodded. He knew that Henry missed his mother whenever she was away, that he was always worried when either she or Killian were away, Emma having told him how worried Henry had been the night he was injured. Henry was already missing Regina, Killian didn't want him to worry about his other mother.

"Plus I think she'll be happy that we went out and did something," Henry added, grinning.

"Aye," Killian agreed.

They continued walking until they were a street over from the apartment, when Killian spotted Walsh casually walking towards them. Immediately feeling his hackles rise, Killian shifted slightly closer to Henry, intent on protecting the boy if the man tried anything.

Walsh smiled at them as he neared, menace barely hidden just behind his grin as he stopped them.

Killian didn't think he would be stupid enough to try something with Henry there.

"Killian," Walsh greeted, his tone falsely cheery. His dark eyes drifted to Henry. "And this must be Emma's son. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him yet."

Shifting Henry slightly behind him, Killian glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Looks like someone's protective," Walsh commented, watching how Killian moved in front of Henry. His eyes drifted back to Killian, his voice filled with venom. "Tell me, how is it raising a little bastard that isn't even yours?"

Instantly furious, Killian forced his tone to remain a semblance of calm as he spoke to Henry. "Lad, go back to the apartment. I'll be there shortly."

Not seeing his hurt expression, Killian kept his eyes on Walsh as Henry hurried off. As soon as Henry was away, Killian grabbed onto Walsh, slamming him into the wall of the building beside them, pressing his forearm to his throat. He wished he had his hook with him.

"What's the matter, Hook?" Walsh asked, still grinning despite the flash of fear in his eyes. "You know it's true."

"I don't care what you say to me," Killian growled, his low voice deadly. "But you stay the hell away from Emma and my son. Don't you ever come near them again."

Before Walsh could respond, Killian threw him down onto the pavement. Giving him one last dark look, he walked past him, intent on seeing Henry and fixing what Walsh had said.

Briskly walking back to the apartment, he knew he had to make sure that Henry was okay. He was the priority.

Stepping into the apartment, he saw the boy wasn't in the main room, making him release a heavy breath. Moving into the hall, he walked to Henry's room, finding the door closed. He gently knocked on the door.

"Henry?" he called. "Can I come in?"

Hearing the quiet confirmation, he opened the door, finding Henry sitting on his bed. Hunched together like he was, he appeared much younger than he was, more like a small child.

Killian felt the sudden, strong urge to protect him.

Slowly approaching him, Killian carefully perched himself on the edge of the bed, looking towards him, unsure of how to proceed.

"Lad," he began quietly, "I know that I'm not your father. I know that I can't ever replace your real father. But I just want you to know that even if I'm not him, that doesn't mean that I don't care for you like my own son."

Henry remained quiet, not looking at him.

Thinking he wasn't going to respond and that it would possibly be best to let him have his space, Killian began to stand when Henry finally spoke.

"You really think of me as your son?" he asked in a small voice.

Killian nodded, keeping his voice gentle, realizing it was the first time he'd actually said it aloud to Henry, that the two of them never actually talked about it before. "Aye. I do. I think you more than anyone knows that blood doesn't make family. Regina is your mother, just as Emma is, even if she didn't birth you. I consider both you and Emma as my family, Henry. Even if you don't consider me part of yours."

Henry launched himself towards Killian, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Surprised at the sudden hug, Killian hesitated a second before returning the gesture.

"I do think of you as my dad," Henry told him. "Neal left. He hurt my mom again, and left us alone. You stayed. You've been there with us through all of this. You are part of my family, Dad."

Killian felt his chest tighten at Henry's words as the boy continued to hug him before he pulled away.

"Why don't we go out and wait for your mother to call?" Killian asked him lightly. If Henry desired space, Killian wasn't going to push him.

Henry smiled. "Yeah." He glanced at his clock. "I think she should be calling soon."

Nodding, Killian stood up, leading them out of the room. He quickly made a detour to his and Emma's room to swap his false hand for his hook, clicking the metal appendage into place, stopping as he looked at the curved metal, his blood running cold.

Walsh had called him Hook, despite knowing his real name. Walsh knew who he was. He could very well know who Emma and Henry were, too.

He was sure that they had been careful, that they never called him by his moniker, even in private. He never wore his hook outside of their home, even if he went up to the roof. He had even hidden his hook away whenever Henry brought any of his friends over. They never slipped up.

He wondered faintly if Walsh possibly had anything to do with the winged monkey that had attacked him.

Keeping himself calm for Henry's sake, he decided that he would speak to Emma about it after Henry went to bed.

Letting Henry pick out a movie to watch, he tried to think of how Walsh could know who he was, not even seeing the images moving across the screen.

His attention snapped to his phone when it went off, Emma's picture displayed on the screen. He quickly moved to answer the call as Henry paused his movie.

"Swan," he greeted happily, relieved to finally see her as he held the phone so that she would be able to see him and Henry. He took her in, seeing how she was wearing one of his shirts with the sleeves rolled up and her hair messily pulled back, her green eyes tired.

"Hey," she smiled at them. "How are you guys holding up?"

"We're doing good," Henry replied, smiling at her.

As Henry told her about their day, chatting happily, Emma answered him appropriately and commenting as her eyes kept drifting to Killian, knowing something was bothering him. He remained silent, offering her nothing until he could speak to her in private.

"Do you know when you're gonna be home?" Henry asked her.

"Hopefully really soon, kid," she responded tiredly. "I'm close to catching him."

He smiled brightly at her. "Good. Dad's been doing okay, but it would be better if you were here."

"Hey," Killian feigned in offence.

Henry shrugged, amused, as Emma laughed.

Killian patiently waited as Henry finished talking to his mother, until Henry went to bed. Finally having some privacy, he sighed, wondering where to begin.

"Now are you gonna finally tell me what's bothering you?" Emma asked him, her tone concerned.

He gave her a small smile, knowing that she knew something was going on.

He took a deep breath. "On the way back from the diner, we met Walsh."

Emma released a sigh before her eyes suddenly widened, realizing that Henry had been with him.

"What happened?" she demanded. "What did he say?"

"He asked me what it was like to look after a child, but with more colorful language," he told her. Seeing her crestfallen expression, he quickly remedied it. "You needn't worry, love. I sent Henry home, and threatened the cur for if he tried to go after you or the lad again. I spoke to Henry, and he's okay. I told him everything I've told you before."

Releasing a breath of relief as she nodded, put to ease, but her eyes narrowed as she met his again.

"There's something else, isn't there?" she asked him, her voice tight.

He nodded, hesitating. He decided it would be best to just tell her.

"He called me Hook," Killian told her.

The color leeched from Emma's face as her eyes widened in shock.

"How?" she asked, scrambling for an explanation. "How could he know who you are? We've been careful. We've never slipped up!"

He shook his head. "I don't know, Swan."

"He probably knows who me and Henry are, too," she said in a low, strained voice.

"Unfortunately, it's likely," he responded, his own tone upset. "I'm sorry, love."

Her eye snapped to meet his. "Why? Killian, don't you dare apologize. This isn't your fault."

She suddenly looked sick. "When I was buying that test. He said how I've always been alone. He shouldn't have known anything about my past."

He closed his eyes, exhaling hard.

"Hey," she said, prompting to open his eyes to look at her. "This isn't your fault."

"I just don't want him to do anything to you or Henry," he told her.

"And we don't know why he's even doing all of this," she grumbled. "It can't be just because I turned him down."

"I don't know, love," he replied. "But I promise you that whatever it is, we'll find out what it is."

She nodded, stiffling a yawn.

He gave her a small smile. "Tired, Swan?"

She gave him a drowsy smile of her own. "Hey, I've been tracking this guy all day."

"And you're gonna catch him soon," Killian replied. "And you'll have Henry and me waiting for you at home."

Her smile became soft. "Yeah. I miss you guys."

"We miss you, too," he replied.

"I'll be home soon," Emma promised, her eyes tender. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he told her, his voice just as loving as hers. "Good night, Swan."

"Good night, Killian," she replied. She gave him one last soft smile before disconnecting, ending the call.

Releasing a sigh, Killian rose up, deciding to go to bed. Setting his phone on his nightstand, he undressed, crawling between the sheets. He knew immediately that sleep would not come easy, the bed to big and too cold without Emma there with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: She gave him a small smile. "Regina punched me in the face."
> 
> Review?


	28. Returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma released a sigh of relief as she opened the door to the apartment, happy to finally be back. She missed her son and pirate fiercely over the two days she was away, and was ready to go home the second she caught her bail jumper. She found the first night that she could barely sleep, that she couldn't without Killian beside her.

Stepping through the dark apartment, she saw the clock on the stove said it was just after one in the morning, letting her know that Killian and Henry were asleep. Walking through the apartment to her and Killian's room, she smiled as she passed by the pictures hanging on the walls.

After her and Killian's fight and she decided that she was going to let herself be happy, she decided to start displaying the evidence of their lives, to display pictures of them together. Killian had strongly encouraged her idea, helping her select many of the photos, as well as Henry, who was enthusiastic at the idea. They quickly filled frames scattered across their living room, as well as keeping some in her room. Henry had even taken one for himself, one where the three of them spent the day by the marina, saying he wanted one of them all together. The pictures served to Emma as a display that it was okay to be happy, and that she did have a life with Killian and Henry.

Careful not to wake Killian, she padded into their bedroom, smiling lovingly as she saw him sleeping before setting her bag down on the floor and going to the bathroom to wash her face, closing the door behind her before turning on the light as not to wake Killian. She was tired, spending the day tracking her bail jumper before catching him. After the long two days, she was relieved to be home.

Stepping out, she shed her boots and jeans, stripping down to just her tank top and underwear as she climbed into bed beside Killian. He instantly turned toward her, reaching out until she was wrapped in his arms, as he pulled her to him.

His tired blue eyes opened to look at her as he gave her a soft, loving smile. He leaned his head toward hers, meeting her lips with his in a tender kiss.

"Welcome home," he greeted when they broke apart, his voice husky from sleep.

She hummed. "It's good to be back. I missed you."

"I missed you, too, love," he responded, cuddling closer to her. "I trust everything went according to plan?"

Nodding, she leaned to brush her lips to his. "Yeah. I caught the guy and immediately came home. I'll tell you about it all tomorrow."

He nodded in turn, pressing his lips to hers again.

"Are you tired?" he asked as he cocked his brow, a salacious grin playing at his lips.

She was silent, pretending to contemplate. "I don't know. I think I might be up for some more pleasurable activities."

"Minx," he teased, kissing her, his tongue running along the seam of her lips.

Shifting her body and pulling him with her as she granted him access, she layed where he hovered just above her as he reached to pull her tank top over her head before divesting her of her underwear as she removed his boxers.

"I love you," he told her, moving his hand to cradle her face.

"I love you, too," she replied, tangling her fingers in his hair as she pulled him down for another searing kiss.

* * *

Laying in Killian's warm embrace, Emma cuddled further into him as the morning light peeked through the windows, illuminating their room in a soft light. Refusing to open her eyes, she hoped sleep would find her again, not ready to wake.

A second later, their alarm rang out, waking Killian and prompting him to remove his hand from her back, silencing the alarm.

Emma groaned. "Do we have to get up?"

He chuckled, pressing a light kiss to her hair. "You don't. Go ahead and go back to sleep, love. I'll take care of Henry."

"But then you'll be gone," she grumbled, wrapping her arms tighter around his waist as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

She felt his smile. "Only for a little while. I'll be right back after I take Henry to school."

Slowly nodding, she retracted her arms, letting him pull away from her. She pulled his pillow to her, resting her head on it as he watched him get up, enjoying the view of his bare body moving to the bathroom. She closed her eyes as she heard the shower running, willing herself to fall back asleep.

She heard Killian come back into the room and dress, feeling his scruff scratching her skin as he leaned down to kiss her cheek before he left the room altogether.

Listening to the sounds of him out in the main room, as well as Henry as he got ready for school, she willed herself to fall back asleep, but found it evaded her. Finally hearing them leave, she gave up after a couple of minutes, knowing she was awake.

Leaving the warm bed, she begrudgingly moved to take a shower, wanting to at least get cleaned up and presentable. Dressed, she went to the kitchen, making herself something to eat as Killian came back, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey," she smiled in greeting. "Hungry?"

He nodded as he rested his hand on her waist, pecking her cheek. "That would be appreciated. I didn't eat with Henry."

She nodded from her spot at the stove as he moved away, going to retrieve his hook. He came back just as she put their plates on the dining table.

"So how was it with your skip?" he asked her as they settled down.

She shrugged. "Spent the first day tracking him, then found him the second. It was actually pretty easy from there. I just went up to him at one of his regular places, sweet talked him a little, then cuffed him. I started to come back as soon as they took him in."

Killian grinned, amused. "I knew you would get him easily enough."

She smiled, his constant confidence in her never failing to warm her.

Finishing their food, she moved to the sink, setting the dishes down as he came up behind her, turning her around in his arms to gently kiss her. Smiling, she rested her hands in his chest.

She rested her head to his when they broke apart. "I really don't think I'll take a job like that again. I hated being away from you and Henry for so long. I'm just happy to be back."

"Love, believe me when I say I am, too," he grinned.

She leaned forward, kissing him again as she moved her hands up his chest to his neck, her body pressed against his. Feeling him smile into the kiss, his hand and hook traveled lower until he lifted her, walking them back to their room.

* * *

Laying with her chest pressed against his as he drew the sheets up to cover them, Emma sighed contently, resting her hand on his bicep.

Killian rested his forehead to hers, pushing her hair away from her face as he began running his fingers through it.

"How did you get this?" he asked, gently running his thumb over the small scar just above her left eye.

She gave him a small smile. "Regina punched me in the face."

His eyes widened in question.

"It was over the sheriff at the time leaving her and Henry coming to me," she explained. She smiled at the memory, recalling her own reaction. "Don't worry. After she punched me, I punched her right back and slammed her into a mausoleum wall."

Killian laughed in amusement, his bright blue eyes shining as he smiled widely.

Returning his smile, she tilted her head, molding her lips to his. As he responded, she deepened the kiss, a small moan escaping her. Shifting slightly so that he hovered over her, she moved the hand that wasn't on his arm to his hair, threading her fingers through the dark strands.

Before he could lower his body to hers, they immediately broke apart, staring at each other with their eyes wide in shock as Henry's voice called them.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" he called.

Scrambling, Emma pushed Killian off her as he yanked the sheets to cover them, hiding their bare bodies before Henry stood in the hallway, just outside their room. They realized that they didn't shut the door.

He pinched his brow curiously as he noticed them laying in their bed.

"What are you guys doing in bed still?" he asked. "It's noon."

Not as naive as he once was, he started to turn red from embarrassment, realizing what they were doing.

"Napping," Emma immediately answered, before mentally kicking herself. It was too similar a situation to the time she walked in on her own parents, even down to the responses when asked what they were doing. She quickly shook the memory from her brain.

"I got home really late, and was still tired," she told him. "Killian got up when he heard me come home last night, so he decided to take a nap, too."

Deciding to change the subject to save them all from further embarrassment, she took on a more stern tone. "Henry, what are you doing home? Why aren't you in school?"

He suddenly looked sheepish. "I forgot to tell you it was a short day. Schools not far, so I thought it would be okay to walk by myself."

"Lad, you should've called one of us," Killian told him. "We just don't want anything to happen to you."

Henry shrugged guiltily. "Sorry."

Emma released a heavy sigh. "It's okay, kid. Just give us a minute to get up."

Nodding, he retreated quickly, leaving her alone with Killian.

Quickly rising up, Killian covered himself with the quilt from their bed, closing the door and locking it for good measure.

"Oh, god," Emma groaned, sitting up and covering her face with her hands, hiding her flush of embarrassment. "That was just like when I walked in on my parents once."

Discarding the quilt, he sat beside her, pulling her into his side.

"He didn't seem too disturbed, Swan," he told her hopefully.

"I hope you're right, for all our sakes," she responded, lowering her hands to look at his hopeful expression.

Sighing, she bumped her head to his before they both rose up to get dressed, pulling on their clothes.

Leaving the bedroom, she found her son on the couch, looking at one of his books. She relaxed, seeing that he didn't seem to be dwelling what he walked in on.

"You hungry?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he responded, looking up from his book.

Emma nodded as she moved to the kitchen, Killian right behind her to help her.

Henry turned to look back at them. "Oh, and next time you guys go to do that, will you please shut the door?"

Both Emma and Killian felt themselves flush at knowing they had been caught.

Despite her embarrassment, she was happy to do something as mundane as cooking, actually missing it when she had been gone. It wasn't that it was an activity that she and Killian often did together, though she found it to be one of its perks, but it was something simple and something she had never really done for herself before. She never had a reason to really cook before, usually relying on mostly takeout when she was by herself. She now had other people to take care of, whereas she used to just have to take care of herself. She found that she actually enjoyed the mundane activities of being a mother and a girlfriend, in just doing the normal things. She knew that if she were honest with herself, if she continued her life with her son and Killian, she would be happy with it.

Finishing, she placed Henry's food on the island, where he quickly swooped in and retrieved it.

"Since I'm out early, do you think we can go to the park for some sword practice?" he asked, looking between her and Killian.

"I have no issues with it," Killian replied, looking towards Emma.

She shook her head. "I don't see why not."

Henry smiled as he began to eat, eager to go.

Leaning against the counter, Emma crossed her arms as she watched Henry finish eating, Killian going back to their room to retrieve his false hand.

He came back into the room, leather jacket in place, just as Henry finished eating, setting his plate in the sink and running to get the wooden swords.

Chuckling, Emma shook her head at Killian. "I swear, that kid is either gonna be a knight or a pirate."

"Personally, I'm thinking a pirate," he remarked, standing beside her.

"Maybe," she laughed.

Henry rushed back in, carrying the swords. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Let's go then," Emma replied as she pushed herself off the counter.

Despite everything that had been going on, including the possibility that someone knew who they were, she couldn't help but relish in having a normal day where she just got to spend time with her family.

She accepted Killian's offered arm, looping hers through his as they followed their son out the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: Seeing her skeptical expression, he grinned. "It never hurts."
> 
> Review?


	29. Stalked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma sighed as she walked back to her car, annoyed that the bail jumper had made her run so far from it to catch him. Wrapping her jacket tighter around herself to ward off the chilly night air, she thought about how a year ago she left Storybrooke with Henry and Killian, forced to make a new life for them. Despite the circumstances, she was happy that she got to have a normal life with them. She still missed her parents, but she was happy.

Moving down a deserted street, nothing but old businesses lining it, she kept watch, wishing that she had Killian with her. She could handle herself just fine, but knew his companionship would be preferable. He himself had been out the previous day to catch his own skip, making her decide to tell him not to accompany her, giving him a break. She smiled, thinking about how quickly he had adapted to the job; she knew that he would be good at finding people, being proven right at his own abilities to catch skips just as easily as she found she could.

Feeling slightly uneasy, Emma scanned the street, searching for anyone that was out. Finding no one, she continued on, ready to just go home, thinking she was just paranoid at being out by herself at night.

The feeling grew as she continued, not able to shake that she was being watched.

Slightly increasing her pace, her eyes roved over the area, silently cursing when she still didn't see anything.

Passing by a small alley, she watched ahead of her until she whirled around as a voice sounded from behind her.

"Emma," Walsh greeted, grinning widely, almost animalisticly.

Instantly feeling her defenses going up, Emma narrowed her eyes, glaring at him. She knew she was not in a good area to be confronted by him.

"What do you want, Walsh?" she asked in a strained voice. Something about him was off, making her feel the need to be more cautious around him than usual.

"A great many things," he replied, making her tense. Seeing her reaction, his smile grew. "Nothing like that. More things along the lines of wishing you had cooperated when we first came face to face, that you hadn't had the pirate with you, or that you didn't actually have your memories. Those, and I wouldn't have opposed if I had managed to take out Hook that one night."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she snapped, everything she just heard reinforcing what Killian had told her with his last run in with Walsh.

He knew who they were.

"I think you know exactly," he responded lightly. "I tried to get you and Hook away from each other, but you're both too damn stubborn. Somehow you love each other too much to leave each other, so I had to start resorting to some more desperate measures. But hell, that pirate is a lot stronger than I thought he was."

Emma felt like ice was creeping across her skin at his mentions of Killian, knowing he had something to do with Killian's attack.

"So, since I can't go after him again, I'm gonna have to settle for you," Walsh sneered.

Before she could respond, Walsh's eyes turned a brilliant red just before green smoke enveloped his body, hiding him from her. She instantly knew that magic was doing something to him before jumping back as the smoke cleared.

Standing where Walsh had previously been was a monkey, but it was unlike anything Emma had ever seen before.

The monkey was around the same height as Walsh, with long limbs covered in ashy gray fur. Massive claws emerged from its hands and feet, resembling talons. Glowing red eyes replaced his previous brown, set above a mouth of large teeth that resembled needles. What was perhaps the most startling to Emma was the massive wings that jutted out of the monkey's back.

As it let out an unearthly screech, she knew without a doubt that she was face to face with the creature that had attacked Killian.

Not daring to turn her back to the creature, she quickly stepped back, searching for some type of weapon.

The monkey flapped its wings, pushing itself from the ground, fiery eyes intent on her.

"Dammit," she muttered, suddenly seeing a metal pipe resting beside the fire escape of the building next to them. She would have preferred her gun, but knew she would have to make due.

She lunged toward the pipe just as the monkey struck towards her, trying to swipe at her with its claws. Narrowly avoiding it, she ducked down, reaching the pipe and holding it in a death grip as she looked back at the creature, seeing it preparing to strike again.

Swinging the pipe, she landed a hit on its head, making it wince back in pain.

The monkey screeched in pain, seeming to glare at her, as it made to grab the metal, wrapping it's long fingers around it. Keeping her grip on it as the monkey tugged at it, she kicked out at it, her foot pushing into its chest.

Loosening its grip, the creature stumbled back, giving Emma the opportunity to swing the pipe back towards its head.

Landing a heard hit on its head, the monkey gave one last pained screech before it vanished in a puff of white smoke, leaving no evidence of the creature or the man it had been behind.

Not letting herself relax in relief, she dropped the pipe, the metal clanging loudly on the pavement. Turning around to the direction she was originally headed, she jogged the rest of the way back to her car.

Letting herself relax slightly as she sat in her Bug, she quickly thrust the keys into the ignition, the engine rumbling to life. Focusing on getting home, back to Killian and Henry to be sure they were okay, she drove, intent on getting back to them as fast as she could.

Pulling into her usual spot, she locked up her car, slamming the door shut and rushing inside of the building, taking the stairs two at a time.

Nearly slamming her key into the lock to their door in her hurry to get it open, she quickly stepped through, shutting it firmly behind her and doing up the locks.

"Swan?" Killian asked, worry plain in his tone as he hurried toward her, standing in front of her. He cupped her face, searching. "Emma? What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?" she demanded, finding herself somewhat hysterical in her worry. "You and Henry? Where is he?"

Killian shook his head in confusion. "We're both fine, Swan. He had just fallen asleep on the couch. I was about to move him to his room when you came in."

Needing to see him for herself, she grabbed onto Killian's bicep, dragging him with her as she went to see Henry for herself.

She relaxed as she saw him curled up on the couch, fast asleep, not having heard any of the noise from her.

"Let me move him," Killian said, carefully freeing himself out of Emma's tight grip. Reaching down, he carefully lifted Henry, who remained undisturbed.

Not wanting them to leave her sight, Emma followed close behind as Killian rested their son on the bed. As soon as Henry's head hit the pillow, Emma drew his blanket over him, tucking him in securely as she leaned down to press a light kiss to his hair. She was relieved he was alright, that he had remained untouched.

"Emma, what happened?" Killian asked, his eyes on her pale, shaken form as they stepped back into the main room. Leading them back to the couch, he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her to him.

"I was on the way back from catching that skip, when Walsh came at me," she told him. "He turned into a flying monkey. He's the one who attacked you that night."

"Did he hurt you?" he inquired, searching her for injuries as he held her closer.

"No," she responded, feeling secure in his embrace as she leaned her head to his chest. "He tried to, but didn't. I attacked him with a pipe, and he disappeared when I hit him. I'm pretty sure he's gone now. He just vanished after I hit him."

She felt him sigh in relief, lightly kissing her hair.

"I'm just relieved you're alright," he exhaled.

She nodded. "He wanted us to be apart, but I don't know why. It almost sounded like he was working for someone."

"We don't know anyone here from Misthaven," he said, looking for an explanation. "Everyone we know was sent back to the Enchanted Forest."

"I thought there was no magic here, anyway," she remarked. "I don't see how he could have transformed."

"I don't know, love," he responded. He pulled back slightly. "How are you feeling?"

She shook her head. "Freaked out, to be honest. I mean, the guy that has been harrassing us for a year turned into a giant winged monkey."

He nodded, running his hand along her back. "I would feel better if you ate something. It might help."

Nodding in agreement, she pulled back slightly to go to the kitchen when he rested his hand on her thigh, rising up himself to get their food.

"I think we can forgo the table tonight," he said as he handed her her bowl. He set his own on the table, moving away and returning again with a bottle of rum and two glasses.

Seeing her skeptical expression, he grinned. "It never hurts."

Rolling her eyes as she fought her own grin, she accepted the tumbler he offered her.

He sat beside her, settling in beside her with his own bowl of stew.

They ate their dinner quietly, until Killian turned his head to look at her, his brow pinched in worry.

"What is it, Swan?" he asked her. "I know you're thinking of something."

She shrugged as she tried to think of how to voice her thoughts. "I don't know. It just seems weird... that suddenly this guy reveals himself as a flying monkey exactly a year after Storybrooke disappears? Do you think something's going on?"

He released a heavy breath as he looked at his rum glass. "I don't know, but you're right. It seems to much to be a mere coincidence. Even the fact that he knew who we are."

Seeing her uneasy expression, he set down his glass before pulling her close, settling her on his lap.

Emma instantly turned into him, nuzzling into his neck.

"I really don't think we have to worry about him anymore," she said quietly. "Maybe it's wishful thinking, but I really think he's gone."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I think we're safe now."

They continued to sit together for a while, before she rose up, grabbing their dishes and depositing them in the sink, deciding to clean up in the morning. She led him back to their room, where they got ready for bed.

Molding her body to his with her head resting on his chest, Emma was exhausted, the warmth of his body relaxing her. His hand covered hers where it rested beside her head.

"I should have listened to you," she told him with a light chuckle, a thought occurring to her.

"About?" he asked her curiously as he peeked down at her.

"You called it when you said there was something simian about him," she replied.

She felt Killian's chest rumble as he released a quiet laugh of his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: She narrowed her eyes in mock suspicion as she sat up, fighting a grin. "It sounds like you've got something planned already."
> 
> Review?


	30. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Waking up with Killian's body firmly pressed against hers, Emma peeled her eyes open, pushing herself further into him as pale sunlight filtered through the curtains. He continued to lightly stroke the tattoo on her wrist with his thumb, pressing a kiss to her hair. She sighed contently, closing her eyes.

"Morning, love," Killian murmured, tightening his hold around her stomach with his blunted arm. "And happy birthday."

"Morning, and thanks," she smiled.

She turned to face him, able to look at him. He released her wrist, slipping his hand under her tank top to press it to her lower back, making her sigh contently at the feeling of his calloused fingers on her skin. Reaching up, she rested her hand on his cheek, feeling the rough scruff along his jaw.

His blue eyes were bright as he smiled at her, both content to just lay together.

When their alarm went off, she released a small groan.

Killian grinned in amusement as he reached over her to silence the alarm. "Come now, Swan. I know as much as you would love to spend the day in bed," he waggled his brows, "I promise you that we will do something later to celebrate."

She narrowed her eyes in mock suspicion as she sat up, fighting a grin. "It sounds like you've got something planned already."

His grin grew as he left the bed, revealing his bare chest, pajama pants hanging low on his hips. "Perhaps."

She rose up, going to where he was standing and resting her hands on his chest, reaching up to lightly kiss him.

"And do I get to know what those plans are?" she asked him, giving him a flirty smile.

"Dinner for just the two of us," he responded. "Henry wants to do something as soon as he gets out of school, something for all of us to do to celebrate. Later tonight just you and I will go out by ourselves. I already cleared it with the neighbor so that they'll keep an eye on the lad."

"You two really have this all planned out," she chuckled, pressing a light kiss to his lips.

He grinned in response. "Well, of course. I'm nothing if not thorough."

Kissing him lightly once more, she drew away, heading out to the kitchen as he moved to shower.

She found herself excited at the thought of just her and Killian going out for the night, of having dinner together. While they did go out on the occasional date together, it wasn't often, with their jobs and Henry. Neither of them minded, both happy to just have their lives together. She felt free with him, that it was so easy to love him and let her walls down around him.

She wouldn't complain if she and Killian did get more time with just each other, just being a normal couple, but found the life she had with him was more than enough, that she was happy.

Making some cocoa as the coffee brewed, she listened for the noises of Henry getting ready, as Killian walked up to her, kissing her temple.

"You know you should really let me cook breakfast," he said.

Shaking her head, she looked back at him. "It's fine. I really don't mind."

"Swan," he protested.

"Killian," Emma teased back. "It's fine."

He sighed dramatically, making her laugh.

"So where are we going tonight?" she asked curiously.

"That one Italian place I know you like so much," he responded, pushing her hair back with his hook. "Unless you would prefer somewhere else?"

She grinned widely that he had picked her favorite restaurant. "No, that's perfect."

Henry decided at that moment to run in, tossing his backpack into the hallway before barreling into Emma to wrap his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Happy birthday, Mom," he greeted.

Smiling instantly in response, she hugged him back. "Thanks, kid."

He pulled back, letting her move away to crack some eggs and throw some bacon in a pan.

"So what do you wanna do later?" he asked as he grabbed his cocoa.

"I don't know," she shrugged before smiling back at him. "How about we go to the marina?"

Henry grinned widely. "That sounds great."

Emma glanced over at Killian, seeing him smiling, amused. Giving him a grin of her own, she looked back at Henry.

"We'll head down as soon as you're out of school," she told him as she finished the eggs, plating them and going to pull the bacon.

He nodded happily, taking his plate and eating.

She sat beside him, Killian on her other side with their own breakfast.

Henry quickly finished, his plate completely cleared as he stood up.

"Did you have enough?" she asked, looking back at him.

He nodded, giving her a teasing smirk. "Yeah, Mom. Don't worry. Between you and Dad, I'm never gonna starve."

"I'm your mother," she reminded him lightly. "It's my job to worry."

His smirk grew into a smile. "I know."

He went to where she sat, hugging her shoulders before releasing her and grabbing his backpack to leave.

Emma watched as he left, knowing that since Walsh had disappeared, she and Killian no longer had to worry about Henry going to and from school by himself, that the threat was over. They had kept watch for any sign of his return, but found he was truly gone.

Rising up from her spot, she was waved off by Killian, who settled by the sink to get their dishes. Lightly pecking him on the lips, she left to go to their room to get ready for the day.

* * *

Walking along the pier, Emma smiled, lightly squeezing Killian's hand in hers as Henry ran just ahead of them. Looking toward the water, she watched as it shined red and gold, reflecting the hues of the setting sun.

Seeing him looking out to the water, Emma smiled before leaning over and lightly kissing Killian's cheek.

"Thank you for this," she said, giving him a tender smile when he looked back at her.

He smiled in return. "Of course, love."

"I love you," she told him, closing the distance between them to kiss him.

He responded, kissing her back as he stopped them, turning so he could wrap his arms around her.

He grinned when they broke apart. "I love you, too."

Giving him one last light kiss, she grabbed onto his hand, pulling him to follow her. She heard him release a chuckle behind her before he released her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders. She wrapped her arm around his waist in response.

She saw Henry waiting for them ahead.

"Seems like he had fun today," Killian said as they made their way back towards Henry.

Emma chuckled. "Our son loves the ocean. He gonna like it whenever we come by the water."

"Aye," he replied. He glanced down at her, smiling. "Ready for tonight?"

Her smile widened. "Yeah, I am."

They made it to where Henry was, walking the rest of the way to the Bug. Henry chatted happily in the back the entire time, telling them about his day in school.

Arriving back to their apartment, Emma went to the kitchen to make Henry something for dinner while Killian went to go shower, knowing neither of them would be home.

"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own, kid?" she asked Henry, looking at him in his spot in the living room.

"I'll be fine, Mom," he replied. "You and Dad go out and have fun. You guys deserve a night out with just the two of you."

"I think the lads right," Killian added as he stepped into the room, wearing a black shirt beneath his waistcoat and leather jacket, his charms and eyeliner in place. "We should have a night out."

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking back at Henry.

He nodded, rolling his eyes dramatically as he grinned teasingly. "Yes. You guys go on."

She finished his dinner, setting it on the table for him. "Okay, then. Just know that if you need either of us, we'll both have our phones, so you only need to call us."

"Okay," Henry responded as he moved to the table to eat.

Killian rested his hand on Emma's waist. "I need to go get something. I'll be back soon."

"Okay," she responded, lightly kissing his lips.

Giving her one last smile, he left, leaving her alone with Henry.

"I'm gonna go get ready," she told her son. "Call me if you need anything."

He nodded around his mouthful of food.

Ruffling his hair as she walked past, she retreated to her and Killian's room to shower and get ready. She found that she was still excited to go out, that she was eager to have some time with just Killian.

Standing in front of the mirror wrapped in a towel from her shower, she decided that she wanted to dress up some. She knew she didn't have to, but she wanted to. She liked dressing in the lighter colors and softer clothes around Killian, that she could dress more feminine around him, and she suspected that he liked it, too.

Doing her hair and light makeup, she chose one of her dresses from the closet. Finishing, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, happy with her appearance. The white lace dress flattered her figure, the skirt hitting just above her knees. She lightly curled her hair, letting it look mostly natural. Her makeup was light, her red lips standing out. Her swan necklace rested around her neck, the one piece of jewelry she always wore. She smiled, hoping that Killian liked it.

He always made her feel beautiful, no matter how she looked or what she wore.

Stepping out of the room, she saw Henry on the couch, playing his game.

"You look pretty, Mom," he said when he saw her, pausing his game.

"Thanks, kid," she replied, smiling at him. "Killian's not back yet?"

He shook his head. "Not yet."

Nodding, she sat beside him to watch as he restarted his game.

Killian walked in a minute later, prompting Emma to stand as Henry paused his game.

Walking over to her, Killian handed Emma a small bouquet, letting her know what he was doing out. She smiled at the white roses and red carnations.

"Happy birthday, love," he said, leaning and kissing her softly. "You look beautiful."

Emma felt her cheeks tinge pink as a wave of pleasure washed over her. "Thank you."

He smiled as he leaned his forehead to hers. "Ready to go?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Let me just put these in some water."

As she pulled away, she caught Killian and Henry sharing a conspirital glance with each other. She raised her brow, but didn't say anything.

Walking back over to her boys, she rested her hand on Killian's arm. She met his eyes, smiling before she looked back at Henry.

"You know the drill," she told him. "We'll be back late. Be in bed on time, it's a school night."

"I know," Henry told them. "Night, guys. Have fun."

She saw him and Killian share one last conspirital glance as they left.

She led him to the car, climbing into the car and turning the engine. She rolled her eyes as the radio kicked on before mock glaring at Killian, nasally pop music coming through the speakers.

He had made a habit of messing with her radio, reprogramming her stations whenever he got to the car before her. He managed to find the strangest stations, setting them in the slots she reserved for her favorites.

Once she had decided to leave it on a German radio show, intent on making him suffer through it, but she broke down and reset it, much to his amusement.

He smiled innocently, releasing a silent laugh as she began to set the stations back before driving them to the restaurant.

Leading her into the building, they took their table where he pulled her chair for her, helping her settle in before taking his place across from her.

"I'm hoping that today has been enjoyable for you?" he asked after they ordered.

She nodded. "Very." She reached across the table, taking both his hand and prosthetic in hers, her voice soft. "Thank you for this, Killian."

"You're welcome," he replied just as softly, squeezing her hand in his. "I know in the past, your birthdays haven't been very pleasant, and I wanted this one to be different."

"It is," she assured him.

She watched him, seeing him make some decision.

Right as he opened his mouth to speak, a passing waiter tripped, spilling wine on their table.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, moving back to avoid the liquid.

After the waiter apologized profusely, moving them to another table, Emma looked at Killian curiously.

"What were you gonna say before?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "Right now, I can't recall."

She didn't believe him, but let it go.

They enjoyed their food as they ate, Emma happy that Killian picked the restaurant.

She caught him watching her, a small smile stretching across his lips.

"What?" she asked him, feeling herself blush.

He shook his head. "Nothing, love. It's just that you seem happy."

She smiled at him. "I am."

"Good," he replied.

Finishing, he offered his hand to help her up, paying the bill and walking with her back to the Bug, giving her his jacket.

"Thank you, Killian," she said as they drove, heading back to their apartment.

"You're welcome," he replied, reaching over and squeezing her hand in his.

They were quiet the rest of the way until they walked through their door, seeing the dark apartment.

Emma quietly went to check on Henry, seeing him fast asleep in his bed.

"He's asleep," she told Killian as she stepped back into the room after she deposited his jacket in their room.

He nodded as he clicked his hook back into place. "Good."

She stepped closer to him, resting her hands on his chest as she reached up to kiss him, her heels giving her the extra height she needed. His hand and hook went to her waist, holding her close to him as he kissed her back, tilting his head to deepen it.

"I love you, Swan," he said quietly when they broke the kiss.

"I love you, too," she responded, resting her head on his shoulder. She sighed contently, happy to just stand there with him. She smiled when she felt him rest his head against hers. He swayed them slightly as he held her to him, just holding onto each other.

She could tell he was nervous about something as she stood with him. She hadn't wanted to push him, but she wanted to put him at ease.

"Killian?" she asked gently. "Is everything okay?"

He gave her a small, nervous smile before nodding, the smile becoming more confident.

"Yeah, love," he responded, giving her a small nod. "This isn't exactly how I had planned this."

She pinched her brow at him curiously.

Releasing his hand and hook from her waist, he reached to grab hers from his chest, intertwining his fingers with hers as her hand curled around his hook.

"I love you, Emma," Killian said lovingly, his eyes determined. "I know you've been alone most of your life. I know that last year was the first birthday you had with people that love you, the first that you didn't have to be alone. I promise you that I'll be there for you for every birthday after this, and for everything else. I promise you that I will always, always be by your side."

He released her hands as he pulled a small box from his pocket, sinking down so that he kneeled in front of her. She felt the air leave her lungs as he opened the box, revealing a silver ring with a single clear stone resting in the center. "Will you marry me?"

Emma smiled widely as she fell to her knees in front of him, her eyes level with his. She felt her chest was about to burst with love and happiness.

"Yes!" she gasped, leaning forward to kiss him.

They had to break apart, both smiling widely into the kiss. Using his hook to hold her left hand steady, he slid the ring on her finger.

Looking at the engagement ring for only a brief second, she rested her hand on his face, leaning forward to kiss him again.

"I love you," she said, briefly breaking away from him before he recaptured her lips in another searing kiss.

* * *

Emma nuzzled closer to Killian, her bare body pressed deliciously against his in the morning light.

They had both gotten up to get Henry off to school, both hastily dressing in some pajamas before leaving their room. Henry had been excited at the news of the engagement, having been plotting with Killian for the proposal. As soon as he left for school, Emma and Killian had decided to continue with the previous nights activities, leading them to laying together in their bed.

Propping herself up slightly, she lightly kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I'm gonna go make us some breakfast, since we didn't eat earlier," she told him.

He nodded as he watched her get out of bed, grabbing the black robe he occasionally wore to cover himself to wrap around her body.

Giving him a smirk as she left their room, she went to the kitchen, rummaging through the kitchen to search for the ingredient to make them some pancakes, knowing Killian's fondness of them.

Just as she lifted the last of them from the pan onto the plate, turning off the burner, she felt Killian's hand and blunted wrist at her waist, his nose nudging the shell of her ear as she turned her head slightly to peek at him, smiling.

"Something smells delicious," he said huskily, smiling.

Emma's smile widened as he nuzzled her hair. "It's just from a box."

"I'm not talking about the pancakes," he responded back as he moved his nose to her cheek, making her bite her lip in anticipation.

Quickly, she turned around, her hands going to his neck and waist, feeling his smooth warm skin under her fingers as she captured his lips with hers in a heated kiss. She ran her hand down his arm as she released his waist, resting both hands on his shoulders as she pulled away to look at him. She briefly saw her ring gleaming in the sun that filtered through the apartment.

Emma looked at him, seeing he wore his black pajama pants, his torso bare. He smiled down at her brightly, lovingly.

His smile slipped as she studied him, her lips curling up slightly as she took him in.

He was the man she was going to marry. Her fiancé.

"What?" he asked her softly, giving a slight shake of his head.

She gave him a soft smile. "I'm just... happy. It still surprises me sometimes. Even after everything that's happened."

"I know, me too," he responded. "But we can have a future together."

"We're going to get married," she whispered as her smile widened, beyond happy at the though.

"Yeah, we are," he replied with a wide smile, his eyes shining.

Giving him one last small smile, she leaned forward, kissing him softly as she moved her left hand to cup his neck before wrapping both arms around his neck. He moved his hand to her shoulders, pulling her chest against his as they deepened the kiss. She moved her hand to his chest before she pulled away.

"To hell with the pancakes," she said.

He gave her a small moan of agreement as he caught her in another searing kiss, backing them up until he bumped into the island as her hands went to the waistband of his pants while his went to the knot of her robe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "Bloody minx," he muttered with a slight chuckle. "That's bad form, Swan."
> 
> "But I won," she teased, her tone light.
> 
> Review?


	31. Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Nestling closely into his side, Emma sighed contently as she and Killian walked back to the car after their trip to the jewelry store near them, a small velvet box with matching silver bands resting in the pocket of Killian's jacket.

Though they had only been engaged for barely a week, they hadn't really made any plans for when they would get married, only knowing they wanted to get their rings as soon as possible, knowing they didn't want to wait. All of her family except Henry was gone, and Killian didn't have anyone. Neither of them had friends, despite occasionally conversing with the people that worked in the same agency they did, knowing that outside relationships could possibly be hazardous. Emma knew that she would have been able to bond with others because of growing up in her own world, but Killian was much more cautious. Neither of them met anyone that they felt like forming a friendship with in their time in New York, both knowing that they had originally thought that them living in the city wouldn't be permanent.

She wanted to even talk to Killian about them possibly even moving, of finding somewhere else for them. She wanted to move out of the city, to get away from the noise, lights, and crowds, knowing that Killian would wish to relocate somewhere quieter. She knew that it would be best to hold off the conversation until Henry was home, knowing that he would be effected.

"So what now?" she asked him. "It's still pretty early, and Henry's gone for the night. What do you want to do?"

He was quiet for a moment, contemplating. "We could try your hand at swordplay again. I've only worked with Henry lately."

She smirked. "Foreplay, Killian?"

He released an amused chuckle. "I promise you that I only have honorable intentions, love."

Releasing a laugh as she leaned her head against his shoulder, she grinned. "Sure you do. Where do you propose that we go to practice?"

"We could always go to the roof," he responded. "I've taken Henry up there many times before to teach him, and we've never been disturbed."

She hummed in agreement. "Honestly, I think that we're the only ones that go up there."

"I'm not about to complain," he responded.

Stepping up to the car, Emma released Killian to climb into the driver's side. Starting the ignition, she started to drive them back to their apartment.

Parking in her usual spot, she climbed out of the car, falling into step beside Killian as they walked through the building. He opened the door to their place for her, holding it open for her to go through.

She went into their room to change her jacket, Killian following her and storing the rings in the top drawer of their dresser. Before shutting the drawer, he pulled his sword belt.

"Your sword belt?" she asked him. "Why do we need that?"

"Cause you're using this," he answered, picking up his cutlass. "I figured that it was time we actually used this."

Emma raised her brow. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You know the forms and stances, now it's time you get used to the weight."

"I'm guessing we're gonna do this too cause Henry's not here?" she asked knowingly. She knew that if he were there, he would insist on having his chance at using the real blade, something she and even Killian didn't want for him yet.

Killian grinned back at her, confirming her suspicions.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed onto his false hand, tugging him with her out of their room. She grabbed the wooden swords on their way out, knowing that they would both want to spar.

Depositing the practice swords on the table, Emma turned to look at Killian as he moved a couple chairs, making space for them on the roof, admiring the way the muscles of his back and arms moved even underneath his leather jacket.

"What are we doing first?" she asked when he finished.

Grabbing onto the sword belt, he held it out to her. "Getting you used to handling an actual blade."

Nodding, she took the belt and fastening it around her hips, the sword hitting her leg.

Pulling it from the sheath, she knew that her grip was awkward, the feel of the metal different from that of the wood. The weight threw her off, knowing before she even fell into the starting position that it would be wrong.

"Here," Killian said, directing her to slip the sword back into its sheath. He moved his hand to cover hers, his front pressed to her back, helping her get the proper grip.

Once she had her grip, he moved her arm with his, drawing the cutlass and directing it toward her would-be opponent.

Guiding her strikes, he dropped his voice, keeping it low. "Once you get used to the sword itself, everything should be easy. You won't even have to think about it."

Drawing the sword into an arc, she felt more comfortable, getting used to the weight.

Emma knew that Killian was a good teacher, that he had easily taught both her and Henry easily enough.

His hand remaining on hers, he directed her back to the sheath, easily slipping the sword back in.

Glancing back at him, she grinned as she undid the belt, laying it on the table. "Sparring now?"

He grinned in return.

Taking her sword, she fell into the familiar stance, facing off against Killian.

He gave her a devilish grin, quickly moving off to the side to launch an attack at her.

Emma narrowly avoided it, having learned how Killian moved and fought.

"Good," he complimented.

Shifting to land a strike of her own, she was met with a block from him, forcing her to move back.

They continued to spar, neither really gaining the upper hand, until both their swords crossed, touching at the hilts.

Grinning mischievously, Emma leaned forward, capturing his lips in hers. Killian's sword fell away as he responded to her kiss, both his hand and false hand at her waist.

As his sword released hers, she brought hers up, the fake blade resting against his neck.

She pitched her voice low, seductive. "You're getting soft, Hook."

"Bloody minx," he muttered with a slight chuckle. "That's bad form, Swan."

"But I won," she teased, her tone light.

He hummed. "For now."

She pinched her brow curiously.

Releasing her waist, he moved his arm down until he was just above her knee, hooking it under her leg to hike it up to his hip.

A small surprised noise escaping her, she dropped her sword to grasp his shoulders to steady herself just as his false hand went to her neck.

"That was dirty," she accused, feigning indignation.

"Pirate, love," he responded with a cheeky grin.

Huffing, she separated herself from him, picking up her sword. Turning back, she saw him smiling easily.

"Again?" she asked, preparing herself.

He nodded as he struck forward.

* * *

Hiding the practice swords away in the closet as Killian put his sword back in their room, Emma slipped off her jacket, storing it away. She glanced at her ring, smiling.

Turning back to see Killian step back into the kitchen sans jacket, Emma walked over to him, lightly kissing his lips as she rested her hands on his chest.

"You know, I was just thinking, and we really should decide on when we want to get married," she told him.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he gave her a small smile. "Whenever you want, Swan. I'm just hoping it will be soon."

Returning his smile, she leaned her forehead against his. "It will be. I'm ready for this. For us to have a future together."

"The future's nothing to be afraid of," he reassured her.

She closed her eyes as she relaxed further into him. "I know. And it's something I want with you."

"There is something I did want to talk to you about," she said after a moment, pulling back to look at him as she opened her eyes.

He quirked his brow curiously. "Aye?"

Emma bit her lip nervously. "I think Henry should be here when we really talk about it, but how would you feel about moving? I mean, I know that we never planned for this place to be permanent, and I know you don't really like it here too much. So maybe we can find somewhere else that's quieter and less crowded. We can find someplace, somewhere."

Grinning, Killian chastely kissed her. "I do agree we should wait til the lad is here to discuss it. But I would like finding someplace else to make our home."

Smiling widely, she leaned forward, kissing him.

As they broke apart, he moved his head so his cheek rested against hers, letting her feel his rough scruff against her skin. Neither moved, both content to just stand together.

"What do you want to do tonight?" she asked him. "We can go out to the pub again, or we can just stay in."

"Whatever you desire, Swan," he said sincerely. "I'm happy doing whatever you wish."

"How about we just stay home?" she proposed. "We can just lounge around and watch Netflix on the laptop.

"Sounds perfect," he responded. He chuckled when he heard her stomach growl. "I think we should figure out something for dinner."

Slightly blushing, she nodded. "Yeah. I'm honestly happy just getting takeout."

"Anything in particular?" he asked as he pulled away to move further into the kitchen to retrieve their small collection of menus.

"Not really," she shook her head as he placed the menus on the island. "I'm fine with anything."

Nodding, he sorted through the menus.

"Chinese?" he suggested.

Peering at the menu he held, she nodded. "Sure. I can call it in. Do you want your usual?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Grabbing her phone, she opened her contacts, browsing through them to find the restaurant. She ignored most of the names, keeping the numbers of those from Storybrooke in her phone despite knowing that they no longer existed. A couple of times in their early months in New York, she had called a couple of the various numbers, hoping to hear either Mary Margaret or David's voice, only to be met with a message saying the numbers didn't exist.

She hit the wrong contact right above the one she wanted, the number that used to be Granny's, dialing it.

"Damn," she muttered as she began to pull the phone away to hang up and try again.

Her muscles froze as she turned her shocked eyes to Killian's curious ones as she heard the phone ringing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "I know it wasn't always the easiest for you," she began.
> 
> He shook his head, cutting her off. "It has all been worth it. For you and Henry, it's all been worth it."
> 
> Review?


	32. Bluebird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

"Killian," Emma hissed, pulling him closer to her.

"Swan?" he asked, his blue eyes widening slightly in alarm. "What is it?"

She brought her phone down, turning on the speaker so he could hear it ringing, as well as Granny's printed across the screen.

Suddenly, Ruby's voice sounded through the line. "Granny's Diner-"

Emma quickly hung up the phone, before Ruby could hear them, trying to wrap her head around the fact that for whatever reason, Storybrooke was back.

"How?" she breathed out, looking up to meet Killian's eyes. "How can it be back?"

"I don't know, Swan," he replied, pulling her into his arms. "I don't know."

Wrapping her own arms around him, she embraced him back, resting her head on his shoulder. She released a shaky laugh. "It's back. It's really back."

"It is," he confirmed as he slowly started to rub between her shoulders.

She pulled away, just enough to look up at him. "We can go back. My family- everyone- will be there."

He nodded. "Aye. But I just want to know how. Do you think there is another curse?"

She shrugged, unsure. "I really don't know."

"If there is, we'll face it, together," he promised, moving his hand to tenderly cradle her face.

Giving him a small, loving smile, she nodded. "Together."

"We need to pack," she said after a moment. "We can go back."

He nodded, pulling slightly away. "Yeah. Do you still want to order takeout?"

She nodded as she picked back up her phone, dialing the right number.

After she was done, she glanced over at Killian, seeing him looking at the living room.

"Killian?" she asked quietly, a thought coming to her. "Do you  _want_  to go back?"

Slowly, he nodded as he met her eyes. "I do. I want to be able to go back where we don't have to worry about keeping who we are secret. And you've been wanting this for so long."

"But we do have lives here," she replied. "I know you didn't really get a say before in what we did, but you do now. You're part of this decision."

He gave her a small smile. "I know. I know that you've been missing your family. Henry has been missing them, too. And I must admit," his smile turned into a smirk, "it would be nice to wear my hook out in public again."

Releasing a laugh, Emma reached up, cupping his face as she pressed her lips to his.

"We'll need to come back," she said as she pulled away. "We can't take all of our stuff with one trip."

He nodded. "I know. We'll handle that when the time comes. We'll focus on getting back, first."

Nodding, she gave him one last quick kiss.

"You wanna start packing after dinner?" she asked.

"Sure," he nodded. "You stored the bags under the bed, correct? Cause I'll just get them now so they're ready."

"Yeah," she called back. "I'll go get Henry's from his room."

After their food arrived and they ate, they went back into their room to pull their clothes.

She watched as Killian set his own articles on the bed, carefully folding his shirts to neatly set them in the suitcase. She had lost count of how many times they had done laundry together, always watching in amazement at how he handled the mundane task with his hook.

She placed her tops beside his, shrugging at his curious look.

"Just cause we're going back to Storybrooke, it doesn't mean anything about us is changing, unless you want it to," she said firmly. "I love you, and want to marry you. That's not gonna change."

He smiled. "Nor for me, love."

"Good," she replied, smiling softly.

Continuing with their tasks, they quickly filled up the two suitcases with a good amount of their clothes.

"I'm still trying to figure out how you fit so much in these," Emma remarked as she zipped the second case shut.

"It's all how you fold it, love," he replied. "Living on ships most of my life, I've learned to make do with little space."

Shrugging, she accepted his answer. Turning back to look at their room, she spied their dresser, their various trinkets skewed across it. Moving toward it, she picked up the blue glass unicorn.

"We did have a pretty good life here, didn't we?" she asked.

He came up behind her, resting his hand on her hip. "Aye, we did."

Carefully, she placed the unicorn back on the dresser before turning to face him.

"I know it wasn't always the easiest for you," she began.

He shook his head, cutting her off. "It has all been worth it. For you and Henry, it's all been worth it."

She gave him a small smile before pulling away to continue packing.

He helped her in Henry's room, strategically folding and packing away clothes into the smaller suitcase meant for Henry as Emma pulled the clothes from the closet and dresser.

"I'm going to let him pick out anything he wants to bring with him," she said, looking around their son's room.

"When is he supposed to be back again?" Killian asked.

"Early," she replied.

She saw the frame on his bedside table, the picture of the three of them from when they spent the day at the harbor one day over the summer. A smile slowly curled her lips.

"I didn't know he put this out," she said quietly, happy.

Killian glanced at the picture she was looking at. His voice matched hers as he spoke, staring at the picture. "I didn't either. I know when we going through all of the pictures, he said he wanted one of us all together."

Suddenly starting to feel herself wanting to tear up, she tore her eyes away from the photo. They looked like a normal, happy family in the picture. She wanted Henry to have a normal life in the year they spent in New York, and wanted to be the best mother she could be for him. Killian had fallen in so easily with them, quickly becoming Henry's father in all of the ways that counted. It was more than Emma could have ever asked for.

"I think we're done for tonight," she said. "There's just a little bit of laundry in the morning, and Henry needs to figure out if he wants anything."

Nodding, Killian moved beside her to go out of the room and back into their bedroom.

Following him, she released a sigh as she glanced at the clock. "I know the night didn't exactly turn out like we planned, but we should probably think of turning in. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

"It is," he agreed as he helped her move their luggage off their bed.

Knowing she would wash everything in the morning, she stripped down so that she just wore a tank top and underwear.

"I left my phone in the kitchen," she sighed, leaving their room to retrieve it. She didn't bother putting anything on, Henry was gone and Killian had seen her in much less before.

Arriving back in their room, Emma stopped in her tracks as the air left her lungs, seeing Killian lying seductively on their bed barefoot with his vest open, his shirt unbottoned to nearly his navel. He faced towards her, his hand resting on his bent knee, his hooded eyes on her as he held her pearl necklace between his teeth.

The image before her made her laugh, thinking how much she loved him.

Using his hook, he pulled the necklace from his mouth, a devilish smirk playing on his lips.

"I figured that since it's our last night in our apartment, and we're alone, we should enjoy it," he purred seductively as he winked. "It would be a shame to waste the opportunity."

Slowly to tease him, she walked forward, keeping her eyes on his as she moved closer.

"It would be a shame," she responded coquettishly. She watched his eyes darken as she knocked one of her straps down, exposing her bare shoulder.

Sitting in front of him, she lightly undid the last of his buttons, carefully not to touch his skin. She heard his breath hitch, making her give him a flirty smile.

Taking one look at his eyes, she surged forward, her lips meeting his in a searing kiss as she began to tug at his clothes, pulling them off as he made short work of hers.

* * *

Glancing up, Emma saw Henry coming through the door just as she set the box of donuts Killian had retrieved on the island.

"Hey, Mom," he greeted, smiling widely. "Hey, Dad."

Seeing the suitcases in the living room, his smile dropped as his brow furrowed. "Are we going somewhere?"

Sharing a quick glance with Killian, Emma took a deep breath. "Yeah, we are. We're going back to Storybrooke."

He turned to look back at her, eyes wide and voice excited. "Seriously? It's back?"

Smiling, she nodded. "Yeah, it is."

He whooped in excitement, grinning widely.

"We're mostly packed," she told him, unable to fight her own grin. "We're gonna have to come back for everything else, but go pick out some of your stuff you want to take after you eat. We already got a lot of your clothes."

Nodding, he set his backpack down, grabbing a plate to inspect the donuts.

"There's nothing with apples in there," Killian assured him. "The only thing that was in there were the bear claws your mother and I claimed."

Looking relieved, he grabbed a couple of the pastries, piling them on his plate and immediately beginning to eat.

Smirking, Emma shook her head. Henry hadn't recovered from when he had eaten the turnover, making him constantly wary of apples since. Both she and Killian had easily worked around it, not minding about Henry's quirk.

As soon as he finished and disappeared to get cleaned up and pack, Emma moved over to where Killian stood leaning against the counter, cuddling up close to him and resting her head in the crook of his neck. He instantly drapped his arm around her back.

"What do you think we'll find there?" she asked quietly.

Turning his head, he pressed a kiss to her hair. "I don't know."

Red eyes and gray fur came to her mind. "Do you think that monkey- Walsh- has anything to do with it?"

She felt his arm tighten around her, his voice slightly strained. "I don't know, love. I hope not."

Nodding slightly, she wrapped her arm around his waist.

* * *

Driving, Emma glanced in the rear view mirror to see Henry passed out in the back seat.

"He's still asleep," she said quietly.

Killian turned to look at the back seat, seeing for himself Henry asleep.

"Well, it has been a long trip," he replied as he turned back to face the front. "I'm sorry that I couldn't make it any easier and help you drive."

She quickly shook her head. She had tried to take Killian out to teach him to drive a few times, but they had discovered early on that because of his false hand or hook, he experienced difficulty with the Bug. He wasn't able to shift the gears in her manual car and still hold onto the wheel, leading to them to decide to stop their lessons for the time being until they could figure something out.

"It's fine," she responded. "It's not your fault. And the stops we've been making have made it easier."

Nodding, he peered out the side window. "Those have made it easier. Sitting in these contraptions can become very unpleasant after too long."

Emma nodded. The trip had taken longer than it had the previous times, with them making more frequent stops for Henry. Night had fallen a few hours previous, making the headlights of the Bug their only constant source of light aside from the moon and starlight. She noticed that Killian seemed much more at ease away from the massive crowds and noise. She knew that even if they hadn't been going back to Storybrooke, they would have for sure moved somewhere out of the city.

"How are you doing, love?" he asked quietly, his eyes watching her curiously.

She took a deep breath. "Honestly, nervous. I mean, a year ago we had to leave. A lot has changed since then." She glanced down at her ring, smiling slightly. "I'm happy that we're finally going back, but we don't know how different it is. We don't know what we could be walking into."

Silently, he offered her his false hand. Flashing him a quick smile, she accepted it, appreciating the gesture, knowing she couldn't grasp his real hand at the moment. She curled her fingers around the wood, holding tight.

"We'll be okay," he promised her. "Whatever we find back in Storybrooke, we'll face it."

He smirked. "And I do agree that much has changed. You're returning engaged to a pirate."

Emma released a small laugh, stopping herself before she woke Henry.

"And you have a family," she added.

"Aye," he agreed, his smirk turning into a smile.

"I'm just hoping that they remember us," she murmured after a while. "I don't want to think what that will be like if it's the first curse all over again."

"If it is, then we'll just have to break it," he said simply.

She nodded, his words giving her the confidence she needed.

He raised their hands, bringing them up so he could press a light kiss on her knuckles.

She maintained her grip on his hand as they neared the spot where she knew where the boundary was, tightening her hold anxiously.

Despite being tempted to stop for a moment to prepare herself, she didn't let off the gas, driving over the invisible town line. She felt the car pass through a barrier, as if it was breaking the surface of a body of water. As soon as the pressure lifted, she could see the slightly damaged sigh, 'Welcome to Storybrooke' neatly printed across it.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, she continued to drive, eager to reach the town.

They were quiet for the few minutes it took them to reach the town, the trees turning to the familiar buildings. Reaching the town square, she stopped in front of Granny's.

She stepped out of the car, looking around at the town as Killian followed, walking to stand beside her, clicking his hook into place.

She smiled, knowing that it was the first time he'd been able to wear his hook outside of their apartment in over a year.

"It's really back," she breathed out.

"Aye," he responded quietly. "Is it as quaint and homey as you remember?"

"As cursed as I remember," she replied as she looked around. "We don't know what's happened. I want to find my parents." She looked back over to him. "Could you-"

He quickly nodded. "Of course I'll stay with Henry, love. He'll be safe with me."

Giving him a tender smile, she nodded. "I know he'll be."

Emma leaned toward him, lightly kissing his lips.

Giving him one last smile, she turned away, walking the familiar path to her parents' loft. She felt her nerves growing as she walked, not knowing what she was about to face. For all she knew, Mary Margaret and David could be like before and not know her, or even completely different people.

Reaching the building, she slowly walked up the stairs, trying to calm herself as she finally reached the door. Hesitating for a moment, she knocked on the door.

She waited as she heard movement inside before the door finally opened. Looking up at the blond man, his calm blue eyes taking her in, she saw her father for the first time in a year.

Scrambling, she moved to convince him to listen to her in case he didn't remember her. "Wait, don't close the door. My name is-"

"Emma," David exhaled, a bright smile crossing his features. He reached out, pulling her into his arms, his hand going to cradle her head.

She relaxed into his embrace, feeling like a piece of her finally clicked back into place.

"You remember," he said, amazed as he kept his hold on her.

Just as stunned as her father, she pulled out of the hug. "You remember. What happened? Storybrooke was gone."

David shook his head as he sighed. "We never left. Or it feels like that. But we're trapped again."

"But you know who you are," she replied confidently.

"This curse, we don't who did it, the last year, it's been wiped away," he replied unhappily.

"Wiped away?" she asked.

He nodded. "We were saying goodbye to you, like it was yesterday."

Emma pinched her brow curiously. "Then how do you know it's been a-"

"Emma?" Mary Margaret's voice asked, coming from the stairs.

She looked up in time to see her mother walking down the stairs, only to be rushed into a tight hug by her mother as soon as her feet hit the floor.

"Year," Emma finished.

She knew how they knew, seeing Mary Margaret's heavily pregnant belly.

She swallowed heavily, fighting her emotions to keep her focus.

"As you can see, a lots happened," David said as he let out a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, we just don't know what," Mary Margaret added with a soft laugh. "The whole year is gone."

"Who would do this?" Emma asked, wanting to change the subject.

"We don't know," Mary Margaret answered as she gently rubbed her hands over her stomach.

Feeling herself growing more and more anxious, Emma glanced at the clock.

"I've got to get back to Henry," she announced, stepping away from her parents. "I'm sure he'll want to see Regina. I know she'll want to see him. Plus it's late. We've been driving all day, and I'm sure you guys are tired."

Looking like she was about to protest for a second, her mother slowly nodded.

"I'll see you guys in the morning at Granny's?" Emma asked.

Both her parents nodded happily.

Quickly saying their goodbyes, Emma left, wanting to get back to Killian and Henry while trying to keep her emotions at bay.

She knew that there was always a chance that her parents would have another child, Mary Margaret had even expressed her desire for it when they were in Neverland.

She knew that a lot could happen in a year. She herself was in a strong, loving, happy relationship with Killian; they were engaged. She just hadn't expected her mother to become pregnant so soon.

Images from her old nightmare, and even childhood memories, resurfaced in her mind, of her being replaced because she wasn't good enough. That she was unlovable, and that no one cared for her. That she was easily forgotten.

She knew it wasn't fair to her parents, but all of her old walls wanted to come back up, to protect herself.

Walking briskly back to where her car was with Killian waiting, she climbed in the car, unable to look him in the eye.

He immediately knew something was wrong as he climbed in after her. He knew her too well.

"Swan, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, his voice pitched low.

She shook her head, trying to shake the images from her mind. "Nothing. Turns out that everyone's forgotten the past year. They don't remember going back to the Enchanted Forest, but they do remember who they are."

She blew out a hard breath through her nose. "Regina and Henry will want to see each other. He can stay with her. We'll find somewhere for us to stay after."

He knew she was evading, but knew not to push her. He quirked his brow, his tone curious. "You're not gonna stay with your parents?"

Swallowing, she shook her head. "No. There's not really a lot of room right now, and I'm not leaving you." She finally looked at him. "I'm staying with you."

Giving her a small, gentle smile, he nodded.

Reaching out, she wrapped her fingers around the cool metal of his hook, holding it tight as she started the car to go to Regina's.

"The  _Jolly Roger_  may be here," he suggested, a hint of longing in his voice. "If it is, we can stay there."

She nodded, knowing that despite everything, he missed his ship. It had been his home for three-hundred years, the only constant he had in his life, and he gave it up for her. She hoped that it did come back with the curse, that he would have it back.

Killian didn't push her, willing to let her open up to him on her own as they drove to Regina's mansion.

Pulling up outside the gate, Emma killed the engine, turning back to gently shake Henry awake.

"C'mon, kid," she said gently as he woke. "We're at your mom's."

Henry opened his eyes drowsily, peering over at her. "My mom's?"

"Regina," she replied, smiling when he jerked awake, eager to see the mother he had missed for the past year.

They all exited the car, pulling Henry's luggage with them. Regina had all of Henry's old things, but with the growth spurt he had gone through, Emma doubted he would fit in his old clothes.

Henry excitedly rushed to the front door, ringing the door bell as Emma and Killian followed behind. After a moment, the door opened, revealing Regina, looking just as regal as she always had.

Her dark eyes widened as she took in Henry, her jaw dropping in amazement. "Henry..."

Without any preamble, he rushed forward, hugging her tightly. "Mom."

Emma met Killian's eyes, both wearing soft smiles. They knew that as happy as Henry had been with them, he had missed Regina fiercely.

"You're back?" Regina asked, looking over Henry's head at them as she hugged the boy close to her. "How?"

Emma shrugged as she looked back at her. "We never forgot. We don't know how, but we always remembered everything."

Regina gave them an astounded expression before shaking her head, clearly grateful that Henry remembered her.

"We thought that after all this time, you guys would want to see each other again," Emma told her.

Regina nodded.

"And we were wondering if Henry could stay with you," Emma added.

"Of course," Regina said quickly. She glanced down at Henry. "Your room is exactly the same as before."

She looked over him, suddenly noticing how much he had grown.

"We have most of the lad's clothes in here," Killian spoke up, gesturing to the suitcases.

Nodding in relief as she looked at the suitcase, Regina looked back at Henry. "Okay, then. I can set you back up. Have you eaten?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we all stopped somewhere a while ago. I just want to put a couple things away in my old room."

"Okay, then," she responded, finally releasing him.

He grabbed his bags, dragging them across the foyer, before looking back toward Emma and Killian.

"Where will you guys go?" he asked curiously.

Emma shrugged. "We're gonna see if the  _Jolly Roger_  is back. If not, probably Granny's for now."

Henry nodded.

She then glanced between him and Regina. "I told my parents to meet us at Granny's in the morning, if you guys want to come."

Regina gave her a curt nod. "We'll be there."

Henry sprang forward, giving both Emma and Killian tight hugs.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, right?" he asked.

"Of course, lad," Killian reassured him, smiling.

Emma caught Regina's deciphering look as she looked between the boy and the pirate. She knew she would have to explain that to Regina.

Saying their farewells, she went with Killian back to the car to check the docks, hoping his ship was there.

Though he hid it, Emma could tell he was disappointed when they discovered that the ship wasn't there, that it hadn't been brought over with the curse.

"I'm sorry," she murmured softly, soothingly rubbing her hands along his arms.

He shook his head, giving her a faint smile. "It's okay, love. We knew there would be a chance she wouldn't be here. Besides, I don't regret losing her when I have a life with you and the lad."

Giving him a small, tender smile, she leaned over to gently kiss him.

"I love you," she said softly. "I guess we'll be staying at Granny's."

"Aye," he nodded.

* * *

Pulling up to the bed and breakfast she once stayed at when she first arrived in Storybrooke, Emma and Killian carried their bags through the door, stopping at the front desk just as Granny walked past them to go back into the diner.

She stopped, looking over at them with wide eyes.

"Emma?" she asked curiously, her eyes shifting between the two. "Hook?"

Emma nodded, giving her a small smile. "Yeah. We're back."

The older woman gave them a rare, warm smile. "That's good to hear."

Killian nodded, smiling charmingly. "Aye. We're actually here to acquire a room."

Quickly going to her desk, she pulled out a ledger to pen their names in.

"Okay, I can give you a couple of rooms," she said happily.

"Actually, just one room," Emma spoke up, slightly nervous.

Granny looked up, her sharp eyes studying them as a wolfish grin spread across her face.

Any doubts Emma may have ever had about Granny and Ruby's relations instantly vanished.

She felt herself start to turn red under the woman's knowing gaze.

"I'm guessing just one bed, too?" Granny asked knowingly.

Emma nodded as she glanced at Killian, seeing him looking slightly embarrassed.

"About time," Granny muttered, writing their names in her book. "How long will you be staying?"

Killian glanced back at Emma, seeing her shrug as she looked back him. "A week for now."

Granny nodded as she finished up.

"Beautiful ring, by the way," she remarked as she handed them their keys.

Emma smiled. "Thank you."

Grabbing onto their bags, she and Killian went to their room, where she sagged down on the bed.

Killian set down the bag he was carrying, moving to sit beside her on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about whatever happened when you saw your parents?" he asked gently.

She knew he would listen and comfort her, but she didn't want to think about that she felt as though her parents had decided to replace her. She knew he would figure it out soon enough, but wanted to pretend that nothing was wrong just for the night.

She shook her head. "Not now. I'm tired, and I really just want to go to bed."

Nodding, he rose up with her to unpack one of the bags, handing her her pajamas.

Getting ready for bed, she held back a laugh as she watched Killian crawl under the blankets before joining him. Their room back in New York hadn't been very masculine, but it wasn't very feminine, either, instead being a mix between Emma and Killian. She found it amusing, seeing the pirate that always wore black and leather with a hook amidst the floral room, laying in the bed with the flowered quilt.

She climbed into the bed, cuddling into him.

"I didn't tell them about us," she confessed quietly. "I'm sorry, but I had to get out of there."

His arms tightened around her reassuringly. "It's alright, love."

"I promise I'll tell them," she told him, craning her head up to look at him. "They don't know that we kept our memories all this time. I'll have to talk to them."

"Do you want me to be with you?" he asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," she admitted. "I know my dad was starting to come around before, but I don't know how he or my mom will take the news we're engaged."

He nodded, covering her hand that rested on his chest with his.

"I don't care what anyone says," Emma told him, meeting his blue gaze. "I love you, Killian."

"And I love you," he whispered back, kissing her lightly.

Resting her head over his heart, she fell asleep with a small smile on her lips, knowing that even though they had a lot they would have to fight soon, she felt safe and happy in Killian's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: Regina released a laugh before she gave her an incredulous look. "Seriously?"
> 
> Review?


	33. Weight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Opening his eyes, Killian found Emma still nestled into his chest, fast asleep. A small smile curling at his lips, he slightly tightened his hold on her, pulling her even closer.

He released a small sigh, thinking of the day ahead.

He knew that something had deeply affected Emma, that something caused her to close herself off and leave her parents. She didn't want to talk about it, and he wouldn't push her until she was ready. He was worried, but knew to let her open up to him on her own.

Deciding to lay with her until she woke, he looked down at her, seeing her features peaceful in her sleep.

Smiling, he waited, content to lay with her, to have a moment of peace before what he knew would be chaos would ensue.

She stirred a while later, cracking her green eyes open to look at him tiredly.

"Morning," she greeted as she reached up to kiss him. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Cause I knew you were tired," he replied. "Besides, I haven't been up long."

Giving him one last kiss, she rose up, getting out of the bed and stretching.

"What time are we supposed to meet everyone?" he asked as he rose up himself.

He saw her freeze for a second before shaking her head.

"I never actually said when exactly," she admitted. "I just said in the morning."

He nodded as he moved to get ready.

They made it work in the small bathroom, both moving around each other with ease as they showered and got dressed.

Killian couldn't help watch Emma as she got ready, growing more and more worried, and if he were honest, scared.

As she was nearly done, he saw what she was wearing. Her usual light, feminine tops were replaced by dark colors, the figure not as soft as what she had been wearing in New York. She had put on more cosmetics than usual, like what she wore when she was out catching bail jumpers, or even when he had first met her, before they began their relationship.

She was putting her walls back up.

He just hoped that she wouldn't shut him out.

Pulling on his jacket, he saw his cutlass resting on the dresser. Something told him to take it with him, prompting him to fasten the belt around his hips.

He glanced back over at Emma just as she shrugged on her own red leather jacket.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded, coming up beside him and treading her fingers through his, the metal of her ring pressing against his.

"Yeah," she said, sounding slightly nervous.

He gently tightened his grip on her hand, squeezing her hand to reassure her.

Giving him a small smile, she lightly bumped into his side as they left the room, closing the door behind them.

She held tightly onto his hand until they reached the diner, knowing that for the time being, they had to keep up appearances. Going to one of the larger tables in the corner, she sat beside him, both keeping an eye on the entrance.

Ruby came by, getting Killian coffee and Emma her usual hot cocoa as they continued to wait for the others to show up.

Deciding to ignore appearances, Killian brought his hand between Emma's shoulders, gently rubbing her back to calm her, knowing she was on edge.

She offered him a small smile, leaning slightly into his touch.

The door to the diner opened, Emma's mother and father walking in.

He felt Emma tense beneath his hand, making him pull away before her parents saw them.

David and Mary Margaret turned, spotting them at the table in the corner, and Killian finally saw the cause of Emma's shift in demeanor as soon as his eyes landed on Mary Margaret's heavily pregnant belly.

Memories of the night Emma woke from her nightmare of being replaced instantly flooded his mind, remembering how she confided that her mother's confession in Echo Caves hurt, along with the story of her first family.

Killian felt the urge to try to protect her, to comfort her any way he could.

"Hi," her mother greeted cheerfully. She quickly looked at the two of them, along with the empty seats surrounding them. "Where's Henry?"

David looked between him and Emma, his expression unreadable, making Killian nervous. He never hid his feelings for Emma before, but her parents didn't know that they had kept their memories in the past year. He knew that her parents, particularly David, would possibly be disapproving of the relationship.

"He's with Regina," Emma answered. "They're meeting us, too."

Mary Margaret nodded as she took a seat, David following suit.

Killian watched them and Emma, noticing immediately that they didn't pick up on Emma's unease, that they didn't notice anything wrong.

Sighing, Mary Margaret rubbed her swollen stomach. "I can't believe that me and David are about to have another baby. It doesn't really help with how no one remembers the last year exactly, either."

Regina walked in at that moment with Henry, the boy quickly spotting them and rushing over, taking the seat beside Emma and making Regina sit beside Mary Margaret.

"Hey," he said happily as Regina nodded in greeting. "Have you guys ordered yet?"

"Hey, kid," Emma responded, wrapping her arm around him and drawing him to her in a light hug. "No, we haven't yet."

Ruby came by again, taking everyone's orders and leaving them alone again.

"So no one really remembers when everyone went back to the Enchanted Forest?" Henry asked curiously, looking at his grandparents and Regina.

"No, we don't," David answered, looking over to him. He turned to look back at Emma. "We watched you guys drive over the town line, Regina started to cast her spell to take us back to the Enchanted Forest, then, everything went black. Next thing we remember is waking up in our beds like it was any other morning in Storybrooke."

"Except it clearly wasn't," Emma replied in a low voice. She looked at Killian and Henry before she continued. "Clearly a year's passed. We were in New York. I know that it did."

Their food arrived, giving them a small break from the conversation to eat.

Killian noticed the entire time that Emma was worried, yet she was also extremely uneasy. He knew that she wasn't looking forward to having to break another curse, only wanting to come back to the town to reunite with her family.

To keep the meal from being completely silent, Henry told the others about New York, how it was living there and how his school had been. Emma was mostly quiet, only adding an occasional comment, while Killian was silent.

Emma reached under the table, interlacing her fingers with his. He gripped hers back tightly.

"Hey, there's something I need to talk to you guys about," she said, drawing her parents' attention as she seemed to come to a decision.

"Is everything okay?" Mary Margaret asked, her brow slightly pinched.

Silently, Killian squeezed Emma's hand slightly tighter, letting her know she had his support.

She nodded. "Yeah, it is. I didn't get to tell you last night, but-"

Leroy barreled through the door, quickly moving to their table, along with one of the other dwarves, promptly cutting her off.

Killian began to run his thumb across her knuckles, soothing her, knowing that she just lost a chance to tell her parents about them.

"We lost another one," Leroy announced, his face frustrated. "We're down to five now."

The other dwarf looked at his phone, his features worried. "Four actually. Bashful's not answering."

David and Mary Margaret shared a glance before they looked back at Leroy.

"Maybe we should move somewhere a bit more quiet," she suggested.

They all quickly rose up, placing some cash in the table to go into the parlor of the bed and breakfast.

Taking the rear, Killian rested his hand on Emma's lower back as he looked at her, silently asking if she was okay.

Blinking, she nodded, moving beside him to join the others.

"Okay, what's going on?" she asked when they reached the private room.

"Thank god you're back, sister," Leroy said, turning to Emma.

"It's not just our memories that are missing," Mary Margaret confessed. "Ever since we woke up, people have been disappearing."

"Whoever's cursed us is picking us off one by one," Leroy stated, clearly unhappy.

Looking at Emma, Killian saw that though she was hiding it from everyone, that she was getting very overwhelmed, that everyone was suddenly deciding to pile the towns problems on her not a day after they returned.

"Who's missing?" Henry asked worriedly.

"Aside from those dwarves we're not sure," David said, looking at Henry before looking at Emma. "There's been a lot of confusion over the past few days, it's been hard to keep track of everyone."

He sighed. "Folks have been camping in the woods towards the edge of town."

"And they're idiots for it," Regina huffed. "That's where a lot of the people are disappearing."

"So everyone needs to get their memories back," Killian surmised, speaking up.

"We don't even know who took them in the first place," Regina said, raising her brow condescendingly. "And we can't go around asking the whole town one by one if they know who cast the curse."

"Then we'll have to find out who," Emma finally said. "We'll take a look at the town line first. Maybe whoever or whatever's been taking people has left something."

She was met with a chorus of everyone agreeing, before they proceeded to make plans to look at the woods. Henry, despite his protests, was going to the loft with Mary Margaret, while Regina looked into the records of the new people in the town. The rest were to head into the woods.

Sighing heavily, she looked back toward David, gesturing between her and Killian. "We'll meet you down there. I need to run by the station for something."

David nodded before kissing Mary Margaret and leaving, she, Regina, and the dwarves following.

"We'll be okay," Killian heard Emma reassure Henry, who still wore a worried look. He moved closer to them until he could rest his hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Lad, your mom's stronger than anyone's I've ever known," he said lightly, reassuringly. "You know that if anything decides to come after her, she'll beat it."

Turning his hazel eyes on him, Henry nodded. "I know, but still." His voice dropped. "You'll be okay, too. Right Dad?"

Smiling, Killian nodded. "Of course, lad. And I was thinking, what say you later we spend some time together? Just the two of us?"

Henry smiled widely. "I'd like that."

Emma flashed their son a genuine smile. "Don't worry, kid. Your dad already has a hook for a hand. I'm not gonna let him need to get a peg leg, too."

Killian tried to hide his humor as he gave her an unimpressed look, but at her smile and Henry's laugh, he couldn't help smiling himself.

"We'll be okay, Henry," she promised, drawing the boy to her and hugging him tightly.

He nodded as he hugged her back, calmed at her and Killian's words.

Mary Margaret called him, prompting him to run out to meet her and leaving Emma and Killian alone.

"C'mon," she said, motioning for him to follow her out.

He easy fell into step beside her, moving outside and to her car.

"What do we need at the sheriffs station?" he asked curiously as she started the car.

"My gun," she replied. "I don't want to go out there completely defenseless."

He nodded in understanding.

The trip was short, making him realize he'd forgotten how small Storybrooke was.

Silently, Emma pulled her keys out, finding the key she had kept to the station even in their time in New York. She opened the door for them, promptly closing it when they were through. She led him back to her old office, going to a safe and quickly opening it, pulling her firearm and tucking it away.

She pulled a second firearm before glancing up at him, concern written in her features. "Have you ever used a gun before?"

Thinking of his old pistol, he nodded. "Yeah. I actually have one in my chest, remember?"

She nodded, knowing the gun he was speaking of. "How are you with it?"

He gave her a cocky smile. "I very rarely miss."

"Good," she replied, holding the firearm out. It was the same as hers, similar to the one he had once threatened and shot Belle with. "Cause there's no way in hell I'm letting you go out there without something to protect yourself with."

"You're giving me a new pistol?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah," she responded as she pulled out some thick, short sticks. "It will be different than what you're used to, and I promise we'll go out somewhere where you can practice with it, but I'm not leaving you unarmed."

She showed him how to load it, using the sticks that she called clips. He found it was easier, and much faster than loading it round by round.

"Here," she said, offering him a small holster to attach onto his belt. He accepted it, fastening it onto his belt for easier access. "This will make carrying it easier, and you don't have to worry about it accidentally discharging as much."

Knowing that she was worried, about him, he pulled her to him, gently rubbing between her shoulders. He immediately felt her calm.

"It's okay, Swan," he whispered. "Nothing is going to happen. Remember love, I'm a survivor."

"I'm counting on it," she replied, squeezing her arms around him once before lightly kissing him. "I love you."

He kissed her once more before gently pulling away. "I love you, too."

"We need to go meet David," she sighed, closing the safe. She glanced back at him. "Ready?"

He shrugged. "To look for whatever is picking off the good citizens of Storybrooke one by one? Sure."

He grinned when she released a small chuckle.

Following Emma out of the building, they drove back to the main road leading to the town line. They saw David there with a group of the men who had been camping in the woods waiting.

"I wouldn't step over that town line if I were you," she warned as the groups leader edged closer to the line.

The man looked back at her, his expression one of confusion. "Little John was carried away because he attempted to cross the town line?"

"Makes sense," David sighed. "The dwarves were checking the line to see if anyone was coming or going when they disappeared. What exactly took Little John?"

"We didn't get a good look," the man answered. "Some manner of beast with wings."

Killlian looked over at Emma, the both of them sharing an uneasy look.

"That sounds like the monster from New York," she said in a low voice.

He nodded. "It would seem then that that simian was related to what's going on here."

"We need to find Little John!" the man exclaimed, impatient with the situation.

Emma nodded. "The thing may lead us to everyone who's gone missing." She gestured to the man. "David, take him and the rest of his-"

"Merry men," the man cut in. At her strange look, he stepped closer to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself before. Robin Hood, milady, at your service."

Despite the situation, Killian had to bite back a laugh at her expression.

"Right," she muttered before her voice took on a normal tone. "Emma Swan. I'm the sheriff of the town."

Robin gave her a friendly smile before looking at Killian.

"Hook," Killian replied, giving him his moniker.

"Well, I wish I could say its a pleasure to meet you both, but given the circumstances," Robin said, not unkindly.

Emma nodded. "Right. Anyway, run a search grid and see if you can find any sign of the missing guy."

"You're not joining us, love?" Killian asked, looking at her curiously.

"Not yet," she sighed. "Regina was right. I'm not going to figure out who's behind this curse one by one. I'm gonna talk to everybody."

David nodded, turning away to organize the groups for the search.

Emma tugged Killian's arm, pulling him slightly farther away.

"Please, Killian, be careful," she whispered.

"I will be," he promised. "And you be careful, too."

She gave him a small smile before reaching up, giving him a quick kiss. As soon as the kiss broke, she leaned her forehead against his for a second before pulling away.

"I will be," she repeated after him. She pulled away completely, going back to her car.

Turning around, he saw Robin had seen the exchange, looking at him with a curious look in his eye, knowing the thief was wondering how a pirate ended up with the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.

* * *

Waiting as patiently as she could with Regina in her car, Emma kept her eyes on the mayor's office.

"So tell me, what's going on with Hook?" Regina probed.

Emma looked back at her, eyes wide.

"Please," Regina scoffed. "You really don't think that I know something's going on between you two?"

Biting her lip, Emma glanced over at Regina. "We're... together."

Regina raised a brow expectantly. "And how did that happen? You said that you guys never forgot?"

"No, we didn't," Emma replied, shaking her head. She released a sigh. "I'm not gonna lie, it was hard, especially in the beginning. Henry was hurt, he just lost most of his family and his home. Neal left, and that really hurt him."

Nodding, Regina gave her a sympathetic look. "So what happened?"

"Hook stepped up," Emma answered simply, smiling knowing that they were together as she spoke. "He helped Henry so that he wouldn't feel abandoned, and make peace with what happened. He and Henry really bonded." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Killian is Henry's father. He's been more of a father to him than Neal ever was."

Regina was quiet for a second before speaking up. "All his life, I've tried to do everything I could for Henry. I know he has us, but he needs a father, too."

"He's really good with Henry," Emma added, even knowing she didn't have to convince Regina. "He really cares about him, and treats him as his own."

She glanced back over at Regina. "For me and Hook, it just kind of all fell into place. I mean, he gave up everything for us, and he was always there. I got tired of denying it, and finally let him in." She looked down at her ring, smiling. "We're actually engaged."

Regina raised a surprised brow. "Wow. Congratulations, then. How did your parents take the news?"

Emma shifted her eyes away nervously. "I haven't really told them yet."

Regina released a laugh before she gave her an incredulous look. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Emma admitted. "They don't even know we're together. I tried telling them, but that's when Leroy came in. Hell, they don't even know that we kept our memories."

"You know you should tell them sooner than later," Regina advised.

"I know," Emma admitted. She looked out her windshield, back toward the office. "We had a pretty good life in New York, actually. We had people we missed, but we had a life. We were all happy."

Regina gave her a small, genuine smile. "That's good. I'm glad, especially for Henry."

Emma nodded, right before seeing the silhouette of a person behind the curtain in the office.

"We've got em," she said, opening her door, Regina right behind her.

* * *

Killian walked close beside Emma as they made their way back to their room, both exhausted.

Quietly, she pulled her key, opening the door and shutting it firmly behind them. She threw off her jacket, tossing it onto the chair.

"I'm going to take a shower," he told her. "After the forest, and those monkeys, I really need to be clean."

She nodded, looking at him for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck.

He immediately wrapped her own arms around her waist, holding her close to his body.

"I'm glad you're okay," she murmured into his neck. "When you and David were telling us about what happened, all I could think about was when Walsh went after you."

He made a low, soothing noise as he kissed her temple. "I'm alright, Swan. I'm not about to grow wings and a tail. Remember, it didn't bite me."

Nodding into his neck, she released him. She gave him a small smile as she pulled away.

Returning her smile, he went to the bathroom, stripping down to shower. Letting the water run over him, he thought on Emma, how she was dealing with everything that had happened in the past day. Her parents were having another child, happily talking about it and planning during dinner in the loft, oblivious to Emma's demeanor, how much she was hurting. Then on top of that, everyone was suddenly expecting her to break the new curse when she hadn't even been back for a day. He knew returning would come with many changes, he just hadn't expected how many.

He wanted to do everything he could to protect her, but knew he couldn't from what she was facing. He could only be there to support her and give her whatever she needed.

Turning off the water, he stepped out, drying himself and slipping on a pair of boxers before walking back into the room. He felt his heart seize in his chest at the sight of Emma in the bed, curled up in a tight ball on the bed in nothing but one of his shirts.

Silently, he padded over, sitting on the edge, resting his hand on her hip.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her quietly.

She shook her head, her voice quiet. "No."

Killian gave her a small nod, one she didn't see, as he stroked her hip with his thumb. "Do you wish to be alone?"

"No," she answered.

He shifted so he was fully on the bed, laying right behind her as she pulled the covers over them, his hand never leaving her. As soon as he was close to her, Emma shifted back so her body was pressed against his as his body curled around hers. He drew his arms around her, his blunted arm over her stomach while she rested her hand over his, bringing their joined hands to settle over her heart.

Placing a tender kiss on her shoulder, Killian nuzzled his nose against her neck. Neither of them spoke as she turned her head to lightly, lovingly kissing him.

Pulling away, he took one look into her green eyes and understood. He gave her a small nod, letting her know he knew she felt lost, before she turned back, resting her head on the pillow.

He rested his cheek on the crown of her head, holding her to him for the rest of the night even as they fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "I think the same could be said of you, your majesty," Killian responded back, not taking offense.
> 
> Review?


	34. Straw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma searched through Regina's office for any signs of whoever broke in with Killian and David, despite Regina's insistence that there was nothing. She knew that despite what Regina said, there had to be something left behind, some trace that remained.

She didn't try to broach the subject of her and Killian being together again that morning, knowing that she wouldn't have the chance, as well as being very counterproductive to their search.

"I think I have a partial footprint," David commented as he looked at the marble floor by the large desk. "You guys see anything?"

"Other than an austere sense of design, nothing," Killian quipped as he shifted one of the black and white curtains.

Walking closer to David to see the footprint, Emma tilted her head. "Is that blood?"

David touched the print, picking up a piece of the red substance and lifting it to smell it. Wonder colored his tone when he spoke. "It's berry."

"Like a fruit?" Emma asked.

David glanced back up at her. "No, like holly berries. They grow on bushes."

Killian glanced at him curiously, knowing what David did during the first curse. "How do you know?"

"I saw dogs track them all the time when I worked in the animal shelter," David explained before looking back at Emma. "The bushes grow in the woods."

Emma nodded. "Do you know where?"

"Yeah," he replied. "In the northwest corner, not far from the Troll Bridge."

A ring filled the air, David's phone going off with a message.

"Everything okay?" she asked when her father sighed as he read the message.

"Mary Margaret needs me to come back to the loft," he explained. "We're getting a midwife, and she wants to meet us both."

"A bit demanding, isn't she?" Killian asked.

Emma turned to him, her brow raised.

"I meant the midwife," he explained with a small laugh, realizing his mistake.

"Nice save," Emma teased. She turned back to David. "We've got it. It's fine, go."

"Are you sure?" he asked, uneasy.

"Me and Hook have got it covered," she said. "She needs you."

David nodded, releasing a sigh as he turned to leave.

"Just meet us when you're done," she called out.

"Alright," he responded, fidgeting with his phone.

"So I take it we get to go on a relaxing, romantic stroll through the forest again today?" Killian asked, trying to lift her mood as he stood beside her.

She released a laugh, despite the danger.

* * *

Emma released a small chuckle as she watched Killian knocked some holly berries loose from a bush with his hook.

"You'll look for any excuse to use that thing, won't you?" she asked. "Making up for New York?"

"At least we know we're in the right place," he replied. He looked back up at her. "So what now?"

"We start searching," she replied simply.

They fell into step together as they began to walk through the trees, searching. Reaching out, Emma grasped onto Killian's hand, craving some of the intimacy they were so used to but had to hide for the time being.

"I told Regina about us," she told him after a couple minutes of silence. "She knew there's something going on, so I kind of had to tell her."

"Oh?" he responded, interested. "What did she say?"

"She said finally," she admitted with a grin. "And she's happy that Henry has been happy. I told her about how you two are. She said she's happy about it that Henry has someone else."

"Good," he smiled.

She was silent for a moment before she sighed. "I don't know how to tell my parents. I mean, they've obviously had lives in the past year, they should expect that we did, too."

"I'm worried about how they'll react," he confessed, his voice quiet. "I know your father asked me to take care of you and Henry, but I know he had expected us not to remember who we are."

His voice dropped further, barely a whisper. "I'm afraid they won't think me good enough. That they'll see nothing past the pirate."

She stopped them, turning them so they were facing each other. She moved her hand to cup his face, stroking along his scar.

"Killian, when we were in Neverland, you promised that you would win my heart," she said lovingly. "Not because of any trickery, but because I wanted you. You did that. I fell in love with you on my own. You won my heart, it's yours. Whatever anyone says doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if my parents don't approve. _I choose you_ , and nothing will change that."

Smiling weakly, he tilted his head forward so their foreheads pressed together. "I love you."

Closing the distance between them, she pressed her lips to his, kissing him tenderly. As she pulled away, she gave him a soft chuckle.

"I would hope so," she said, smiling widely. "I did agree to marry you."

She watched as his smile widened, turning genuine.

Kissing him one last time, she pulled away completely, keeping hold of his hand.

"We need to keep moving," she said, lightly tugging him forward.

Taking a large stride, he moved to walk right beside her, continuing their trek.

Breaking through a copse, Emma stopped them, spying a farmhouse in that clearing just ahead of them.

"A farmhouse," she observed. "You have to appreciate the irony."

Releasing Killian's hand as they moved into the clearing, they carefully approached the house, watching for anything to come at them. Climbing up onto the porch, she cautiously looked through the windows, not seeing anyone or anything moving inside.

"There's definately someone living here," Emma whispered as she looked in the kitchen. "Looks empty now, though."

She saw him nodd as they moved on, checking the inside. Rounding the corner, she nearly laughed at the old bicycle resting against the side of the house.

Pulling back, she sighed about that though they found the witch's hideout, they didn't have any clues as to who she was.

Checking the surrounding land, she spotted an angular protrusion raised from the ground.

"Storm cellar," she muttered, hopping off the porch, Killian following close behind her.

She pulled her gun when she was a few feet away, only for a hook to encircle her wrist.

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait," Killain said, stopping her and turning her to face him. He gestured toward the cellar as he spoke. "It's one thing walking around a deserted farmhouse. It's quite another descending into a one-way cellar with no way out."

Putting her gun away, she sighed, knowing he was right. They needed backup. "Okay. We'll call Regina and have her take Henry to Granny's. I'd like those flying monstrosities try to get past her crossbow."

"And her lunch special," he added, moving with her back to the forest as she pulled her phone.

* * *

Emma led Regina and a shaken David back to the farmhouse's storm cellar with Killian right beside her.

She stopped at the door, her eyes wide as she examined it.

"That lock- it wasn't busted before," she stammered.

Turning to look at Killian, she saw him look just as uneasy as she did as he pulled his cutlass, glancing at her to let her know he was ready.

"Ready?" she asked David and Regina, pulling her gun.

David grabbed onto the door handle, his own gun in hand as he yanked it open, everyone pointing their weapons to the entrance.

"So far, so good," Killian muttered.

"Everyone stay alert," Emma said as she carefully began to decend the steps, her eyes searching for any moments below. "Come on."

"There's definately dark magic here," Regina said in a low voice as soon at her feet hit the floor. She glanced over at Emma. "Can you feel it?"

"I don't know," Emma replied. She felt uneasy, almost sick being in the room. The air felt heavy around her, oppressive. "Maybe. Whatever I feel, it's not good."

Killian discretely touched his hook to her back, silently asking her if she was alright. She gave him a small nod before moving further into the basement as David tried the light hanging in the middle of the room.

Spying a large cage towards the back, she moved closer, examining the broken lock hanging on the door.

"What would the Wicked Witch keep in a cage- monkeys?" she asked, looking for any answers.

David got the light to work, illuminating the cramped, dingy basement, revealing the inside of the cage. A single spinning wheel sat in the center, straw strewn around the floor. He moved closer to Emma, crouching down to pick something up off the floor as everyone looked at the wheel incredulously.

"Now, how many people do we know who can spin into gold?" he asked, holding up a single rod of gold for the others to examine.

"Rumplestilskin," Emma breathed out, not wanting to believe what she was seeing.

She had seen the Dark One die herself, knew that there was no way he could be alive and in Storybrooke.

"That's impossible," Killian said, his eyes on the golden rod in David's hand, voicing her thoughts. "We all saw the bloody Crocodile die."

"Evidently, someone found a loophole," Regina sighed, irritated.

* * *

Going to her car, Emma brought the engine to life, checking her phone and taking off to Regina's where she knew Killian was with Henry. Despite everything that was happening, she was happy that Killian and Henry still got to spend time together. She was happy that something remained the same.

She still hadn't gotten the opportunity to tell her parents about her and Killian, both of them having been called away to deal with things in the town as she was about to tell them. They hadn't noticed her ring, not that she had been hiding it, Killian was far from a dirty little secret to her, but they never saw it. Often, her hands were either out of view or she was wearing gloves because of the cold Maine weather, but it had mostly been by chance that they hadn't noticed her engagement ring.

She knew it wasn't their fault, but she couldn't help feeling that they had in a way forgotten about her.

Making the short drive to the mansion, she stopped the car and got out, walking up to the front door and knocking. Regina let her in, leading her to where Killian was with Henry. She smiling warmly when she saw them both grinning, happy.

Killian heard her enter, looking up and smiling lovingly when he saw her. "Swan."

She walked closer as he moved toward her. Reaching him, she gave him a light kiss as she took his hand and hook, finally feeling safe and at ease again with him.

He looked down at her, smiling happily, before leaning down to kiss her again, less reserved.

"Hey," she greeted as she pulled away, releasing a laugh. "Easy there, tiger."

She looked over, smiling at their son. "I'm guessing you two have had a good night?"

"Yeah we did," Henry responded, jumping up to hug her.

Releasing Killian, she wrapped her arms around Henry, holding him tightly to her. Being with the both of them helped to anchor her, to give her some sense of normalcy from everything that was happening in Storybrooke. She missed the simplicity of their lives from before.

She released Henry after a moment, looking up to see Regina watching all of them, her with Henry right in front of her while Killian rested his hand on the boys shoulder and his hook at her waist.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I know this is really different than what you had probably expected."

Regina waved her off. "It's fine. Henry's healthy and happy, and that's all that matters. And I must admit," she glanced over at Killian, "Captain Guyliner really is good with him, even if I never pegged him for the father type."

"I think the same could be said of you, your majesty," Killian responded back, not taking offense.

She shrugged, unfazed, knowing he had a point.

"We need to get going," Emma told Killian quietly.

He nodded, turning back to Henry as they said their goodbyes before leaving to go back to the inn. He didn't tell her what he and Henry did, or why they were at Regina's, but she didn't mind or ask, still thinking over everything from the day.

As soon as they walked through the door to their room, Killian pulled her to him, rubbing between her shoulders.

"You're worrying," he said. It wasn't a question.

She nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest, releasing a sigh. "I tried telling my parents about us again, and something happened that I couldn't again. And there's flying monkeys running around town."

He rested his cheek on her hair. "It's okay, Swan. We'll defeat this witch. And as for your parents, we'll just have to lock them up somewhere and tell them."

Releasing a laugh, she pulled away just enough to look at him, seeing him smiling down at her.

"I've yet to see you fail," he reminded her.

She hummed, resting her head back in the crook of his shoulder. "I love you. I don't tell you that enough."

She felt him smile into her hair as he spoke. "I love you, too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "Yeah, but sometimes it really was too much," Emma replied. She hesitated for a moment before speaking up again. "Hook hated it."
> 
> Review?


	35. Amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Sitting up at the counter, Emma looked at her family as they all settled in around the diner.

"If you want privacy, talk fast," Granny said as she bustled behind the counter to go to the kitchen. "We open in twenty, and no one gets between Leroy and his bacon."

"Is there any sign of our quarry?" Killian asked, starting them off, knowing the answer.

"Still nothing," Emma replied, shaking her head.

"Well, now that the sun's up, we should hit every place Gold might go- his house, his shop, his cabin," David tacked on.

She looked over at him. "'Cause dead men love vacation homes. Can someone explain to me how this is possible? We all saw Gold. He-"

"Disappeared into nothingness," Mary Magaret interrupted. "I know."

Emma shifted her eyes down.

Seeing her uneasiness, Killian looked towards the group. He didn't want to bring up the memory, but he knew that it was a lead, something they had to consider, especially if Gold had returned.

He understood Neal's desperation, wanting to bring back someone they lost. He would give almost anything to bring back his own brother, but had made peace with Liam's death.

He also knew that everything came with a price, and he could imagine what it would be for bringing back the dead.

"Baelfire did say that he wanted to find his father," he reminded them quietly.

Her expression slightly horrified, Emma shifted her gaze over to him. "You think he found a way to bring back Gold?"

Emma knew that Killian was most likely right despite Regina's protests.

"If that was his plan, something went wrong, because while Gold is alive and kicking, we don't know where Neal is," she said quietly, hiding her anger.

She always knew that her past relationship with him hadn't been healthy, and that he hurt her, but with how he had hurt Henry, she couldn't forgive him. She was furious at him for the pain he put Henry through when they first had to leave, along with the pain she herself had endured because of him.

"We don't even know if he made it back to Storybrooke," she continued. "From what you all have said, no one's seen him since this new curse."

"Neal doesn't have magic or anything," Henry responded from the seat beside Emma, clearly unhappy with the subject. "How could he have bought him back?"

"I don't know, kid," she replied, pulling him close to her to comfort him. She knew bringing up his biological father would be a sore subject for him.

She caught Killian's sympathetic look, knowing he wished to comfort Henry himself.

"Even if he did bring Gold back, we have bigger issues right now," Regina spoke up, partly trying to deflect the subject from Neal. "The fact that he was in the Wicked Witch's basement, for one. I want to know what the hell she was cooking up with him."

"Well, the best way would be to ask Gold, right?" Mary Margaret asked.

David nodded in agreement. "He could tell us who that witch is- maybe how to track her down."

Regina stood. "I'll go check that farmhouse again. She might have left something behind."

"Have at it," Emma threw in. "Just be careful."

"Well, she's the one who needs to be careful," Regina retorted. "She invaded my space. When I return the favor, I'm not pulling any punches."

"So, who will I be going with?" Henry asked curiously, looking between the rest of the group.

"Nice try, kid," Emma responded as she crossed her arms, looking at him. "I already talked to Archie, and you're going with him for today."

Despite not being able to help, he perked up at getting to see his old friend again.

* * *

Standing in the middle of Gold's shop with Killian, her parents, and Belle, Emma released a sigh. She didn't blame Belle for not knowing about Gold, but she had to admit it would have been helpful.

Belle had at least promised to help them, and even research to see of any possible way that Neal could have resurrected Gold. Emma believed her that Gold would come to her, that Belle was the most likely person to get to him.

"I'll stay with you," Killian offered, drawing everyone's attention to him, save Emma. "I'm good at research."

" _You_  will stay with  _me_?" Belle scoffed.

He raised a brow, silently confirming his offer.

"He'll protect you if the witch comes," Emma told her. She trusted her fiancé completely, knowing that no matter his past with Gold, he wouldn't let any harm come to Belle.

Belle whipped her head towards her. "You know he tried to kill me."

Killian scratched behind his ear nervously. "Well, there were extenuating circumstances."

Belle gave him a dark look as she looked back at him, disbelief in her eyes. "Twice."

He looked at her, resolve taking over. "This will be my way of making it up to you."

"Fine," she snapped, agreeing.

Emma offered him a sympathetic look, raising her brow. He met her with a small shrug, knowing it was his own fault.

"Alright," she said, looking back over at David. "We should really head back out into the woods."

David nodded before turning to Mary Margaret to discuss her going back to rest.

When no one was watching, Killian stepped closer to Emma, lightly brushing his fingers over the back of her hand.

"Be safe out there, Swan," he whispered.

She gave him a soft smile, accompanying it with a small nod. Quickly, she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I will," she told him. "You be safe, too."

He nodded as she pulled away, moving with her father and mother out of the shop.

* * *

Following Belle to the back room, Killian glanced at the books lining the shelves, stopping near Belle where she climbed a small ladder to pull some of the old tomes.

She silently handed them off to him, quickly giving him a small stack.

"Watch the cover on that one," she told him as she passed him one of the volumes.

"Dealing with a hook here," he replied, carefully setting the books on the table in the room.

Seeing her start to climb down, slightly unsteady with her high heels, he offered his hand to her to help steady her.

Looking at him in surprise, she accepted, climbing down the rest of the way and going to the table.

He watched her moving around, knowing that she didn't trust him. After everything he had done to her, he didn't blame her.

Because of the second chance he had gotten when he met Emma, he saw how his need for revenge had completely consumed him. He had committed more atrocities than he cared to remember, all in the name of revenge. He finally had seen how dark he was, guilt wracking through him whenever he thought about it.

While he knew that he couldn't atone for everything he'd done, he could at least reach out to Belle, to try to do something to at least begin make up for what he did to her.

He wanted to be a better man.

Before she could open one of the books, he spoke up. "Belle?"

She looked up at him, her expression both curious and wary.

"Long ago, I... tried to kill you at the Queen's castle once," he said in a low voice, unable to meet her eyes. He shifted his weight nervously. "I failed. Along the way, I did something I can live with no longer. I laid a hand on you. And there's a matter of my shooting you at the town line."

"You're apologizing?" she asked incredulously, her blue eyes snapped toward him.

"I know it can't make up for what I did, but yes," he responded, finally looking up to meet her eyes.

She studied him, seeing how he was so nervous but determined, giving her the power between the two of them. She was free to accept his apology of turn him down.

She was silent for a long minute, setting his nerves on end as he sat under her scrutiny.

"You've changed," she breathed out, finally speaking. Her tone barely concealed her wonder, seeing his sincerity.

"Maybe," he replied quietly. "I've a long road to travel before I can be someone I'm proud of. In of spite the forgiveness of some, I must forgive myself and I'm not there yet."

"Well then I accept," she told him, her voice warmer. "You're the trying to make up for past mistakes."

"I have many to make up for," he admitted.

She canted her head curiously as she gazed at him. "What changed? Was it Emma?"

He hesitated before nodding in confirmation. "Not completely, but she is a big part of it. She showed me that I can be a part of something again."

"So she helped you see that even with altered memories?" she asked.

"We... never lost our memories," he admitted. "We never forgot who we were."

Taking him by surprise, Belle smiled. "So you and Emma?"

Killian felt his own grin curling his lips in response. "Aye. We're together." His smile grew. "We're to be married, actually."

Releasing a laugh, her smile grew. "Congratulations, then."

He gave her a small nod. "Thank you."

"Well then, I think we really should start looking for something that can be of help," she said, brighter than before.

She didn't shield herself off from him like she had before, starting to trust him.

Taking a seat for himself at the table, he pulled one of the old books closer to him, opening the pages to try to find out how Rumplestilskin was back from the dead.

* * *

Trudging through the forset beside David, Emma looked for tracks, anything, to give them some clue of Gold's whereabouts.

They were mostly quiet as they hiked, not really making conversation as they went. Despite the task at hand, she appreciated the time with her father, able to just operate as they used to before.

"So according to Henry, New York was a pretty decent place to live," David said as they climbed a small incline.

"It was," she responded. She shrugged lightly. "It was really different. A lot louder and more crowded."

"Did you like it though?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, but sometimes it really was too much," Emma replied. She hesitated for a moment before speaking up again. "Hook hated it."

He nodded sympathetically. "It had to have been a huge change for him. The man has lived on a ship most of his life."

"Yeah," she agreed.

Biting onto her lip, she quickly contemplated. She had preferred telling David and Mary Margaret at the same time, but because of the various interruptions and everything going on, she found it near impossible.

She wondered if perhaps it would be easier to tell them separately.

She was tired of her parents not knowing about her relationship with Killian. She hadn't hid it, but she didn't outright tell them about it, knowing that hearing of her relationship with him while they always had their memories would be a huge surprise.

"Hey, David," she called, knowing she sounded nervous.

He looked over at her, letting her know she had his full attention.

"About New York," she began. "There's something I've been trying to tell you since we came back."

"What is it?" he asked, concern plain in his voice.

"When we left-" she was cut off by her phone ringing.

Releasing a groan, she pulled it from her jacket pocket, her frustration disappearing as she saw Killian's image on the screen.

"Yeah?" she answered, knowing that something was up with him and Belle.

" _Swan, I'm sorry, but Bae- Neal showed up_ ," Killian's voice told her, sounding strained. She knew that he was angry, but was containing it. " _He just stumbled into the shop. We're taking him into the hospital now. I know you're gonna want to question him_."

She released a sigh. "Yeah, we'll be there."

" _I know, love_ ," he said, reading her even when he couldn't see her. " _I promise I won't do anything to him_."

She knew he was furious with Neal, both for what he did to Henry, as well as her own history with him. Finding out that he quiet possibly brought Gold back from the dead didn't help matters, especially if it was what allowed the witch to come to Storybrooke.

Despite everything, she found herself with a small grin. "I know, but I wouldn't blame you if you did."

" _It is tempting_ ," he confessed. " _I'll see you there, love_."

"Okay," she simply replied before they both hung up.

She looked over to David, seeing his blue eyes concerned as he watched her.

"Neal showed up at Gold's shop," she told him as she slipped her phone into her jacket. "Killian and Belle are taking him to the hospital."

Releasing a sigh, David nodded, but didn't move. "Alright. But before we go, what were you trying to tell me? I know it's important, and you've been trying to tell me and Mary Margaret, but everything keeps happening. And we should have made it so you could talk to us about whatever it is."

Releasing a slightly nervous breath, she swallowed heavily. She knew that he cared and was trying, but she still felt her nerves wanting to get the best of her.

"We never forgot when we left Storybrooke," Emma confessed. "The whole time, we remembered everything. We've spent the last year looking for some way back."

His eyes wide, David looked at her silently, processing everything everything she had just told him.

"You never forgot?" he finally asked.

"No, we didn't," she shook her head sadly.

David stepped closer to her, pulling her into his arms and cradling her head. She waited only a second before hugging him back, reveling in being held by her father again. She knew that she was about to drop a huge bombshell on him, and wanted the moment to last for a second longer.

"That's not all," she added, pulling away. "During the year, me and Hook... well, I fell in love with him. We're together."

She saw her father's waring emotions, anger that the pirate was with his daughter, worry because she was his daughter, and joy because she was in love with someone who made her happy.

"Hook..." he trailed off.

She nodded.

Releasing a breath after a moment, David smiled genuinely. His voice was light. "Well, he's not who I would have picked for you, but I'm happy that you're happy. Hell, all me and your mother want is for you to be happy and to be with someone who treats you well."

She smiled widely before she felt it slip slightly, suddenly nervous again. "He asked me to marry him," she showed him her ring, "and I said yes."

David looked at the ring before shaking his head. "I want to speak to him about all of this, but this is your life, Emma. I truely am happy for you, though."

Giving him a watery smile, she initiated the hug, holding him tightly. "Thanks, Dad."

"All I'm disappointed in is that I didn't get to give him the 'over-protective dad' speech," he told her as they moved to leave the forest.

Emma released a laugh, beyond relieved that she and Killian had David's blessing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "It wouldn't be a lie," Emma responded, her voice strong.
> 
> Review?


	36. Grudge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Walking through the hospital beside David, Emma braced herself, knowing she had to see Neal again. She could hear voices from inside the room before they even reached the door.

"I need to see Emma and Henry," Neal grunted.

"No you don't," Killian responded in a clipped tone. She could immediately sense his irritation. "You're to remain here."

She walked in just as Neal threw him a dirty look, one Killian ignored. Passing close by Killian, she brushed her fingers along his leg, feeling him relax under her touch.

"Neal, what happened?" she asked, getting straight to business. She didn't move any closer to him than a couple feet away from the bed, wanting to keep her distance.

Neal shook his head. "I... don't know. I remember seeing the Bug cross the town line, and the next thing I know, I'm running around the forest back in Storybrooke, where, apparently, there's been a lot going on."

"Are you gonna tell him, or shall I?" Killian asked, his gaze softening as he looked at Emma, despite his hard tone. He rose up to stand beside her.

David and Belle both looked at him slightly surprised. They both rembered what had happened at the town line, but sensed there was something more to cause his dark mood.

"Tell me what?" Neal asked him, his eyes hardening as he looked up toward Killian.

"We think your dad's back," David answered, trying to calm the situation despite his own anger at Neal.

"Back?" Neal asked, confused. He spoke again at David's nod of confirmation, his tone turning aggressive. "I just watched him die. What do you mean he's back?"

Despite her own emotions, Emma knew she had to calm the situation. She was in a room with three men who when their tempers flared, it never ended well, as well as her own.

"Take it easy," she told Neal.

As he shifted, she noticed a strange marking on his hand, something that looked like a triangle burned into the skin of his palm. "What the hell is that?"

"No idea," he shrugged.

David moved slightly closer to examine the mark as Emma pulled her phone out, taking a quick picture of it.

She glanced up to Belle, who had been silent the whole time. "Belle, can you do some more research?"

"Yeah, sure, absolutely," Belle responded, looking at the burn uneasily.

"I'll send you the picture," Emma told her.

Belle nodded. "Okay."

"Hey, can we have a minute?" Neal asked, motioning between him and Emma.

Suddenly nervous, Emma felt like running out of the room. She knew what he would want to talk about, to discuss him seeing Henry, as well as possibly try to work things out. Besides her nerves, she felt her temper flare, seeing that Neal was acting as though nothing was wrong.

She glanced over at Killian, meeting his eyes and silently asking him to stay.

It wasn't that she was afraid of Neal, more that she was afraid of what she might do if she were left alone with him.

Killian gave her a small, barely perceptible nod.

David nodded, obviously wanting to flee the room. "Yeah, of course."

He and Belle left the room, leaving Emma, Killian, and Neal alone.

Neal gave Killian a pointed look.

"He can stay in here," Emma said before he could open his mouth.

Clearly unhappy, he turned his dark eyes back to Emma, studiously ignoring Killian.

"When can I see Henry?" he asked, not about to be refused.

Emma knew she had to protect Henry, that if Neal came back into his life without him having a choice, he would be angry and devastated. She couldn't let him face that pain again.

"Look, I know I can't just come barging back into your lives-" he continued before she cut him off.

"Really?" she asked angerly, suddenly snapping. "After what you pulled? You think you have the right to just act like nothing happened?"

"He's my son, too," he retorted. "And I had to do something to try to bring back my dad."

"So that makes up for the pain you caused him?" she asked. "Do you have any idea how hurt he was that you just left like that? If Henry wants to see you, that's his choice. But I'm not gonna make him."

"I had to try to bring back my father," he repeated, condescension in his voice.

"Gold was  _dead_ , Neal," she told him, not willing to back down. "And now there's a witch running around while everyone has forgotten the past year."

"How do you know it's been a year?" he challenged.

"Because we've had lives in the year that passed," she told him. "We never forgot."

Neal looked between Emma and Killian, seeing the way they stood together, everything suddenly clicking for him. His expression turned furious.

"Really, Emma?" he asked. "You decided to get with Hook?"

Deciding it would be best to be honest, she nodded. "Yeah."

He released a condescending laugh. "You're with Captain Hook? So what happened with how you told me you loved me? Remember when I was shot and falling through that portal?"

Emma felt Killian tense up from anger beside her, both knowing Neal was trying to back her in a corner.

"I thought you were dying," she replied. "I didn't want you to die thinking that no one cared about you."

"Really?" Neal spit out. "So tell me then, Emma. If it were Hook that you thought was about to die, would you lie to him and say you loved him, too?"

"It wouldn't be a lie," Emma responded, her voice strong.

Reaching out, she grasped Killian's hand in hers, reassuring him. He squeezed her hand in response.

"I'm guessing that necklace is from him then?" Neal asked, gesturing wildly to her neck. "He's got his claws in you so much that you've let him mark you as his?"

She took a breath to try to calm herself, feeling her rage simmering. "It's really nice to see how little you think of me."

"Well, he did take you," he replied. "Just like he took my mother."

"I never forced Milah to leave," Killian bit back. "She left because your father was a coward. He's the one that crushed her heart."

Neal was silent, but Emma knew he wasn't about to give up.

"I want to see Henry," he said in a low voice. "I have the right to see him."

"You have  _no_  right," Emma responded. "Not after you abandoned him, just like you did to me."

"I had no choice in that!" he yelled, his face turning ruddy. "Pinocchio came to me and told me you had a destiny to fulfill. If I knew about Henry, I would have stayed!"

"Emma should have been enough alone for you to stay," Killian said, his eyes dark.

Turning his eyes back to Killian, Neal glared. "What if it were you? What if someone told you she had a destiny to fulfill?"

"I would have bloody stayed!" Killian growled. "I wouldn't have left her for anything. Emma would have been enough. She is enough."

Despite his angry tone, Emma felt her chest warm at his words. She glanced up at him, seeing his eyes flashing, his ears turning red.

Seeming to feel her gaze on him, he looked down at her, his eyes softening.

She offered him a faint smile before Neal spoke again.

"You destroyed my family," he accused, his enraged eyes on Killian. "You took Emma and Henry from me."

"You bloody destroyed your own family," Killian responded, furious. "You left them. You abandoned them. You hurt them. You did all of that to yourself."

His voice dropped, turning deadly. "You left to save yourself. For all that you called your father a coward, you turned out just like him."

"They're not your family," Neal said venomously. "Henry's not your son."

"He's as good as," Killian replied, refusing to back down. "This is my family, and I will protect them."

Emma turned to look at Killian fully, resting her free hand on his chest to calm him. He looked down at her, the anger evaporating from his eyes as he looked at her.

As she continued to hold her gaze on Killian, she spoke to Neal. "I choose Killian. We chose each other. Nothing will make me leave him, and I will fight for him. Nothing's gonna make me stop loving him."

"Just as nothing will make me stop loving her," Killian responded back just as fiercely.

"So you made your choice, then?" Neal asked disdainfully.

She nodded, not looking at him. "Yeah, I have. Leave us alone. And stay away from Henry."

Without glancing back at him, she tugged Killian's hand lightly, leading them out of the room and away from a fuming Neal. They passed by David sitting in the waiting room, not caring if he saw them walking out, just wanting to get away from Neal.

Outside, Killian pulled her to the side of the building, turning so they faced each other.

"Emma, are you okay?" he asked quietly, releasing her hand to draw her closer to him.

Resting a hand in his cheek, she nodded. "Yeah. Are you?"

He nodded, leaning into her touch. "Aye."

She gave him a weak smile. "I meant everything I said in there, Killian. I choose you."

Smiling in return, he pressed his forehead to hers, both breathing each other in, calming each other.

Emma remembered David waiting for her, knowing that he would want to know what happened and to continue the search for Gold. She knew she had to tell Killian that David knew about them.

"I told David, about us," she told him in a low voice.

She instantly felt him tense up nervously.

"It's okay," she said gently, stroking his cheek. "He does want to talk to you, but he's not mad or anything. He approves."

He looked at her, his blue eyes wide. "Really?"

Releasing a chuckle, she nodded. "Yeah."

"Belle knows, too," he announced.

She grinned. "Okay. I'm guessing that's why she's warmed up to you?"

"Aye," he nodded.

He closed the distance between them, kissing her.

Smiling, she pulled away just to see her father exit the hospital to go by his truck.

"I need to go back on the search," she sighed. She looked at Killian curiously. "Are you gonna go back to Belle?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. If you wish, I could go with you and help."

"You sure?" she asked.

He nodded. "Aye. After all, we make quite the team."

Releasing a small chuckle, she shook her head. "Okay, then."

* * *

Walking close to Killian and David, Emma watched them, seeing that despite the news in her and Killian's relationship, they were all working well together. David didn't act any differently around Killian, treating him the same as before.

She still felt herself reeling from the encounter with Neal, still angry with everything he said. Being out with her fiancé and father helped, letting her do something productive as they continued the search for Gold.

They all stopped, hearing a scream off in the distance. Taking a glance at each other, they sprinted in the direction of the sound and drew their guns, soon finding Gold hunched over on the ground, his hands clamped over his head.

"Gold!" Emma called as they approached. "Are you all right?"

"No," he responded, sounding deranged. "No, no, no, not all right! Not all right! It's- I can't quiet the voices."

She glanced back at Killian and David, all sharing an uneasy look. She was unable to keep the urgency from her voice when she spoke to Gold again. "We know that you were held captive by the witch. Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah," he panted, nodding. "She's- ahh!"

He began to rock, folding in on himself as if in pain. "There's no room! No room! There's too many voices! Too many voices!"

David moved closer to Gold as he put his gun back in his belt, crouching down to help him up. "We gotta get him out of here."

Hearing a loud, familiar screech, the same Emma heard in New York when Walsh had attacked her, they turned to see a monkey advancing on them, it's brilliant red eyes on Gold.

Killian exchanged his gun for his cutlass as David pulled his own sword, getting ready to face off against the monkey.

As soon as it was in reach, David slashed out at the monkey, making it release an ear splitting screech, tumbling to the forest floor. Digging it's claws into the silty earth, it prepared to pounce, aiming right for David.

Gold suddenly stood, sprinting forward away from the fight.

"Gold!" Emma called, both she and Killian torn between perusing him and helping David.

"I'll hold it off," David grunted, slashing widely at the monkey. "You two go!"

Casting one last look at him, Emma and Killian took off to chase Gold, staying close together.

They slowed slightly when they were out of earshot of David's fight, scanning the surrounding trees.

"Do you see anything?" Killian asked quietly.

"No," Emma responded. She saw some movement between a couple of the trees, making her begin to move toward it. "Wait, hold on."

She raised her voice. "Gold?"

She closed her eyes, releasing a hard breath when she heard Neal call her. "Emma?"

"What the bloody hell is he doing out here?" Killian muttered angerly.

Slightly shaking her head, she glanced back at him just in time to see him shift closer to her. "I don't know."

She raised her voice as Neal drew closer. "Neal, what the hell are you doing here?"

He shot Killian a look full of distain as he approached. "If you're looking for my dad, why the hell is he here? You know he's just gonna try to kill him."

Emma finally snapped, launching forward to strike her fist against his jaw. He recoiled back, cradling the tender flesh.

"What the hell?" he asked, offended.

"Cut the crap Neal," she told him in a hard voice. "Killian has been helping ever since we got back. He's not going after your father."

"Sure he's not," Neal grumbled, revealing the already reddening mark on his skin. His voice grew to its normal tone. "You expect me to stay in bed while you're looking for my dad?"

"Right, I forgot who I was dealing with," she muttered.

"You got a lead on him?" he pressed, studiously ignoring Killian.

"We just saw him, but he ran off," Killian said said in a hard voice, clearly unhappy with the other man's presence.

Neal didn't look at him. "How did he seem?"

Emma shifted her weight uneasily. "Uh, I don't know what that witch did to him, but he seems a little crazy. When I asked him about her, it was like he wanted to tell me, but he couldn't."

He looked at the surrounding trees. "Well, he can't be far. Come on."

Looking to see Emma about to protest, he smirked. "You want to waste time dragging me back to the hospital? 'Cause that's the only way you're gonna get me there."

She glanced at Killian, sharing an irritated look with him. Silently, he let her know the decision was up other. Knowing that they were wasting time and that Neal wouldn't leave without Killian and her dragging him kicking back to the hospital, she nodded.

"Fine, let's go," she sighed.

Stepping closer to Killian, she intertwined her hand with his, both to anchor herself and him as they began to walk again with Neal close beside them.

"So where did you go in the past year?" Neal asked.

Hesitating a second to decide whether or not to answer, Emma decided the conversation wouldn't hurt for the time being. "New York."

"Did Henry like it?" he pressed.

She saw Killian's jaw tick, both of them knowing what Neal was trying to do.

"Yeah, we all did," she answered, deciding it best to just give a blanket statement. "It was nice to do things we normally couldn't."

Despite knowing how Killian didn't like New York, she knew that it would be best not to mention the fact. Killian didn't correct her, following the same train of thought.

Neal wasn't satisfied with her vague answer. "Like what?"

She shrugged. "Go to the park, see a movie, have dinner, just do nothing. Life was good- really good."

It wasn't a lie. Despite their search for Storybrooke, life had been good. She got to just be a girlfriend and companion to Killian and a mother to Henry, not having to worry about being the Savior to save everyone from some villain or monster. They had family outings and she went on dates with Killian. They had been happy.

Mercifully, Neal was quiet.

Emma's phone cut through the silence. Pulling it from her jacket, she saw Belle's number before answering it.

"Belle, what'd you find?" she spoke into the phone.

Belle's voice came from the other end, confusion marring her tone. " _The symbol on Neal's hand, it's from an ancient talisman- a key that opens the vault of the Dark One. I think he may have used it to resurrect Rumple back when we were in the Enchanted Forest_."

Both Emma and Killian's eyes darted over to Neal, having heard everything Belle said.

"Wait, so he brought back Gold?" Emma asked, stunned.

" _That's where it gets unclear_ ," Belle said, uneasy. " _The vault will only restore the Dark One in exchange for another life_."

"Whoa," Emma replied. "Hang on a minute. What?"

" _It's a one-for-one trade_ ," Belle told them. " _If Neal used that key... he should be dead right now_."

Emma met Killian's stunned blue eyes, both wondering what Neal did when the man in question suddenly dropped to the forest floor, screaming.

She ended the call as she and Killian rushed toward him, both dropping to their knees beside him.

"Neal, what did you do?" she asked, examining the reddened burn mark on his hand.

She recoiled back in shock when he screamed again, looking up at her. She caught Killian's expression, just as surprised as she was.

Neal's face deformed right before their eyes, morphing into the familiar features on Gold's.

"Swan," Killian muttered, his thoughts the same as her.

Her eyes were glued to Neal. "I think- I think Gold is inside you. I think that's how you're still alive."

Gasping, Neal barely managed to look at her. "I heard my father's voice in my head. He's in there. He's in me."

"He said there was no room," Killian muttered. "He meant you."

"I need you to help me, Emma," Neal choked out. "Use your magic. Separate me and my father."

"Then you'll die," Emma told him.

Despite their anger at him, neither she or Killian wanted Neal to die.

"I know, but you need my dad more than me," he said, his voice full of acceptance. "To figure out who the witch is... to save the town. Emma, you need to do this."

Shaking her head, she felt fear begin to grip her, torn. "I've never done anything like that before- not that big."

He winced back as another shot of pain ran through him. "Do it to save you and Henry. Do it. Please."

Glancing over at Killian, she saw him looking at her, confidence in his eyes. Knowing she had his support was enough. Closing her eyes as she took Neal's hand, she focused, willing to separate Neal from Gold.

Killian reached out, resting his hand lightly on her back to support her if she needed it.

Brilliant light flashed around them, revealing Gold hunched over beside Neal.

Opening her eyes, Emma released Neal's hand, shifting slightly back, closer to Killian. "Are you okay?"

Gold looked at his son, his voice hoarse. "What have you done?"

"It's okay, Papa," Neal responded weakly. "I told her to."

"But why?" Gold asked.

"So you can tell her who the witch is so you can defeat her," Neal told him.

Gold's features twisted into a sneer. "Zelena."

Both Emma and Killian started, looking at Gold.

"Your mother's midwife," Killian muttered to Emma.

"She's the witch?" she asked Gold. "What does she want?"

"What she doesn't have," he responded in a strained voice as he kept his eyes on his son.

Everyone's eyes shifted to Neal.

"There has to be some way you can save him, right?" she asked, directing her question at Gold.

Gold didn't respond as he stood, holding back tears as he turned his back on them.

"It's too late, Emma," Neal told her, his voice barely audible. "It's okay."

Gold turned back to look at him.

Neal glanced at Killian before looking back at Emma, his tone accepting. "You found Tallahassee, even though it wasn't with me. Promise me- just promise you'll be happy. You and Henry."

Reaching out, she stroked his shoulder as her other hand went to Killian's waist. She knew what was happening was just as hard for him as it was for her. "I promise. I promise."

Neal's eyes turned hard as he looked at Killian. "I know you love them. Take care of them, and do for them what I didn't."

"I promise," Killian vowed.

Gold suddenly stalked forward, shaking his head. "No. No, no, no. I can fix this."

"No, you can't," Neal weakly protested. "Thank you, Papa, for showing me what it is to make a true sacrifice."

Emma and Killian backed away slightly to let Neal and Gold be together. Moving his hand so his arm fully encompassed her waist, Killian pulled her closer as she tightened her own grip on him.

Looking up to meet his eyes, Emma saw that despite his mask, Killian was hurting, just like her. They both had a history with Neal; he was the first person Emma had opened up to and trusted. To Killian, who knew him as a child, had been willing to give up piracy to be a father to him.

She rested her head on his shoulder, silently offering him what comfort she could for the time being.

Both turning to look towards Neal, they saw the light fading from his dark eyes as Gold leaned over him, pressing a kiss to his son's hand before reaching to close his eyes.

* * *

Emma sank down in one of the chairs in the kitchen of her parent's loft, sighing deeply. Killian came up behind her, rubbing between her shoulders. She relaxed under his touch, leaning into him. Her parents had left to break the news to Belle, leaving them alone.

"Did we mess up?" she finally asked quietly. "With Henry? He doesn't even know that Neal showed up."

The fact that Henry hadn't know that Neal had come around, that he had demanded he see him, made Emma nearly sick with worry. Henry had been hurt when Neal left, but had been able to get past the pain of abandonment. He saw Killian as his dad while Neal was a stranger.

But Neal, no matter what he did, was still Henry's father.

"I honestly don't know, love," Killian responded, just as quietly.

"I mean, Neal did leave, and we did want it to be Henry's choice if he wanted to see him or not," she said quickly, conflicted. "But he never got a chance... and now Neal's dead."

She leaned into him, her head resting against his stomach.

"I know," he replied. "But Emma, we have to tell him."

Nodding in agreement, she looked up at him. She knew he was with her, that he would remain be her side. Slowly, she rose, taking his hand to guide them out of the building to her car.

Going to the park where Henry was with Regina, Emma took a deep breath to prepare herself before getting out.

In silent agreement, Killian moved beside her, moving with her to where Henry was.

Calling him to them, they moved to a bench, Emma sitting between them.

"Is everything okay?" Henry asked, his wide eyes looking between her and Killian worriedly. "Did something happen?"

"Henry," she hesitated for a second. "We found Neal."

"Oh," he replied, looking conflicted.

She glanced back at Killian, both knowing they had to break the news.

"He died," she said quietly, looking back at their son. Her voice became slightly louder, her regret breaking through. "He wanted to see you, but we wanted it to be your choice if you saw him or not. We're so sorry, Henry."

Henry blinked, quiet for a long moment. Neither Emma or Killian spoke, letting Henry think.

"He... was here?" he finally said. "If he was here, why did he take so long to show up?"

"He was able to bring back Rumplestilskin, but when he did it, they were connected," Killian explained quietly. "He was inside Rumplestilskin. Neal was able to come through long enough to break free from where the witch was keeping them, and come to us. When they were separated, he died."

Nodding, Henry released a hard breath.

Emma thought back to the first night when they had to leave, remembering how his reaction scared her. His similar response to Neal's death made her feel the same way.

She drew him to her, hugging him tight. Killian silently rested his hand on the small of her back.

"I'm so sorry, kid," she whispered into his hair. "I wish you had gotten a choice. I promise you, we will catch this witch."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "Do you..." she trailed off.
> 
> "No," he answered, knowing what she was asking. "I don't have anything I wish to say."
> 
> Review?


	37. Fathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma stood at the edge of the grave, Killian and Henry beside her as they buried Neal. It didn't escape her that all of the funerals she had attended had been in Storybrooke.

She didn't hear any part of the service, only seeing the casket that rested in the open ground. She knew that there was much that was never resolved between her and Neal, a lot that was never said.

Focusing on what was happening, she caught the end of the service, knowing that they would have to then each take a shovelful of earth and deposite it over the closed casket.

Reaching out, she rested her hand on Henry's shoulder, squeezing slightly. She glanced over, seeing Regina in a similar position on his other side.

Henry hadn't spoken about Neal since they told him the news two days before, making both women and Killian worry. They didn't want to push Henry, but they didn't want him to close himself off.

As the service finished, everyone present was still, until finally Killian moved forward, being the first to deposite the earth. Others followed, until just she and Henry were left.

Henry stiffly walked forward, following the example of the others and just leaving Emma.

Steeling herself, she took the small shovel, pouring the dirt with the rest on the coffin.

The attendants began to disperse, heading back to Granny's for the wake. Regina slowly approached her, standing beside her.

"I'll start heading over with Henry," she said lowly. "I have a feeling you'll need a minute."

Emma nodded in thanks as Regina turned and led Henry back to her car, away from the cemetery.

Swallowing, Emma stood at the foot of the grave, staring at the headstone. Everyone had asked Emma to choose the inscription, but she couldn't. She had too many bitter feelings to give him a fond memory, asking her parents and Belle to choose it instead.

She had heard that talking to the dead could be therapeutic, but had never had reason too. Graham was a close friend, and despite his sudden death, she didn't feel that she had anything she needed to say to him. When everyone thought Archie had died, she has only been friends with him, nothing unresolved between them. With Neal, she had a lot she never got to say to him.

"You know, I always wondered what would have happened had you not left me to begin with," she began quietly. "Then I wondered what would happen if you came back into my life. Then I realized it didn't matter. None of it did. You left.

"You told me you loved me, yet you wouldn't even fight for us," she said, her voice growing slightly louder as anger seeped through. "You left because you didn't want to face your father. You left me to take the blame for your crime, all because someone told you to."

She took a breath, trying to calm herself before she continued. "To you, it was nothing. You moved on, and found someone else while I couldn't bring myself to trust anyone because of what you did. Then you accused me of being the jealous ex when I said she was up to something. Yet now that I'm with someone who makes me happy, who will fight for us, you got angry, and attacked me and Killian. How is that fair?

"You hurt me more than anyone else, and on top of that, you hurt Henry. He loved and trusted you, and you broke him when you left. You have no idea how much you hurt him. I never wanted him to be left like I was, and because of you, now he knows that pain. He will forever know that the man who was supposed to be his father left him.

"I might have once been able forgive you for the pain you caused me, but now, I can't. I can't forgive you for what you did to Henry."

She swallowed, willing herself to keep calm. "One of the worst things about all of this is that the only way I got to tell you this is after you've died. I never got the chance to tell you to your face, and you never let me say anything. You always played the victim, or made it like I was overreacting, or that I was being too sensitive.

"I remember in Echo Caves that I said that everything would be easier if you were dead, cause then I wouldn't have to worry about getting hurt again. That is not a healthy relationship."

Reaching into her coat pocket, she withdrew the chain with the silver swan pendant he had given her so long ago.

"I wore this to remind myself to never trust anyone again," she said quietly, looking at the pendant. "I lived in fear of getting hurt again for years. I let it control me. In the last year, I decided I wasn't going to let you have that hold on me anymore. And now because of that, I feel so much better. I have a family, and have someone who loves me just as much as I love him."

She looked back at the grave. "I'm happy now."

Carefully, she tossed the pendant into the open grave where the silver landed on the dark casket.

"Goodbye, Neal," she said, turning away.

Looking up, she saw Killian a short distance away, watching her with sorrowful eyes. She had nearly forgotten he was there, waiting for her. She didn't mind if he heard what she said, knowing he wouldn't hold it against her or be angry, already knowing how she felt.

From his expression, she knew he had heard.

Emma walked to him, taking his hook in her hand as she leaned to him, prompting him to press his forehead to hers.

"Are you alright, Emma?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," she breathed out. "You?"

"Aye," he replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't know if you wished me to go or not-"

She quickly broke him off, shaking her head. "No, it's okay. I just- I just needed to say that."

Killian nodded in understanding.

"Do you..." she trailed off.

"No," he answered, knowing what she was asking. "I don't have anything I wish to say."

Emma nodded, tugging his hook slightly. "C'mon. Let's go to Granny's."

* * *

Leaning on the doorframe to the back, Emma watched Henry, worried.

"Has the lad talked to you at all?" Killian asked from his spot beside her, worried.

She shook her head. "No. And from what I can gather, he hasn't talked to Regina, either."

He released a sigh, watching as Henry sat stiffly in a booth with Mary Margaret and David.

"We could take him out for a while," he offered. "We haven't been able to spend much time with him. Besides, it may help to put him at ease, and he may decide to talk."

A weak smile tugged at her lips. "Maybe. But I should should stay here for now. I'm gonna need to plan with my parents. Besides," she looked at him, "I think that despite everything that just happened, he would want some time with his dad."

He nodded, offering her a small smile in return.

"Just please, be careful," she stressed. "Zelena is still out there. If anything happened to you or Henry..."

Killian shook his head as his voice dropped. "We will be, Emma. I won't let anything happen to Henry."

Swallowing hard, she nodded. "I know."

"You be careful, too," he urged her.

"I will," she promised.

He brushed a light kiss to her temple before he moved to talk to Henry.

She watched as he perked up, seemingly happy to go out.

After a quick goodbye and hug from her son, Killian told her they would be at the docks before walking out, Henry at his side.

Walking over to her parents, stood beside them, watching the people in the diner.

"How are you doing?" David asked her.

"Okay," she replied. "I guess as good as can be expected."

Both her parents pulled her into a hug, holding onto her tightly.

Just as she pulled away, the door to the diner crashed open, Zelena walking through. The Dark One's dagger shined bright silver beneath the lights.

Emma was instantly thankful that Killian and Henry left when they did, that they were safe from Zelena for the time being.

"My condolences," Zelena said in a voice dripping with condescension. "I'm so sorry I missed the funeral, but I could never pass up a wake. Oh, did I miss the speeches?" Her voice feigned worry before taking a haughty tone. "Shall I make one? I mean, I am, after all, responsible."

Moving to lunge at her, Emma was held back by her mother.

"Emma, no," Mary Margaret protested. "Too many people will het hurt."

"Listen to your mother," Zelena said as she turned her eyes to Emma. Her eyes suddenly shone with a wicked glee. "But I think we both know you're not very good at that. After all, you've been galavanting around with that pirate the whole time, thinking no one sees it. Tell me, when were you going to inform your dear parents of your unfortunate choice in lover? Or how do you think the town would react, knowing their  _Savior_  is off stealing kisses from the man who was once willing to let the town be destroyed to save his own skin?"

Emma felt herself nearly shake in anger as she stared down the witch. She ignored Mary Margaret's shocked stare.

"Leave Hook out of this," she said in a low voice, furious.

Zelena released a laugh as she moved closer to her and her parents.

"Don't come any closer," David growled as he moved to shield his wife.

"Don't worry," Zelena said carelessly. "I'm not here for your baby. Not today, anyway."

"Then why  _are_  you here?" Regina asked, annoyed.

Zelena turned to her, smirking. "Now that my cover's blown, I can finally pay a visit to my little sister."

"I'm an only child," Regina immediately responded, her annoyance growing.

Zelena got in her face. "Cora lied to you, Regina. I'm your sister. Half, if you want to get technical."

Emma studied the two women. With Regina's black hair and dark eyes and Zelena's pale blue eyes and red hair, there wasn't any resemblance between the two, save their bad attitudes.

Regina dismissed Zelena with a wave of her hand. "Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Oh, well, you shouldn't," Zelena replied lightly. "It's a lot to swallow. Which is why I've brought a gift to help.

"I don't want a gift from you," Regina laughed.

Zelena stepped closer to her. "Oh, but you shall have it. You see, my gift to you is this sad, sad day. Use it to dig into your past, Regina. You need to learn the truth, and you must believe it. And then come meet me on Main Street tonight. Say... sundown."

"And then what?" Regina smirked.

"Then I'll destroy you," Zelena responded, a sudden maniacal look crossing her features.

Not intimidated, Regina leaned forward. "This isn't the wild west."

Zelena just shook her head. "No, dear. It's the wicked west." She turned to leave. "And I want everyone to be there to see the Evil Queen lose."

Regina gave her an evil grin. "I don't lose."

A menacing look spread across Zelena's face as she laughed. "Neither do I. One of us is about to make history. See you tonight, sis."

Laughing, she walked out of the diner, chaos ensuing as the door slammed behind her.

"You and  _Hook_?" Mary Margaret asked, rounding on Emma. "Why, Emma? And why didn't you say anything?"

Before Emma could answer, the dwarves swooped in.

"You're the Savior," Leroy said expectantly, staring at her. "So do something! Save us!"

Instantly feeling a migraine start to come, Emma released a hard breath. Her and Killian's relationship was out in the open, everyone knew before she got a chance to tell them herself. She didn't even get to tell her own mother. The town was even unhappy, not trusting Killian still despite what he'd done in Neverland.

She knew before she did anything else, she had to talk to him, to make sure he and Henry we safe, as well as tell him not to come back into the town.

She made to walk away from the crowd surging on her to the back of the diner, pulling her phone.

"Emma," her mother admonished.

"I need to make sure Henry is okay," she said, her tone letting everyone know not to interrupt her as she moved to the back.

* * *

Killian placed his phone back in his jacket, anxious as he glanced over at Henry.

As much as he hated it, he knew he would have to lie to keep Henry from wanting to go back in town. He also knew that as much as it killed him, he couldn't be with Emma to help her against Zelena, needing to keep their son safe.

"Is everything okay?" Henry asked him.

Moving to join him on the docks, Killian nodded as he hitched his satchel further up his shoulder. "Yeah, your mom just wanted to check in on us."

Henry nodded, believing him. "So what are we gonna do?"

Killian smirked as he led him to a spot on the beach.

"Well, we're gonna wait for night to fall, and that way I can teach you more on how to navigate," he said as they came to a spot for bonfires.

Nodding, Henry grabbed some of the wood from pile set beside them, helping to set it up to build a fire.

Watching him, Killian wondered if Henry would be willing to talk to him, to open up. He didn't want to push him, but a lot had happened in the past days, mainly Neal returning and dying.

He started the fire, the orange flames offering warmth from the chilled air.

"Dad?" Henry spoke up after a while.

Killian turned to look at him from where we was arranging the kindling. "Yeah?"

Henry swallowed nervously. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, lad," Killian responded, nodding encouragingly.

He watched as Henry breathed in deeply.

"I know I'm supposed to be sad," Henry admitted in a small voice. "But, I'm not. The only thing is, I'm angry. I'm still angry at Neal. I know everyone wants me to be sad that he's dead, but..."

Killian nodded in understanding. "You've already mourned."

Slowly, Henry nodded, staring at the flames. "I mean, he  _left_. And even though she's never told me, I think he hurt Mom before, too."

Killian felt his chest ache for the boy, knowing exactly how he felt, memories of his own father coming to mind.

"I don't know how it would have been if I had gotten to see him again," Henry continued, conflicted. "I know you and Mom wanted it to be my choice, but I don't know what I would have chosen."

He turned his eyes into Killian. "You told me that your father left you and your brother, but if you could have seen your father again, would you have?"

Feeling all of the air leave his chest, Killian couldn't help looking away from Henry. Emma knew the truth about Brennan, but Henry never knew. He didn't want to taint his relationship with the boy he saw as his son, but he didn't want to lie to him.

Not realizing how long he'd been staring at the flames, Henry's voice broke him from his internal war.

"Dad?" he asked.

Keeping his eyes down, Killian scratched behind his ear as he blew out a heavy breath, knowing what he had to do no matter how much it hurt.

"I never told you the whole truth," he admitted quietly as he sat on the log opposite Henry. "When my father left, he sold my brother and I into servitude. He was a wanted criminal, and sold us to save himself. He was put under a Sleeping Curse soon after he left, so he survived for the entire time I was in Neverland. He was woken by his nursemaid."

He heard Henry's sharp intake of breath, but he continued, deciding to leave out Regina's involvement completely. He knew it wouldn't change what he did. "I found him working in a tavern one night. I spoke to him, and I thought we could reconcile, but I found that he hadn't changed. I killed him for revenge. I killed my own father, and it haunts me to this day."

Terrified, Killian listened, waiting for a reaction. When he heard none, he tentatively looked up, seeing Henry, his expression lost.

"Your own father sold you?" he finally asked.

Killian nodded, waiting.

"But you were just a kid," Henry said weakly.

"It's no excuse," Killian responded quietly.

Henry continued to look at him, sadness tinging his features.

Unable to take the silence, Killian looked back to the fire, his voice low as he spoke.

"Lad," he began. "Henry, I understand if what I just told you changes things. I know I wasn't forthright before. For that, I am sorry."

"But you're different now," Henry said, sure of his words. "It you feel guilty about it, it means you're not the same as you were. You changed, and became part of this family."

Killian couldn't believe what he was hearing, that Henry didn't think any differently of him. He stared at the boy in amazement.

Standing, Henry walked around the bonfire to where Killian sat, sitting beside him.

"You're still my dad," he said definitively.

Unable to help smiling weakly, Killian reached up, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately.

Peering down, he saw Henry looking suddenly uneasy, unsure of something.

"What is it, lad?" Killian asked him, worried.

Henry shifted uneasily. "Um, I know what you just told me was hard to talk about, but do you think you can still teach me navigation?"

Feeling at ease, Killian relaxed, smiling. "Aye."

Glancing out at the sky, he saw the first faint lights of the stars breaking through the inky blackness. Reaching into his satchel, he pulled his old sextant, the one Belle had found in Gold's shop and returned to him.

Talking to Henry and showing him the various constellations, he hoped Emma was okay.

* * *

Sitting at the table in her parents' loft, Emma's head snapped up as she rose from her seat as the door opened, Killian walking through with Henry. She rushed over, pulling Henry to her and hugging him tight. She felt some of her anxiety begin to dissipate, holding her son and knowing he was safe.

"You guys are okay," she sighed, pressing her nose into his hair.

Regina's fight with Zelena had shaken her, adding to her already frayed nerves. She had been worried before about Henry and Killian, but seeing how Zelena had commanded Gold but her on edge.

"We're okay, Mom," Henry said as he nodded, hugging her back. He pulled back, looking annoyed and slightly angry. "Are you okay? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Don't be mad at your dad," she whispered. "Me and your other mom wanted you to stay away where you were safe. None of us want you anywhere near that witch."

He nodded once before pulling away, hurrying over to Regina.

Killian stepped closer to her, pulling her to him. Both knew that everyone knew about them, and neither cared about everyone's reactions for the moment as they wrapped their arms around each other, holding each other close.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked in a low voice, his fingers threading through her hair.

She nodded, feeling his scruff scratching against her cheek. "Yeah. We're fine."

He released a shaky breath as he pulled away, looking at her.

Resting her hand on his cheek, she stroked along his scar. Her voice was light. "Hey. I'm okay."

He nodded.

Mary Margaret's voice drew their attention to her. "Emma, I think we need to have a talk."

Feeling herself tense up, Emma turned away from Killian to look back at her mother, apprehensive. She had avoided talking about the past year for the time being, everyone waiting to see if everyone was okay, but knew she couldn't put it off any longer.

She saw Mary Margaret's hard gaze, knowing what was to come.

"A  _family_  talk," Mary Margaret emphasized, looking pointedly at Killian.

Emma understood what she was saying, Killian wasn't welcome.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him shrink slightly, the banishment hurting.

She felt her anger rise; Killian was a part of her family with Henry. He was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

As he moved to pull away, Emma held onto him tightly, preventing him from leaving.

"No," she told him. "You're a part of this family. You have the right to be here."

Giving her a sad smile, Killian shook his head. "Swan, I don't wish to leave, but I fear I may make things worse."

She blew out a hard breath, accepting.

"I'll be waiting for you back at our room at Granny's," he told her.

Nodding, she pressed a loving kiss to his lips, not caring about their audience.

Killian gave her one last look as he pulled away, gently squeezing her hand before he walked out the door.

"Emma," Mary Margaret called, her tone starting to sound impatient.

"What do you want me to say?" Emma asked, turning to look back at her parents and Regina. "Hook went with us when we had to leave. We fell in love and started a life together. He's one of the most important people to me. You all had lives the past year. We did, too."

"I know what Neal did, but Emma, Hook?" Mary Margaret asked, irritated. "And you couldn't even tell us?"

"I tried," Emma retorted, her temper rising. "I tried to tell you multiple times, but something always happens. Ever since we came back, we haven't gotten a minute to just breathe."

Mary Margaret crossed her arms over her chest. She'd never snapped at Emma before, but Emma wasn't going to feel guilty or back down.

"Don't you think that you're seeing someone is kind of important?" Mary Margaret asked. She sighed, frusterated. "I know that you guys had different memories, but it wasn't real, Emma.  _This_ is."

Scoffing, Emma set her hands on her hips, ignoring David, Henry, and Regina's uneasy expressions. "We never forgot anything.  _Everything_  for us was real. The year we spent together, none of it was a lie. Everything that happened between Hook and me is real." She took a deep breath, knowing she was about to drop a bombshell. "He's asked me to marry him, and I've accepted."

She saw her mother's shocked expression, knowing that she wasn't too happy at the news.

"You and David are known to share a great love," she continued. "So why is it so hard to believe that I've found someone who loves me and makes me happy? Hook has given up everything for me. He loves Henry as his own, and has even become a father to him. We had a good life in New York. Even now, he has stayed by my side, helping me."

"You weren't the Savior in New York," Mary Margaret replied. "Things are different here."

"Yeah, they were different," Emma nodded, her voice low. She felt everything bubbling to the surface, begging to be released. "I didn't have to worry about a witch running around there. I was just a mother and fiancée."

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to steady herself as she felt everything coming at her at once. "You know what the worse thing is? Most of the year, I wouldn't even let myself be completely happy because I thought that if I was, I would be giving up on everyone. And I was so terrified about being forgotten and replaced, I even had nightmares about it. All I wanted was to have my family back.

"And when I finally get back, everyone just expects me to break another curse and beat another villain. I'm nothing but a Savior to everyone. I can't have my own life."

Unable to meet everyone's shocked eyes, she looked down at the old wooden floor, her throat tight, but her decision was made. "It was a mistake to come back. If this is the price, I can't do this. If not this witch, someone else will go after my family. I'm not risking Henry or Hook. I'll defeat this witch, then that's it. After this, I'm taking Henry and Hook, and we're leaving."

"Emma, hold on," David scrambled, trying to calm her. "You belong here with us. Hook belongs here. Would he really want to just leave here?"

She swallowed, hard. She knew that wherever she went, Killian would follow. If she were unhappy, he would do anything to make her happy, all because she would do the same for him.

"We made lives somewhere before," she said quietly. "We'll do it again."

"Emma," Mary Margaret said, her fire gone.

Needing to leave, Emma shook her head. "I can't."

She glanced over at Regina, seeing Henry standing beside her. Silently, Regina nodded, telling her Henry would be safe with her.

Emma walked over to Henry, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I love you, kid," she said into his hair. "I'm so sorry about this."

Henry was silent, hugging her back tightly.

Guilt shot through her, knowing she hurt him, but she couldn't remain in Storybrooke if the price was him and Killian. She refused to put them in harm's way.

"You're safe with Regina," she murmured as she pulled away.

He nodded, his voice quiet. "I love you, too, Mom. And Dad."

Giving him a sad smile, she turned, going out the door to the loft and into the night.

As soon as she stepped into the chilled night air, Emma felt her emotions threaten to take hold of her. She felt overwhelmed and lost along with a touch of guilt, the pressure of everything crashing down on her.

For the first time since she decided to let herself be happy, Emma felt like a lost girl again.

She climbed into her car, turning over the engine to go back to the bed and breakfast where she knew Killian was waiting for her. She took comfort in knowing that even when everything was falling apart, he remained.

She needed him, to have him hold her, to give her something she could hold on to.

Blindly, she drove, coming back to where they were staying. She left the Bug, quickly entering the bed and breakfast and hurrying back to their room.

Killian looked up, immediately reading her mood as she stepped through the door into the confines of the room.

"Swan," he said, worried as he pulled her further in.

Not responding, she nestled into his chest, resting her head in the crook of his neck as she rested her hands on his chest and back. His arms immediately enveloped her as he backed them up onto the bed, sitting down on it before he pulled her into his lap.

He waited for her to talk, knowing her conversation with her mother had not gone over well.

"I think this was a mistake," she finally whispered. "I know what's expected if me, but I can't risk you and Henry. I can't stay here. And I can't give you up."

"Hey," he said gently, looking down at her. He didn't speak again until she looked up at him. "I'm not going anywhere, love. I'm not leaving you."

"Killian, you didn't see it when Zelena told everyone about us," she said brokenly. "A lot of people weren't happy. They said you were a distraction. She paraded you around like you're a villain."

"I was a villain," he reminded her. He gave her a small smile. "Until one amazing lass reminded me I could be a part of something."

She released a shuttering breath, her emotions overwhelming her. She knew that with everything going on, it was hurting him, too. "I know, but you're so much more than all that. I... I can't do this. Here, everyone sees me as nothing but a savior."

Feeling his chest tighten as he saw her eyes water, Killian nudged her head up with his, kissing her lightly before resting his forehead to hers.

"I've never seen a savior," he told her, his eyes doing nothing to hide his love for her. "All I see is the woman I love. All I see is my Emma."

Emma felt her throat and chest tighten as a few traitor tears escaped. She loved him, more than she could ever say.

"I love you," she told him.

She closed the distance between them, kissing him deeply, needing him. He responded in equal measure, giving her what she needed. He held her tightly, nearly crushing her to his chest.

A single sob escaped her when they finally broke apart, their need for air burning their lungs.

Emma felt like everything was crashing down on her, that she was on the verge of losing everything she cared about. She needed a reprieve, anything to give her something to forget everything, everything except her and the man she loved more than anything.

"Make me forget," she pleaded softly. "Please."

Leaning forward to close the distance between them again, Killian captured her lips in a bruising kiss. His tongue ran along the seam of her lips, prompting her to grant him entrance as he swallowed her small moan.

He pulled away slightly, his voice husky as he spoke. "I love you, Emma. No matter what happens."

Carefully, he raised his hook, slashing her blouse open but never touching the sharp metal to her skin. They made short work of each others close, their need for the other consuming them as their lips met in a frenzy.

He shifted them back so they lay on the bed, never breaking their kiss as they clutched on to each other. The feel of each other's skin against their own helped to give them the comfort and stability from everything they needed, knowing that despite everything, they were each other's anchor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: Biting her lip, she shook her head, her eyes downcast. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, anyway."
> 
> He pinched his brow in confusion. "What do you mean, love?"
> 
> Review?


	38. Corrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Killian slowly awoke to the early morning light streaming through the drawn curtains, Emma cuddled into his chest.

Not bothering to even check the time, he clutched Emma closer to him, her body warm against his. She nuzzled against him, sleep still consuming her. Glancing around the room, she spied their discarded clothes strewn on the floor.

Laying with Emma against him, he looked down at her, seeing she was peaceful in her slumber. Memories of the night before ran through his mind, remembering what had caused her breakdown.

He didn't blame her at all for what had happened. He knew that their relationship would be a shock to some people, but hadn't expected it to be receive so negatively. The fact that her mother was one of them, especially given her own history, hurt.

Emma had the full weight of everything on her shoulders, everyone expecting her to take back the mantle of Savior again the second she returned. It wasn't fair to her; the whole reason they returned to Storybrooke was to get back to her family, not to break another curse.

Silently thinking about their entire situation, Emma began to stir, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Morning," she said slightly slurred from sleep as she opened her green eyes to look at him.

He gave her an easy smile. "Morning, love."

She nodded into his chest before stretching and propping herself up on her elbow to look down at him, covering herself with the blankets.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night," she said, her eyes sad.

Shaking his head, he ran his knuckles along her jaw. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I want to share your burdens."

She gave him a weak smile.

"Come here," he said, gently tugging her down so she layed against chest again. He draped his arm across her shoulders, threading his fingers through her hair. She relaxed into him.

Turning his head, he pressed his lips to her hair. "I'm not going anywhere, Swan. I want you to be able to come to me with anything."

She sighed, squeezing his waist with her arm. "I know. I want you to be able to lean on me, too."

Tilting her head, she met his lips with hers in a chaste kiss. When they broke apart, she rested her head over his heart.

"I don't know if I can stay here," she murmured after a while. "I know I wanted to come back, but this... I forgot how it actually is here."

"You wanted your family back, but forgot about the curses and various villains running around," he concluded quietly.

She nodded into his chest.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked her, knowing she wanted to run.

She hesitated. "I don't know. I mean, I don't want to leave my parents again, but I can't risk you and Henry. I want for us to be able to be together, and not have people looking at us. You're not some dirty secret. I still want to marry you."

Releasing a heavy breath, Killian slightly tightened his hold on her. "We'll talk about it, yeah? Besides, not everyone is against this." He indicated between the two of them. "As for being the Savior, you don't have to do everything alone. I'll be right there by your side."

She hummed in response before tilting her head slightly to look at him. "I love you."

"And I love you," he replied.

They continued to to lay together, letting the sun climb further in the sky. It was the first time they had really gotten to just be together since they had left New York, having always had to deal with something or another.

Too soon for either of their liking, Killian's phone dinged, letting them know he had a message. Reluctantly, he unwrapped his arm from Emma, reaching to grab the device and check it.

He released a heavy sigh as he read it, dreading what he knew was to happen. "Your father wishes to speak to me."

Emma stiffened against him, apprehensive. "About what?"

Shaking his head, he placed the phone back on the bedside table. "I don't know, love. Perhaps it's his protective father speech?"

She shrugged lightly. "Maybe."

He ached at seeing her putting her walls back up, that she felt the need to protect herself. He was just thankful that at least when she put her walls back up, she didn't push him away too, instead keeping him close and letting him see her when her walls crumbled down.

"I promise you, it will be okay," he said quietly. "Whatever Dave wants to discuss, there's no getting rid of me."

She released a small chuckle, grinning at him. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

* * *

Walking towards David where he stood on the docks, Killian took a breath to prepare himself, knowing the upcoming conversation would not be the most pleasant.

David looked up at him as he approached, holding out a cup of coffee to him as a peace offering.

"Did Henry get settled in with Mary Margaret for now?" he asked, keeping his voice light.

"Aye," Killian answered as he took the cup, taking a large drink of the bitter liquid. "I promised him I would get him as soon as we're done here."

David nodded, looking out at the water.

Killian was to have Henry with him again for the day, with Regina wanting to teach Emma to control her magic, at least to defeat Zelena.

"Why did you call me here, Dave?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Looking over at him, David's features pinched in concern. "How's Emma?"

"As well as to be expected," Killian replied, his voice giving nothing away.

"She told us she wants to leave," David said quietly. "I know all this is hard, but we don't want to lose her again. You... you guys are close. I know you can't want to just leave here again, either."

Killian chose to ignore his one comment. "Whatever goes on, whatever becomes of us, it's as up to her as it is to me. She gets just as much say in everything as I do."

Stunned, David stared at him before looking back toward the water.

"I didn't know she was feeling like this," he said quietly, barely loud enough for Killian to hear. "I didn't know that she was feeling all of this pressure. That she was hurting so much."

Slowly, Killian nodded, deciding David would be safe to talk to, both men caring for Emma.

"Most of the year, we all looked for some way to get back," he told him, his voice low, his chest aching at the memory. "Emma especially. She was so afraid of letting herself be happy for a long time, thinking that if she did, she would be failing you. She was so afraid of being forgotten and replaced. I don't know how many times I was awoken by her nightmares of that, not that I ever minded."

"Replaced?" David echoed faintly, his bright eyes worried.

Killian sighed. "You didn't see Emma when we were in Echo Cave, did you?"

David shook his head.

Understanding, Killian looked out at the water. Between being poisoned by Dreamshade and hearing his wife's confession, David was forgiven for missing something.

"That map that Pan gave Emma was only unlocked when she admitted who she was," Killian said. "It revealed itself when she admitted she still felt like an orphan."

He heard David's sharp intake of breath, but continued. "She's told me a lot about her childhood, including how she was sent away if a family had a child of their own."

David closed his eyes, his voice horrified at the realization. "And now she's feeling that way again."

Killian nodded, his voice steady. "Aye."

David was quiet, at a loss for words.

"I don't think it helped that as soon as you all came back, we immediately told her about the new curse," he finally said, looking back toward the water.

"No, it didn't," Killian agreed, wanting to protect Emma. "Emma feels like people only want her back to break this curse. She feels alone, like everyone only sees her as the Savior."

"But we don't," David protested weakly.

"Yet she feels her life is being torn asunder since she came back," Killian responded.

David began to pace, looking around as if a magical solution would appear before him.

"I don't know what to do," he finally admitted, sounding lost.

"Be there for her," Killian offered.

Sighing, David looked back at him, watching.

"You've changed," he told him, staring.

Killian raised his brow curiously.

"A year ago, you only looked out for yourself," David said, wonder in his tone. "Now, you're protecting Emma and Henry. You care for both of them."

Swallowing, Killian nodded. "More than anything."

"And they care about you," David continued. "Henry was fit to be tied last night. He kept saying he didn't want to lose his dad. We knew he meant you. Emma defended you, too. And of course, you gave up everything to go with them."

"I'd do it again," Killian confirmed. "I'd do anything for them."

Smiling, David nodded. "I know."

Both men took a drink of coffee, watching the sunlight play on the waves.

"I don't think I need to threaten you," David said calmly. "I know you won't hurt Emma. Besides," he grinned wickedly, "I have a feeling if you did, she could take care of it just fine."

Killian felt a huge weight lift off of him, hearing for himself that he had David's blessing. He grinned, releasing a light chuckle.

"I'll give you a ride back so you can take Henry," David offered. "I just need to call Mary Margaret first."

Killian nodded in appreciation, content to wait for David to make his call.

He raised a brow in question as David sighed in frusterated.

"Phone's dead," David explained, snaping it shut and storing it away.

Pulling out his own phone, Killian offered it to David.

David nodded gratefully, taking the phone before staring at it in confusion.

"Problem, mate?" Killian asked.

"I have no idea how to work this," David admitted.

Nodding, Killian took it back, showing him how to unlock it and bring up the contacts menu.

"I can't believe this," David muttered, more to himself.

Killian looked at him curiously. "Believe what?"

"Captain Hook of all people is showing me how to use a smart phone," David grumbled.

Unable to help himself, Killian released a laugh.

* * *

Killian couldn't help grinning widely as he sat across from Henry in the diner, two plates of fries between them as they played dice in the center of the table after their afternoon of sparing practice. They had been wagering the fries, the amounts on the two plates constantly changing with every game.

"You know you taught me all your tricks," Henry claimed proudly, plucking a fry from Killian's plate to toss it on his own.

"Not all of them," Killian responded, snatching the dice from the table.

Before he could roll the dice, the bell to the diner rang as Belle entered, approaching the table.

"Hey, Hook," she greeted, all of the previous distain she held for him gone. She smiled at Henry. "Hello, Henry."

Henry smiled in greeting as Killian nodded. "Belle. Is everything alright?"

She quickly nodded. "Um, yeah, yeah. I was just wondering if you could maybe help me with something."

Killian nodded. "Of course. What is it, love?"

Dropping her voice, Belle stepped slightly closer. "I was going through some of Rumple's things, and he may have something to help stop this witch. I think it's all in his cabin. I can't ask David or Mary Margaret to help, with everything going on."

"And you need me to help search?" he inquired.

"Yeah," she responded.

Nodding, he glanced over at Henry. "Would you mind staying with your grandparents for a while?"

Looking slightly put out, Henry nodded. "Yeah. This is important. Just be careful?"

Standing, Killian moved to stand beside him, ruffling his hair. "Of course, lad."

Henry smiled as he got up, moving with them as Killian quickly called David, asking him to get Henry.

After Henry was with his grandparents, Killian let Belle lead him towards the woods in the direction of Gold's cabin. He couldn't help feeling slightly uneasy as they walked, but couldn't place the cause, possibly aside from the attacks that happened in the woods. Most everyone had learned to stay away, Robin's men even deciding to make their camp closer to the town. He was armed, carrying his cutlass and the pistol Emma gave him. Despite his own uneasiness, he refused to leave Belle to look on her own.

Belle moved with purpose beside him, not talking often in favor of focusing on their task. Killian was just surprised her impractical heels didn't hinder her more as they trudged through the brush.

"Thank you," she said as he pulled back a branch for her, letting her continue on the path.

"So how long have you and Emma been together?" Belle asked him curiously after minute of silence. "I mean, when you decided to actually start your relationship?"

Unable to help himself, Killian grinned widely.

"Since December," he answered.

"Wow," she remarked in amazement. "And already engaged."

He shrugged lightly. "Well, we were living together even before that, so we knew what it would be like being together. Plus given everything we've gone through, it just seems right for us to be where we are now. We love each other and both know what we want."

Belle smiled warmly at him. "I'm happy for you guys."

He smiled in thanks.

"So have you two talked about what to do now you're back?" she asked curiously.

Unable to help himself, he released a sigh as he nodded. "Not really. There's been a lot going on, so our focus has been elsewhere."

She nodded in understanding, her voice warm. "Well, it's good that you have something now. You've changed from who you were."

Reaching a small break from the trees, Killian glanced up at the sky, seeing they had little daylight left. Just ahead of them was the small cabin, the windows dark. He knew it was vacant, that no one had been there for some time.

"Come on," Belle said as she stepped forward, leading the way.

Silently, he followed her the rest of the way and into the cabin, keeping watch for anything that might attack them.

Belle turned on one of the lights inside, softly illuminating the main room. She walked over to the chest against one of the walls, starting to pull open the drawers.

Taking that as his signal, he moved to one of the back rooms to search.

"Have you had any luck?" Belle called, from the main room after a while.

Giving up on the room he was in, he walked back to where she stood, shaking his head. "I'm afraid not."

Biting her lip, she shook her head, her eyes downcast. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, anyway."

He pinched his brow in confusion. "What do you mean, love?"

She turned her blue eyes up to meet his, her voice wrought with worry. "I know you've spent the last year with Emma, away from all of this, but what happens when Rumple comes back? How can I trust you not to hurt him? How can I know that when he comes back, you won't try to go after him?"

Swallowing, Killian looked down at her. Though it hurt, he knew her concerns were well deserved. He had done everything he could to get his Crocodile in the past, including using Belle against him.

He decided it was best to be honest.

"I know what I've done," he told her, his voice hiding none of his sincerity. "In the past, I would have done anything for revenge. Now, I have something else to live for. I've given up my pursuit of revenge."

"I need you to promise me you won't hurt him," she stressed.

"I promise," he responded. "So long as he doesn't come after my family, I promise I won't do anything against him."

"Swear to me," she demanded. "On the name of the woman you love."

He nodded slightly as he spoke, his voice slightly wavering. "I swear on Emma Swan."

Belle smiled, a malicious glint in her eyes. "Thank you, Captain. That's exactly what I needed to hear."

She raised her fist, releasing it as his lips suddenly began to burn, a green glow emanating from them.

"What the hell?" he muttered as he raised his hand to cover them.

He looked up, just to see Belle become enveloped in swirling green smoke, only for it to dissipate and reveal Zelena.

"Zelena." he spit the question, anger overtaking him as he dropped his hand and withdrew his cutlass. "It was you. Where's Belle?"

"Relax," she replied flippantly. She waved her hand, causing his sword to fly from his grip and slide across the floor. "The bookworm is back in her home, pouring over boring old tomes trying to find something to save her precious Rumple."

"I don't understand," he said angerly, keeping his eyes on her. "Why would you pretend to be her?"

"To corrupt your love," she said as if it were the most obvious thing. "I knew that you wish to atone for your past misdeeds. And I knew I could use it."

He narrowed his eyed in suspicion. "Use it for what?"

"When you invoked the name of your love in a plea for forgiveness, I was able to curse you- more specifically, your kiss," she proclaimed proudly. "See, the next time your lips touch Emma Swan's, all of her magic will be taken. Everything that makes her special, that makes her powerful, that makes her a threat, will be gone."

Killian knew that Emma's magic did not make her who she was. He knew firsthand how special and powerful she was even without her magic, having been with her for a year in the Land Without Magic.

Despite all that, he wouldn't let Zelena use him against Emma.

"I won't do it," he refused. "I'll tell her, and she'll defeat you."

Her features contorted into a sneer. "Then I'll send the Dark One to kill her before you can."

"No, you won't," he said after studying her for a moment, calling her bluff. He wasn't willing to gamble Emma's life, but knew the witch was lying. "If you could have killed her, you  _would_  have."

At Zelena's obvious anger, he continued. "You need her power removed. That's why you didn't kill her when we came to the town. It's why you had a monkey watch and harrass us in New York instead of killing her. For some reason... you  _can't_."

She pursed her lips. "It no longer matters, because you're going to remove her powers. I may not be able to hurt Emma, but I can hurt those around her- her parents, her friends... her child."

Killian felt fury instantly boil in him at the threat against the boy he saw as his son. "Do not go near them."

"Oh, yes," she laughed mockingly. "You've become quite fond of the boy, haven't you? Almost like he's your own son. I will enjoy turning him into a monkey's breakfast."

"I'll stop you," he promised venomously, knowing he would do whatever he had to to protect Emma and Henry.

She smirked gleefully. "No you won't. That pointy little hook of yours can scratch a mere mortal, but  _me_?"

After releasing another gloating laugh, she glared back at him.

"You're out of your depth, pirate," she snarled. "The choice is yours. Kiss Emma and remove her powers or everyone she loves dies."

Summoning a cloud of green billowing smoke, Zelena vanished, leaving Killian alone in Gold's cabin.

Releasing a curse, Killian forced himself to calm down, walking out of the cabin and slamming the door shut as he went.

He had to protect his family, do everything possible to ensure their safety.

Quickly making it out of the woods, he trekked back to the loft, not worried about being attacked. If Zelena wanted to use him against Emma, she wasn't going to send her monkeys after him.

Finally making it to the loft, he knocked on the door with his hook, waiting to see if anyone was there.

The door opened, Emma standing on the other side, smiling warmly when she saw him.

Her smile suddenly slipped, her eyes wide. "Where's Henry?"

"He's with your parents," he answered quickly, reassuring her.

She released a breath, relaxing as she stepped aside to let him in, letting him see Regina sitting at the table. Her smile crept back along her lips as he entered the loft, her eyes shining excitedly.

"The magic lesson went really well," she told him happily.

Not wanting to ruin her mood for the time being, he forced a smile. "I'm glad to hear that, love."

She grinned widely. "Wanna see something really impressive?"

Waving her hand, his left arm suddenly felt lighter.

Glancing down, he saw his hook missing from his brace. He looked up, seeing it hanging from the line of hooks on the wall by the door.

"That's bad form, Swan," he said, his heart not in it, "tampering with a man's hook."

Grabbing his hook and twisting it back in his brace with his back to her and Regina, he closed his eyes, thinking of what Zelena was trying to force him to do.

Emma's magic was rapidly becoming stronger, more than what it was in Neverland. Though she was more than her magic, it was still a part of her, something he couldn't take from her.

Turning back to face her, he saw her watching him, her expression letting him know she knew something was wrong. He gave a slight shake of his head, letting her know he would talk to her later when they were alone.

Catching on, Emma changed the subject. "So, why is Henry with my parents?"

Saving him from answering, Henry burst through the door into the loft, followed closely by David and Mary Margaret.

"Mom, Grandpa let me drive his truck!" Henry exclaimed happily.

Hiding his own surprise that David actually let Henry drive, he watched as Emma's features became exacerbated while Regina looked at David, daggers in her eyes.

"You did what?" she demanded.

David looked slightly sheepish, his voice casual. "As mayor, you might wanna throw a little money at road repair."

Henry snorted as he fought a grin.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked, staring at David.

He grimaced as he turned away. "Nothing."

"This is a terrible mistake," she continued.

"She's right," Emma added. "Someone could have been seriously hurt."

"Only if you're a mailbox," Mary Margaret responded.

Killian raised his brows at the same time Emma did.

Henry grinned widely from behind the island. "It was so much fun."

"What can I say?" David asked brightly. "I've got a reckless, carefree, fun side."

He smiled over at Emma.

Seeing Emma looking happy, Killian couldn't help grinning himself.

Mary Margaret looked over at him curiously. "Hook, did you and Belle find anything?"

Keeping his composure, he shook his head, keeping his voice light. "I'm afraid not. She's decided to keep looking in her home instead."

"Oh," she responded, slightly put out. She looked around at everyone before smiling. "Well, how about dinner at Granny's anyway?"

"Can I drive?" Henry asked.

Everyone met him with a chorus of "no."

Emma walked over to Killian, slipping her hand into his.

"Actually love, I think I'm going to sit this out," he said quietly to her. "I'm not feeling my best, and would like to go back to our room and rest for a while."

He hated lying, but knew there was no way he could sit through a meal pretending everything was okay. What made it even worse was that Emma's family wished to include him, to treat him as part of the family.

He could see it in her eyes that she didn't believe him, that she knew something was wrong. They knew each other too well.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" she offered, her brow furrowed in worry.

"No, you go ahead to dinner with your parents," he reassured her. "I'll be fine."

Reaching up, she touched his face. "Are you sure?"

Giving her a weak smile, he nodded. "Aye."

Nodding slightly, she pulled away to go to Henry.

Making his exit, he left the building completely, going out onto the street. He really didn't want to go back to their room yet, but knew he couldn't remain where he was. Slowly, he walked to the docks, knowing the air and brine would help clear his head.

Knowing he couldn't stay too long, he sat at one of the benches, breathing deeply as he thought over his options.

He couldn't just lie to Emma and pretend everything was fine, she knew him too well. She would also know something was immediately wrong if he kept avoiding kissing her. He knew he would have to tell her what Zelena did to him, even if he hated admitting it.

Standing, he made his way back to the bed and breakfast.

* * *

Killian anxiously sat on the bed, rubbing his thumb along his hook. Emma would be back any second, wanting to figure out what was troubling him.

He felt his stomach twist into knots just thinking of what he would tell her.

Standing, he moved to pace, only to stop when Emma opened the door, walking through.

"Hey," she greeted, striding up to him and reaching up to kiss him.

He quickly pulled away, turning his head to avoid her lips.

He felt a twinge of self loathing at the stunned and hurt expression she wore.

"Killian?" she asked, sounding lost.

Mournfully, he shook his head, shame growing as he thought of what he had to do. "I can't. I'm so sorry, Swan, but I can't."

She stepped back slightly, trying to mask her hurt at being rejected.

"Swan," he said weakly, searching for the right words. "Zelena cursed me."

Turning her wide green eyes on him, her voice shook. "How?"

Closing his eyes, he shook his head. "If my lips touch yours, your magic will be gone."

He heard her shaky breath, knowing she was angry.

"How did she do this?" she asked, keeping her voice steady.

Exhaling, he opened his eyes, shame coursing through couldn't answer her.

"Killian?" she pressed, her tome becoming more agitated.

When he didn't answer, she stepped in front of him. "We aren't supposed to hide things from each other. If something's wrong, we're supposed to lean on each other."

"How can I, when every time I even think about it, I'm ashamed I let this happened?" he burst out, his voice rough. "When I know what she wants me to do? That she threatened Henry?"

Turning away, he perched on the edge of the bed, taking his head in his hand, leaving Emma motionless, stunned.

"Belle asked me to go with her to go to Rumplestilskin's cabin to look for something to help with defeating the witch," he told her, his emotions evident in his tone. "She asked me how she could be sure I wouldn't attack the Crocodile. I told her I had given up on my revenge, and that I've found something else to live for. She made me swear on your name that I wouldn't go after him, and when I did, she turned into Zelena and cursed me. I'm so sorry, Emma. This is my fault."

Killian didn't hear her move, only to feel her fingers comb through his hair as she walked between his legs and pulled his head against her stomach. He momentarily stiffened in surprise before relaxing against her, tentatively snaking his arms around her waist.

"That's not your fault," she whispered soothingly to him, all of her anger gone. "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"Yet if I hadn't of sworn on you, if I hadn't of asked for forgiveness, this wouldn't have happened," he protested, pulling away enough to look up at her.

She looked down at him, her eyes soft, holding nothing but her love for him. "You've been working on making up for everything you've done, and Zelena is the one that twisted that. That wasn't you."

Closing her eyes, she leaned down so her forehead touched his. "We're a team. We'll find a way around this. And we will keep Henry safe from her."

He released a shaky breath, holding her tighter as he ached to kiss her, knowing he couldn't.

Seeming to know what he was thinking, she turned her head, pressing a tender kiss to his cheek.

"This is gonna be hard," she sighed, her nails scratching gently at his scalp.

He flashed her a weak smile. "Yeah, it is."

She kissed him again. "But we will get through this, and we will beat this witch."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: He raised a single eyebrow. "Is this thing going to be like that movie you made me watch?"
> 
> Review?


	39. Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Walking with her hand firmly grasping Killian's, Emma led them to Gold's shop, pulling the door open to go through. The tinkling of the bell rang through the shop, alerting Belle to them. She looked up from her book on the counter surrounded by various larger stacks, looking at them curiously.

"Emma, Hook," she greeted, surprised. "Is everything alright? I've been looking for anything to do with the things Zelena has taken, but unfortunately I haven't found anything yet."

"It's fine, Belle," Emma replied, giving Killian's hand a slight squeeze. "We're actually here to look for anything about curses."

"Curses?" Belle asked curiously. "What kind exactly?"

Killian took a deep breath. "Anything that will take away someone's magic."

Belle's eyes widened slightly as she nodded. "Yeah. Here, the books are back here."

Nodding, Emma moved beside Killian to follow Belle to the back room behind the curtain. They were led to a large table covered in large stacks of books.

"Sorry," Belle apologized sheepishly. "They aren't exactly oraganized right now."

Killian waved off her apology. "It's fine, love."

Belle nodded, looking between the two of them. "If you don't need any help, I'm going to go back to looking for what Zelena's doing."

Emma offered her a smile. "Thank you, Belle."

Smiling in return, Belle nodded before turning and exiting the small room.

"Tell me why this seems so familiar," Killian said lightly as he began looking at the various stacks.

She bumped him teasingly with her hip, moving to grab a book for herself.

Pulling her phone from her pocket, she set her alarm before putting it back into her pocket.

"What's the alarm for?" he asked curiously.

"We gotta be at Regina's, remember?" she reminded him.

He raised a single eyebrow. "Is this thing going to be like that movie you made me watch?"

Emma bit back a laugh. "I doubt it."

She couldn't help grinning as she thought of when she introduced Killian to horror movies, remembering how he was more amused with most of them, and finding a few entertaining. He had found the Disney rendition of  _Peter Pan_  more terrifying.

They were quiet as they searched, looking for anything they could to help them remove the curse Zelena placed upon Killian.

Many times they had almost slipped, realizing how often they did kiss. It was hard for both of them, knowing they couldn't preform such a simple action that let them show their affection for each other, to comfort the other. Emma wanted badly to be able to properly kiss him, nearly aching, knowing she couldn't. Killian was afraid to kiss her at all, worried that he would seize her magic without meaning to. They were engaged, yet couldn't even share a simple kiss.

Feeling her phone go off, she turned off her alarm before closing her book in defeat.

"Did you find anything?" she asked in a low voice.

Sighing, he shook his head, briefly clenching his jaw. His voice betrayed his stress and frusteration. "No. Of course there's plenty of curses in these bloody books. And how to strip someone of their magic. Just not how to remove a curse meant to take it, or even how to restore magic taken."

Moving to stand in front of him, she cupped his face in her hands as she reached up to press a gentle kiss to his furrowed brow.

"We'll figure something out," she said calmingly, trying to soothe him. "Maybe we just have to beat her, and it will be over."

Both knew what was unspoken between them, that if they did leave Storybrooke, she wouldn't have her magic anyway.

Releasing a heavy breath, he closed his eyes, leaning his forehead down to hers.

She stroked along his jaw, feeling his dusting of stubble beneath her fingers.

"It's okay," she said quietly.

Before either of them could move, her phone rang, both of them knowing it was one of her family to make sure they were coming for the seance Regina had planned.

Unable to help smirking, she looked up, seeing his eyes brighten.

"You better not start laughing in the middle of the thing," she chastised, her tone not carrying any bite to it as she went to answer her phone, remembering again when she made him watch some horror movies.

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Aye. I promise I won't."

* * *

Slumping down on the bed, Emma tiredly kicked off her boots, keeping her horizontal position.

She saw Killian give her an amused grin as he sat beside her, his mood slightly improved from what it had been earlier. Despite that, she saw his eyes were still dark with worry.

Reaching over, she pulled on his waist until he complied, lying down beside her. She rolled over so she faced him, curling into his side.

"I still can't believe all that," she muttered. "Cora was going to marry my grandfather."

Wrapping his arms around her, he held her to him. "It would explain a lot, though. The feud between your mother and Regina actually began with their mothers. It's a blood feud."

"At least Regina and my mom are on the same side now," she added.

He hummed, running his hand down her arm until he could weave his fingers through hers.

"So what do we do now?" she asked, propping her head up on her free hand to peer down at him.

"Prevent her from getting that last ingredient," he said simply. He gave her a confident smile. "That, and figure out some way to defeat her, which I know you will."

She returned his smile, her chest tight.

His confidence in her never failed, he was forever her biggest supporter.

Leaning down, she nuzzled his cheek, kissing him lightly.

"Love you," she reminded him softly.

"I know," he hummed. "And I love you, too."

Feeling sleep wanting to take over, she reluctantly got up to prepare for bed, Killian following her.

She settled back beside him once they both climbed into the bed, tangling their legs together.

Emma barely heard him mutter a good night to her before she fell under.

* * *

Killian awoke to a feeling of someone watching them, that he and Emma weren't alone. He'd spent too long as a captain, having trained himself to sleep lightly, to be alert to when someone else was in a room with him. Even when he had had to serve others, he had learned quickly it was better to ere on the side of caution.

Feeling Emma stiffen against him, he knew she could sense the presence, too. She had had just as much reason growing up to always be wary in sleep as he did.

Careful not to draw attention, he slipped his hand under his pillow, closing his hand on the dagger he had hidden there. Keeping a firm grip, he jumped from the bed just as Emma did, her gun in hand.

They both caught the final wisps of a cloud of green smoke leaving their room, a piece of paper and a strange object left on the table.

Feeling sick, Killian stalked over to the table, seeing the object was a rose. He read the note, his stomach sinking with every work.

_Captain,_

_I'm really curious as to why you haven't kissed Emma with those lucious lips of yours yet. I'm hoping this token will help change that, perhaps get her in the mood._

_If you don't, the next rose you'll be getting is for the brat's grave._

_Zelena_

His blood running cold, he crumpled the note in his fist, fury pounding in his veins.

"Killian?" Emma asked, her voice tight. "What is that?"

Silently, he held out the note, watching as she smoothed it out and scanned it, becoming more agitated as she read.

Finishing, she threw the note away from her, hurrying to her phone and tapping the screen before putting it to her ear.

"C'mon," she muttered, her frusteration seeping into her tone as she began blindly pulling some of their clothes for them to get dressed. "C'mon. Pick up."

Stiffly, he grabbed his garments, quickly putting them on. He was ready to go, wanting to do anything to stop Zelena and the threat she posed to his family. He wanted everything to be over.

"Regina," Emma sighed impatiently as she pulled on her blouse. "I don't care what time it is. Is Henry okay?"

An indistinct noise came from the other end of the phone before she spoke again. "Make sure he's okay. Zelena was in our room and threatened Henry."

Another sound came through the phone, sounding more urgent before dropping to a lower tone.

"Okay," Emma replied, sounding slightly calmer. "We're on our way over. I know you set those wards, but I don't want to take any chances."

She hung up just as Killian grabbed his gun and sword, arming himself. They both grabbed their jackets and left, locking up their room and rushing out to the Bug.

"I'm sorry, Swan," he said quietly, just before they turned onto Regina's street.

"This isn't your fault," she responded fiercely. "I just want to be sure Henry's safe."

He nodded as his guilt and anger continued to gnaw on him.

"Hey," she said, calling his attention. "Killian, what Zelena's doing isn't your fault."

"I want to end this," he admitted quietly. "I want this to be over, and for you and the lad to be safe again."

"I know," she replied. "I've wanted all of this to be over as soon as we got here."

Stopping the car in front of Regina's, they quickly got out. Regina opened the door as soon as they reached he porch, ushering them in.

"She was in your room?" she asked them in disbelief.

Emma nodded. "We saw her magic or whatever it is just as she was leaving. She left a note saying she was going to go after Henry."

"Why?" Regina asked, looking between the two of them as she wrapped her robe tighter around herself.

Before Killian could say anything, Emma shook her head.

"It doesn't even matter," she said. "What does matter is she's threatening him. You said the wards are still up?"

Regina nodded. "Yes. I take it you want to reinforce them?"

Emma nodded in turn. "Yeah, I do."

"Mom?" Henry called, appearing at the stairs. His eyes widened when he saw Emma and Killian. "Mom? Dad? What's going on?"

"The witch left a threat to your mother," Regina answered, watching Henry as he decended. "She was able to get close, so we want to do whatever we can to make sure she can't come near you. We all want to make sure you're protected."

Killian was torn. He knew that Henry did deserve to know that the threat was specifically against him, but he also didn't want to scare Henry. He deserved to have some type of security, to not have a sword hanging over his head.

"Do you thing she's gonna try coming here?" Henry asked, fear creeping into his voice and making Killian's chest constrict.

"That's why we're here," Emma told him in a strong voice. "We're here to make sure she can't get you. I promise you kid, she's not gonna touch you."

Despite their reassurances, Henry still looked skittish. "But she's gone after you guys before."

"We promise you, lad," Killian said, his tone serious, wanting to protect his son however he could. "We're going to do everything to stop her. She's not going to come anywhere near you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: "How did you know to come?" he asked her quietly.
> 
> Review?


	40. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Running his hand through his hair as he sat on the bed, Killian released a tired sigh. He hadn't slept much after he and Emma returned to their room at the inn, too anxious about the threat to her and Henry.

Quietly, Emma sat beside him, gently running her hand along his shoulders.

"You okay?" she asked quietly, concern lacing her tone.

"Aye," he responded quietly, nodding. He looked over at her. "Just tired."

She raised a single eyebrow in disbelief.

Fighting a grin, he knew that her lie detector called his bluff.

"And worried," he admitted.

"Your worrying kept you up last night," she said gently, scooting closer and leaning against him. "Did you get any more sleep at all?"

Sighing, he shook his head. "Not really."

"I can take Henry with me for my magic lessons," she offered. "I put up those wards in here. You can stay here and get some more sleep."

He shook his head, giving her a small smile. "I'm fine, Swan. I'll take the lad as planned. We'll be okay. I believe he wants to go down by the docks again."

She gave him a soft smile in return. "He does, or you do?"

"He requested it," he chuckled. "Plus Smee requested to speak with me, and he asked to meet me there."

"So you both wanted to go down then," she concluded. Suddenly pinching her brow, she looked at him in confusion. "Wait, didn't he used to be a rat?"

Unable to help himself, he released a laugh as he nodded. "Aye. In many ways, he's always been a rat."

She rolled her eyes playfully as she nudged him.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" she asked him seriously.

"We'll be fine, Swan," he replied. "I promise you, I won't let anything to Henry."

"I know you won't," she told him. "But it doesn't stop me from worrying about the two of you."

"I know," he admitted. "Just I worry about the two of you."

Giving him a tight smile, she nodded once before leaning her forehead to his.

* * *

Standing on the docks with Henry a few feet from him, Killian stood with his first mate in front of him as snow fell around them, covering everything in white.

"Sir, we haven't found any sign of her," Smee said, troubled. "And seeing how we don't even remember the last year, we don't even know if we even found the  _Jolly Roger_  when we went back."

Killian raised his brow. "And how is that of concern to me right now?"

Smee glanced over at Henry before looking back at Killian, dropping his voice. "If you remember anything from the last year, if we found our ship-"

" _My_  ship," Killian interrupted crossly.

"We could make a run from this place," Smee continued. "We can travel this realm, and get out of this cursed town. We have no ties here."

Stepping forward, Killian looked down at him, quieting his own voice. "You might not, but I do. I didn't go back with everyone. I stayed with the Savior and her son, and I'm not about to leave them. I'm not leaving here."

Slowly, Smee nodded. "Aye, Captain. The bosun and gunner said something about seeing you with them." He glanced over at Henry, who was looking out toward the water. "So all of that's true then? That you've coupled with the Savior?"

Killian's eyes flashed, making the smaller man shrink back. "What I do is no ones business but me own. It would be in your best interest to keep out of any of my private affairs."

Looking startled, Smee nodded again. "Aye, Captain."

Glancing over at Henry, Killian saw him relaxed, paying no mind to him or Smee. He hadn't wanted to even deal with Smee while Henry was with him, instead just focusing on making sure Zelena didn't keep her threat.

He walked over beside him, stopping where he rested against the railing and leaving Smee.

Killian felt himself go on alert when he saw Henry stiffen, the boy's hazel eyes on the horizon.

"Dad?" he asked, fear plain in his voice, seizing Killian's chest. "What's that?"

Looking where Henry spied the figures quickly approaching them, Killian felt his blood run cold as he muttered a low curse.

"Get to the boathouse," he demanded. "Now!"

He had never been cross with Henry before, but because of the figure descending on them paired with his reaction, Henry didn't hesitate to obey, quickly turning and following Smee toward the enclosed area as one of the monkeys released an ear splitting screech behind them. Seeing the exit at the end, Killian pushed Henry toward it, resolved to stay behind and do whatever he had to to ensure Henry was safe as Smee pulled the door shut behind them.

"What now, Captain?" Smee asked, panicked.

Withdrawing the pistol Emma had given him, he pointed with it to the exit, his tone leaving no room for questions. "Take the boy there- far exit. Get him to his mother. I'll stay here to deal with our winged freinds."

He looked down at Henry, silently conveying how important it was he listen to him. "Henry, go with Smee. Don't stop no matter what you hear."

He turned his back on him, facing off against the winged monkeys. He heard the others running before one set of footsteps stopped. He quickly checked behind him, seeing Henry had stopped, huddled against a boat.

"Henry, go!" he urged as the first monkey flew in through the side of the boathouse, shrieking.

Raising the gun, he fired off a shot, hitting the monkey and making it disintegrate into ash before it completely disappeared. He fired a shot off at a second monkey, watching as it vanished just like the first.

Glanching over, he saw Henry stumble, his foot catching on a stray coil of rope. To his horror, one of the remaining monkeys flew onto the rafters, preparing to launch itself at the fallen boy.

"Go!" Killian yelled. "Henry, run!"

Aiming at the monkey, he pulled the trigger just as a second shot rang through the air. He glanced away from the disintegrating monkey to see Emma running toward him and Henry, gun drawn. Both of her parents and Regina followed, ready to fight.

As another monkey launched forward to attack, David drew back his sword, expertly throwing it so it pierced the monkey's chest where it fell to the ground when the monkey disappeared. Regina threw a ball of fire, engulfing another monkey.

The last monkey screeched in rage as it flapped it wings, extending its claws as it made its way toward Henry, only for Emma to shoot it, making it crumble into ashes.

Both Emma and Killian sprinted to where Henry stood, frozen. Regina followed close behind.

"Henry," Emma exclaimed as she reached him. "Are you okay?"

Henry nodded stiffly as he looked between her and Killian, seeming to go into shock. "Yeah. Was- was that one of the things that attacked you in New York?"

Emma rested her hands on his arms, checking over for any injuries before looking at Killian and checking him over as well.

"Yeah," she responded, suddenly sounding exhausted. "It was."

Eyes wide, he looked at Killian. "That was what hurt you? One of those things?"

Killian nodded sadly. "Yeah, lad. It was one of them."

Seeing Henry becoming more uneasy, Emma made to pull Henry to her, only for him to vanish from her grasp in a green flash.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt," Zelena's voice said.

They all looked toward the opening, seeing Zelena standing, holding Henry. "Now, who wants to say goodbye first?"

She looked down at Henry, giving him a smile more menacing than kind. "I'm finally getting to meet my nephew. You can call me Auntie Zelena."

Enraged, Killian stepped forward with Emma and Regina.

"Enough of this," Regina said in a low voice.

Raising her hands, she moved to send a blast of magic toward Zelena. Zelena was faster, sending a blast of magic toward Regina, throwing her back and falling unconscious as she hit the ground hard.

"Let him go," Emma said, her fury barely contained as she glared coldly at Zelena. "He has nothing to do with this."

"Don't blame me," Zelena responded, feigning innocence. "If you should blame anyone, it should be your fiancé. He's the one who failed me."

Killian's own stare was icy as he looked at her, his voice deadly. "Damn you, Zelena."

Zelena looked haughtily at them. "He knew what the price of that failure was- your son's life."

"Mom!" Henry gasped as Zelena began to choke him as he thrashed against her. "Dad!"

Rage pounding through his veins, Killian briefly considered shooting Zelena, but knew that chances were he wouldn't be able to hit her because of her magic. He glanced at Emma, seeing her face scrunched up in concentration, her eyes closed.

He knew she was drawing on her own magic.

A pale light encompassed both Henry and Zelena before smoke began forming where Zelena was touching Henry. She released a scream, not unlike those from her monkeys, releasing Henry from her hold.

"Run!" Emma screamed, prompting Henry to sprint to them.

Both she and Killian pulled him to them, holding him slightly behind them, away from Zelena.

"No!" Zelena yelled, furious that Henry escaped her. "Enjoy this moment together, because you don't have many left!"

Waving her hand, she vanished in a cloud of green smoke.

Emma crushed Henry to her, sighing in relief as she cradled his head, similar to how David held her. Killian kept his arms tightly around the both of them, wanting to be sure they were safe. He leaned his head slightly against Emma's, relieved she and their son were okay. In a sudden burst of affection for the boy that was his son, he lightly kissed his hair as he continued to hold them close.

He felt the breeze before he saw the light, sharing a shocked look with Emma as they realized what had happened.

Henry looked around, coming to the same realization as them. He smiled happily up at Killian. "You too, Dad."

Regina's dark eyes flashed open as she stood up, moving closer to join them, making Emma and Killian release him as Henry moved to hug Regina tightly.

"Mom," he sighed in relief.

Killian felt Emma rest her hand on his chest, drawing his attention away from the shocked looks of her parents at having their memories back.

"I'm beginning to think Henry's the key to breaking these curses," she said quietly before her smile fell slightly. "I just... I wish it was us. That we were the one to break the curse."

Giving her a small smile, he wrapped his arm around her, drawing her close. "I know, love, but I don't need True Love's Kiss to prove what I have with you. I know what we are."

She gave him a gentle smile, nodding in agreement. Her voice suddenly took on a tone of worry. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, wanting to reassure her. "I'm fine. Are you?"

"I'm not the one that was just attacked by monkeys," she responded, but there was no bite in her voice.

"How did you know to come?" he asked her quietly.

He watched as her face fell, remnants of fear crossing her features.

"We just left Granny's, when Zelena came, and said that you were about to 'pay for your insubordinance,'" she said quietly. "As soon as she left, I used the tracker on our phones to be sure you guys were here."

Leaning forward, she rested her forehead to his.

He immediately took comfort in the action, knowing she was safe as he breathed her in.

"So what the hell was Zelena talking about with you failing her?" David's voice rang out, breaking their little moment.

Drawing away slightly from Emma, Killian looked over to her parents, seeing them both watching him with distrust.

He couldn't help releasing a small sigh, seeing Henry and Regina turning to watch in interest.

"Zelena cursed me," he told them plainly. "She knows Emma can defeat her, so she decided to use me against her. She made it so if I were to kiss Emma, all of her magic will be stripped away."

David closed his eyes in exasperation as Mary Margaret's eyes went wide.

"Look, none of that is important right now," Emma said, coming to Killian's defense, her hand still resting on his chest. "What is is that Zelena knows that I'm a threat, so she wants to make it that I won't be anymore. We need to get her now, before she can do anything."

Nodding David looked around at the group before looking over at Regina.

Before he could say anything, Mary Margaret released a loud gasp, clutching her stomach.

David turned to her, his arms immediately going around her.

Killian knew as they all looked to the pregnant woman that everything was about to get much more complicated.

"The baby," she said as she gasped again before releasing a groan. "It's coming."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: With one final hard look, Killian finally spoke. "Do not make me regret this."
> 
> Review?


	41. True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma followed right behind her parents through the hospital, Killian beside her with Regina and Henry following close behind. As the nurses took her parents to one of the rooms, she held back with Regina, intent on setting wards around the room. Robin, who had followed them, stood at the entrance to the hallway, bow ready as Killian stayed beside Henry. The dwarves and Belle followed, receiving the call that Mary Margaret had gone into labor

"Will these hold?" Emma asked.

"They should," Regina replied, but her tone didn't give Emma a lot of confidence.

Choosing not to say anything, Emma continued focusing on the wards.

After finishing, she found herself beginning to pace, feeling vulnerable as they waited. Mary Margaret was vulnerable as she layed in the delivery room, making Emma want to do something. Huffing, she turned on her heel, intending to exit the hospital and hunting Zelena.

Just as she entered the hall to pass her mother's room, Killian hurried next to her, lightly placing his hand on her arm to stop her.

"Swan, where are you going?" he asked her, worried.

"To end this," she relied, meeting his eyes. "I'm taking this fight to Zelena."

"By yourself?" he asked in disbelief, leaning close to her.

"Yeah," she replied. "I don't want to risk anyone else anymore. She knows I'm the threat- there's no reason to put this off anymore, not when I can end it."

He drew back slightly, understanding in his eyes, knowing that she wasn't willing to allow Zelena to use him against her anymore.

As he opened his mouth to respond, David stopped by his shoulder, looking at Emma.

"You should take Hook with you," he said immediately.

Killian looked at him in surprise that the prince was agreeing with him.

"No way," Emma replied, giving both men a hard look. "That witch tried to use him against me. I'm not going to let her do it again."

"You know we work better when we're together," Killian said, his voice low. "You know I'm good in a fight. I can cover you."

David nodded. "He can at least draw fire."

Killian looked at him indignantly, offence in his voice. "Now I'm cannon fodder?"

Emma threw David a sharp look.

"Look, I just don't think it's a good idea for you to go by yourself," he explained. "I know Hook will help you. He can be useful."

Looking at Killian, she released a breath, seeing the stubborn set of his jaw, knowing he would refuse to budge.

"Fine," she sighed, closing her eyes. She opened them back up, looking directly at Killian. "Keep close."

He nodded. "Of course, love."

* * *

Walking through the final expanse of trees before they reached the snow covered meadow, Emma found herself feeling anxious, as if something was going to happen.

"I know this isn't the best time, but have you given any thought to what you want to do after this?" Killian suddenly asked.

Taken by surprise, she shrugged. "I don't really know yet. I mean, my family is here, but with all of the stuff that goes on here, I'm not sure."

Though she hadn't admitted it, she had thought of them possibly settling back in Storybrooke despite everything. Her parents were there, and she didn't have the heart to tear Henry away from Regina again. Killian wouldn't have to hide his identity there.

Even the location was ideal for them. It was where Henry grew up, having spent nearly his entire life in the sleepy town. The small population and isolation without the various lights and noises would be a good match for Killian, who despite adapting, never felt comfortable in the city.

Even for herself, Emma found she preferred the small town life to that of Boston and New York.

Killian nodded in understanding. "But can you see yourself having a future here? A happy one?"

She stopped to look at him as they broke through the trees, standing in the snow covered ground just by the shed beside the farmhouse. "With you and Henry? Yeah, I can."

"Aw," Zelena interrupted them, making them both spin to look at her, seeing Gold by her side as she held his dagger. "You two are so adorable. But instead of focusing on each other, maybe you should be focused on me. Although, without magic, that could prove to be a challenge."

"Yeah, and maybe you should have thought twice about cursing someone I care about," Emma bit back, her green eyes icy as she stared down the witch.

Zelena smirked as she kept her own eyes on Emma. "See Emma, you've got a decision to make. You can keep your magic, which makes you oh so sad, what makes it that you always carry the pressure of having to make everyone happy but yourself. Or you can save the man that you desperately love and want to spend the rest of your life with." She suddenly looked away from Emma to Gold, a calm yet manic grin stretching across her lips. "Rumple?"

Gold simply waved his hand, causing Killian to fly into the water trough, his upper torso completely submerged face down in the water.

"Killian!" Emma screamed, sprinting to him as he began to thrash.

"Choose wisely," Zelena said carelessly.

Emma dropped down beside him as he continued to thrash, trying to pull him out, but was met with a strong resistance. Despite how much she pulled at him, even reaching her arms around his chest to drag him out, she couldn't move him.

"Try all you like. You can't free him," Zelena mocked before green smoke enveloped her and Gold, making them vanish.

To Emma's horror, Killian's movements began to turn slow, almost sluggish before stopping completely. With a final, vicious yank, he was out of the small pool, water trailing after him as he fell on his back. She fell to his side as she began to try to shake him awake.

"Killian," she yelled desperately. "Wake up! Killian!"

Her voice dropped, her desperation growing. "Killian, come back to me. You promised, remember? You promised you wouldn't leave. Please don't leave me."

Damning the consequences, she leaned forward, pinching his nose and closing her mouth over his, breathing air into his lungs.

The air around her blew out around her in a light breeze, but she payed it no mind, instead trying to resuscitate Killian.

Pulling away, she looked at his still, pale face, stroking his cheek with her thumb. Her voice dropped to a whisper, nearly breaking. "Please, come back to me."

A shudder ran through Killian's body before he convulsed, coughing and turning his head as a stream of water escaped him. His head fell back as he gasped for air, his color returning. He opened his eyes, bright blue immediately finding her.

"Emma," he gasped.

Releasing a watery chuckle, she smiled widely down at him. "You're okay."

His eyes suddenly going wide in fear, he touched his fingers to his lips. "What did you do?"

Emma shook her head, reaching out to help him sit up. "I did what I had to. There was no choice for me. I couldn't lose you. I can't lose you."

Releasing a sigh, he pulled her to him, holding her tightly.

Returning the hug, she buried her face in his neck, not caring about the wet leather.

"I love you," she told him quietly before pulling away and capturing his lips in a kiss.

For Emma it had been too long since she had kissed him, fiercely missing the intimate gesture. Curling her fingers in his dark hair, she kissed him with everything she had, pouring all of her love into, as if to make up for lost time. Killian responded similarly, weaving his hand in her blonde hair and kissing her deeply. His arm went around her waist, nearly crushing her to him.

When they finally did break apart, they continued to hold each other close, breathing each other in as they both tried to catch their breath.

"I love you, too," he told her, moving his hand to brush her hair out of her face, damp from where she rested against him.

She suddenly froze, feeling a familiar thrum in her veins.

"Swan?" he asked, concern taking over.

Silently, she held out her hand, drawing her energy and producing a small fireball.

"If you were cursed, then how do I have my magic still?" she asked before realizing the answer.

His blue eyes lit up with first surprise, then realization, finally followed by pure joy.

Feeling her emotions reflect his, she knew how his curse was suddenly broken.

The breeze they had felt had been familiar, Emma having experianced it twice before. Specifically, right before Henry had awoken from his Sleeping Curse, and when Killian and Henry had restored everyone's memories.

"True Love's Kiss," Killian murmured tenderly, gently stroking her creek with his knuckles. "We just shared True Loves Kiss."

Unable to stop it, she laughed. "We just had to kiss all along and it would have removed her curse on you."

He laughed with her, looking lighter and happier than he had in days.

Smiling brightly at him, she leaned forward, kissing him again before pulling away, realization crashing down on her, ruining their moment.

"Zelena," she gasped. "We have to get back to the hospital."

Killian's expression darkened. "Aye."

* * *

Emma and Killian ran through the doors to the hospital as David burst through the door of Mary Margaret's room, his red-rimmed eyes shining in fury as he and Regina argued.

"What's going on here?" Emma asked as she and Killian stopped beside them.

"What happened?" David asked instead, looking at her frantically. "Did you find Zelena?"

She shrunk back, suddenly feeling nervous. She didn't regret saving Killian, she never would, but she knew the others might not hold the same sentiments in letting Zelena escape, even if she still had her music. "I did, but I couldn't stop her."

"She took your brother," he told her.

To Emma, it almost sounded like an accusation, as if it were here fault.

"Because I failed?" she asked in a small voice.

She felt Killian's hand brush hers before he gripped it tightly, reassuringly.

"You haven't failed," he said quietly. "Not yet. This is just a setback."

Despite their dire situation, his words comforted her, prompting her to squeeze his hand.

"Hook's right," David said, moving to storm past them to hunt for Zelena.

"She didn't get my magic, so I can still fight her," Emma said confidently. "Her curse didn't work."

Killian squeezed her hand in response.

"How's that?" Regina asked in shock, looking between her and Killian.

"She gave me an ultimatum," Emma responded. "Either Killian died, or I gave up my magic to same him. I picked what I could live with, but the broke her curse instead."

"Then she's going up against two of us with magic," Regina replied, an evil grin stretching across her lips. "And I can't imagine Hook being too happy with her either. Let's add how she threatened Henry, and now your brother.

Emma nodded, her voice confident. "Let's end this."

* * *

The ride to the farmhouse was tense as David gripped the wheel to his truck, Emma sitting between him and Killian.

"What did she do?" David asked, curiousity in his voice. "To make it that you guys broke that curse she placed on you?"

"She had the Dark One hold me underwater and nearly drown me," Killian told him. "I would be dead if it weren't for Emma. But on top of that, it removed the curse she placed upon me to begin with."

David nodded in understanding, his features softening.

"David, who cast the curse?" Emma asked him.

Sighing, he glanced over at her. "We did."

"How?" Emma sputtered. "How is that possible?"

"We used my heart for the curse," he explained. "Mary Margaret begged Regina to split her heart, so now we share a heart. Just before the curse began to take us, Zelena added something to it so we wouldn't remember."

Nodding in turn, Emma looked ahead to the road, preparing for their fight.

Stopping the truck beside Regina's car, they piled out to begin their short treck to the barn besides Zelena's farmhouse. Rushing into the barn, weapons drawn, they saw Zelena activate the spell with Gold beside her, the rune dug into the ground suddenly emitting orange light.

"It isn't over yet," David said as Zelena turned to them when they entered.

She grinned victoriously at him. "And who's gonna stop me?" Her grin turned smug as she looked over at Emma. "Certainly not the Savior."

"Your curse didn't work," Killian said smugly. "Emma still has her magic."

Emma cast a quick glance at David, seeing him looking worriedly at his wailing newborn son.

"Go," she told him, as she kept her gun pointed at Zelena. "Get him. We've got your back."

As she focused on Zelena, she didn't hear what Regina and Robin said.

Chuckling, Zelena waved the Dark One dagger as she looked at Gold. "Rid me of those pests. And keep the Savior from interfering."

Gold simply waved his hand, sending David and Robin flying into the bales of hay stacked against the barn wall before turning to look at Emma and Killian.

Emma and Killian carefully drew closer to Gold, their weapons aimed at him.

"Please no more water," Killian said to Gold, making Emma throw him a slightly exasperated look.

"Get the dagger," Gold growled, looking between the two of them. "Then the Dark One will be on your side."

Waving his hand, Emma's gun flew from her grasp as Killian kept his cutlass trained on him.

"It's easier said than done," Emma told Gold, frusterated.

"Do as I say, or I will destroy you both," he responded, his voice almost feral. "I have no choice!"

Pushing forward, Gold threw Emma and Killian back, hitting the hay bales, stunning them.

Emma was the first to recover, quickly checking Killian and seeing him coming too. Looking back at Regina and Zelena, she saw the red head lifting the brunette, choking her. Turning her palms forward, white magic pulsated from Regina's hands as she pushed back. Zelena dropped her and the dagger, falling back as the dagger skittered across the barn floor. Reaching out, Regina stepped closer to her, grabbing onto and ripping the gaudy emerald from Zelena's neck.

A green glow surrounded Zelena as the light of the time travel spell dimmed until it disappeared, Zelena's magic fading with it.

One of Zelena's monkeys flew from the rafters, landing with a screech. Both Emma and David moved to fight it should it attack, David getting there first. As he swung his sword, smoke surrounded the monkey, disappearing and revealing Little John with a sword at his throat.

Withdrawing his sword, David ran to the crying baby, lifting him. The baby began to calm, quieting down as David cradled him.

"David, the baby," Emma said worriedly, looking over at them. "Is he okay?"

Staring down at his son's face, David gave a weak, relieved smile before answering. "Yeah. He can handle anything. Just like his big sister."

Turning back to check on Killian again, she saw him standing with something silver in his hand.

Zelena laughed, making everyone turn their attention to her.

"Well this should be entertaining," she gasped with glee. "The man who has looked for centuries for a way to kill the Dark One finally has the means in his grasp."

Seeing the light glint of the object, Emma saw that Killian held the curved dagger that had fallen when Zelena released it. She faintly noticed the others looking nervous, all aware of Killian and Gold's vendetta.

She knew Killian, unafraid of what he would do. She knew him, knew that he had laid his quest for revenge behind him.

Killian looked directly at Gold, who seemed to be silently mocking him, daring him to take his revenge. Both men glared at each other as nearly everyone waited nervously for what was to happen.

With one final hard look, Killian finally spoke. " _Do not_  make me regret this."

He threw the dagger toward Gold, the blade landing right at his feet.

"I'm done," he said before turning his back to Gold and walking over to Emma, placing his hand on her waist.

She leaned slightly into him, resting a hand on his chest. She couldn't help the surge of pride she felt.

Neither breaking their hold on each other, they turned to walk out of the barn, David following close behind them carrying the baby as they left Regina to deal with Zelena.

* * *

Hanging back just outside the delivery room, Emma watched as Mary Margaret gave a watery smile of relief when David gave her their son, Henry looking at the baby in gleeful interest.

She leaned back into Killian as he rested his arm around her shoulders, his thumb stroking along her arm.

"It's all over," she said quietly, finally feeling like she could relax. "We won."

He hummed in response. "Aye, we did."

Resting her temple against his jaw, they contently watched as her parents and son marveled over her baby brother.

"You know, seeing him now, I can't help but still just love him," she confessed quietly, her eyes on the newborn. "I mean, it's not his fault that everything happened. That I grew up the way I did."

"I know," Killian replied just as quietly. "He won't grow up the same as you, and that's because you made sure he won't have to."

She couldn't help her small smile.

"I know we talked about it before, but do you think we'll ever have one?" she asked after a couple moments of silence.

"A babe?" he questioned.

"Yeah," she replied.

"My answer hasn't changed," he told her wistfully. "You and Henry are enough for me, but I would love it if we did have another child one day."

She turned so she was pressed further into his side, resting her hand over his heart as she felt a shot of love for the man beside her. His words warmed her, how he had said  _another_  child, easily claiming Henry as his. It wasn't the first time, but she knew she would never tire of hearing it.

"I would, too," she said.

Turning his head, he lightly kissed her temple.

"You know you two can come in here," David called from his spot beside Mary Margaret.

Nodding, Emma pulled away, intending to drag Killian with her into the room. She looked back at him in surprise when he held back.

"I don't wish to intrude," he explained, scratching behind his ear sheepishly. "I know your family wished to have some time."

Reaching up, she grabbing onto his hand as she gripped his hook.

"You're part of this family," she said lovingly. "Besides, David said the 'two of you.' That's means you, too."

She reached forward to brush her lips to his when he gave her a small smile before pulling him into the room.

Settling near her mother and Henry, they watched as the baby snuggled into his mother's arms as he fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: As you guys know, this fic is beginning to come to an end, with only three more chapters left to be posted. I've had a couple people mention it a couple of times already, but after a lot of debate and even conversation with my beta, I've decided to cut the chapters for "Snow Drifts" and "There's No Place Like Home." The chapters were actually written, but with how I decided to take this story, they're actually very unnecessary, and I don't want to add them for a couple of scenes. (Luckily, one of the scenes I was actually very easily able to work into the epilogue.) I'm sorry because I know some of you guys were looking forward to those chapters, but they would have just been essentially filler chapters.
> 
> Im really sorry to say too, but after this story has been completely posted, I'm taking a small break before I post my next story. For anyone that have read my previous story, Gentlemen of Fortune, you know I've been posting constantly for over a year, but unfortunately, I've recently been in a depressive and creative rut I've only recently began to come out of. I don't want to give you guys half-assed chapters, so I want to take a little bit of time to catch up on writing, because I'm really far behind from where I want to be. I promise that I've been working on getting on responding to everyone's reviews, but I do always read them and always grin like an idiot when I ready your guys comments. The hiatus will only be for a month at most, and while I don't want to make any promises, I'm going to try to post a couple of one shots I've been meaning to get around to. I'm really, really sorry about this, but I want to give you all a quality story to enjoy, and I do have a few stories I am working on. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of this story, and I'm sorry about the wait for a new story after.
> 
> Teaser: Killian hid his shock at the realization, instead putting on a mask of mock horror. "I am not bloody well wearing a tiara."
> 
> Review?


	42. Tied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Pulling Killian with her out of her mother's delivery room with their hands grasped together, Emma couldn't help still feeling shaken by the thought that she has almost lost him, that she could have had to fight without him.

"Love?" he asked her, stopping and turning her to face him. "Is everything alright?"

She shrugged lightly, knowing he would pick up on her emotions. "Just thinking about earlier at the farmhouse. How you almost drowned."

Releasing her hand, he touched her face, stroking her jaw. "But I didn't, because you saved me."

Offering him a weak smile, she nodded. "It was still a close call. I was afraid I had lost you."

"You should know by now, Swan, there's no getting rid of me," he teased lightly, earning himself a small laugh from her.

"I should hope not," she teased back

"Come on, love," he said, looping her hand through his arm so they could leave the hospital, leaving her parents alone with her baby brother.

As they walked out to her car, she got a glance at her ring, gleaming in the light of the setting sun.

They hadn't set a date for when they were to marry, having to travel back to Storybrooke less than a week after Killian had proposed. Emma didn't care about a wedding, not because her family was absent, but because marrying the love of her life was the most important thing.

She knew much like herself, Killian didn't care, only wanting for them to get married. He didn't care about the pomp that came with weddings, particular royal weddings, but was willing to have it if it was what she desired.

The only reason they hadn't married while they were still in New York had been because they didn't get a chance to go and get everything required save their rings, as well as finding an officiant. Even if it was just them and Henry, Emma knew that for Killian, she wanted to marry him by the water.

Their fight with Zelena had scared her, making her want to stop putting her own life on hold for every little crisis.

Tearing her gaze away from her ring, she looked back over at Killian, her voice confident. "Killian?"

She waited until she had his full attention, his eyes on her before she continued. "I don't want to wait anymore. I know we don't even know if we're gonna stay in Storybrooke or not, but I don't want to wait for us to get married anymore."

"Truly?" he asked her, a small trickle of hope and excitement in his voice. "Is this what you want?"

Confident, she nodded. "Yeah, it is. But what about you? Killian, do you want this?"

Instead if answering, he surged forward, capturing her lips with his as his fingers threaded through her hair. She kissed him back, scraping her nails along his own scalp.

"Yes, I want it," he breathed out when they broke apart. "I don't want to wait anymore, either."

Emma couldn't help releasing a happy laugh. "Tonight?"

His smile was just as bright as hers. "Aye, tonight."

* * *

Rifling through what clothes they had brought with them, Emma looked for something suitable to wear. They had been lucky; because the town was so small and Regina knew exactly who they were, they bypassed the waiting period to get their license, and with her suggestion, had gotten Archie to agree to preform the ceremony for them that night. Henry had been ecstatic at the news, overjoyed that his parents were finally getting married.

His excitement only grew when Killian asked him to serve as his best man, entrusting him with their wedding bands.

"Are you sure this is okay, Swan?" Killian asked as he came up beside her to look through his own clothes, sounding nervous.

"Killian, we've already seen each other today," she replied lightly. "I think that superstition about you seeing me before the wedding is kind of out the window now."

"A seafaring man isn't one to question superstition," he grumbled half-heartedly.

Chuckling, she turned her head to press a light kiss to his cheek.

Seeing him turn lightly to give her an easy smile, she felt her chest tighten with both her love for him and anticipation for marrying him.

"Just a few hours," she said quietly, grinning.

Abandoning his task, he turned to fully face her, pulling her into his arms. "Aye, just a few hours and then we'll be married."

The thought warmed her, that she was taking the last, final step with him after being alone for so long. The last couple years, but particularly her time with him in New York, had been the best in her life. Emma hadn't been one to really ever believe in destiny or even soulmates, but Killian had made her begin to question what she had used to believe.

Her smile widened, thinking how before the night was over, she would share his name.

"What?" he asked, noticing her slight mood change.

"You can't call me Swan anymore after tonight," she told him happily. "I'm not keeping my name."

At his curious raised brow, she prompted to explain. "In this realm, sometimes when people marry, they keep their names, or just join them together. I know I could do that, but I don't want to."

"Why?" he asked, stroking along her jaw with his thumb. "You chose that name for yourself."

Her smile softened. "Yeah, but you chose me, too. You're the first one to ever actually do that. You're the only one who's ever stayed. I love you, Killian. I want to take your name."

Exhaling, he leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers as his eyes closed. "No matter what name you decide to take, you'll always be my Swan."

Closing her own eyes, she inhaled deeply, his scent surrounding her.

"Did you call your parents?" he asked her, sounding slightly nervous for the first time.

She pulled back guiltily. "No, not yet. I'm just nervous, you know? I mean, David took the news pretty well, but Mary Margaret didn't. I don't know how they'll react when they find out we're doing this tonight."

He nodded in understanding, continuing to hold her close. "But wouldn't it be better they know now instead of after? Swan, they missed out on everything else. I don't think they would want to miss this, too."

Giving him a gentle, loving smile, she pushed him down onto the bed before retrieving her phone and sitting beside him, letting him drape his arm over her shoulder. Taking a breath, she dialed David's number, nervously listening to it ring as she held the phone so Killian could hear the conversation.

After the fourth ring, he picked up, his voice nervous over the line. " _Emma? Is everything alright_?"

Blinking in confusion, she realized it was a probable cause for her call, considering the day's previous events.

"Uh, no, no," she answered. "Nothings wrong. Everything is fine."

" _Then why do you sound so nervous_?" he asked.

David could always read her better than Mary Margaret.

"Is Mary Margaret there?" Emma asked. "I think it would be easier to tell you both."

" _Yeah, just hold on a second_ ," he replied. There was a quick shuffling sound as David put the phone on speaker, the sounds of her mother with the baby coming through her phone. David sounded slightly farther away when he spoke again. " _Okay, we're both here. What did you need to tell us_?"

Seeing Killian's small smile and encouraging nod, she took a deep breath to steel herself. "Hook and I are getting married. Tonight."

" _What_?" Mary Margaret's shocked voice came through the line." _So soon? You're not gonna have a wedding_?"

"No," Emma responded, growing more confident. She looked at Killian as she spoke again. "We love each other, and we both want this. We don't want to wait."

" _So are you staying_?" her mother asked, sounding hopeful.

Swallowing, Emma shook her head, momentarily forgetting they couldn't see her. "We still don't know yet. But we still want to do this, no matter the decision."

" _Oh_ ," Mary Margaret said, disappointment evident in her tone.

David's voice sounded unsure, almost nervous as he spoke. " _When exactly are you guys doing it? And where? Do... can we come at least, to see you get married_?"

Suddenly feeling her eyes begin to sting with emotion, Emma glanced over at Killian, who tightened his hold on her, pulling her closer into his side and brushing his lips against her temple.

"Yeah, of course, that's what I was actually calling you guys about," she said in a slightly breathy voice, trying to get a hold on her emotions. "At the docks, around nine."

" _We'll be there_ ," David promised, his voice a mixture of relief, joy, and apprehension.

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll be seeing you guys then?"

" _Of course_ ," Mary Margaret replied.

After a quick goodbye to her parents, Emma hung up, blowing out a hard breath. She rested against Killian, feeling lighter.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "For knowing when to push me."

Releasing a small chuckle, he reached around to lightly kiss her.

"Anytime, love," he responded just as quietly.

"Come on," she said, rising up. "We both need to find something to wear. I'm not doing this in jeans and a tee shirt."

* * *

Feeling the cold early winter air by the water, Emma stood close beside Killian and Archie as they waited for her family to arrive. She ended up wearing her lone white dress, the one she wore on her birthday that Killian proposed to her in. She was glad she had the foresight to bring it.

At her suggestion, Killian had decided to forgo any real formal wear, wearing a black shirt beneath his waistcoat, with a new, slightly longer leather coat that resembled a cross between his regular jacket and pirate coat. He kept the charms around his neck, but had removed the rings from his hand save the one he wore around his thumb. Telling her he wanted to start anew with their marriage, that he didn't want to wear the rings anymore that served as reminders of what he'd done, he instead wore a new silver ring with a simple black stone on his index finger. His ring finger remained bare for his wedding ring.

Seeming to sense she was chilled, he pulled her closer to him, his body warming her.

"Thanks," Emma whispered, contently cuddling up to him.

He hummed, gently rubbing her arm.

Looking over at Archie, she saw him looking at them with a warm expression.

"Thank you for this, Archie," she said gratefully. "I know it's late, and this was really short notice, but thank you."

He nodded, his voice light. "It's my pleasure. I will just admit I am a bit surprised, considering the couple."

"Sorry about all that," Killian said nervously. Emma could tell he was torn between keeping his hold on her and scratching behind his ear. "Seriously, mate. I truly am sorry for everything I did before."

Taken slightly aback, Archie nodded as he smiled. "Apology accepted. I just remember when you first came to town, how you two were constantly fighting."

Emma chuckled, resting her hand on Killian's chest.

"A lot has changed since then," Killian responded.

Two cars pulled up beside where the Bug and Archie's small car was parked, both turning off and a small group of people getting out. The smallest of the group ran ahead, launching themself at Emma and Killian.

"I've got the rings," Henry announced as he hugged them both tightly.

Both smiling, the two adults each wrapped an arm around the boy.

"He wouldn't let them out of his sight since you gave them to him," Regina told them as she came closer, David and Mary Margaret beside her. Mary Margaret held a small bundle in her arms, Emma's baby brother wrapped up warm and snug against the night air.

Killian looked over at Emma as they broke apart, amused. "I told you I would make a pirate out the lad."

Rolling her eyes playfully, Emma shook her head as Henry handed over the rings. "Don't let David hear you say that."

"Don't let me hear him say what?" David asked, looking between the two of them curiously before he and Mary Margaret hugged Emma tightly.

"Nothing, mate," Killian replied, smiling smugly.

Clearly not believing him, David shook his head.

"We're not late, are we?" Mary Margaret asked, holding the baby in her arms close.

"No, you're just on time," Archie told her. "Shall we begin?"

Taking one glance at her family, all of them waiting happily, Emma looked at Killian, seeing the plain, naked love in his blue eyes. He gave her a small nod.

"You take care of them, okay?" David said to Killian, no threat in his tone as he reached out to grasp his hand, shaking it firmly.

"I always will," Killian promised.

He turned to face Emma, reaching forward to let her take his hand and hook in hers as her family stepped back.

"Are you ready to recite your vows?" Archie asked them.

"Emma," Killian began softly, lovingly, "when we met, there was just one thing that mattered to me. Getting my revenge. And you did something no one else could do. You showed me that a heart full of love was the most precious treasure of all, and one that I don't intend to lose. They say that a captain's heart belongs to his ship," he took her band, sliding it on to her left ring finger, "but with this ring, it now belongs to you."

Emma felt her throat tighten, her eyes stinging from the pure love Killian displayed for her, knowing he meant every single word. The ring rested comfortably on her finger, as though it was natural that she was supposed to wear it, just like her engagement ring.

"Killian," she started, knowing her emotions mirrored his exactly, "I've spent so much of my life on my own. And then," they both glanced at their son, smiling fondly, "Henry found me, and brought me to Storybrooke, and helped me find the rest on my family." Closing her eyes, she turned back to him. When she opened them again, she saw him looking at her adoringly, seeing a kindred spirit. "But just because you learn that you come from True Love, doesn't mean that you believe that you'll ever find it." She gave him a small smile, one he copied. "But thanks to you, now I have."

She took his matching band, slipping it onto his ring finger, knowing without a doubt that their rings would remain on their fingers.

He took her hand back in his as their eyes met again.

"Do you, Killian Jones, take this woman to be your wife, and to love her for all eternity?" Archie asked.

Killian kept his eyes on hers as he said his vow. "I do."

"And do you, Emma Swan, take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?"

"I do," she promised, watching as Killian's smile grew along with her own.

"Then it is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wife," Archie announced.

Emma released Killian just long enough to wrap her arms around his shoulders, one hand going to the nape of his neck as his went to her waist, kissing each other for the first time as husband and wife.

* * *

Unlocking their room at the inn, Emma released a small gasp of surprise as Killian suddenly lifted her, carrying her through the door and kicking it shut behind them.

Stretching slightly, she closed the distance between them, capturing his lips with hers. He carefully set her down, never breaking the kiss as he drew her to his chest.

"Emma Jones," he hummed. "I do love the sound of that."

"I do, too," she replied, releasing a breathy chuckle. "We're married now. We actually did it."

"Aye," he agreed, smiling brightly before releasing a light laugh.

Closing the distance between them, she kissed him lightly. "We have the cake my mother dropped off in here earlier, and that one drink you requested."

He hummed as he pulled away, pulling off his coat and leading her to the bottle and small steins on the table. "I had nearly forgotten."

"What is this stuff, anyway?" she asked curiously, noticing the sweet scent of the drink as he poured it as she removed her heels.

"Mead," he answered, passing her her glass. "It's a tradition from back where I grew up that upon marriage, the new husband and wife would indulge in mead for their first month of marriage."

He scratched behing his ear, suddenly nervous. "I wanted us to have one tradition from when-"

She cut him off with a kiss, raising her free hand to stroke his face. "Killian, I want you to keep your old traditions. We can do whatever ones you want."

Feeling her chest tighten at his bright smile, she brushed her lips against his once more before letting him get his own drink. After lightly clinking their glasses together, she sipped the drink, pleasantly surprised at the honey taste.

"I'm assuming the cake is a tradition from here?" he asked, setting his glass down.

She nodded, opening the small box. "Yeah. It's one of the ones from here. Usually the cake is supposed to be for all of the people in the wedding, but since we decided not to do a traditional wedding..."

Leaning forward, he kissed her temple. "I wouldn't have done it any other way."

Smiling softly, she nodded. "I wouldn't have, either."

Unboxing their tiny cake, they fed each other small bites as they sat on their bed, Killian's sweet tooth having grown in his time with Emma. Combined with the mead and their general mood, she found herself the happiest she'd ever been.

She stood up to place their phones on the nightstand, tempted to turn them on silent for the night. Deciding against it, knowing how the town was, she turned just as Killian reached her, pulling her to his chest and securely wrapping his arms around her.

Contently, she rested her head in the crook of his neck, wrapping her own arms around him in return as he gently began to sway them.

Fighting back a smirk, she looked up at him. "You know, because of my parents, you're technically now royalty yourself."

Killian hid his shock at the realization, instead putting on a mask of mock horror. "I am not bloody well wearing a tiara."

Unable to help herself, Emma buried her face into his shoulder, trying to stifle her laughter. She felt his chest rumble beneath her, his laughter joining hers.

"You're still my pirate," she told him playfully as their laughter died down.

Suddenly feeling confident, she pulled back slightly, placing her hands on Killian's hook and shoulder. His hand immediately moved to her waist, the feel and weight comfortable and familiar as she felt the heat of him through her dress.

He immediately began to lead, falling into small, light steps Emma knew were familiar to him.

"I've never done this before," she confessed, some of her insecurity rising. "I've never actually danced with anyone before."

Giving her a gentle, tender smile, he leaned his forehead to hers. "I've got you, love. And there's only one rule. Pick a partner who knows what he's doing."

He slowly rotated them around the room, making her relax as she rested her head into the crook of his neck. He shifted his head, resting his cheek against her hair as he hummed something, some song she recognized he would sometimes murmur to himself.

"I love you," she said softly, her voice barely a whisper.

"I love you, too," he responded, his voice just as soft.

Emma picked her head up, seeing his vivid blue eyes on her, gazing at her lovingly. Slowly, she closed the distance between them, fusing their lips together. She released his hook as her hands went to his hair, running through the dark strands as he tightened his arms around her, holding her closer to him. Tilting her head, she felt him asking for entrance. Instantly taking him in, she tightened her hold further as he crouched slightly, lifting her and carrying her to their bed.

Refusing to break the kiss, she pulled him down with her until his body rested above hers. His hand snaked behind her, reaching the zipper of her dress and pulling it before sliding the dress down her body as she deftly undid his waistcoat and shirt, pushing them off his body and running her hands along the trail of hair that ran down his torso. She smiled when she felt his body shutter under her touch.

They only broke apart to breathe, both gasping for the air they needed. She helped him remove the brace for his hook, tenderly running her thumb over the scarred flesh once his wrist was free.

Killian pressed another kiss to her lips, divesting her of her bra and underwear as she rid him of his jeans, leaving them both bare to the other.

Pulling back slightly, Emma looked at him, both stilling as they took each other in, knowing it was different from all of their previous times. She felt her heart swell, looking at the man who had become her husband, her True Love. In his eyes, she saw all of her emotions reflected in his, knowing he felt the exact same she did.

Tenderly, she drew him down to her, his touch burning her everywhere their skin pressed together as she kissed him again, more gentle than they previously were, love and devotion shown in every kiss and caress, every touch. Finally joining together, she felt more complete than she ever had before, knowing she had found her home in him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: Cradling his face, she pulled back, grinning widely. "Seriously?"
> 
> Review?


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Slowly waking to the feel of Killian drawing nonsensical pattern on her bare back, Emma nestled closer into him, feeling the gentle vibrations of his chest as he chuckled.

He pressed a light kiss to her hair. "Morning, love."

"Morning," she murmured as she stretched, reveling in her aching body. She picked her head up, seeing his blue eyes grinning at her and pecking him on the lips. "Have you been up long?"

"Just for a few minutes," he replied as he continued to run his fingers along her back.

Humming happily, she rested her head back on his chest. She grinned, knowing that it was their first day as a married couple. She was tired, after the fight against Zelena using the day and her and Killian consummating their marriage in the night, but she had never been more content.

"Do we have to get up?" she asked, determined to remain in bed for a while longer.

Killian wrapped his arm tighter around her lower back as he buried his nose in her hair. "No, we don't. Besides, I think we've deserved some time to sleep in."

"Good," she said as she flexed her fingers around his shoulders before she picked her head up to look back at him, grinning. "How soon do you think before word gets out?"

He shrugged beneath her. "Frankly, I don't care. It doesn't matter. All I care about is that you're my wife, and that we're happy.

Emma smiled, her chest nearly bursting as he referred to her as his wife. Reaching behind her, she intertwined her fingers with his, bringing their joined hands to rest by his head.

"I love you," she whispered, closing the distance between them to kiss him.

He met her lips eagerly, holding onto her tightly as he turned them over so he covered her body with his, keeping their hands intertwined.

* * *

Finally dressed, Emma moved with Killian out of the room and inn, heading out to Regina's to pick up Henry before going to Mary Margaret and David's loft. Emma reached slightly, brushing her fingers along Killian's palm. He quickly grabbed onto her, holding her hand as they walked.

They ignored some of the curious glances they received, both to content to have their moods broken by the onlookers. Emma knew that just as Killian had told her that morning, it was no one's business but their own.

As soon as they reached Regina's, they were met with Henry barreling into them, excitedly hugging them both.

"Hey, kid," Emma chuckled, clutching him back from where his arms were wrapped around her and Killian.

Killian affectionately ruffled his hair, smiling down at the boy.

"Hey," Henry greeted just as Regina came to stand in the doorway.

She nodded in greeting to them.

"I'm assuming you're going to be at your parents' loft until the party?" she inquired.

Emma nodded as Henry pulled away. "Yeah, I think so. Unless Mary Margaret sends us out on any errands."

Crossing her arms, Regina nodded. "I would just prefer to know where Henry will be. I know my sister is locked up, but I don't want to take that chance."

"Of course," Killian replied. He quirked his brow. "You think there's a chance she could escape?"

Regina gave him a light, derisive snort. "Please. Her tacky pendant is locked away in my vault, and she doesn't have any magic. She's not getting out unless we let her out."

He and Emma accepted what she said, satisfied.

"We'll see you tonight, or unless you're coming by?" Emma asked.

Regina lifted a single, well-groomed brow. "I may be reformed, but that doesn't mean I have to stand around and wait for the woodland creatures to start cleaning the loft while your mother sings."

Deciding to let it go, Emma looked over at Killian, silently asking him if he was ready to head over to her parents'. He nodded, giving her an amused look, knowing she didn't want to stick around much longer.

Henry gave Regina a final farewell before moving back to Emma and Killian, walking beside them to leave for Mary Margaret and David's. They listened as Henry chatted happily, only growing anxious when he asked them a specific question.

"I don't know if you guys have talked about it yet... but are we gonna stay in Storybrooke?" he asked.

"We haven't decided yet," Emma confessed in a small voice.

Slowly, Henry nodded in acceptance, knowing that it wasn't just a desire for a life without villains and curses they wanted, but that they had to be somewhere where Killian wouldn't be constantly looked down on.

Despite his part in helping save Henry in Neverland, some of the people in Storybrooke still didn't trust him, even with his clear involvement with their Savior.

Biting her lip, Emma glanced over at Killian, seeing him looking just as lost.

Meeting her eyes, he let her know they would talk about the subject of them staying or leaving later that night.

Henry's mood perked back up as they entered the apartment, immediately going to look at the newborn held in Mary Margaret's arms from her seat at the dining table.

"Hey," David greeted from the kitchen. "You guys hungry?"

"I know I kind of am," Emma shrugged as she hung up her coat.

"Some sustenance would be appreciated," Killian agreed, smiling in greeting at Emma's parents.

David nodded as he went back to the stove.

Emma moved to sit beside her mother, looking down at her baby brother. "Hey, you." She looked up at Mary Margaret. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," Mary Margaret replied, looking up at her. "I'm tired and I still hurt. But now it's a lot easier to move around. But how about you? How's married life treating you two?"

Catching her father's suddenly uncomfortable expression, Emma fought an amused grin. She saw Killian just barely hiding his own amused smirk as he sat down beside her, draping his arm around her.

Emma felt a weight lift off her shoulders, seeing Mary Margaret was welcoming to Killian. She was trying, something Emma was relieved at.

"Pretty good so far, even though it's only the first day," she responded lightly as she reached over to rest her hand just above Killian's knee. "If it makes any sense, it doesn't really feel that different than before, but it almost feels like we're... closer somehow."

Killian nodded. "Aye. With how it was in New York, it had seemed like we were practically married before. But Emma's right, it does feel like we're closer."

Smiling, Mary Margaret shifted the baby slightly as David brought forward food for everyone and sat beside his wife.

Taking her plate, Emma was appreciative of the food that wasn't from Granny's. She had admitted before to Killian that she had actually missed them having their own kitchen.

"So have you guys talked about..." David trailed off, his question clear.

"Not yet," Killian shook his head.

Silently nodding, David dropped the subject.

"So do I get to know my baby brother's name yet, or should I keep calling him 'hey, you'?" Emma asked.

David chuckled. "Not til the naming ceremony tonight."

Shrugging, Emma reached forward to softly brush her fingers against the baby's tiny hand. Her voice dropped so she was almost cooing at him. "Looks like its still 'hey, you,' then."

She looked up at her parents. "You're not gonna present him like in  _Lion King_ , are you?"

She squeezed Killian's leg when she heard him and Henry release a couple quiet snickers.

"No, it's just a little party at Granny's is all," Mary Margaret replied. "We would have had a naming ceremony for you, too, but..."

Emma nodded as her mother trailed off, knowing what she didn't say. Killian gently squeezed her, silently giving her comfort.

* * *

Walking with her hand rest in in the crook of his arm, Emma rested her head on Killian's shoulder as they moved through the park, snow on either side of their path.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked him quietly, breaking their comfortable silence.

They had decided they couldn't push off their decision any longer, knowing they had to make the choice of either staying in Storybrooke or leaving. Emma knew that no matter what was decided, they wouldn't be returning to move back into their apartment in New York.

Excusing themselves from her parents, they had chosen to walk through the quaint park that existed in the town, knowing they would have privacy while still being outside in the open air.

Killian shifted slightly, leading them to a bench and sitting down. Emma copied his movements, drawing her legs up to sit cross-legged.

"Your family is here," he responded. "And Regina. It wouldn't be fair to separate Henry from her again."

Nodding in agreement, she rested her head to his shoulder. "That's all true. But there are usually bad guys and curses here."

"I was a bad guy," he reminded her teasingly, turning his head and lightly kissing her hair. "But we defeated Zelena and broke the curse. Swan, we make quite the team. I'm sure we can handle whatever else may come our way."

She smiled, hearing the same words he said to her after they had went through their elaborate plan to knock out the giant on the beanstalk.

"Plus I know how much you had missed your parents when they were gone," he added softly.

"You are growing on them," she replied, smiling slightly. "Both of them. They obviously didn't oppose to us getting married."

He released a light chuckle. "I know Dave certainly is now that he realized what marriage entails."

Her smile grew before she spoke again, her tone more serious. "You don't have to hide who you are here."

He nodded, resting his cheek to her head. "No, and that does make everything easier."

He was silent for a moment before speaking again. "Emma, I know how you had said that it seems like everyone expects you to save everyone, and that you feel that weight. But if we stay, I'll help you carry that weight. I will always remain by your side, no matter what comes at us. But I do think we can have a happy life here."

Raising her head from his shoulder, she rested her forehead to her husband's in a gentle, affectionate gesture. "I know."

She pulled away slightly to look at him. "I think I know what we need to do."

Smiling, he closed the distance between them to gently kiss her. "Aye."

Releasing a sigh, she leaned her head back against his. "We're gonna have to look for a new place."

Chuckling, he stroked along her jaw before pulling away, suddenly looking excited. He rose up, holding out his hand to her.

Raising her brow curiously, she took his hand. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he told her, grinning brightly as he led them out of the park and into the town.

Despite him not telling her what he was doing, Emma felt her own excitement grow, completely trusting Killian with whatever he was planning.

He led her past the main street and where her parents lived, down to where some of the larger houses in the town sat.

He stopped them in front of one of the more isolated houses, a large grayish blue Victorian.

Emma couldn't help smiling at the fact that Killian remembered the type of house she had said she wanted to live in as a child, complete with the white picket fence and large wrap around porch.

"C'mon, Swan," he encouraged, pulling open the gate for them with his hook.

She followed him through, up the walkway and stairs leading to the porch. She only released his hand to examine the porch further, seeing where it led to the back as she left him to work on the lock. Returning to him, he held open the front door, letting her inside.

The staircase greeted her in the foyer, with the living room to the right and the kitchen to the left. A single door existed under the stairs, with what she assumed to be a closet.

Deciding to go through the house, she stepped into the kitchen, seeing the appliances were somewhat outdated, the mint green standing out against the wood walls. She instantly fell in love with it.

She found the living room to be open, a fireplace sitting in the center of the main wall. Large windows adorned the walls, making her smile widely when she saw the view beyond.

Glancing back, she saw Killian watching her, a soft look in his eyes.

"You can see the ocean from here," she said, knowing he would love that quality.

He nodded as he moved to stand beside her, resting his hand on her waist.

"I know," he replied. "You should see the view from upstairs."

Flashing him another grin, she grabbed onto his hand, tugging him with her to go explore the upper levels.

Stepping into the master bedroom, she saw large windows rested on the walls, providing a pristine view of the water. The whole area was roomy, leaving them with an open space they could work in. She grew excited at the adjoining bathroom, seeing the large shower and claw foot tub.

The upper level held more rooms than what they really needed, but she didn't mind the extra space. She knew that soon, she and Killian would want to expand their family, so the rooms would be filled. She smiled at the thought, imaging a small child with his dark hair and her green eyes, or with her blonde hair and his bright blue eyes.

She smiled at Killian when they stepped back in the living room downstairs, having explored the rest of the house.

"So, love, what do you think?" he asked her.

Emma thought she could detect a slight uneasiness in his voice, as though he were nervous.

"This is perfect, I love it," she told him before her face fell, realization taking over. "But I don't even want to think about what it would cost. I mean, it's gotta be cheaper than if we were to find something like this in New York. And I didn't even see anything saying this place was up for sale."

Giving her a conspirital smirk, he stepped forward, cupping her cheek.

"Do you remember that day when I was with the lad at Regina's?" he asked her.

Slowly, she nodded, remembering his happy mood and expression as he had leaned in to kiss her, not caring they had an audience.

"Henry and I thought we would look around the town and find somewhere to make a home for us and surprise you," he continued. "We had called it Operation Ewok. Regina had helped me to secure the house, as well as handing over ownership. As for the cost, she said something about inflation not having kicked in in the town. Regardless, it's completely paid off. I didn't say anything before because right after, everything happened and we didn't know if we were staying or not."

Emma felt her face fall into a mask of shock, taking in Killian's words.

Releasing her face, he reached into his pocket, withdrawing a key. "This house is ours, love. We own it."

She stared at him in awe, his words finally sinking in. Killian had bought them a house.

She hadn't even realized she had stopped breathing until she felt her lungs burn. Taking a deep, sudden breath, she flew at him, crushing him to her as she peppered his face with light kisses. His hand and hook went to her waist, holding her steady as he laughed.

Cradling his face, she pulled back, grinning widely. "Seriously?"

Laughing, he nodded. "Yeah, the house is ours."

Lunging forward, she captured his lips with hers, pouring every single emotion she had into the kiss. As he reciprocated the kiss, he crouched slightly, getting a better grip on her waist to lift her up, holding her so she was above him.

"Thank you," she whispered when they broke apart before kissing him again.

Finally pulling apart, Emma rested her head to his as he lowered her, keeping his hold on her.

"I love you," she told him, pressing a light kiss to his lips.

He grinned widely back at her. "I love you, too."

She chuckled. "We're gonna have to go back to New York. We have to get the rest of our stuff. And go shopping for furniture."

Chuckling, he leaned his head against hers. "I think the town will survive if we were to leave for a couple days."

Smiling, she pulled back to look at him. "What would you do here though? There's not really any use for bail bonds here."

He tilted his head, pondering the thought.

Bitting her lip, an idea struck her. "You know, I could use a deputy. I'm pretty sure there's enough budget for another person."

He raised his brow, his tone hopeful. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I mean, we'll be working with my dad, but I'm sure that-"

He cut her off, kissing her as his hand went to her jaw.

"So does that mean you want the job?" she asked as they broke apart.

"Definitely," he replied, kissing her again lightly.

She laughed, causing them to break apart, feeling completely weightless.

"We're actually gonna do this," she said. "We're actually going to start our future here."

He stroked along her jaw with his thumb, smiling brightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she responded.

They stood in their spot, quietly reveling in their euphoria, at how they had married and found a house to make their home.

"I don't think your parents would be too happy if we didn't return to your brother's party," he said after a moment.

Releasing another laugh, she ran her thumbs over his cheeks, feeling his rough stubble against her skin.

"We still need to do something for our honeymoon," she smiled, thinking of just her and her husband getting to go somewhere and spending some time alone.

"We'll go soon," he laughed. "I'm looking forward to having some time for just the two of us."

Knowing they had to leave in order to make it back to Granny's, Emma leaned forward to kiss Killian one last time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: He glanced at her, grinning devilishly. "We can always arrest him."
> 
> Letting out a small chuckle, she glanced at him, admitting his idea had appeal. "We can't do that, as good as that sounds."
> 
> Review?


	44. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Walking out of the diner into the snow with bear claw in hand, Emma moved beside Killian to walk back to the station for the car, relieved to be done for the day. David had decided to retire as sheriff, leaving them alone to handle the duties. Even though he was still titled as a deputy, Killian had completely become Emma's equal, meaning that Storybrooke still had two sheriffs.

Everything had become peaceful since the Dark Fairy, with barely any villains coming around. Those that did were dealt with within a couple days usually, barely causing any stress. Their job had become relatively easy, only having to deal with the drama of a small town despite the addition of magic.

"I swear, Leroy is driving me crazy," she said, turning her head to look at him as she reached out to grab onto his hook.

"You would think that without someone plotting to destroy the town every other day, he would quit yelling all the time," he mused. He looked at her pensively. "Perhaps he's having an identity crisis?"

She released a small snort, amused. "Maybe."

He glanced at her, grinning devilishly. "We can always arrest him."

Letting out a small chuckle, she glanced at him, admitting his idea had appeal. "We can't do that, as good as that sounds."

"We'll see about that in a couple of months," he teased, keeping his hook in her grasp as he turned slightly to rest his hand gently on her slightly swollen belly.

Smiling, she rested her hand over his, keeping her their hands on her stomach over their growing child.

"Hook," a drunken voice called just behind them.

Killian's good mood instantly vanished, his expression exasperated as he turned around, making his wife release his hook.

Glancing back, Emma saw a man, clearly a pirate, dressed in a long scarlet coat, a bandolier handing across his chest loaded with daggers over his brown leather waistcoat. He wore a black tricorn hat over long black hair, his face covered in a short black beard. Based on Killian's stories and the recent influx of new people, she was sure she knew who they were facing.

"What do you want, Blackbeard?" Killian sighed, confirming her suspicions.

"I want my money back," Blackbeard exclaimed drunkenly. "You stole my gold last night."

Quickly remembering his night out with David and Robin at the rabbit hole, Killian scoffed. "Nope, not likely. You thought I was drunk, and decided to cheat at cards. It's not my fault your own deck worked against you."

"You swindled me!" Blackbeard argued.

"And you had seven aces in that deck," Killian retorted. "And you were so drunk you could barely stand."

Emma glanced between the two pirates, slightly amused despite her disbelief. The two most feared pirates, Blackbeard, who had legends in her own world, and Captain Hook, her three-hundred-year-old husband, we're arguing like a couple of five-year-olds.

Blackbeard suddenly seemed to notice her, his glassy gray eyes focused.

He tried for a charming smile. "Ah, I do apologize for this brute's manners, lass. What say I take you back and make it up to you? Show you what a real pirate can do?"

"With what ship?" Killian cut in smugly, earning a glare from the other pirate. "Oh, that's right, you don't have one."

She found herself fighting a smile as she remembered when Killian had been able to reclaim his ship, seeing the pure joy on his face. Despite it being given back to him by Ursula, he had been happy to have the old piece of him back, giving himself and Emma somewhere to use as a reprieve when they wanted a little break.

Finding herself wondering if one of the pirates were about to stick their tongue out at the other, she spoke up, wanting to leave and get Killian and herself away from Blackbeard.

"Actually, I'm quite happy with Hook," she said, looking up at Killian with a tender expression. "So, I'm declining your offer."

She looked back just in time to see Blackbeard's dumbstruck expression.

"Well, looks like the better man won after all," Killian said cheerfully. "I've got a ship and a beautiful lass by my side. Cheers, mate."

Turning, he led her away from Blackbeard before the other man could respond, heading back toward the station and leaving the pirate to go back to where he was staying for the time.

As soon as they were closer, only down the street, Emma stopped, tugging on his hook.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Two rivals who had been fighting for a long time," he said by way of explanation. "He's been after my ship for years, having never really been able to acquire one of his own. And I wasn't about to just let him act like you're some bar wench who can be bought. You're my wife, not some pirate's conquest."

She gave him a small, loving smile, a light blush coloring her cheeks, knowing of course Kilian would defend her honor.

"I just wasn't expecting you two to start acting like five-year-olds," she replied, amused.

He drew back slightly, looking slightly perturbed. "I was not."

Biting back a smile, she shook her head. "You were teasing him about you having a ship and he didn't."

He suddenly looked sheepish.

Giving him a warm smile, she brushed her lips against his. "Killian, you know I love you. Even when you decide to act like a kid sometimes."

Suddenly looking amused, he pressed his lips to hers in a light kiss.

"And you know you act like a child sometimes, too," he reminded her as he pulled away. "Remember that day last January when we went to the park?"

She grinned proudly as they began walking again. "When I managed to dump some snow down the back of your shirt and you picked me up and threw me in a pile?"

"Aye, that's the day," he said fondly.

"And you love me for it," she remarked lightly.

"I love  _you_ ," he responded.

They arrived back at the station where they climbed into the Firebird, Emma sitting comfortably in the passenger side as Killian worked his hook into the device in the wheel to let him drive before starting the car.

Pulling up beside the Bug, they exited, walking up the short walkway and stairs to their home. Unlocking the front door, they were met with a small form barreling into them, shrieking happily as Henry entered the foyer from the living room, looking tired but happy.

"I swear, she's a little terror," he said fondly as Killian swung Hope up into his arms.

Emma laughed as she kissed her daughter's cheek, making the little dark haired girl giggle. "Kid, you mean to tell me that a two-year-old is terrorizing a sixteen-year-old?"

"Yes," Henry admitted. "I love her to death, but she's exhausting to keep up with sometimes."

"Henry's slow," Hope replied, grinning widely.

Both Emma and Killian chuckled, moving to their living room where their children had been.

Henry ruffled Hope's dark hair affectionately. "She just has too much energy for a little sister."

Her green eyes looked up at him indignantly, making them all chuckle.

Emma knew that once the toddler's vocabulary expanded, she would tell Henry she was his younger sister, just like how Killian had always corrected his older brother.

She looked down at her daughter on her husband's lap, a perfect combination of her and Killian. Hope had inherited Emma's eyes and most of her features, while she inherited Killian's dark hair, tucked behind the slightly pointed elfin ears just like her father's, and most of his personality.

When she had suspected she had been pregnant, Killian sat with her as they waited, both eager to see if they would be expanding their family. They were terrified, knowing that it wasn't the best time with some of the villains they were having to face off against at the time, but they both wanted their child more than anything. They hadn't been trying for a baby, but they hadn't taken precautions, feeling safe because of the lack of villains at the time. She wasn't alone as she waited, a stark contrast from the two times she had taken the test before. He remained with her again as they waited for the test that told them she was pregnant with their third child, both ecstatic when they saw the results.

Even more of a contrast was that Killian was beside her throughout her pregnancy, labor, and delivery, never leaving her side. They had both been emotional when the doctor immediately placed the newborn in Emma's arms, both gazing upon their child. She had felt her chest nearly burst when Killian held Hope for the first time, careful with his hook as he cradled her to his chest. The sensation only grew as she saw him teary eyed looking at the newborn, seeing the adoring smile on his face.

They had named her in honor of what they had given each other, particularly in the year they spent in New York. Emma had given Killian the hope that he could belong somewhere and have a happy ending, while he inspired in her that she was loved and didn't have to run, and that she would always find the people that loved her and could have a home.

After they had brought their new baby home, there were many times that either of them would go to the baby's room in the night when she cried out and would be brought back into their room, where she slept soundly with her parents. On those nights, it was common that when Hope was fussy, Killian would softly sing her a lullaby that his own mother had sung to him, Emma always listening in awe of his voice as he lulled their daughter to sleep. After Emma had learned them until she knew them by heart, she would sing them herself to the baby, calming her to sleep.

Henry handed Hope her stuffed seal, smiling as she clutched it tightly.

Emma scooted closer to Killian until she was cuddled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. He quickly draped his arm over his wife's shoulders in response, pressing his cheek to her hair.

"How're you feeling?" he asked her quietly.

She smiled. "Don't worry, Killian. I'm fine."

When she had been carrying Hope, Emma faced many usual pregnancy symptoms, prompting Killian to worry and try to take care of her. Though she knew he was worrying over nothing, she thought it was sweet. Even doing it all a second time, she couldn't help loving him doing it.

Seeing her mother had moved closer, Hope shifted so she was sitting on half of each of her parents, old enough to be careful of Emma's stomach. No one knew Emma was pregnant except herself, Killian, Henry, and Hope, who they told it was a secret, not wanting to announce it yet.

Emma smoothed the skirt of the toddler's favorite blue dress with tiny anchors, holding her close.

Closing her eyes, Emma felt herself relax with her husband beside her and baby in her lap, only opening them when Henry's phone dinged.

"Mom wants to know if I want to have dinner with her tonight," Henry said as he looked over his message from Regina. "Is that okay?"

Killian nodded. "Of course, lad."

"When are you heading out?" Emma asked curiously. "And will you be staying over there tonight?"

"About an hour," Henry replied, dropping his tall form into a chair. "And yeah. I haven't been over there much lately, so I think I'm gonna stay there for a while."

Nodding, Emma looked down at Hope, seeing her enjoying sitting on her parents.

"Love, didn't your parents want to have a family dinner this weekend?" Killian asked, glancing at her curiously.

Quickly trying to remember the conversation with Snow, she nodded. "Yeah. My mom wanted everyone over on Saturday."

He nodded, looking slightly apprehensive. She understood why, feeling the same.

She knew her parents meant well, but when she and Killian had announced they were expecting a baby, her parents, particularly Snow, had been wanting to have the baby raised as close to a princess as possible. After Hope was born, Snow and David had been supportive, but sometimes felt oppressive. They had asked why Emma and Killian refused to do the traditional naming ceremony, only to be met with the answer that they merely didn't want to do it, neither having been raised royal.

Whenever Emma needed help or advice, she found herself talking to Regina more than her own mother, having been the one to raise Henry. Regina had given her what advice she could, and even volunteering to watch the baby whenever Emma and Killian needed a little break.

Killian hadn't wanted to say anything about Snow and David, wanting to keep as much peace as possible within the family, but Emma could tell he had grown frusterated with the constant meddling. Emma refused the 'Mommy and Me' classes her mother wanted her to attend, knowing she didn't need to be in a room full of princesses with their own babies to bond with her daughter. Just before Hope had turned four months old, Emma had put her foot down, announcing that she and Killian would raise their daughter as they saw fit, giving her a normal, happy childhood instead of one where she felt the weight of being royalty. David had backed down completely, supporting how they wished to raise their daughter completely.

They wanted their daughter to have the childhood they never had, with two parents who were always there for her and loved her unconditionally.

Though Snow and David had backed off, both Emma and Killian were occasionally wary.

Neither were looking forward to the dinner, nervous about hiding her pregnancy for a while longer until they were ready for the announcement. They had a feeling some of the residents already knew, but they never confirmed it.

"It will be okay," Emma promised. "I think the most we have to worry about is my dad getting jealous that Konrad still likes you more."

Killian smirked. "It's not my fault the little prince prefers me."

She released a small laugh of amusement before Hope tugged on her hand, wanting her to go play with her. She looked up at Killian, about to ask him if he minded handling dinner while she took care of Hope.

"Go on, Swan," Killian told her, quickly pecking her temple before she could ask. "I'll take care of dinner."

"Thanks," she smiled, kissing him once before lifting Hope to place her on the floor.

* * *

Emma smiled as she padded barefoot through the hall, hearing Killian's lilting voice as she neared closer to their daughter's room. Hope loved stories, Killian's in particular enrapturing her. Emma had found herself listening to him often, just as enchanted as the child.

Carefully propping herself against the doorframe, her smile softened as she took in the scene before her, of her husband sitting on the edge of their daughter's bed, with Hope buried beneath her pale blue, green, and white blanket.

The entire room was decorated with an ocean motif, various creatures from fish, turtles, octopuses, and even mermaids strewn about, along with some ships.

The little girl shared her father's love of the sea, always excited to go aboard the  _Jolly Roger_  whenever she could or be near the water.

"The pirate decided to forget about his revenge, and instead help the princess find her son," Killian told Hope, telling her her favorite story, of how her parents met and fell in love. "So, he took her to the land where her son was, and while they were there together, he fell in love with her."

Feeling her chest warm at both Killian's words and Hope's happy smile, Emma thought over how much had changed since she first met the pirate who had read her so easily. She hadn't ever expected to fall in love with him and to have a life and family with him, but she wouldn't trade what she had for anything.

Killian had been terrified after Hope was born, afraid he wouldn't be the father she deserved, his experiance with his own father dismal. He had confessed one night to Emma his fears, both of them laying in their bed after a midnight feeding for a then newborn Hope, that he was still afraid he would mess up with Henry, but because Hope was a baby that depended completely on him, he was terrified.

Emma had soothed his fears, telling him she knew he would be a wonderful father because of how he already was with their family. He had sacrificed everything for them, constantly doing everything he could for her and Henry, becoming a father and even husband before he had officially taken on the roles. She knew that he wouldn't fail any of them, and was proven right.

"After the pirate helped the princess to get her son back, he helped her return home," Killian continued in a soft voice. "But they didn't defeat the villain like they thought they had, and when they did, it was too late. A curse made it that the princess had to leave her family with her son while they all went to another realm. She and the pirate were sad, because she cared about him, too, and thought they would never see each other again, until they found out he could go with her and her son.

"He left his ship behind to start a new life in a strange new land, but he was happy because he got to stay with the princess."

"What happened?" Hope asked excitedly, already knowing the answer.

Killian glanced back at Emma, knowing she was watching, his eyes gentle. "She fell in love with him. The princess and her son became his family, and because they loved each other so much, the princess and the pirate got married. They were able to find the princess' family again, and had to face off against many other villains, but they were always there for each other, until finally they defeated the biggest villain. And then do you know what happened?"

Hope nodded enthusiastically. "They lived happily ever after?"

He smiled down at her before glancing lovingly again at his wife. "Aye, Starfish. They lived happily ever after."

Emma grinned at the nickname, given to her at a young age because of her tenacity of sprawling as she slept, even as a baby.

Smiling brightly, Hope sunk further into her pillow, yawning widely as she closed her eyes and held her stuffed seal close.

"Good night, Papa," she murmured, just on the cusp of sleep.

He smiled down at her, gently kissing her forehead. "Good night, Hope."

Carefully rising, he turned off her lamp, her seashell nightlight softly glowing as he moved to join Emma in the hall.

Reaching up, Emma placed her hands on his chest as she lightly kissed him, humming quietly.

"C'mon," she said, reaching for his hand and leading him down the hall, passing various photos and even some paintings her husband had done.

He followed close behind her to their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

They both quickly stripped down and grabbed their pajamas, preparing for bed, lightly brushing against each other as they went.

She came up behind him as he stood removing his brace, resting her cheek along his shoulder as her arms wrapped around his bare torso, her fingers dancing across an old scar along his ribs.

She felt him release a content chuckle, covering her hands with his own hand and stump.

Loosening his grip, he turned in her arms so his chest was pressed to hers.

He placed his hand on her face, softly stroking her cheek once before winding his hand through her hair and tilting her head to kiss her. His blunted arm went to her lower back, gently pressing her closer to him.

She sighed contently into the kiss before pulling away to look up at him.

"Come to bed?" she asked him quietly.

He nodded, prompting her to pull him with her to their bed.

As soon as she tugged the blankets over them, he pulled her flush against him so her head rested just over his heart. His hand went to her stomach, gently caressing where their baby rested. He had done the same thing when Emma had been pregnant with Hope, always touching her belly in some way.

Turning his head, he kissed her hair as he continued to stroke her stomach.

She suddenly felt the baby shift, a second later Killian looked down at her belly, an excited grin spreading across his lips.

"I felt him," he said wondrously. "I felt him move."

"How do you know it's a boy?" she laughed. "We could have another little girl."

"Just a feeling," he responded lightly before kissing her hair again. "I did guess right with Hope."

"You did," she agreed happily.

Emma lifted her head, meeting his lips with hers. Her hand went to his hair, threading through the dark strands as he clutched her closer. He released her stomach to rest his hand just beneath her jaw, caressing her chin as she deepened the kiss.

They slowly pulled away, resting their foreheads together and breathing each other in.

"I love you," Emma said gently, her hand slipping from his hair to his cheek.

She couldn't even guess how many times she had told him she loved him, only that it would never be enough, that she would never actually be able to express to him how much she did love him.

Killian smiled in response, his voice matching hers. "I love you, too."

Releasing a small, happy laugh, she leaned forward to kiss him again, knowing her home was with him and he would always be by her side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally at the end of this story! I just want to say a huge thank you to all of my readers for all of your comments and feedback, you guys make this all worth it. Another huge thanks to my wonderful beta Captain SallyJayne, who I'm always pestering with ideas and details for these fics.
> 
> As you all already know, I will be taking a little break of no more than a month before I begin posting my new story, Safe Harbor, but I will assure you all that part of it is written and there will once again be weekly updates for it.
> 
> During the hiatus, if anyone has any questions or even just wants to chat, I'm a lot more responsive on my tublr, Megan-Vampire, so feel free to sent me a message!
> 
> Also is anyone's interested, the name for Snowing's baby, Konrad, is an old German name meaning "wise council."
> 
> And here's the synopsis for my newest story, Safe Harbor: When Emma's life is suddenly turned upside down, she marries Killian, her childhood best friend who's own life has suddenly taken an unexpected turn, in an effort to try to save each other, but when they find themselves unable to return to their home, they find they must create a new life for themselves. Raising a child and making a new life for themselves, old feelings are brought back to the surface, making them realize that sometimes what they needed was always right there with them.
> 
> Review?


End file.
